A Long Way Home
by Le Pleiade
Summary: Beriadanwen wasn't always a young woman. Far before she even remembers, she was something far more special. It will take Middle Earth, and it's magic, to remind her of just who and what she truly is. But that will come with the help of Haldir, the marchwarden whose destiny has long been entwined with her own. M for later chapters Haldir/OFC
1. A Push in the Right Direction

**D/C: I do not own nor profit from JRR Tolkiens works or characters**

**A/N: I am reworking and making minor adjustments to this story. There will be a chapter later on highlighting the post-published changes I have made to the story. **

* * *

_**Wherever you go, go with all your heart - Confucius**_

* * *

Beriadanwen looked up to the ceiling of her apartment. The sun leaked in here and there through the green lacey curtains she had hung just weeks before. Wafting through the air, the smell of freshly brewed coffee beckoned to her. "Good morning sleepy, do you want to wake up now?" She smiled inter her pillow as Adam peeked his head into the room.

"Mm, no, I don't want to get up." Berri dug her face into the pillow smiling.

"Would you get up for a nice cup of coffee?" Berri giggled into her pillow, knowing he would have been as sweet as to bring her coffee in bed. This was the cup of coffee she needed just to get out of bed and get a cup of coffee.

She had been worn out from so many weeks of planning her wedding. Four years ago, she had met the love of her life. Or so she had hoped. She was worried about living the rest of her life with him, as they had their trials and tribulations throughout the relationship. But alas, he was a kind man, a gentle man, and knew so much about her, she felt as though they would be able to spend their lives out in perfect harmony. She was only the tender age of twenty two, so young, she thought. But if not now then when? He had a good job as a critical care nurse, and she had found her calling as a medic.

Even though she was young, she started her classes at the age of sixteen at a community college so she could attend the program for paramedic. While she shadowed at a local trauma center, she met Adam. He was working in the emergency department at the time. She was taken with his wit and sense of humor, even though he would be stressed about his patients. They began taking their friendship outside of the hospital, and remained that way for two years. At eighteen, she entered her course, and found herself doing a rotation at his ER. By the time she graduated, she had found a job across the state, and took the opportunity to start her life fresh independently.

Berri and Adam talked almost every day on the phone. She shared her frustrations with him, and he would vent to her about the goings-on's around the unit. He had moved from the ER up to an ICU floor, hoping it would be a little slower, with more reasonable hours. It was the beginning of winter, around the first snowfall when she got a call from him. It was the same as any other day in fact. They laughed and talked, and they pondered aloud to one another. A knock on the door interrupting their conversation sent her into happy tears. Staring back at her was Adam, staying the winter with her, having gotten a job at the hospital there in her new town.

Their accommodations were only to be brief with one another. He would stay until he found his own place, but, along the way, they found themselves sharing a room more and more, and the flirting becoming more serious. Their romance was a whirlwind, working through her long hours on the ambulance, and his infidelities (she was firm on saving herself for marriage,) they had almost lost the relationship many times, but they endured. Now two years later, they were on the verge of getting married.

She rolled out of bed vehemently, overdramatizing her disdain for having to be anywhere other than her warm cozy bed. Today, she and Adam were going out on his father's yacht with his mom and her parents. Berri always enjoyed when they were able to get together, since her sisters never really showed much interest in her life, and his brothers weren't around enough to take an interest in his. Shuffling through the house in little more than a tank top and a pair of underwear, she finished off her cup and started a new one.

"We need a coffee tree for you." He smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck. "But as much as I would love to keep you here in my arms, in those panties, we have to get ready to go. So hop in the shower and get ready, we will have plenty of time for that later." He smiled evilly at her. She gave him a soft smile, before turning to their bathroom.

The water came was warm, breaking through her black, thick long full bodied hair. The foamy body wash left her smelling of the purest rose. From the bottom of her feet, up her long slender legs, to her full hips and lean core, above and below her round breasts and down her lean, strong arms, she rinsed away the suds, and greeted her new day officially. She had to thank her father for his years of putting her into athletic activities for the body she had now, though as she looked at herself, she felt inadequate.

"Berri, sweetie, now that you've depleted our nearest reservoirs, are you going to get out soon? We need to get ready to go." Adam urged her, tapping his fingers on the bathroom counter.

Berry walked back to the room drying off. The sun was brighter, scattering over the light gray carpet and her dark blue bedding. She sat down and dressed in a yellow flowing dress and sandal flats.

"Do you have your bag packed up?" Adam asked from the kitchen between mouthfuls of cereal.

"Yes honey, my bag is all packed for the night." She made sure that she had her extra changes of clothes and shoes for the next day. After pulling her hair back in a loose high bun and dabbing on a small amount of makeup, she gave herself a reassuring look and nodded. Now she was ready to go.

Traffic was light, as they drove down the freeway. They were a few hours out from the ocean, and Berri leaned back in the seat of her fiancé's truck for most of the ride. She always liked looking out at her surroundings when she drove. That is what always gave her such a good sense of direction. She used to joke that her mother mated with a messenger pigeon because her sense was so good… Once she had been there once of course. No, her sense came from remembering her surroundings.

The couple arrived at the ocean sooner than she had expected. His father worked for a software company, and his mother was a realtor, so it was no wonder they were able to afford such a nice yacht. She watched it bob in the slip they rented as they found a parking spot. The sun beamed overhead, and the waters were calm. They were meeting up away from the main beaches that were crowded. While the day was fair and calm, she could not help but to be hurt that her sisters, Arya and Miriel would be missing the biggest day of her life thus far, and even this chance to get to know his family before the wedding.

"There is my father's boat. That is what we will be going out on today. The worst part will be the reef, but, that's alright, when we get over it, it will be smooth sailing." Adam took his loves hand, guiding her towards the dock before they boarded the vessel. "Hello?" He called out.

"Adam! My dear boy!" An older man swiftly came and extended his arms to the son. He was clearly ready for the sailing weather, as he had on khaki cargo shorts, and cap to keep the son from his eyes. They looked much alike. Both had strong jaw lines, and dark eyes, black hair, though his father's hair was more of a salt and pepper. Both were tall, taller than Berri, standing close to 6 foot 2 inches.

"And Berri, you grow more beautiful every time I see you, if I must say so. Your parents arrived an hour ago." He took Berri by the shoulders and drew her into him, holding her with regard. Berri returned the hug before going below to set her bag down and greet her parents.

Adam was right, the worst part was getting through the reef, and he was right, it was smooth sailing after that. They all sat down for lunch, as the captain took the ship further out to sea. On the aft was a covered kitchenette and dining area. There were drinks and plates of food to go around. When the meal was well underway, conversation turned to the soon to be wed couple.

"So, tell me, where are you going for your honeymoon?" Berri's mother, Turwethiel asked. Her father, Nibenon sipped his wine. He was not as excited about his daughters union as his wife was, but was tasteful enough not to show it in the presence of the family. It was unlikely they knew what had transpired during the course of their relationship, but he knew, and was less than thrilled to think he would have to walk his daughter down the aisle and give her to this man.

"Well, we have thought of places such as France, and Italy, or maybe even Egypt, but we have also thought of the Bahamas, and Hawaii. I think Hawaii is an overrated destination, but, who knows, we might end up there." Adam held onto Berri's hand, smiling at her. He knew it made her father upset, but he also knew that Berri would not, or maybe could not tell him no at this point. Anger flashed in Nibenon's eyes.

"Berri, might I be able to speak to you privately?" He stood up. Confused, Berri followed her father down below. He had been contemplating this moment since they received the invitation from Adam's parents to join them for an overnight stay on their yacht. He and his wife had made a deal, but it was now time to realize that the elements had changed, and the deal had to change with it. It was a painful decision, and one that he could not explain now to his youngest child, but it was one that he hoped would be best for her. He heard the door close behind her before turning to address her.

"Berri. My dear Berri. My love for you is far stronger than what you may know, but, I cannot allow you to go through with this arrangement." Her father began to pace in what small space was available.

"What do you mean?" Berri stood, defiant.

"You are not meant for this man. He will not treat you the way you deserve, I know this much." He hung his head. "I only want what is best for you, and I know that this man is not it!" He frowned, looking at his upset child.

"But we love each other dad! He is good to me, you just won't see that!" She raised her voice at him. It was rare when she ever did, and it made her feel terrible. She loved her father deeply, and could not imagine a better father in the world, so to find herself yelling in anger at him killed her, and shamed her at once.

"My child, please. That man has only treated you in a passing way. He might smile at you, and talk kind words, but to disrespect you by infidelity is absurd and does not make him a good man! He not only disrespects you, but disrespects your mother and I by betraying your love and your trust! If you will not hear me, then I must show you." He watched as Berri's face twisted momentarily in disgust and pain. He knew it was a sore spot for her, and one he had hoped he wouldn't have to touch to get her to realize who she was marrying, but he could not sit idly by.

Berri suppressed her tears as much as she could, thinking about the first second and the last time she had found out he had cheated on her. The feelings of anguish and insecurity came back to hit her full force.

Berri ran back upstairs with tears burning in her eyes. She had turned to her parents for support when Adam had admitted what he had done. It took all of her fathers strength to not go to her home and fight Adam on the spot. She had hoped that they had moved past the incidents so they could marry in peace and start a new chapter in their lives, but it would seem her father was not too keen on having him in the family after all. They were on the other side of the yacht, out of earshot of the others as her father came up behind her with her leather knapsack.

"Beriadanwen, you are more than you will ever believe. So now, I must act on a deal I made with your mother long ago. I want you to take these." He placed two boxes into her bag and zipped it back up. "You will need these before the end, but I hope you hearken to them sooner than later." He kissed his daughters forehead, and looked at her one last time, before she went limp.

With great pain, Turwethiel kept the hosts attentions as she heard something drop over the side of the balcony. She knew what her husband had done, and she knew why. Though she had her own feelings about the decision, she did not blame her husband for acting now. Perhaps they had made their decisions too soon, and perhaps they wouldn't have made it if they had known how things here would have turned out.

"Berri!" Nibenon yelled over the edge. "Berri, no!" He clung to the edge as clouds gathered around quickly overhead. "My daughter, she has fallen! Where is she!?" They all looked frantically over the railing, trying to find any glimpse of the fallen girl, but none were found. Adams father radioed for help furiously, trying to get assistance with their search. The waves picked up, chopping the water and heaving the boat to and fro, making any attempt to enter the water futile. But Beriadanwen, was safe, floating down, down, down into the darkness, with seeds, a bag, and tokens of her father.


	2. A Meeting With Hobbits

**D/C: I do not own nor profit from JRR Tolkiens works or characters.**

**A/N: I have made minute changes to this chapter, mostly in her response to the situation for those who have already seen this. If it's your first time reading this chapter, I hope you will enjoy this!**

* * *

White birds twittered and jumped from limb to limb, as a huddled mass of yellow cloth lay by the banks of their lake. This was a disturbance to them, and they did not like disturbances by any means. Inconvenient to have to look upon and wonder of this new thing while they flitted away their own lives and cares. A few finches were brave enough to get closer to the thing, smell it, and see it in more detail. But none of them stayed close enough as it started to move and stir. "Oh, what? Where am I?" The soft voice carried. The bundle rolled over to reveal Beriadanwen.

She lay on the greenest banks of the bluest waters she had ever seen. Around her were many bushes with beautiful white and purple fragrant flowers. The sun shone down on her, and the wind blew softly. The air, she noticed first, was clean. Cleaner and fresher than any air she had smelled before in her life. Everything seemed so clear to her. Colors, almost accentuated. She sat up slowly; this was not where she last was. Her eyes soaked up the world around in her fear and wonder at once. The last thing she remembered was her father giving her her bag, and resting his hand on her shoulder. A sudden freezing feeling came over her as she shivered. She found it a curious response as the sun was very warm overhead.

A rustle in the bush put her on edge. She tried to scramble to her feet, but she was weak, and tired from her unknown journey through the sea, falling back down defensively. "Who's there?" She called out nervously, bracing herself for whatever this intrusion was. It could be a raccoon, or it could be a person, she was not sure. All she could really think of is that she was too disoriented at the moment to defend herself properly.

"Oomph!" A small man in fishing waders had fallen headfirst, tumbling through the bush, landing in front of her. "Sorry milady, I meant no offense, I... I just, my friends and I, we was fishin', and, we saws ya come up o'er 'ere." Berri stared in shock at the man, her mouth falling open. A face of age, but a height she knew of as youth. The man must have seen her astonishment at his height. "I am Jorniduke Brandybuck; here are my friends, Maledine Took, Broldo Hardbottle, and Gorline Chubb. We are Hobbits, of the Shire. Who are you?" Berri's eyes grew wide as three more very short adults slowly came out of hiding before her, two women and another man.

Sudden fear gripped Berri's heart, seeing not just one small adult, but now four small adults before her. Her mouth opened and closed as she struggled for a response, but none came to her. One of the women took a step towards her, but her first reaction was quite opposite than normal. She found herself scrambling back, her elbows nearly buckling until her hand hit the cool water in with a heavy _plunk!_

"Oh dear, you must be terrified!" Maledine stepped back, clicking her tongue and shaking her head. "It's alright, we are a gentle folk. Won't hurt a fly, promise." She smiled gently, holding her hand out as if to entice a kitten to feed from her hands. Berri felt a bit of her fear break away, as she shyly sat forward, eyeing the four before her. She thought back and forth for a long moment, gaining her bearings. Normally she was very sure of herself, but this intrusion to her reality was almost too much at once.

"I'm Beriadanwen, I'm from Washington. Do you know where in Washington I am now?" She asked with a shaky breath. Her stomach sank as she watched the hobbits exchange confused glances. Surely now she was lost. She hastily looked about her, spotting her backpack feet away from her leaned up against some sturdy reeds. Her only hope at that moment was dashed as she withdrew her cell phone, seeing that it was apparently done for. The water damage it had sustained through the journey was too much for the phone to take. She emitted a growl, and threw it back into the small front pocket she had withdrawn it from and stared at the ground with a scowl on her face.

"How about this, we don't deal much with Men, but, we will send you on the way to Bree tomorrow, there they can tell you the way to Rohan or Gondor. That's the land of Longshanks, Men. They will know more about this world than we do. That or you can wait here until Gandalf get's back, but, that may not be for years." The young woman, Maledine said nervously. She could tell this traveler was indeed perturbed by her current situation, and from the stories she had heard, men could be quite dangerous when they were scared or angry.

"Years? I can't wait that long! I have a wedding to go to. I can't wait here for years!" She cried, snapping her head to look at her. "I don't even know where I am! I'm not waiting _years_ for ANYTHING!" Her lip began to quiver as fear returned to her. She had a life, she had a family, a fiancé to return to, and these strangers tell her that it will take years to get home?

"Oh! Who's gettin married!?" The women squealed excitedly, ignoring her outburst.

"Me, I'm supposed to be married, but, I have to get home first. I just don't know where that is. Do you have a phone?" She squeaked. Berri was trying to keep a brave front, but her voice was betraying her fiercely as tears quietly slipped down her cheeks.

"Phone? What's that?" Brolin asked curiously. Berri laid her head back. She was really in trouble now. She shook her head before closing her eyes. This was just a dream. This was just a confusing dream, and if she fell back asleep, she'd wake back up in the hard bed of a yacht, probably recovering from eating some bad shrimp. Yes, that was it. She was having bad shrimp hallucinations. She would wake up, take some Dramamine and Pepto Bismol, and try to coast through the rest of the trip. But when she opened her eyes, the sky was still a perfect blue, and the four short adults were staring at her as though she were a great curio.

"Fine, I'll go with you. Maybe I'll find someone who knows where I need to go. I'll play along with this little dream, and when I wake up, I will be more than happy to forget this happened." She was huffing more to herself than to the hobbits, reassuring herself that it would soon pass.

Berri straightened herself out, and slowly got to her feet still shaky. If she is going to be hallucinating and dreaming, she might as well enjoy it. Besides, the air here wasn't so bad, and she had found this place was actually quite peaceful though it was only an illusion. As the five walked along, she took in her surroundings. She had never seen anything so green, and beautiful. Trees hung down with long branches, dancing with the blades of grass on the ground. The grass itself seemed free of weeds, and pits. There were bunches of flowers that grew everywhere. This had to be an illusion, because she could not think of any place that would resemble this serenity.

"This is a nice place here. I have never seen something like this." She said; her voice still a little croaky, drinking in the peace that thrived here. It was a simple peace, like something she would expect in the rolling hills of Wales, not in Washington.

"Nor you won't! This is the Shire. The greenest place in all Middle Earth if you ask me, you do." Broldo beamed. "We take good care of our land, and it takes good care of us!"

"What, or rather, where is this shire? And just what is Middle Earth?" Berri puzzled aloud, accepting answers from any of the hobbits that stood before her. She had never heard of such a place, but if she were lucky, it was close to home.

"Just south now, not much farther. We can go to the Green Dragon Inn. It's a cozy little place. Get you an ale and a hot meal; you look like you may need something stiff to drink. Now really, this is all the Shire, but we are quite a ways north of Hobbiton and Bag End. That's where we reside." Maledine smiled brightly. Berri's head spun as she shook off the confusion and shrugged, trudging along, watching the scenery pass her by as she went. It was all too much to allow to sink in.

This was not possible. This was physically not possible. The logical side of her brain told her that her senses are not lying to her, and that her surroundings are real. But the skeptical side reminded her that this could not happen by any law of nature, or physics for that matter, that she knew. How could she be in one place one moment, and here the next? How could this entire world exist, and where did it exist in conjunction with her home world? Her mind was spinning random thoughts and ideas, trying to comprehend her situation. But damn her curious side! As they walked by a field, she could see a little kite flying high in the distance, and her mind turned towards history, and she wondered. What of Amelia Earhart? What of those who vanish so mysteriously on the seas? Planes and ships, even entire crews that have vanished without a trace, what of them? Could this be where they end up? No, it truly could not be possible, but the idea was convincing.

It was another hour or so before they reached their destination. Indeed, the whole town seemed to be of Hobbits, very small people. The adults only came to her hips, while the children came naught but to her knees. It amused her in some ways. Perhaps her dream was telling her she was having a God complex, and she chuckled at the random thought.

On the outside of a long stone building, a wooden sign swung in the gentle breeze depicting a green dragon and the same name in gold lettering. They came to enter the little tavern where she found a rustic feel and a warm hearth at the end. Low long benches were lined down the room, with a bar to one side. Towards the walls were smaller more private tables, which seemed to be reserved for the older, possibly more established hobbits. There were plenty of footstools for them to rest their large hairy feet upon, in fact, she had tripped on a couple before making it to a table.

"So, what are hobbits?" She asked Broldo quietly, one of the few who didn't seem leery of her. They were served large cups of amber colored ale with a foamy head that smelled sweet. She had received plenty of looks due to her clumsiness, and was now trying to shrink down among these tiny people to avoid any more discouraging glares.

"We are a quiet people." He said, taking a swig of the ale. "We stick to our crops, and farms, we like our smoke and ale but mostly our food." He chuckled, patting his slightly rounded belly. "We don't really get into the affairs of Men and Elves, or Dwarves but they come around on a rare occasion, especially Gandalf. He is the traveling wizard he is. Comes through with tales of his adventures and his fireworks, has for years." He said with his pipe hanging from his mouth. He took a thoughtful puff, enjoying the flavor on his palate.

"Enough of us and the Shire, who are you?" Gorline moved in close, anxious to hear a tale. She perhaps had been most interested in her, though not so eager to outwardly talk to her. It was clear in the way she had been looking at her, sizing her up, analyzing her as if she could derive her story.

"Well, you know my name but most people call me Berri, however. They have a hard time pronouncing my name." She smiled softly, feeling weird about telling her story to these figments.

"It's one of them Elf names, I'll bet!" Broldo chimed, lifting his ale as if to toast. Berri just smirked awkwardly and continued.

"I was on my fiancé's father's boat and well, the last thing I remember is talking to my father." She sighed. "I am quite sure that I will wake up soon, and will be back on a boat. But I doubt I'd ever see a place so green." She sighed sadly taking a sip from the flagon she was offered. While it seemed like a large cup in the hobbits hand, it was almost like a coffee cup to her. "But, who knows, this place seems nice enough, I might want to dream for a while longer." She gave a soft chuckle, enjoying the sweet and earthy scents that rose to her nostrils.

"Well you poor dear, I will be bettin' Gandalf to come through sooner than later. He always seems to come around at times like these. You must have hurt your head something fierce." Maledine reassured with a coat of pity. "You can stay with me until he comes if you would like, or if you would like to make your way to Bree tomorrow, you are welcome to. We can take you to the road that leads to Bree." Maledine was quite welcoming, as they finished their drinks and made their way up to her hobbit hole. It appeared to be burrowed into the side of a small hill, with a yellow oval door and a shiny brass doorknob.

While walking up the path, she seemed to notice more in the dying light of the day, that there were many doors on these hills of different colors, shapes and sizes. There were even windows, some with curious faces looking out at this odd intruder to their Shire. This must have been quite a suspicious community, but then again, you never had peace like this while making war with outsiders.

Upon entering the small Hobbit dwelling, Berri was surprised. It was spacious, for a hobbit. It had low ceilings, but plenty of moving room. Even for her comparative size, she was able to move relatively freely, though she had to stay hunched over. She was led down the hall, and shown a room on the right.

"You'll be sleepin in this room. The bed may be a bit small, but, it should do the trick for a night." Maledine showed her into a room, which indeed, contained a small bed. The blankets were also just as small, but it was not in Berri's nature to scoff at kindness. Her body and mind felt weary, and rest, even in this small bed sounded like a good idea. "Down the hall on the right is the wash and just next to that is the bathroom. If you need anything let me know." Maledine nodded slightly.

"Thank you, I think this will be perfect for the night. I am very grateful for the hospitality." Berri thanked. Maledine just smiled and closed the door, leaving the young girl to her sleep. She shuffled back to her own room clicking her tongue at the poor misfortune of this girl. She believed she was dreaming, and must have been happy with that thought. It was a pity. Bree had better healers for men than the hobbits did. Well, to be honest, hobbits didn't have healers for men. If Gandalf didn't come through, then her only chance would be to see a head healer in Bree, if they had one that was.

Berri stretched as best as she could before curling up on the bed. She perceived her legs were sore, as she moved her feet back and forth stretching them in all directions. When she woke up, she'd be back to reality and this would be a pleasant dream.

Morning came far too soon than Beriadanwen would have liked it to. Her host had already come to her room waking her up, and getting her ready for her trek.

"If we leave early, you can be halfway there by nightfall perhaps." Maledine spoke hurried. Berri was startled, nearly hitting her head on the arched ceiling. She looked around, her heart racing. This wasn't supposed to happen. She wasn't supposed to still be here. She was supposed to be back on the yacht with her parents, and her betrothed. Sweat grew on her forehead as she scrambled to come to terms with where she was, and what was possibly going on. It took minutes before she finally let her feet touch the floor, remembering everything that had happened the previous day.

Berri got up and stepped out onto the front porch to confirm her fears. She was indeed still in the Shire. There was a layer of fog hovering over the green hills, not heavy, but a comforting good morning fog. She looked around, the sun had not yet risen, though the night was well faded away, and the lack of smoke from the chimneys told her that most of the people had not even begun to wake up yet. She could hear Maledine shuffling around inside, gathering together supplies and food. Berri stepped back in, giving a little shiver in the crisp cool morning air.

"Here you go, I packed you some rations to go with you on your travels. You'll find some dried meats, bread, bits of cheese, some apples, there are some cooked sausages in there if you'd like, and also this." She pulled out a very long cloak. "This should help you, it's wool, so you can use it as a blanket should you be needin it." Berri smiled. She put the knapsack in her own bag with shaking hands before tying the cloak around her neck with shaking hands. She was unsure now of what was to happen from here. She did not know the world as they did, nor knew what to expect beyond the borders of these seemingly friendly people.

The two set out and walked and talked for what seemed miles before the rushing of a river came to them. She had asked as many questions as she could, but unfortunately, Maledine was unable answer most of anything concerning the world outside of the Shire. "This is the old Brandywine River, stick to this road and it will lead you to Bree. From there you might find your way to Rohan, or Gondor, or wherever you are looking for. Also, take these." Maledine handed Berri a small leather satchel of coins, closing her small hands over Berri's larger ones.

"Maledine, you have been, so gracious to me, I thank you ever so much, but I can't take your money." Berri shook her head, feeling ashamed but stunned at her gesture. Her hands were shaking in Maledines small motherly ones.

"No worries. If I were so far from home, and knew not how to get back, I'd hope that kindness would be given to me." She patted the tall woman's arm and turned around. "Just keep following that road; you will get there soon enough. Left foot, right foot, one foot in front of the other!" She yelled walking away.

Berri smiled. "Thank you. I'll repay you one day if I can." She spoke softly, clutching the small bag before tucking it into her pack and walking on. She looked on around her. The trees were in bloom, and the leaves rustled overhead. She hummed a tune to herself, and did what Maledine said, one foot in front of the other into the wide unknown world ahead of her.


	3. To Bree and Beyond

**D/C: I do not own nor profit from JRR TOlkiens works or characters. **

**A/N: This is a re-edited chapter, I am certainly glad that you have enjoyed the story thus far. The chapters that had already been posted will (mostly) be re-edited to some degree. Some will be left alone, and there will be a chapter soon highlighting the changes. But I do hope that you continue to enjoy this story. Thank you all for the reviews as well! **

* * *

Hours passed, the daylight faded slowly to twilight. Fear struck her, as she did not want to be stuck in the forest at night. She had not seen a single traveler all day, and had no clue how close she was to Bree. In this new world, she was unsure of the flora and fauna. What creatures roamed these woods at night? Were there bad people here as there were at home that would waylay her? As night fell, she slept just off the side of the road, under the roots of a large tree. It seemed like a decent place, as she was mostly hidden from view. As long as she didn't think of poisonous spiders and other sort of deadly critters, she would be able to squeeze a couple hours of sleep from the night. She sat, listening to the breeze through the wood as she nibbled on some of her food before falling into a light spotty sleep.

The morning was fairly quiet, save for a few scattered birds searching for their morning meals. She herself nibbled on a sausage and a piece of bread, washing it down with the water gathered from the river Maledine had left her at. Berri drank is sparingly, unsure of how long she would be on this journey before finding another seemingly clean source of water. All day, her thoughts were on her current predicament. The how's and the why's, and the curiously awkward feeling that well, she actually was enjoying her surroundings. The peace that existed here, and the time it gave her to contemplate her fathers words.

On the second morning through the woods, she awoke to the clip clopping of giant hooves. Slowly, she crawled out of her little hiding spot under the tree and approached the path, looking up and down the road. A carriage drawn by two large bay Clydesdales came around the bend. "Hello there!" She called ahead, flagging the man down.

The carriage slowed to a stop before her. In the seat, a large red haired man with a large scruffy beard looked down to her, reigns in one giant hand and the other on his thigh. "Pray, what would you be doing out here in the woods in the morning so early?" He asked suspiciously. What woman would be out on the road so early in the morning? Typically a bandit, that's what woman.

"Well, I was making for Bree, but I lost the daylight so I slept here for the evening." She spoke, holding her hands out to show she was harmless. She briefly gestured to her pack and rolled mat, his gaze following her motion. This man may not have been able to see it, but she could feel her hands shaking. It wasn't from the chill morning, but because this was her first encounter with a human like her, and she was unsure of their dispositions. It was from the nervousness of her new surroundings, and the excitement of hoping her answers would lie in Bree.

He nodded. "Well you had best take care, for there is something queer in these woods. Sleep under the wrong tree, you may not wake up." He scratched his beard. "I'm Tom, Tom the Farmer I am. I'm heading to Bree myself, if you'd like a ride." He leaned back into his seat. It wasn't like bandits to set up camp so close to the road alone, and there was no evidence of any others having been there with her so he had a breath of confidence to allow her to journey with him.

"Thank you sir, I will accept your offer." Berri smiled, quickly gathering her belongings and climbing onto the carriage, thankful that he had offered so she did not have to ask. In the few moments of silence, she looked around. A light fog was settling in the distance, only wisps of fog crossing over the road they were on. The trees rustled overhead whispering to one another though she felt no breeze on her skin. Berri pulled her cloak around herself a little tighter, warming her hands before turning to Tom.

"Can you tell me about Bree?" She asked softly, looking at his profile. He didn't appear very old, mid-thirties perhaps. But his face was hardened and weatherworn, having spent so long in the fields. He took a deep breath, his face twisting up in thought.

"It is probably the western most settlement of men. It is also less refined than the other settlements if I must say. Rohan, Gondor, Laketown they all have their laws, traditions, heritage. Bree is more like a melting pot of misfits and riffraff. Of course, we get hobbits and dwarves who come through on their travels. On the rare occasion we will see elves." He looked over at her noting how wide her eyes had become.

"Wait, you mean, dwarves and elves exist here?" Berri gaped, playing with the strap on her bag. She had read about them in fantasy books, but that was all they were, fantasies and nothing more.

"Oh course they exist. Why would they not exist?" Tom cocked a brow at her in confusion. "Perhaps you've been at the mushrooms out here." He chuckled. "Not all of the mushrooms are good to eat if you want to keep your wits about you." Tom continued to tell her about the area of the Shire and Bree. She shared her lunch with him as he talked, listening with interest trying to commit as much of it to memory as she could. The sun was ready to set again when she saw the lights of the town over the next hill. The gates were still open as they entered in the dark, looking around.

"I am looking for an inn, Tom, could you steer me to the right place? Anywhere I can get a hot meal and a bed?" She turned to the driver. Overhead it appeared the clouds were beginning to roll in, so she would prefer to sleep indoors tonight. And with any luck, she would be able to get a bath.

"Right up the main road, ahead on the left hand side you'll find the Prancing Pony. Just look for the sign, you won't miss it." He smiled, coming to a stop and bid her farewell before continuing down another street. She stumbled off of the carriage, and continued up the dirt street until she found the creaking sign for the Prancing Pony. The wooden building appeared quite large for what she was expecting. After seeing the shire, she had quite expected these structures to be a bit more rickety and sparse looking. Then again, the Hobbits also built homes into the earth, not above ground. With a breath, she stepped towards the door.

Berri pushed through the heavy door, letting the spicy smoke of the inn fill her nostrils. Not too far inside of the door began the bar. It seemed busy, as laughter and mirth flowed from the tables, and a young woman puffed, carrying plates and flagons to the various patrons. She approached the counter, catching the bartenders' attention. "Excuse me, sir. How much would it be for a room for a couple of nights?"

"That'll be 4 coppers, ma'am." He replied shortly, She took out the small satchel, and shook out the amount needed for the bed into his hand. "Upstairs, last room on the right, all yours." The chubby red cheeked man said. He seemed very easygoing and friendly though he was rushed and puffing. She began to walk away, but turned back to the man. Perhaps it was a terrible time, but she had little patience to wait.

"Excuse me, sir. I must ask, have you seen someone named Gandalf here, or could he be expected soon?" She bit her lip, hoping that she was in luck.

"Gandalf hasn't been around this lot for two years at least. It might be longer but at my age time gets away from you." He shook his head. "He isn't often this far west. I think he prefers living among the elves. Rivendell and Lorien seem to be his preferred dwellings, can't say I blame him though." He chuckled, drawing a light colored ale from one of the casks.

Berri pursed her lips, feeling her throat restricting in disappointment and worry. "I need to get to the realm of man then. I was told Rohan or Gondor might best. Mostly, I was told Gandalf might be my best hope." She strained, trying not to let her voice betray her.

He chuckled heartily at her. "Well, technically, you are in the realm of man. Rohan and Gondor are the main realms, but most patrons and residents here in Bree are of the race of Man. Hobbits live to the West, men and Elves to the East, and the Dwarves reside usually in the mountains, lest they feel the need to travel out for anythin'." Berri's heart sunk, as she blinked back frustrated tears.

"Sir, how then, do I get to Rohan or, to this Gondor?" She gripped the counter tightly, her voice betraying her as it gave a warble.

"What sort of trouble you in there miss?" The bartender frowned with concern, leaning in so she wouldn't have to speak so loudly. She looked around, wiping a tear from her cheek.

"Honestly sir, I have no clue where I am. I don't know anybody, and I don't know anything about this place besides what I've been told so far. I am told Gandalf would be the best person to talk to, but, I don't know where he is, or how to find him. I just, need to find help to get home. To a place nobody here knows." She put her head in her hands, fighting back tears. She dug the heel of her palms against her eyes hoping to stem the flow before it could even start.

"Take this little miss. It did me fair on my journeys, but, I am no longer in need of it." He reached under the counter and passed her a large dusty folded piece of thick yellowed paper. "I keep it for directions, but I think you might need it a fair bit more than me right now." He gave her a sympathetic smile.

As Beriadanwen unfolded it, she realized it was an intricate map. "Here, this is where ya are now. If you take this road, the Great East Road, that will take you straight and true to Rivendell. You might find Gandalf there, or at least learn of his whereabouts. They say those elves are hospitable enough, so at least you can stop and rest there, so I'd personally make for there. Or you can take the Old South Road, which will take you through the Gap of Rohan into Edoras, that's where the horse-lords live. But I must say that the second road provides less people and provisions. Should you run short you may find yourself in quite a bit of trouble." The barkeep was falling behind on his orders, as people began yelling for refills. He simply gave a nod of good luck to Berri, and went back to pouring drinks and serving plates of food. She smiled, thanked him, and took the map to her room to let him do his job.

Her room was of decent size, with a fireplace and a table with two chairs. Near the window sat a full sized bed with two fluffy pillows and a thick down quilt. From her own bag she pulled out a pen. In her bag, she still had her wallet, containing cash which would be of no use or value here. She had some jewelry she meant to give back to her mother, and the two boxes. One box was about the size of a medium shirt box, and the other much smaller, no more than the size of a jewelry box. With a sigh, she left the boxes alone, and began plotting her course. These were likely gifts from her father, and she would feel guilty if she opened them now.

Morning came after a night of peaceful sleep. She was just waking up and stretching when a knock came to her door. "Hello, how may I help you?" She smiled sleepily at the barkeep upon opening the door.

The proprietor greeted her. "Ma'am, I have a package that was left for you." He handed her a wrapped bundle, on top was a sheathed sword. His hands shook slightly has he held it out to her.

"Who would give these to me? I don't know anybody here." She stammered.

"I don't know, but, a young man said these were for you and nobody else. He came by quite some time ago, a few months maybe. It's as if he was expecting you." He smiled, and left back downstairs. Beriadanwen went back to her bed and laid out the clothing. Upon them were brown leggings, and a cream colored tunic with a green vest. Brown leather boots completed the ensemble.

"Who would give this to me?" She sighed. She was mostly unnerved that someone seemed to be waiting for her. Who would possibly wait for her? The real question perhaps was should she be more worried that someone was waiting for her, or that they knew her size? She took the leather belt from the bag and tied it around her waist when she was done, attaching the scabbard to the belt. She looked like she really fit in now. She took a brush from her bag and pulled her hair back into a high ponytail, letting it drape over front of her shoulder.

Berri made her way down the stairs, coming face to face with the barkeep. He looked over to her with a great smile beneath his heavy mustache. "So I see it suits you well." He noted, looking her over.

"Does it? Perhaps I won't look so out of place then." She smiled, looking down at her attire. "Do you serve breakfast here?" She looked up to him, smelling bacon on the air. The man chuckled, nodding as he shuffled off to the back to order her meal to the cook. She took a seat near the end of the bar, waiting for her plate.

"Names Barliman by the way, I don't think I caught your name. We like to know who comes through." He returned, smiling at her.

"I'm Berri. I'm pretty new here, as you might remember." She chuckled softly, trying not to attract the looks of other patrons who were busy eating their breakfasts. It didn't take long before she was left to her meal in peace again, which she hastily ate, leaving her payment and stepping out to the street. In the daylight, the town looked quite friendly, with it's white and brown homes, and market stalls along the road. Some pushed carts loaded with goods, offering them to her. She kindly declined, not wanting to spend all of her money in Bree. She may need it in the coming times. After the day exploring, and an evening by the hearth, she crawled back in bed, nervous for the coming days.

First light, she had stepped out onto her road east. It was to be a quite a few days journey, from what she understood from Barliman. He supplied her with plenty of rations for her journey, feeling sorry for her predicament. He loaded her down with as much as he could afford to spare, mostly dry cured meats, and bread. He also showed her areas where natural orchards grew near to the road in case she ran low. If anything, it would at least get her through to her trek to Rivendell.

She looked over the map as she walked out of town. Weathertop would be a great place to sleep to avoid creatures high above the ground, as she mapped out. She walked all day, all night, and all day once more, humming to herself until she came to the place she felt may have been Weathertop. It looked a lot like an old ruin in some ways. It was made by human hands, not just settled earth. It was already near dark when she got to the top and laid out her sleeping mat. She dug into her bag for one of the sausages from the shire, and nibbled on some bread while she sat in the darkness. She feared that starting a fire would attract unwanted attention, so in the darkness with her meal, she ate.

The stars above shone like nothing else she had ever seen. They were so many and bright. Nothing like she had ever seen back home. The wind blew over her like comfort, but her tears had already begun to fall. She missed her family and friends, her life, her home. Though it had only been the eighth night she was gone, she was sad. Being in her own bed, in her own home, with her own family, that was a distant goal now. There seemed to be so much to do and so far to go before she got there. Here, they did not have cars, nor could she afford a horse. Berri rolled over onto her side and looked out over the land and into darkness. So dark, she could barely even make out the shapes of the land, just the sound of the wind and the owls.

It all seemed surreal. Like a wonderful nightmare, where she was caught in a maze and had to take the right turns in order to find the way out. But in this case, there was no clear way out, and the maze was ever changing.


	4. The Dwarf Road

**D/C: I do not own nor profit from JRR Tolkiens works or characters.**

**A/N: This chapter has been re-edited. I am in the process of re-editing the chapters that have already been posted, so work with me here! Thank you very much for reading, reviewing, and hopefully enjoying this story so far :).**

* * *

_**Kindness is the language which the deaf can hear, and the blind can see - Mark Twain**_

* * *

Beriadanwens dreams were not pleasant that night. The cold of the ocean waters came over her. Her bag glowed in the depth of the water, and so curiously she reached in and took out the small jewelry box. Her lungs burned, she was too deep, and she would die. She opened the box, and bright light overtook her. "No!" Berri panted as she woke up in a cold sweat. Sitting upright on her mat, she saw her cloak a tangled mess by her side. "No wonder I was cold." She shivered and began to pack up her belongings when she was aware she heard fighting.

Screams of the dying, cries, and weapons clanged below her. She crouched down low to avoid being seen. Looking over the edge of the stonework, she saw a band of tall disheveled men and short men with axes, hammers and long beards fighting one another. She held her breath waiting for it to end unsure if they'd see her, until finally there was only one tall man left and six short ones. They put their axes back on their backs and trudged along back down the road grumbling about thieves. The other man was running fast, and fading from sight.

Dangerous as it may have been to proceed down so soon after the skirmish, Berri was curious. About seven men and four hobbits lay dead. "These are no hobbits..." Berri muttered to herself, getting a closer look. They were short yes, but realized they were taller than hobbits, and had a much heavier set. All of them had long thick beards, and broad shoulders. "Well, let's see if they carry anything I can use." She sighed and began searching the dead. They had weapons on them, the smaller beings only carried iron axes and hammers, but one man had a beautiful dagger on him which seemed to have never even been used. Berri had been taught in the ways more of martial arts, but thought another, smaller weapon would not hurt.

Upon further searching, she found a decent amount of gold, silver and copper. Clothes she had no use of, shoes she had no use of, some food which she stowed away, and something strangely interesting on a couple dwarves. Under their armor, some wore a shiny undershirt on them. Lined with silver, the shirt was light and jingled, or so it sounded. It reminded her of chainmail armor that knights of old used to wear back home. As she looked at it, she noticed, though many holes were in the shirt of the dwarves, none were in the shiny shirt. She ripped a piece of cloth from one of their shirts and wiped away the trails of blood from one of these beauties.

"This may prove useful then." She mused, stuffing it in her bag. One other dwarf wore one, so she took them both. "If not, I can at least sell them for more money, or a horse or something." She thought out loud as she picked up a few more items from the fallen, and continued on. She felt guilty scavenging from the dead. It seemed disrespectful in some ways, but then again if she were the dead one and another had need of her belongings, would it really matter if they took it? Material belonged to the living.

She had tarried so long, it was half a day before she actually caught up to the dwarves she saw fighting earlier. They were just coming into a wooded area, the trees provided comforting shade from the sunny day. She had taken her time to take in her surroundings, and looked at her map constantly to see if she was near any landmarks shown, adding to the delay. The Dwarves must have sensed her approach and drew their weapons, getting into a defensive position as they turned to confront her.

Quickly, she put her hands up. "I mean no harm to you. Honest." She stated, hoping they were not naturally so aggressive towards people like her. They stood, and looked into her eyes to find truth.

"What business does a she-maiden have in the wilderness alone?" One spoke, stepping forth. He had the most ornately decorated beard of them, his eyes hard and focused on her. In his hand a large yet streamlined axe was ready to be swung.

"Nothing, I am traveling to Rivendell, to find a way home. I was told this is the road to travel. Or I would have to take the Gap of Rohan to get to Edoras if I wish to go straight there. Tell me; am I on the right track to either?" The dwarves looked at her suspiciously as she tried to appear as innocent as possible, looking back and forth between them. She gently bobbed the folded map she had in her hand to show them she was merely a traveler.

"You won't get to Rohan from here. There are no merchants running that way until summer. Your rations will run out long before you get there. Surely you can't be headed there." He tested.

"Then I suppose I shall go to Rivendell. I am new to these lands, and am simply trying to find my way." She frowned slightly, dropping her hands.

"Ha, you may go to the elves, but it is doubtful they'd help any beside their kind." He huffed, a clear distaste of the elves on his palate.

"Thank you then, I shall take my leave, you have been kind." She smiled softly and bowed her head to the dwarves. They seemed on edge, and she honestly did not want to find herself on the bad side of these armored men. Mostly, she just didn't want to make enemies, because she had no clue how long she would be here, or who she would need to get to where she needed to go.

Before she could pull back from her bow they heard footsteps, loud fast, and heavy getting closer. Quickly, she unsheathed her sword and the dagger she picked up from the fallen, and got into a defensive stance. The dwarves followed suit, but at her. "Give us your money, or give us your lives." A voice called from above. A tall blonde man stood there, in what looked to be leather armor. He was actually quite fetching for a bandit. He was standing on a tree stump, a smug look upon his face. Four other men surrounded them, their blades drawn ready for a fight.

Before a dwarf could say a thing, Berri spoke up. "But if my life is worth no money, and I have no gold on me, would you not be disappointed either way?" She gave him a questioning look.

The Highwayman chuckled, stroking his blonde goatee. "Your life has no value to me either way, young one, but, you may have other things I would find useful." He licked lips and whistled. Berri dropped her knapsack, and rolled her shoulders disgusted at his insinuation.

"Tell me, dwarf, are these the ones you were fighting earlier?" She glanced at the Dwarf who spoke before; he seemed to be the one leading their band.

"Another band of thieves, but thieves nonetheless." He nodded irritably.

A skirmish quickly ensued. She stepped, dodged, blocked, sliced, jabbed, jumped and parried her opponents every moves. Berri was quick and graceful, like one fluid motion. The dwarves almost didn't realize she was helping them, until the men were attacking her. They just watched, amazed. Never had they seen a fighting maiden, not one with so much skill, and never one who fought for them.

The last man had fallen when the leader of the band hissed. "You may have

Defeated the others, but you will not defeat me." She looked up; he already released his arrow, unable to dodge fast enough, it pierced through the meatiest part of her left shoulder. She hissed in pain, letting out a brief cry as she felt the iron moving about in her wound.

"One more for the kill then, thief?" Berri spat angrily, tears at the corner of her eyes. The man reached into his quiver, but before he could loose his arrow, he found the decorative dagger just below his neck, embedded into his chest. He fell back, drowning in his own blood, his windpipe no doubt severed. Berri couldn't imagine she would ever get the image of the bandits face out of her head. His eyes were wide, and his mouth bobbed open and close trying to take a breath. One dwarf stepped forward, pulling the dagger out of his throat, slicing his neck clean through to ensure the man was truly dead. With a satisfactory nod, he wiped the blood from the dagger and gave it back to Berri.

They stood speechless, watching the young beauty check the dead for anything of value. Her face was sweaty no doubt from the pain in her shoulder. As she stood, she put the money she found into her satchel. "Tell me, Dwarves, do you carry what they would kill for?" Her voice was nonchalant as she counted out a few coins pulled from a dead mans coin purse. They shuffled their feet nervously. If they told her the truth, she may rob them, if they lie, she may know and have wrath for their lies.

"We carry mithril. It is far more valuable than gold. We wear it as armor for it is as strong as dragon scales, yet light as a feather. One shirt can buy you many houses! They would kill for that." The leader said hesitantly. "I am Bolin, son of Tolin, we head back home to our mines." He stepped forward and extended his hand.

"Then I am Beriadanwen, you know where I travel, and what I seek. Perhaps we may travel together until our road splits. You have been waylaid twice today already. I will provide you my skill, and you can provide me company and knowledge." She offered, not quite sure of where the idea came from, but it was worth throwing it out to them. The dwarves spoke amongst themselves for a moment, leaving her to ponder how she was going to get the arrow out of her shoulder.

"We could use your blade, and you could use our guidance, we accept." Bolin agreed.

Berri gave an expression between a smile and a wince, sitting down to tend to her wound on a rock. One of the dwarves assisted her and held her steady while another pushed the shaft of the arrow straight through. They used the clean looking sleeves of the bandit leader to bandage her shoulder before they continued along the way. Understandably, a few dwarves walked behind her, making sure she made no ill movements. For Berri, she didn't care, for she was too busy trying to steady the ache in her shoulder. She was lucky that it was a flesh wound, but it was still fresh and it still hurt.

She spoke to the dwarves that walked beside her of her home and where she was from to get her mind off of her shoulder, while they regaled her of stories of their mine in a place called Moria. They came under attack twice more before the end of the day, and her blade proved useful twice more to them, though her bad arm was clearly affected. They need not even unsheathe their weapons before the sparse enemies were felled. She was angry at her situation and the pain, and used it to fuel her contentiousness in the skirmish.

"If you are not an Elf, then where did you learn to fight?" Grolin, one of the followers asked curiously as she wiped her brow, redressing her wound. Using her left arm in the last two fights only caused it to bleed through the first bandage they placed.

"I learned when I was younger. My father has always been such a fighter, but my sisters have never shown interest in the art of warfare, if you would." She sighed sadly. "He spent hours with me when I was young teaching me everything he knows. Then he would send me off in the summers to a camp where you learn to fight, and refine your skills. Oh, dad loves the art of fighting." She smiled as her mind traveled back to her younger days and the many bruises and cuts she sustained in her studies.

"You truly are not from Middle Earth then. I apologize for staring, but I have never seen anyone move in such a way, or rather, fight in such a way." Grolin spoke quietly, tying off the new scrap of linen. He reminded himself to search for athelas wherever they camped in the evening.

"No, I am not, as I have said before. But I suppose it is a specialized style of fighting. Many at home do not even know it." Berri smiled. It was six days of walking in the open before they came to a heavily forested area. They stuck to the right when they came upon a fork in the road, one leading to the wood, the other just beyond the reach of the ancient looking beech trees.

"Avoid those woods, young one, should you ever pass this way again. Those are the Trollshaws, and have been the demise of many a traveler." Bolin warned, nudging Grolin who had a story or two to tell of the woods.

"Why, what's in there?" Berri asked curiously, looking at the forlorn forest. It was almost too quiet, as not a bird flew overhead, or chirped in the branches.

"Trolls of course; hence the name. They would eat travelers who would pass through, thinking it a good hideout from the elements, or that it would be a shorter route. But I guess they can't get to their destinations any faster when they're dead." Bolin chuckled. "We don't camp nor sleep on that side of the road. Legend says they won't cross the road willingly." He wouldn't even risk sending other dwarves in there to hunt for wild game, instead they had to hunt to the south in the plains, but it provided nothing but some lean jackrabbits.

Passing through the Trollshaws was another three days, as they traveled only by night. Bolin insisted on this, as they could sleep easy in the days, for trolls could not venture in sunlight, and thieves were not bold enough to hide in these woods. She mapped out that at their current pace, the Bruinen would only be about another day at most. It was getting late into the morning when they finally had the Trollshaws behind them, but they made camp on the opposite side of the road. They would only rest for a couple of hours for now the nocturnal threat was gone, and the daytime threats returned.

"We camp here for now, then we make for the Ford of Bruinen, and there we will take our leave." Bolin commanded pointing to a little patch of grass off the path. Grolin looked around their area, as he had done every time they made camp and finally found his quarry. About 40 feet from their bedrolls, behind a clump of ferns lay a patch of athelas, their fragrant white flowers giving away their position. He happily took up a large handful, returning to their camp to make a paste for Berri.

"Here! I've found something to help your shoulder." Grolin beamed, extending the plant. She examined it carefully, smelling the flowers on it.

"What is it?" She questioned, having never seen it before. She was used to pharmacies and pills, not plants.

"It's athelas. It's what we use for wounds here. Of course, we have healers in our homes, but out here in the wild, this will be about the best we can do." He shrugged.

"Well, I guess I'll have to take it." She shrugged unevenly. Her shoulder seemed to be healing up, but some assistance in the process was always welcome. She watched as Grolin crushed some in a bowl, adding some hot water until it was a paste, and pressed it into both sides of her cut. She hissed at first, and grunted to avoid yelling too loudly, but soon she felt nothing at all, as if she had never even been pierced.

They sat down around a small fire that morning, entertaining Berri of tales of Middle Earth. How the Elves and Men came into being, and of what little they knew of the Hobbits. They carefully told her of Dwarves and of their mining, wanting only to be left to their mountains in peace as they liked it. Even though they enjoyed Berri's company, they had long been private about their mining and practices, though throughout Middle Earth stories of the dwarves immense wealth was well known.

It was near noon before they drifted off to sleep with their sides hurting from laughter. For the first time, she was actually happy as she fell asleep. She had company, and good one at that. "Beriadanwen, awaken. The road is still to be traveled today!" Bolin shook her. She stirred, stretching. They could only afford a little nap to get back on their daytime traveling schedule.

"Time to go already?" She looked around. Indeed the sun was high overhead, warming them. Berri pulled out the last bits of rabbit that she had saved from the previous meals. "Here, would you like breakfast?" She extended her food out to the Dwarves.

"You'd offer us your last food?" Bolin asked, aware that the rations were getting lean.

"Well, I would not want to eat in front of others without even offering them food first." They looked at one another, graciously accepting the food offered to her. She left the food for the Dwarves, knowing they'd need it more than she for their longer journey. From what she had seen of the game around there, it was unlikely they'd get home without being near starvation.

After six hours of travel, they came to a bridge. The sun was getting lower on the horizon casting it's coral orange glow on the land around them. "Behold, the Bruinen what lies beneath the Misty Mountains." Bolin stated proudly as they reached a great river in the shadow of the mountains. Berri looked up and down the river they were to cross.

"The water is beautiful; it looks so clean and clear." She whispered.

"Aye, clean enough to drink from, so close to the mouth." Grolin gave a gruff laugh. They went forth in silence, crossing over the old bridge and into a peaceful world.

"Now, my Lady Beriadanwen, we take our leave from another. Follow the river north and then to the east." Bolin bowed his head. "If ever you decide to come through the Mines of Moria, only remember, to speak "Friend" to enter." With that, he extended his forearm to shake hands with Berri. "Follow the river and you will find Rivendell. Perhaps you road will lead you back to us one day." He gave Berri a genuine smile before his group headed south to Moria.


	5. Elronds Song and Haldirs Request

**DC: I do not own nor profit from LOTR, JRR Tolkien or any of his characters or works.**

**A/N: I would like to first say thank you to Kelwtim2spar for the review. I greatly appreciate it and am glad you have enjoyed this story so far. I appreciate all R/R's and make a point to respond to reviews and IM's if I can. I hope you all enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

_'Life begins at the end of your comfort zone.' -Neale Donald Walsch_

Berri turned to the north, stopping when night fell, and resuming at first light. The further north she went, the quieter things seemed. The more peaceful everything became. There was an essence of tranquility she could not describe. She walked through the day, until mid-afternoon when she reached a welcome sight: a gate, guarded by two tall lean men. "These must be elves." She murmured to herself.

"Yes, we are Elves. We are the guardians of the Gate of Imladris. What is your business in Rivendell?" They stopped her in her tracks. Their voices were beautiful. They seemed almost angelic. As swift as foxes, the elves were before her. Their hair was long and golden, and they donned green raiment under golden armor.

"I am Beriadanwen, I hail from nowhere in this Middle Earth, and I come hoping to find answers for a way home." She stuttered as she was taken aback by their beauty. The elves looked her over.

"Beriadanwen you say?" The taller one asked. "Come, Lord Elrond has been expecting you."

The golden gates swung open on silent hinges as they passed through them. The world around her seemed to warp; it became different, yet vaguely familiar almost bringing her to her knees when they crossed into the lands. The power was overwhelming to her. Everything seemed to be alive here, as if everything had a soul. She looked upon the greatness that was Rivendell, land of the elves. "What... beauty." She managed to speak. This was not a city. It was a serene utopia of waterfalls, and magnificent buildings, architecture beyond compare of her homeland seemingly built into the cliffs.

She was led up a series of perfectly sculpted stairs with green lush vines covering the railings. At the top, they were met by a man in long crimson dress robes. "Alas, I meet you, Beriadanwen. You are as beautiful as my scouts have reported, and I see you have received the parcel we left for you in Bree." The man was tall, with long dark hair. His eyes were brown and his face was long as he eyed the newcomer with a gentle smile.

"You left these for me? Thank you, but why? I mean, how did you know I was going to be there?" She furrowed her brow in confusion, eyeing this elf wanting answer.

"You have sought out the Elves to find a way home for you, but you will not find the answers here. I had thought you'd feel more comfortable in this attire however. That and you would be less likely to draw attention to yourself." Berri pursed her lips in hurt, learning there was no help for her here. "But your journey has been long to seek us out, so please, stay. Your road to Man is a long one, but with winter coming, it will not be safe to travel for much longer. Besides, I understand you have a shoulder that can use tending to." He turned away from her.

"That doesn't answer my question though. How did you know I'd be here?" She shifted on her feet, crossing her arms over her chest.

"That is an answer for a later time I'm afraid. For now, all you need to know is you will stay with us for now." He spoke firmly, making it clear she would not get her answer.

"But, sir, how long will that be?" She stepped towards him anxiously, ignoring her shoulder now. It hadn't felt as though winter was coming, as the evening still seemed fairly warm enough. Though she did think of it, that passing through the Trollshaws, the leaves seemed to be withering, and fading from brilliant greens into hues of fiery orange and radiant yellows.

"Six months, maybe longer. When the weather is well and the road is safer, we will take you to the edge of our lands. From there you may make for the Gap of Rohan, and find your answers, unless of course, Gandalf finds his way to us first." Elrond dismissed her to the guard who led her away.

She followed close behind, admiring the architecture of the city. Even though there were many elves around, there was a quiet serenity that startled her in such a populated area. The scent of flowers filled her as she was led down a long open columned hall. The stone bricks beneath her seemed to pad her every footstep as she walked. "Where am I going?" She finally asked the elf.

"I am showing you to your accommodations. Would you rather I show you back to the Gates of Imladris?" He looked back over his shoulder at her. She looked away, but continued to follow. Instead, she allowed her eyes to take in her surroundings, trying to commit it all to memory.

"These will be your quarters until winter has passed, milady." The elf spoke to her. He opened up a dark wooden carved door, and stepped inside with her. There was a large soft bed with the fine blankets and puffy pillows upon it. To the other side was a wardrobe, one door open to reveal beautiful elven clothing of fine materials. A basin to wash in was in the corner with a shelf of different liquids. The most breathtaking, was the balcony that overlooked the mighty waterfall, and the road out of Rivendell. She saw some elves coming and going, dressed in leggings and tunics. These must have been the scouts Lord Elrond had spoken of.

"This will be your talan until Elrond sends us word of your departure. An elleth will come to guide you around our city." With that the guard left her to her new abode. The first thing she could imagine doing was taking a bath. She was dirty and tired from her journey thus far, not having bathed since the Prancing Pony.

Berri walked over to the tub full of water. She drew the large shade to prevent any unwanted eyes, and disrobed, allowing her body to sink under the waters, letting the grime and dirt peel away. The water was a perfect temperature. Not too hot, not too cold, just perfect. As she surfaced, she looked at the shelf. It was hard to tell which was which, but it was just perfect timing for the elleth to arrive.

"Good afternoon, milady. I am Arbethiel, I will be your guide through Rivendell until the Lord see it fit you go about your own." A sweet voice rang through her talan, as she turned to see a kind woman standing just inside of her doorway.

"Thank you, which of these may I use?" Arbethiel stepped around to her side of the shade. She was long and slender, with waves in her long auburn hair. Her face was kind and light with eyes bright green like opaque emeralds and her skin was pale and fair.

"Milady, these are for your hair, and these are for your skin." She pointed to the different sides of the shelf. Silently Arbethiel sat behind Berri, and took her hair up into her hands. As Berri worked on cleaning her skin, Arbethiel worked on cleaning her hair, gently washing what felt like every strand. It bothered her at first, as she hadn't had help bathing since she was little, but she let those feelings go, and welcomed the graceful fingers, not wanting to offend her hosts. It was, admittedly, relaxing to have fingers paying so much attention to her hair once again. She hissed inwardly as she scrubbed at the pierce wound on her shoulder.

"What has happened there?" Arbethiel asked with concern.

"A bandit attack, but I haven't been able to care for it properly, save for some sort of flower or plant they put into it." She winced, rolling her shoulder back and forth.

"That may have been kingsfoil, or athelas. But no matter, we can take care of that, do not worry." Arbethiel smiled at her back. While there was still scabbing, it appeared that the wound on the back of her shoulder had healed fairly well despite no elven medicine was available to her. Any in Middle Earth would agree that the elves are considered master healers.

The smell of roses and lilacs came to mind when Berri smelled the lather, as though she was in a dream. When she was clean, she stepped out expecting to find the tub water filthy. Surprisingly it was clean and clear as the moment she stepped in. "But, I was filthy, wouldn't it be dirty?" Arbethiel laughed at her confusion.

"No, it cleans itself the moment you step out. It will be ready for your next bath. Come, let us get you dressed." For someone who knew nothing of Elven clothing, it was good to have the young elleth. It was so intricate, yet simple. Arbethiel placed a moistened patch on her wound and proceeded to dress her. After a couple layers, and a few ties, Arbethiel took Berri's hair and twisted it into a simple knot. "For a human woman, you are quite fair." The elleth smiled.

"Why do you say for a human?" Berri eyed her curiously.

"Because it is a beauty that only graces the elves, not man." Arbethiel just turned and stepped away. Berri accepted the compliment and turned back to the mirror. "Dinner will be in the hall. Lord Elrond expects your appearance. There are other Elves here as well, from Lothlorien. There has been much excitement about it."

Berri put on the slippers and stepped to the mirror to examine herself. Indeed she was a beauty now that she was cleaned up in a dress again. The pale golden dress was a breath of playfulness. The long trumpet sleeves extended down to her thighs, and the bust tapered to her. The cream colored undershirt showed under the crisscrossing golden ribbon that tied the top of the yellow overdress together. Her hair was decorated only with a simple golden comb that held the knot in place. The comb depicted what reminded her of a water lily.

Her eyelashes did the accentuating for her eyes now, and her lips were painted just barely from her lip balm she still had in the bottom of her bag. She walked as carefully and as gracefully in the long dress as she could; as it brushed the ground she feared falling over and ripping it. "Milady, over here." Arbethiel motioned for her to the right at the end of the hall. The elleth opened the doors up wide. "My Lord Elrond, the traveler, Beriadanwen has arrived."

With that, the elleth bowed and took her seat, leaving Berri standing there quiet. She looked up and down the long table looking over the many beautiful faces, not just of women but the men as well. She was intimidated, as they seemed all to be noble. She was just plain, a nobody in this great big world. "Please, Beriadanwen, take a seat." Lord Elrond motioned for her to take a seat at the opposite end of the table across from a beautiful elf with raven hair and blue eyes. "We have honored guests tonight." The elf greeted the elves from Lothlorien happily. It was once they all started eating and talking, did anybody begin to talk to her.

"Beriadanwen, how did you come by us?" The elf across from her asked, who had introduced herself as Arwen.

"Well, the best I could do is tell you that I walked. But, what would not suffice. I cannot tell you how I got to Middle Earth, as I do not know exactly." There were some chuckles, as Lady Arwen smiled.

"And what of your home, what did you do there?" Another asked. Berri smiled.

"I was, as you may call it, I guess a healer. People would call to be helped in an emergency. I would do what I could until I could get them to a hospital. That is where the sick and injured go for help." The elves nodded at her answer.

"So, if you are a healer, you make yourself, also, a fighter? Do you not find that a little, contradictory?" She looked at one elf at the other end of the table, puzzled. "From what the Rivendell scouts say of your fighting skills, they are remarkable, yet you are a healer and fight like a born fighter." An elf looked at her stoically. She blushed nervously.

"Yes, well, um..." She started.

"Haldir," he offered his name.

"Yes, thank you, Haldir. I do not move like a fighter, to fight. I move like a fighter to stay alive in the instance I ever have to use it. It is harder to heal myself than it is to heal others. Even in the armies back home, everybody was a fighter first and then a healer. They must all have some basic healing abilities. I just chose to be a healer first, fighter second." Haldir nodded, and held her gaze. She looked into his eyes, mesmerized by their depth and capacity. "But my father spent many years teaching me how to fight, for as long as I can remember anyways." She shrugged, picking up her glass of wine.

"Well then, now, I think it is time for our guest to sing us a song from her home." Lord Elrond broke the bonds between their eyes.

"Wait, what?" Berri felt her ears get hot. She had never been a great singer. That was the talent of her sister Miriel. She herself had been mediocre at best.

"Yes, sing for us." Haldir chimed at her, wanting to see her composure under pressure. Berri looked to Arwen for help, but was only greeted with a happy and urging smile.

"Lest you would displease your host by denying this request…" Elrond picked up a fork, arching a brow. "It is customary for new guests to sing a song of their home. We here in Rivendell have a certain affinity for music, if you could not tell." He gestured to the many flutes and harps around the room.

"No, my Lord, I will sing." She stood a little shaky. She closed her eyes and sighed, thinking of words to sing. Her voice trembled slightly, as she tried not to look at the eyes that looked at her.

"Darling you healing,

from all those scars appearing,

don't it hurt a lot, don't know how it stops,

don't know how it stops,

now there's no sense in seeing,

the colors of the morning,

can't hold the clouds at bay, chase them all away,

chase them all away,

and I'm frozen still, unspoken still,

hearts broken,

remembering something I forgot,

something I forgot..."

Her voice trailed off as the music in her head came to a close. Elves had also heard her music, and throughout Rivendell, they heard her voice, and it was rough compared to their own sweet tones. Haldir looked uncomfortable. She sank back into her seat quickly, wanting to melt into a puddle under the table.

"Tell me, what does that song mean?" A long blonde haired elf sat, holding her napkin to her mouth, dabbing away the juice of berries from the corners of her pink lips.

"It's about heartache, suffering, something that happens a lot where I am from. It is about not having hope, no hope to even see the morning, no hope to last the night." She blushed madly, quickly taking a drink from her glass, hoping to not have to speak more.

Dinner went on with laughing, talking, and discussion. At least she was pretty sure it did after she left. She went back to her talan, tired and wanting some time to think and rest. The essence of Rivendell was peaceful, and her journey to get there had taken a lot out of her. As she stepped in she thought of Haldir, the blonde elf from the table who had left dinner almost thirty minutes before she had. He had a little bit of a rounder face than the others; strong and stern, but beautiful at once. What made him stand out was the dominance he had about him. Berri closed her door but before she could take two steps in, she bumped into him, jumping with fright. "Jeez, Haldir, you could have killed me there!" She gasped loudly.

He looked around. "I have nothing to kill you with, nor the desire to do so."

She sighed. "Well, it's good to know you don't want to kill me I suppose." She smiled nervously. "What can I do for you?" She moved towards the balcony, feeling peculiar being so close to him, but stopping just short of the door.

"I would like you to teach me some of your fighting. I will be here in Rivendell for a while helping to train some of their newer sentries, so, in that time I will look to you to teach me as well." He stood with his hands firmly at his sides.

"I um, suppose that I can do that. But why?" She cocked a brow unconvinced.

"The scouts here have spoken highly of your combative skills, and I wish to see them, and learn them for myself." He spoke coolly.

She stepped onto the balcony, as he followed close to her. "Beriadanwen, forgive me for being so quick, but I can see why you have been so welcome. You are far fairer than many I have hence seen." He brought his hand up and tucked a piece of stray hair behind her ear, trailing his hand down her cheek. She shivered at his touch; he had the softest contact she had ever felt. Haldir took in a sharp breath, as if he had been slapped. "I take my leave, may the night bid thee well." He spoke quickly, turning on his heel to go back to his talan. Berri was thankful for his departure, as his very being was intimidating to her. Were all elves so straightforward however?

Berri stood at her balcony still, tracing where his fingers had been. Adam had never once made her feel this way, but perhaps it was because this was no man that touched her, but an elf. She watched as the moon cast a gentle blue glow over the city, stars shining evermore overhead, feeling more at peace than she ever had, in either world. She sat down in a meditative position, centering herself. But Haldirs presence had made it difficult for her tumultuous soul to find peace. She remained that way for about an hour before finally moving to go to bed.


	6. The Telling of Hearts

**DC: I do not own nor profit from LOTR, or any of JRR Tolkiens writings/ideas.**

**A/N: So it's taken a little longer to post this because I keep editing it, but this is what I've ended up with, and I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

As morning dawned upon Rivendell, Arbethiel stepped into the chambers to awaken Berri. "Beriadanwen waken, for Lord Elrond wishes you to breakfast, and then you must see Haldir at the stables." She watched as Berri stumbled out of bed. It was the most comfortable thing she had ever felt in her life. The bed just cradled her perfectly, but she was refreshed and alive. She stretched tall, her satin nightgown rising just over her knees. She stepped over to the balcony to see the subtle movements of the residents of Rivendell. Their moves were fluid, blending in with the surroundings. Berri felt a strong wave of being watched, as she shivered and went back in.

Berri stood in the mirror after her bath to admire her reflection. She wore light brown leggings, and a light green tunic with a pair of dark brown riding boots. Arbethiel pulled her hair back into a high bun, and dabbed on some oil to her lips to soften them. "There, I think this looks good enough." She smiled to her reflection. The elleth led the way to the dining hall, and again introduced her. Again it was like the scene from the previous night, though she was shown to a seat across from Haldir.

"So, I hear you will be showing our soldiers how to fight like you." Lord Elrond spoke softly to her.

"It has been asked of me, and I will gladly teach it. If I may, I would also like to learn more of the elves while I am here." Lord Elrond looked at her in surprise.

"What would make you want to learn of us? We are but elves." He arched a brow at her with an amused smirk. Berri smiled at him.

"I find a peace here I have never known, and a grace I have never seen. I am curious, and only wish to learn more for while I am here." Elrond studied her. She was sincere, and Elrond could see that.

"Very well, if you shall stay with us, you will teach us, and we will teach you."

As they ate, she could not help but to feel Haldir's eyes on her. It did not make her uncomfortable, but rather, she welcomed it like a kind word this time. Her mind traveled only momentarily to last night, and the gentle touch he had lain upon her. She ate her meal slowly, letting her food settle. Haldir had once again left before she had even finished her meal. "Sir, I had hoped one thing." She turned to Lord Elrond. "Might I send a parcel to the Shire? I have a promise I wish to make good upon."

The lord nodded his head, engaging another elf in discussion. "Just find me when you are ready to send your message." She left the table and went back to her talan, gathering one of the mithril shirts she picked off of a dead dwarf. The other dwarves knew she had it, no doubt having seen it in her bag as she pulled food out, yet they had so much, they must not have cared. She packaged it into a neat bundle, and wrapped it up within another cloak before tying it off with twine and returning to the hall.

"Excuse me Lord Elrond; this is what I wish to send off. This package goes to a Maledine Took, of the Shire. She showed me great kindness in a tough spot for me. I told myself I would repay her, and I mean to." She handed the parcel to him, as he passed it to another elf.

"Are you ready milady, or shall we wait longer?" Haldir chimed behind Berri. He was standing in the doorway, his arms crossed. "Oh, I was just on the way to the stables, now that I've taken care of that task." She turned to face him. "I thought that was where we were meeting."

"Well, I might as well walk with you now, as you have kept me waiting thus far. I will take you somewhere first, however." She smiled weakly, and followed him as he led her away from the city.

Elrond stood, returning to his study with his cloak billowing regally behind him. The arrival of Beriadanwen had been long awaited, and now that she was here, he wasn't entirely sure how to integrate her.

_"Your mind is heavy. What troubles you?"_ He heard her voice echo in his mind. His late wifes mother, Galadriel, Lady of Light was reaching out to his mind.

"Yes it is, my Lady. Beriadanwen has returned."

_"So she has, it would seem my timing was appropriate. How is she? What does she look like?"_

"As beautiful as any child of Lothlorien is expected to be. She has not developed yet, and that is concerning. But she has raven hair, and eyes like sapphire."

_"She has not been long in this world, Elrond. She may yet grow. Do not get discouraged." _

"I am not discouraged yet. She showed interest in learning about elves, and that is an encouraging thought. Perhaps she will begin to remember."

_"Perhaps, but remember Elrond, it is most important that Haldir bonds with her." _

"Do not worry. Haldir has asked her to train him, after I planted the idea, of course. I am sure they will have plenty of time to bond."

_"How long do you plan on keeping her?" _

"For as long as I need to. I am sure you will remind me when it is her time to move on." Elrond could feel the smile from Galadriel, as he sat down. The story of Beriadanwen was known only to her own family, and to the lords of the elven realms. It was not his place to remind Beriadanwen of who and what she is. Only she could remember for herself. He peeked out of the window only to see Haldir and Berri walking away from the city by way of a narrow path, soon to be hidden by the trees.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Berri inquired, watching as the forest thickened around them.

"You are loud." He hissed back. She snapped her head back and arched a brow. How rude of him, she thought. They continued in silence as they walked the trail, with only the sound of leaves and needles rustling in the breeze. It was a while more before they came to a small clearing.

"Here, we will start our training. You and I shall meet here every morning until I know what you know." He stopped and looked at her, taking off his outer cloaking layers. She could not help but to notice he was larger than other elves, but not in a bad way. He appeared more muscular, compared to the lean forms of elves she had seen thus far.

"Then it begins." Berri smirked at him. "We will start with this small exercise, to see what you already know." She pulled off her belt, folding her cloak on top of it. Her arms came up over her head, as she stretched out, and came into an offensive stance, her hands out. "I want you now, to attack me."

Haldir looked at her puzzled. "What do you mean?" He stared at her.

"I want you to engage me in hand to hand combat, Haldir, so I will know what you know so far." Haldir sighed, and began towards her.

Every step he took, and every swing he tried to land was side-stepped, blocked or diverted. Every time Berri moved in for her attacks, Haldir was, for the most part, able to block her advances. They went on into this dance for about twenty minutes, before Berri finally tripped Haldir to the ground, blocking his every attempt to get back onto his feet.

"Fine! You have me, I'm done!" He growled angrily. He laid his head back into the grass. He recognized many of her moves, possibly why it took so long for her to finally trip him. At some times it was almost like fighting a mirror. But as Marchwarden, he was not used to others fighting him or besting him in any form of combat. Berri sat down across from him, and crossed her legs, resting each hand upon her knees. Her eyes were closed.

"You are good, March Warden. You are graceful and quick. Good, when you know where you are going to land your blow." Haldir shifted to his knees.

"I know I am good. Or else I wouldn't be Marchwarden." He huffed.

"Is that arrogance I hear? That can cloud your form. If you think you are too good, you will be more likely to lack critical judgment. If you think you are too good for the enemy you face, they may indeed prove you wrong." She sighed, remembering her fathers words.

"So, tell me what do I do then?" He spat sarcastically. She extended her hand to him.

"Sit with me and be humble." As they sat facing one another, she spoke softly. "Take in everything around you, the air, the sun, the trees, the earth, and allow yourself to be centered. Be humble knowing how small you are in such a great world, no matter how mighty you feel." For the longest time, Berri hated to have to sit and focus, but in time, she found it proved useful to gain awareness of herself and her surroundings.

Haldir sat with her, patiently. After an hour, he opened his eyes, watching her, she was in a deep trance, but he himself felt more at peace. He looked around, feeling his senses heightened.

"You feel yourself more at one, do you not?" She spoke barely above a whisper to him, breaking her meditation as she heard his clothes rustle. He was startled, thinking she was indeed in another plain.

"I feel, more focused, yes." He responded.

"Good, now we will move to the next step. We will start with blocking." She stood, and took in a deep breath. They spent the afternoon sparring, as she taught him how to block her attacks, slowly, before speeding it up as though she would in a real fight. "Good Haldir, good, now again!" She continued a barrage of attacks. He learned quickly she found, which was beneficial for them both as their time would be limited.

"I almost feel bad, having the other wardens teaching Elronds sentries." Haldir huffed, as he grabbed Berris ankle, blocking one of her kicks.

"And why is that? The others can teach the new sentries the basics, and you can learn the basics from me to pass on." She breathed, calculating her next attack.

"Because this is far more fun than what they are doing." He chuckled, going on the offensive, giving Berri a run for her money at his barrage.

After a couple of hours, they sat down again taking out some bread and grapes Haldir had brought for the midday meal.

"Are you hungry?" He waved his arm towards the food, as she looked around recovering, her hands on her hips.

"Oh, yes, um, sorry, I was just lost in thought." She smiled sheepishly. How silly she felt. Fighting him, she was bold and sure, but without the conflict in the air she was shy and reserved just as she was last night in his presence.

"You are always in thought, why?" He took a bite of the sweet Lembas bread as he waited her answer. Even last night, it was clear on her face that her mind was off elsewhere.

"Haldir, I do not belong here. I don't know why I am here. I just, woke up here, and, I don't know how to get home. My soon to be husband might be missing me, my family and friends, they will all probably be missing me." She sighed. "

You are to be married?" He raised a brow with slight shock. "Yeah, but, I don't think that will happen. I feel like he will forget me before I ever leave this place." Berri folded her arms across her chest to ward off the bad memories. All she could think about now was that he was probably already filling their bed with another woman. But she wondered if she should be so upset, as she no doubt felt something stirring inside of her.

"I am sure if he is any good man, he will never forget you. You are, unforgettable." He smiled at her.

"Thank you, Haldir. My dad believes he isn't a good man at all. But that means a lot, coming from the Marchwarden. So tell me, Haldir, tell me of the elves. What does it mean to be a Marchwarden?" Berri lay down on her stomach trying to get the topic off of her relationship.

As Haldir sat cross legged, he spent long into the evening telling her of the Elves, and teaching her bits of Sindarin. She would ask him questions in a mix of Sindarin and Westron to practice, and he would answer likewise. Haldir never imagined he would be sitting there with her, teaching her how to speak a simple phrase. It was almost like teaching a young child to speak Sindarin. She was determined, and it was amusing to see her try and form the words properly. He sighed, watching her furrow a brow, rolling her tongue properly. In his mind, questions formed about who she really was, and how she ended up there on the doorsteps of Rivendell. The moon rose high into the night sky, as it reflected off of his light hair. Everything that grew around the clearing seemed to emit its own radiance. He was so youthful, but his soul seemed so old. His eyes were lonesome even though he smiled as she looked into them deeply.

"You are so sad, why is that?" Berri turned onto her side, her head propped up on her hand. Perhaps it was a bit forward, but she couldn't help but to ask.

"You see," Haldir sighed, looking out into the surrounding wood. "Elves, we live, very long lives. We have been blessed, and sometimes, cursed by this. I have been seeking my life-mate for years now but, I have yet to find one. I am coming upon an age where it is unheard of not to have a life-mate. Hearing of your marriage has reminded me of this." He smiled and looked down to her.

"Must you find someone before a certain time?" Berri looked upon him.

"No, but such a long life gets lonely without a partner. Sometimes, we bond just to have someone after the lonely centuries. Those are the ones who take others into their bonds, physically. But, I do not want a physical attachment with another when I have a mate already. That, is when you bind yourself for love. That is what I seek. However, I am the March Warden. I may not always be home to be with my partner. It is hard, as many elleth do not want that. I have not been able to spend time searching for one anyways." He sighed, laying back, lacing his fingers behind his head, his mind turned away from her, and towards his dilemma. How long they sat in silence, he did not know, but he knew that his words only opened up the doors to his pain again.

She lost track of time and reality, slowly drifting away into a slumber. She felt comfortable and safe in the warm clearing. Upon hearing her soft snores, Haldir smiled, looking over at her sleeping form. She was a strong person, but in the wrong world. He saw her sadness, and felt it, for in a strange way it hurt him too. As for himself, he thought about his words to her. While he had a couple maidens tempt him into marriage, he just had not found the right one. They never seemed to be right for him, and he could never sense a connection. But at least he could have a reprieve from all of that here in Rivendell, and he was happy now that Galadriel insisted he come to help train. At least he could pass his time with someone who was as interested in battle as he was.

As much as he didn't mind staying there, he would have been more comfortable in a bed rather than on the ground, no matter how grassy it was. Berri had found her comfortable spot there on the ground where the blades of grass could tickle her cheek and nose. She looked at peace, as her breaths were deep and steady, her thumb resting on her lip almost as if she were a baby.

"Beriadanwen, come along." Haldir gently prodded the sleeping girl reluctantly. She grumbled, gave a sigh and rolled over, her eyes snapping open as if to reorient herself. Like a gentleman, or gentle-elf, he helped her to her feet, gathering their belongings. She held her arms across her chest as the breeze blew across them, her head down with her mind fogged from her nap. Haldir gave her a glance over his shoulder from time to time to make sure she was still following, a smirk pulling at the corner of his lips when she stumbled slightly in her weariness.

"Are you okay there?" He offered, slowing down so she could catch up. She yawned and nodded with a soft moan.

"Yeah, I just haven't worked out like that in so long." She groaned.

"Well, now you will have plenty of time to train." He gave her a kind smile, though she did not face him. Her eyes were looking over the glittering lights of the city.

"That is almost what I am afraid of." She winced. "But how can remain sad in a place so beautiful?" She finished with a small smile.

"If you think this place is beautiful, you should see Lorien and Caras Galadhon, my home. Where the leaves are gold, and we have our homes in the trees." He thought fondly of his home for only a moment.

"Well, perhaps I may go there, if I don't find Gandalf anyways." She shrugged. Ah, Gandalf. Haldir knew him well, for he had traveled often between Lorien and Greenwood.

"Then I am sure you will be quite welcomed. I would take you into the city itself." He offered as they continued down the winding path. The mist from the nearby waterfall sprayed on them as they passed by, cooling her warm skin. She gave a small tremble that did not go unnoticed by the sentry. "Don't worry, we are almost to your talan." He spoke, reassuring her she will soon be in a warm bed. She nodded in response, and walked closer to him as if to sap his own body heat for the duration of their walk.

It was silent as they finally came to a stop in front of her door. "Thank you for walking me back Haldir. I might have gotten lost." She spoke with all seriousness. It was only her second night in the city, and she was not acclimated well enough to find her way back from where they were. Sure, she could probably make it to the dining room and back, but not to her own room from the surrounding woods.

"It was, and is, my pleasure. I will meet you tomorrow after breakfast for more training." He gave her a small bow, letting her dismiss herself to her room for the night leaving him with a kind smile. He did not walk away immediately however. He could hear her on the other side, giving a long and happy sigh, which in turn put a smile on his own face.

The walk to his quarters was uninterrupted, and thankfully so, for his mind was on this new being among the elves. There was something eerily familiar about her, but no matter how much he searched, he could not bring her memory to his mind. It was in the way she moved, and her eyes. The way they spoke to him, was reminiscent of something in his past that he just could not recall. Now, he always thought himself a reasonable elf. One who thought with his head, and rarely with his heart, but this girl had caused a sensation that he was not expecting. What it was, he could not say, for he had never experienced it before. The thought struck him, one that he had heard men say, 'perhaps it is love, or perhaps it is gas.' Though it was inappropriate among civil company, in his mind, it made him chuckle. He could not call this sensation love, though he couldn't call it gas either. All he could do as he stepped inside of his own room was lay down to rest, and hope the sensations resolved themselves soon.

Beriadanwen had more pleasant dreams that night. There was no cold water suffocating her. There was no chilly darkness enveloping her.

_-She was waiting for Haldir in an odd forest. The trees about her moved as if people on their own slow herding journey, but she could not move. She had to wait there, for Haldir was coming and it was important. Like a silent breath of wind, he appeared from between the trees, holding out a small silver box to her with an abnormally large smile on his face. As she reached out to touch the box, she heard a humming song coming from within it. Haldir lifted the lid, but before she could make out anything, it engulfed her in a spray of brilliant light. But the light was warm, and it was kind, and it was comforting. She could feel him take her hand, and she felt at peace. Someone was singing a song somewhere in the distance. Though she could only pick up a couple of the words, it was as if they were singing to her directly. The hot hand that held hers pulled her upwards, and higher they went reaching unto the stars, and below, she could see the world, cast in moonlight.-_

She opened her eyes slowly, not wanting to fall from the heights that allowed her such a magnificent view of the world, but alas, she awoke in the bed that had cradled her so. Her hands were warm, as if they had been held all night, but indeed she was alone. Her heart fluttered only slightly as she thought about her dream. The way Haldir had looked, so regal and dominating at once, approaching her in that weird forest. The way he looked, drenched in the moonlight as they watched the world below. Alas, it was a dream, a brief reprieve from reality, but it brought her happiness nonetheless.

Haldir, on the other hand, found himself walking the Olore Malle. The path of dreams that elves walked when they rested, finding themselves in the Gardens of Lorien. He indulged in the beauty of the land, letting his mind be at peace while his body recovered. For the first time, he actually felt a little lonely, as he walked the grassy path to one of his favorite spots. If Rumil or Orophin were asleep as well, he was sure to find them there in field of poppies not far from the banks of the Lorellin, and he would not feel so alone, but the field was empty, save for swaying red flowers, and the calm waters breaking on the shore nearby. He was right however, to believe that Beriadanwens eyes were as blue as the Lorellin, and there he waited by the shore until Irmo sent him back to his body the following morning.


	7. An Unexpected Touch

**DC: I do not own nor profit from any of JRR Tolkiens characters or works. **

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews so far. I will always try to personally respond if I can (I can't respond to guests.) I have been trying my best to edit this bit by bit, so I will hope there isn't too much overlapping. I know this chapter goes a little faster, but I really wanted to focus a little more on them together. Enjoy! **

**This is a re-edited chapter, so I am hoping that you enjoy the changes that have been made. When I am done with the re-edits, I will give a brief outline of the changes made for those who have already read the chapters. :)**

* * *

Many months went by, as Beriadanwen became more and more immersed in elven culture. She spent most days with Haldir, teaching him, and telling him of her home, while she began teaching him the more advanced techniques to her fighting, what she called martial arts. It was about time, as Haldir had not been entirely impressed. He vented to one of his fellow sentries one evening that he had pretty much known what she was teaching him already, and that if this was so impressive to the Rivendell sentries, then they had more teaching than he thought.

Arbethiel had been teaching Berri about elvish medicine on the days Haldir worked with the guards. It seemed so simple to her, though there was more to it than just herbs and incantations. It was the power of the Valar that they called upon, a power she did not have access to. Even still, she did well enough to prepare wounds for the powers that Arbethiel wielded.

One of her favorite places to be in the evening was the Hall of Fire. There, she would listen to the songs of the elves, and sometimes Elrond would tell her stories of battles long past. If Haldir was there, she'd find herself glancing at him on more than one occasion. On other evenings, the fires were quiet, and she could retire there to read what books she was lucky enough to find in westron. Haldir would usually spend his evenings in conversation with the other guards, but his mind would often turn to Berri. Haldir did not understand fully why he felt so drawn to her. Perhaps it was the way she turned combat into a graceful dance, or her laugh, but whatever it was, it caught his attention, and kept it long after their evening departures.

It had been quite some time since they had first met, and she only got under his skin in the best of ways. It was fortunate that his brothers had stayed behind to protect the woods of Lorien, as they surely would have noticed this subtle change in him. It was the smile that he gave her even when she wasn't looking. Or even the way he watched over her as she napped in their little training clearing. With as much as they had trained during the day, she usually needed a nap to refresh herself, and Haldir found his protective nature fulfilled watching her as she mumbled incoherently or groaned in her dreams.

He wondered in those times, if this is why the lady Galadriel had been so insistent in his departure to Rivendell. Orophin and Rumil were just as skilled as he was, and were perfectly capable of assisting these new guardians, but instead, Galadriel insisted he go. While he was irritable for having to leave his post, he now was happy he had been chosen for this. Perhaps Galadriel knew this would happen, he often thought. That he would find someone to fill this void in his life here, even if it's temporary. Galadriel was wise in these matters, and her guidance was not one to deny. It was really, in many ways, unfortunate. Because no matter how much Berri smiled at him, and no matter how much she made him laugh she was still betrothed to another, and it was a promise made that she could not formally break.

On that particular afternoon, Beriadanwen had been teaching him offensive attacks, and it had indeed been a heavy sparring day. They both gleamed in sweat, as they tried to outmaneuver the other. When Berri moved in to strike, Haldir unexpectedly pulled her in throwing her off balance and threw her to the ground. She landed heavily, as Haldir closed in, pinning her. This was the best pin he had gotten on her over the many months of training.

"Very good Haldir, you are coming along remarkably." She sighed breathlessly, shifting her wrists under his strong grip. Haldir wasn't thinking of his grip, he was enamored more with her eyes. How they were blue like his own, but carried so much emotion whether she had felt them or not. He could see everything in her eyes, as if he were looking from Ilmarin, but he was not looking out across Arda, he was looking into her very soul. In there, beneath the ice and pain was a flicker of a flame that longed to be fanned, tended and brought into an inferno.

"Haldir, I think we can stand now." She blushed, turning her head as nervousness claimed her once more. Reluctantly, he pulled her up to her feet, but he did not let go. It felt as though a spell kept him from releasing her as he focused on her, feeling her pulse quicken beneath his fingertips, and her cheeks flush. Haldir couldn't stop himself as he brought his lips down onto hers. It was as much of a surprise to her as it was to him, but she, surprisingly, accepted him and returned the lock.

In this moment, Haldir was decided. He had to have her, at least once, for this was the first woman that had made him lose control of his actions. If he did not, then he would lose her forever no doubt. But how and why was it that this human woman could stir so much emotion in him? Why not these elleths, who begged for his affection in Caras Galadhon? Haldir pulled away, realizing his fingers had tangled themselves in her hair as she removed her hands from his chest, stepping back. He found himself, for the first time, breathless.

Her lips were plumped and her eyes shone in sadness and contentedness at once. He wanted to say something, but his words were lost. Instead, he brought his hand up to her cheek gently stroking his thumb across her skin, delighting as she turned her cheek into his touch. "Haldir…" She sighed with a gentle groan on her voice. He could only smile in response, too absorbed in her for words.

Berri couldn't take it anymore as she reluctantly pulled away. That signaled the end of their lessons for the day, and in fact for the next week. Haldir could only watch sadly as she quickly left the clearing with tears on her cheeks. Berri made her way back to her talan as fast as she could, pacing back and forth crying behind the closed doors. What would she do? Her heart had been struck, she could feel the excitement that came with falling in love, but they were two worlds apart.

Her mind was flooded with reminders of Adam, both good and bad. But could she ignore her body when Haldir could make her feel things with one touch that Adam had never made her feel? Her heart sank. How could she start falling for someone here when she was seeking a way home? Why couldn't she have met him back home? Why here where there was no future? She was conflicted as she threw herself onto the bed.

She rested her head back, letting her mind wander. Her head was filled with thoughts of the possibilities, and her heart fluttered when she thought of Haldir. When she was younger, she would get the same feelings when Adam would call and talk to her, but after his first infidelity, that feeling faded. After his 3rd unfaithful rendezvous, she didn't have the fluttering heart, or the butterflies. Laying there in Rivendell, an unknown distance from home, she wondered why she had stayed with him at all. Maybe by that point, it was just a little less lonely than being alone.

But here, Haldir made her feel special. She had enjoyed his company during her time in Rivendell, and had admittedly grown quite fond of him. The moment his lips had touched hers, she felt lost in him. Something in her stirred and woke with fervor and passion that she had long forgot she harbored. It overwhelmed her as he kept his touch on her. Though she felt she could swim in him, she pulled away, embarrassed and scared at once. She can't fall for someone now. Even if she didn't want Adam, she couldn't fall for someone here.

Haldir stayed in the clearing, standing as he did when she turned away from him. She had responded to him in a positive way, but she had left in tears, and it confused him. It was a better kiss than he imagined it would be. It was pure and blissful, and it left his lips tingling wildly. He realized she was promised to another, and that she was hoping to go back to him, but maybe, just maybe, he had a chance. He had to try. But now he had put her in a terrible way to make her choose between him and her home. 'Perhaps it would be prudent to seek the council of Elrond on this matter' he thought. With a shake of his head, he left towards Elronds sitting room.

He could hear Berri's soft sniffling as he passed down the hall. He hadn't meant to make her cry, but he could not resist the urge any longer. His mind was unable to stop what his body was doing. A part of him thought to stop and ask her forgiveness, but he felt it would be most unwise at that moment and instead he turned away and continued to Elronds study.

Elrond seemed to be expecting him when he opened the door. With a proper greeting, Haldir sat in a chair across from Elrond.

"What brings the Marchwarden to my study today?" He arched a brow, sipping a goblet of wine, setting his leather-bound book aside. Haldir sighed, resting his chin on his fist.

"I have a dilemma, Lord Elrond." He shook his head, looking off into the distance.

"Uh huh, and what would that be?"

"You see, I am afraid I am becoming quite attached to Beriadanwen." He sighed in frustration.

"Is that so?" Elrond spoke amused. "And how would this be such a dilemma?"

"Because she is human, and does not wish to remain here."

Elrond chuckled. "Do not let mortality disrupt you. Do not forget that I myself was born half-elven. As for her return home, well, I cannot speak on that." He sighed.

"But that is the hardest part. What do I do? Surely she will not stay."

"Haldir, I suggest you take comfort in what time you have with her now." Elrond started. "But remember, even the wisest cannot see all ends." He cautioned, and with a look, he dismissed the frustrated elf. Haldir stalked off towards his own room, his mind a muddled mess. He was more confused now than he was before he kissed her. How could such a simple gesture cause so much confusion? Was it this confusing for his brothers when they first kissed their wives?

Elrond could not return to his book immediately. Instead, he wondered if it wouldn't be best to invite an old friend to Rivendell. Perhaps not while Berri was there, but he could meet his old friend in Lorien for a private meeting was much needed now, and could not be put off. In the reaches of his mind, he knew Galadriel agreed.

His friend from Mirkwood, Canafinwe had noticed his sour mood the moment he laid eyes on him. "What seems to trouble you?" He bothered, sitting beside the elf who had been honing his blade.

"Honestly, I don't know what to do. I feel like for the first time, I don't know what to do." Haldir shook his head, slowly dragging the stone across the edge.

"What do you mean?" Canafinwe shifted with interest, his long sun colored strands falling over his shoulder.

"I could not control myself today." He spoke simply.

"What happened?" Canafinwe pressed. In his age, he knew there was a story he was missing out on.

"Beriadanwen, the traveler… I kissed her today." Haldir sighed, setting the stone aside, too distracted now to continue tending to his blade.

"Well, it's about damn time. The way I've seen you two, I'm surprised it did not happen sooner!" He chuckled, patting Haldir on the shoulder heavily.

"But, I do not believe it was wanted. I could not stop myself, my mind had no control." Haldir pressed. "I don't know what to do about it."

"Have you ever been with a woman Haldir?" Canafwine asked bluntly. Haldir snapped his head around, caught off guard by the sudden question. His mouth bobbed open and closed momentarily before he resigned himself to shyly shaking his head. "And you are, well over 300 years old, yes?" Canafinwe leaned back, propping himself up on his elbows, allowing his face to catch the full radiance of the afternoon sun. Haldir nodded slowly and thoughtfully. "Well that is your problem. Your bodies need for bonding is overpowering you."

"Yes, but how do I stop it?" Haldir gritted irritably. "I cannot assault her lips every time just because I cannot control my body." He shook his head, clenching and flexing his fist.

"Then sate it." Canafinwe shrugged. He caught Haldirs questioning glance and smirked, shaking his head. "No Haldir, I don't mean ravage the poor thing. If she cried from you kissing her, I can only imagine how she'd react to you bedding her." He stopped to laugh at the image, receiving a well-deserved punch in the arm from his perturbed friend. "I have never bedded a woman in all my long years, Haldir. But I have enjoyed the feel of sharing a bed with one. It has held my desires at bay. I would suggest finding one here for the same purpose so your mind may keep control." He suggested seriously. "But for now, I believe there is wine to be had in the feast hall." He grunted, pulling himself to his feet. Haldir watched him walk away, shaking his head at this elfs never ending love of wine. Perhaps he would have to find a woman to hold these urges at bay. But the question was who would be willing to do so?

It took nearly a week for them to get back to their training regiment. Haldir had kicked himself all that absent week. He should have asked for her permission to lay his lips upon her. But he knew either way that she had enjoyed it, which was promising to him. He would return to that clearing every day in hopes she would arrive, but for seven days, she eluded him. At meals, she would sit far from him, avoiding his gaze, but when her eyes did make contact with his, her cheeks would burn red, and she would quickly look elsewhere. Even when he had hoped to intercept her, she would manage to escape him, dodging into conversations to avoid having to speak with him.

For Berri's part, her mind drifted back and forth between her home and Rivendell. She could feel herself breaking and tearing, lost between her lives. Her mind mostly rested between Adam and Haldir. Sure, she had been spending the better part of her time with him here in Rivendell, but never did she imagine that he would kiss her. He had not even alluded that he had any desire to kiss her, or hold any affection towards her. Granted, she had to acknowledge at some point that he was attractive. She had to acknowledge that she felt comfortable with him as he filled their downtime together with history and stories. But she was still engaged to Adam, and for the first time in a very long time, she paid attention to the diamond solitaire that sat on her finger. But she didn't look at it with the same happiness that she did when Adam had set it there. Instead she looked at it with sadness, and, to some degree, anger. Berri actually felt a little bad that she had been avoiding Haldir, but he only complicated her thoughts. She could not face him and risk saying something she'd regret.

On the eighth day, Haldir was surprised to see her meditating in their practice clearing, preparing for a day of sparring. She must not have known that he was there, as he stared at her. He took in her sight, the pacific look upon her face that touched him, making him feel at ease. He almost didn't want to disturb her, enjoying this chance to be so close to her and fearing she may take flight at his sudden approach.

"Is the day well for you then?" He cleared his throat tentatively as she jumped slightly.

"Yes, it is. Good morning Haldir." She spoke softly, opening her large doe eyes to him. She had arranged her thoughts, finding herself able to finally enjoy looking at him again without being so shy as to clam up.

"I am surprised you came." He smirked, setting his bow and quiver aside. She blushed as her arms stretched high above her head.

"I debated, but I realize we have not been sparring for a week now." She sighed. He waited for a better answer than that, unstrapping his leather bag from his shoulder.

"So are you okay then?" He sat before her, as she rested her palms on her knees.

"I am fine."

"But you avoided me for the last week, I imagine you were not fond my kiss." He eyed her, hoping she would now answer him fully. She bit her lip, tapping a finger on her knee. It was a debate between a lie, a truth, or somewhere in between.

"On the contrary, I did enjoy it Haldir, very much so." She paused nervously. "I have enjoyed our time together, but I also would like to go home as well." She began to play at the crisscrossing of the fabric of her tunic. With a triumphant smile, he noticed her hands were free from jewelry as he began to stretch his limber body.

They resumed their training, but something was different. Beriadanwen didn't see it, but Haldir felt it. He noticed how she allowed his hands to linger, or how her eyes would change when he held her gaze while they stood close to one another. The way her heartbeat quickened under his touch. No doubt, she felt something more for him whether she admitted it to him or not.

It took a good long and trying month before she became more open and free with him again, as if nothing had happened. In all honesty, Haldir found himself lucky that he was able to press his luck and steal more kisses through the month with a more positive reaction from her. Some days she would smile shyly and leave him to tend to his other duties, and other days she would seem to sink into their lips embrace. Canafinwe was right however. Even though he did not lay with Berri, he felt the beast within him soothed by the kisses she allowed him. He had been spending more time teaching her archery and dagger throwing as of late, occupying her mind with more interesting things. Every day that passed during their training, she seemed lighter and jovial, attentive to his guidance and touches, which returned the smile to Haldirs face.

It was difficult for Haldir to have to leave her when he and Canafinwe prepared to take the trainees out for a three week long field training exercise. They were to test their skills in the field against the typical foes they may come across; a necessary step as fighting a target was far easier than fighting an orc. She had a small pout and frown on her features when Haldir told her he would be gone for the following weeks.

"But then who is going to make sure keep proper form on my archery?" She looked at him across from the table where they ate an afternoon meal. There were not many elves in the dining hall as it was an early lunch for them, with the intention of being in the field for the rest of the day.

"Well, you know Lord Elrond is a very good archer." He smirked, "one of the best in Rivendell if I must say."

"Yes, well…" Berri paused hoping for an excuse to come to her lips, but none came.

"You would rather have me train you?" He tempted.

"Well, yes." She shrugged. "I've just become more comfortable with you training me. Besides, someone might train me wrong and ruin everything you've taught me." She gave a sweet smile.

"Take the time to work with Arbethiel. I'm sure your healing hands will help when we come back, for I'm sure someone will get hurt." He chuckled at her sigh.

"I guess." She looked at her plate downheartedly. She had enjoyed Haldir's company over her time in Rivendell, spending more time with him than anybody else so far. Overall, he had become her comfort there. Without her parents to turn to, or her regular circle of friends, he had become the next best thing, but he did such a good job at being her support.

"Do not worry, it won't be as long as you think. I'll be back before you know it." He smiled at her, finishing his meal before they returned to the target fields.

On the day of the field training, Haldir was up bright and early in his silver and crimson armor. The sun had not yet arisen over the resting city as the other trainees and trainers gathered what they'd need for the drill. They were instructed to meet down at the archery targets before marching out through the hidden pass.

He of course, couldn't simply leave without saying goodbye to Beriadanwen. He imagined she would give him plenty of hassle for that when he got back if he did not. With his helm tucked under his arm, he walked down the hallway as silent as a shadow, stopping at her door. The early air was cool and crisp against his skin, as he breathed in the earthy scent. On the other side, he could hear her deep rhythmic breathing. His rap at the door stirred her as he heard her sheets rustling and a groan. He rapped again, hearing her feet patter across the floor. She was far louder than elves, he mused, wondering if she'd be bothered that he knew what she was doing on the other side.

"Good morning." Her groggy voice greeted him as the light in the corridor shed upon her sleepy face. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes, giving a deep yawn. Haldir stepped in, setting his helm on her dresser. His eyes watched Berri move towards the middle of the room, her formfitting tunic reaching almost to her knees, the sleeves a little too long for her slender arms, as they reached nearly to her fingertips. While she may not have meant for him to see her like this, she certainly didn't seem offended by his gaze.

The cream colored tunic stood out against her sun kissed skin and raven hair that was partly pulled over her shoulder. The deep cut at the neck of the tunic teased his eyes with a glimpse of her cleavage, but he swallowed his immediate urge. "Good morning Beriadanwen. I apologize for waking you so early." He smiled softly.

"It's alright. What's going on?" She took a deep breath, trying to wake herself up.

"We are leaving for the field drill, and I wanted to say goodbye." He offered, stepping closer to her.

"You're leaving so early though, what time is it?" She looked around, only having the vivid moonlight to light her room as her candle had gone out long ago.

"It is only a few hours before sunrise. We do not keep time the way man does." He watched as Berri stopped, rubbing her arms, no doubt the chill air a drastic change from her warm bed.

"Are… you wearing a skirt?" She stopped suddenly, looking over his armor with a squint. "No, I've got to see this." She took her candle, and stepped briefly into the hall to light it from one of the lit sconces on the wall, returning to examine his armor. Haldir stood there in irritation.

"It is not a skirt. It is the armor of the Marchwarden, thank you." He retorted.

"It looks like a skirt to me." She giggled, finding herself in a silly childish mood.

"It is not wise to offend an elf, milady." He cocked a brow, looking down at her, catching her with his serious gaze, snapping her from her playfulness.

"I'm sorry Haldir. You are right. That is a well-earned suit you wear, and wear it with pride." She suddenly felt very foolish. She hadn't meant to make fun of what it meant to wear the garment.

"Do not think you can offend me so easily. I suppose it does kind of look like a skirt, but it allows for very free motion." Haldir suddenly chuckled, catching Berri off guard, letting her see his more fun side.

"Oh you mean elf." She chuckled, resting her cheek in her hand, half hiding her embarrassed smile.

"Perhaps, but I can't spoil you with kindness all the time, now can I?" He stepped in, resting his hands on her arms.

"You call kicking my feet kind?" She referred to his training, when he would tap her feet with his to adjust her stance.

"It isn't kicking, it's guiding." He spoke dignified.

"Alright Haldir, whatever you say." She shrugged, sighing happily. "Well, just be safe and be careful out there, though I'm sure you will come back just fine." She smiled up at him. Haldir brought her into him, wrapping his arms around her shoulders, as she held him at the waist, her face turned against the cold metal of his breastplate.

"I will come back, and we can resume our training." He assured her as he moved to let go, finding resistance.

"No, your cloak is too warm to let go, just one more moment." She groaned, indeed feeling her hands warm up under his crimson cloak. She may not have felt it, but Haldir was battling against a maelstrom of mixed feelings inside. He only allowed a few more moments before stepping away.

"Do not worry, you will not even notice I've gone." He petted her hair. "But I have lingered far too long and the others are surely getting impatient. If luck is with you, you can spend time with my cloak when I return." He removed himself from her, gathering his helm under his arm, followed closely by Berri. He stepped back out into the hall, bathed in the yellowish light of the sconces, but stopped to turn to Berri.

She looked at him, her features pleasant in the light that shone upon her. She looked far more natural in this freshly awakened state. With a swift dip, he leaned in to place a gentle kiss half on her lips and half on her cheek. "I'll see you soon." She whispered softly. With a nod, he turned away, and left into the late moonlight.


	8. When the Dam Breaks

**DC: I do not own nor profit from JRR Tolkien, his works or his books. **

**A/N: *RE-EDIT* So this is a longer chapter, as I haven't posted in quite a few days. I've been really debating this chapter and it's contents, so I finally tweaked it to where it's acceptable to me to want to post. It's also the release of The Hobbit: Desolation of Smaug today, so yay! Enjoy!**

**I'd also like to thank MrsJohnReese for her help with the re-edits. I have made some minor changes, not too many. Mostly more dialogue, and I said Arbethiels hair was auburn in chapter 5, but golden in this original post, so that's also been changed. I really hope you enjoy this story, and reviews and ideas are always welcome :).**

* * *

Elrond had made it to Lorien swiftly to meet with Galadriel, and their old friend and advisor. Galadriel met Elrond with a kind smile, as her long pale blue dress trailed behind her while she walked around the table towards him. Celeborn sat silently in contemplation at the end of the stone table.

"Long has it been since you have traveled to these halls, Elrond." Her melodious voice left her pink lips.

"And even longer still since I have been here with Mithrandir as well." He arched a brow, looking at the old man who sat with a pipe clenched in his teeth. Had one passed by this older man on the road, he would be mistaken for a beggar with a walking stick. His heavy grey robes were dirty at the bottom, and his boots appeared well worn. In fact, his overall appearance was well worn, his years written on his face.

"Yes, over two hundred years in fact it has been since we have had need to gather here." Mithrandir nodded, looking up from the yellowed parchments that were laid before him. "But there I have heard news that requires our assembly." He nodded, drawing a puff from his pipe, the cherry glowing dangerously close to his long unkempt beard.

"I sensed that this would happen." Elrond spoke low with concern as he approached the table, taking a piece of parchment in his hand, looking at the crude writing of the black speech.

"Yes, well, it would appear we have been wrong all along." Mithrandir grew dark with worry.

"Wrong about what?" Elrond sat across from the aged wizard.

"Beriadanwen." Galadriel turned to face the two men, her fingers steepled out before her.

"How could we have been wrong?" Elrond sifted through the papers before them to try and locate the words that had haunted them for over a thousand years.

"Well, it is almost so simple, we overlooked the possibility." Mithrandir chuckled at the plainness of it, but stopped, seeing that Elrond was not yet following.

Galadriel took a shaky breath, reciting the prophecy as if she had it before her. "A babe born of purity to bring in night, nine and sixty four will she be the bane of free lands. Nine and sixty four will the blood of the babe be the Dark Lords return to power."

"Yes, but she is no longer a child." Elrond frowned.

"And that is our mistake, Elrond. We foolishly assumed these words were about an _elven_ child. But it would seem we were wrong. It was in our haste and worry that we assumed that only an elven child might be pure enough to aide in his return." Mithrandir looked back and forth between the two elves.

"Elrond, a dark power is returning. I can feel it." Galadriel whispered, her gaze frozen to the table.

"But we do not know that this dark power is Sauron." Elrond frowned, more hoping to comfort himself from the inevitable truth.

"No, we do not." Mithrandir sighed. "But do we risk it?"

Galadriel looked at the old wizard with concern and only a glimpse of hopelessness. "Perhaps we will have to let these events play out on its own, for that seems to be the only way to know for sure. It is too early to tell what is behind this evil, but I still have my strongest suspicions."

"Agreed." Mithrandir nodded almost woefully.

"And what of the girl then? What shall we do with her?" Celeborn finally spoke up in the conversation.

"I think it would be best to keep her on her journey. Yes, it would be best for her to continue as originally planned." Mithrandir nodded thoughtfully, stroking his beard.

"I agree with Mithrandir, she should continue on." Galadriel smiled thoughtfully. Elrond only nodded in agreement. That marked the end of their meeting, as they turned their attention towards dinner, and indulging in fine Lorien wine.

* * *

Haldir was more than entertained as he watched the new guards make their way in the world. He was following two guardians, watching their tracking skills, and seeing how well they evaluated the dangerous situations. The two did well enough to track down and eliminate a small party of goblins that ventured too far from the mountain side, though Haldir thought they were just a bit sloppy. They were loud, and did not watch each other's backs as they should have resulting in a crude gash across one of their legs. Rather than assisting, Haldir watched the other trainee fill the wound with kingsfoil and bind it with clean strips of cloth.

In the night, they took turns keeping watch over their little group. Haldir of course stayed up to ensure the trainees stayed awake, and was even nice enough to rewrap the poor mans leg. Only twice did he have to snap one to attention to remind him of his duty. By the end of the first week he was so irritable he awoke the other with his lecture. He was not aware however, that another group of training elves were not far away until they approached less than an hour later.

"Was that you Haldir? Yelling so loudly?" Canafinwe approached, showing he was unarmed, four trainees trailing wearily behind him. He could see the drooping lids on their sleep deprived eyes from where he stood in the dark, feeling quite smug at this test they are being put through.

"Aye, it was." Haldir growled miserably. Canafinwe was a lighthearted elf among friends, but one of the fiercest warriors Haldir had ever had the pleasure of knowing. Only he could still seem so chipper in this time.

"_Winya*,_ go join his group, and keep watch. I will let you know when your turn is over." He commanded. His voice was strong and firm where none would defy his tongue should it lash orders at them. "Haldir, walk with me mellon." He smiled kindly.

Canafinwe was much like Haldir in looks, sharing the same golden hair, but his eyes were green and vivid like new spring foliage. He was lithe and lean, but battle-hardened. They walked together out towards a creek that ran nearby that branched off of the Bruinen headwaters. The babbling of the waters gave them a little bit of privacy from the nosey ears of the trainees.

"What has you so irritable this evening my old friend?" Canafinwe spoke softly as they carried on.

"That damn elf fell asleep." He grumped. "He needs to understand the consequences his mistake could have caused. Next time, I will start abducting them so they realize what the hell could happen."

"Haldir, you are too stressed!" Canafinwe laughed amused. "Is it a particular person that you are missing?" He arched a brow, teasing Haldir.

"No, it is not." He frowned. "I am simply tired of training these young things." He sighed. "I admit I miss my trees, my brothers."

"Haldir, they need it. Lorien and Mirkwood see far more action and get far more training day to day than these elves here. They need what few good and tested soldiers they have out defending their borders, as their magic only goes so far." He sighed at his frustrated friend. "But I still think that girl has something to do with it." He nudged Haldir in the arm playfully.

"I cannot afford to be allowing her to clutter my mind while I am on duty." He spoke firmly.

"Speaking of her, what is going between the two of you now?" He inquired almost too eagerly.

"There is nothing between us." Haldir shook his head. No matter what he wished, there truly was nothing.

"So you would not mind if I ask her to visit me in Mirkwood then?" That received a vicious glare from Haldir, who stopped in his tracks. Canafinwe knew that would irk the elf.

"As much as I would hate to see that…" Haldir paused, gritting his teeth. "I could not stop her if that was her choice." He truly hoped his friend would not overstep his bounds in such a way. He had confided in him his desire for this girl, and it was the best mistake, and possibly the worst. Telling someone who wouldn't judge him like his brothers was a weight off of his chest. But if Canafinwe also desired her, then it would be hard for him to not want to destroy this elf where he stood. "We have, well, I kiss her more often, and it is returned. Sometimes she kisses me as well. I also see that she has removed her ring. I don't know what that spells for my chances, but I know what it says for her betrothed's chances." He shrugged.

"Ha! Do not worry Haldir my old friend. I would be shamed by my king himself for taking a human as my wife or lover even for that matter. But I am glad that your affections are returned. Has it put your bodies urges at ease?" He held a hand up in playful surrender, showing he was truly just curious of Haldirs plight. Haldir sighed audibly.

"I have felt more controlled, yes. Do you think it would be a mistake then, if I were to ever try and pursue anything with her?" He asked gently, looking to his confidant for answers.

"Only you could say if it would be. I am not you and cannot live your future." He sat down on a rock by the edge of the water. Haldir leaned against the thick trunk of a tree next to him, contemplating his words. How would he be received at home, bringing some silly woman with him? Probably terribly to be honest, and his brothers would never let him live it down… Well, after she passes out of respect they would not speak ill of her he was sure.

"Only two more weeks out here, and then you can return to her." The seated elf spoke with anticipation. "I'll just be happy for a warm bed and a good drink."

"Aye, to that I could drink if I had one." Haldir chuckled as the two remained in silence. He felt far better now, being able to speak with someone he was comfortable with, not having to bottle everything up inside. It wasn't until the sun was peeking over the furthest horizon that they returned to the group for another day of live training.

* * *

Beriadanwen was left to return to bed smiling the morning that Haldir left. The kind kiss he laid on her was reassuring and gentle at once. She held her pillow tightly, wishing it was Haldirs arms instead, nuzzling into the soft stuffing, drifting back to sleep.

Arbethiel had been kind to spend time teaching her how to make lembas, and how to distinguish the differences of the fine elven wines from the different realms. The wines of Rivendell were rich and bold, while the wines of Lorien were sweet and light. The wine from Mirkwood was not as sweet at the Lorien wines, but was just as rich if not richer than the wines from Rivendell. Every meal, Arbethiel made her sip from three glasses and inform her which wine came from where to practice.

The hardest thing she was being taught was how to braid. "If you have children, you will need to know how to do their hair." She scolded as she corrected her fingers on the poor elf maidens hair. A young elf had woken up early to allow Berri to attempt to do her hair, but she must have gotten more than she bargained for, as Berri was clumsy compared to the gentle touch of Arbethiel.

"I do not intend on having children anytime soon, believe me. And I don't think I'll be having any elf children." She giggled, carefully weaving a strand of hair between a few others.

"Well, you never know. Besides, you don't have to have an elven child just to learn how to braid. Perhaps you would wish to learn to braid your own hair?" She nudged, causing the poor elf to wince as Berri accidentally pulled just a little but on her strands. When she finished the braid, the young elf was given a reprieve from her clumsy digits.

The two women made their way towards the kitchens after the braiding lesson to assist in preparing the morning meals. It was a community thing it seemed, where they would all assist in the cooking and the eating and the merrymaking. She rather enjoyed the dynamic. Only the sentries on duty were allowed to skip out on the community chores, but even then they would occasionally come down and assist, even if it was to take dishes to the dining hall.

"Arbethiel, after breakfast, could we see Elrond? I would like to see about possibly leaving soon." She smiled excitedly, an idea having entered her mind.

"I am afraid we cannot, for Elrond has attended a meeting in Lorien and I do not know when he will return." She admitted. She could see the excitement leave Berri's eyes almost immediately. "May I ask why you wish to leave so soon? Is it not peaceful here?" She tilted her head as they stepped into the kitchens.

Elves walked about, tending to what needed to be prepared for the meal. Some were working on the evening meals, and others were simply gathering wine and other such drinks. They sat down at a table where a giant ball of dough had been laid out. Beside them was a stone oven in which to throw the lembas dough to bake.

"It's not that it's not peaceful, in fact I rather enjoy it here." Berri sighed as she rolled a small ball in her palms before flattening it out.

"Then what is it?" Arbethiel pushed. She had grown attached to Berri, as there were few others her own relative age around Rivendell. Granted, Arbethiel was far older, but in the mind, they were close in age. She looked at Berri like a sister these days, able to talk to her in confidence, and laugh and play around like the best of friends, a friend she never had.

"Have you ever liked someone? At home, we call it having a crush on someone." She blushed.

"Have a crush? What do you mean? A crush sounds awful!" Arbethiel giggled with a partly horrific smile on her face.

"No no, not like that!" Berri laughed, quickly silencing herself when she caught the eye of a few of the other elves who only gave her a stern look. She lowered her voice before continuing. "It is when you feel like you are in love, but you are not." She sighed.

"I don't understand. How can you feel like you are in love, but not be?" Arbethiel threw another lembas on the burning stones.

"Well, back home we have lust, and love. Lust is where you have this physical attraction to someone and you want to make love to them. They make your heart speed up, you blush, but the feeling fades within a few months. When you are in love, those feelings remain, sometimes for the rest of our lives." She smiled bashfully.

"So, a crush is like, temporary love?" Arbethiel scrunched her face in confusion.

"Yes."

"Oh you humans are strange." She shook her head, with a crooked smile on her face.

"So you mean you do not have crushes?" Berri poked at her while grabbing another small handful of the dough.

"Oh no, see when we fall in love, it is forever, but that is why we are so particular with our mates as well." She sighed with a dreamlike smile.

"What about… you know? I mean, being intimate?" Berri leaned in, curious about this aspect of elven life. She had been feeling herself growing attracted and attached to the wonderful elf that was away.

"Oh goodness, that doesn't happen until after the bond has been made, once we are married." She laughed sheepishly. She spent the rest of their time at the ovens explaining to her the rituals for marriage and sex. Over the years, some things had become a little more relaxed, but very few stray from the ancient ways when it came to that aspect of life.

"Are you planning on betrothing anyone?" Berri asked as she looked over the stack of fresh whey breads, making sure they were stacked neatly.

"Not at the moment, but that may change with one of the guards. There is one, Canafinwe from Mirkwood, but he is far too old, but he is still not a bad man to look at." She smirked. "What about you? Is there an elf you'd marry?" She took a piece of still warm lembas, popping a bit of it into her mouth.

"Well, I'm engaged, or betrothed back home, or I was. I cannot marry him." She sighed. "But if I had to choose an elf, I don't think Haldir would make a bad betrothal, from what I know of him at least." She picked a small piece of dough from her sleeve as Arbethiel let out a loud and unladylike scoff.

"Please! He is well over 400 years old! Far too old for elves to start looking for wives! The rest of us are usually married before we are 100. There is usually something wrong with an elf who waits that long." She sniffed.

"You just said Canafinwe is too old, and yet you'd still be interested in him!" Berri gave an astonished laugh, throwing her words back at her.

"Well, yes to look at he'd be fine! But as a husband and a lover, I don't think I could ever imagine marrying him. That is entirely different! It is just customary to be married by now for them, and I suppose I adhere to the ancient ways; though the elves of Mirkwood are more likely to break tradition." She mused, thinking about the lean elf. There was a particular dominating pull about him which made her more attracted to him than the younger, less defined sentries. But alas her tastes were for men of fighting and war. That man who she could look upon and fantasize that in every skirmish, he was fighting for her, and a way back to her.

"Well, perhaps Haldir is extra particular? Back home, many give their bodies freely to many different partners before marrying one. Very few wait for that perfect one to come around before giving their bodies to one another. It may take many years, but eventually they find someone." Berri offered.

"No picky elf waits that long for a partner." She shook her head. "That is a bad sign. But then again, you know him far better than I do, since you two are nearly inseparable during the day." Arbethiel lightly kicked Berri under the table.

"Well, lucky for me, I am not an elf he could marry, and besides we only fight and spar during the days, that's all." Berri laughed off nonchalantly before grabbing a stack of the breads to take to the dining room. It was almost uncomfortable for her to have that conversation with Arbethiel, but perhaps it was better her than Elrond, or even worse, Haldir. She understood better now what Haldir had meant that it was unheard of for him to not have a partner. He was well overdue to have a wife. Perhaps that is why he had more urges than elves normally do, and why he seemed to have a hard time controlling himself in the clearing on the day of their first kiss.

Arbethiel must have known well what was going on in her mind as she smirked behind Berri's back with the other stack of lembas in her arms. Berri ate little that morning, and returned to her room with thoughts of Haldir on her mind. She was only human, and had urges herself. Her strongest urge was less for sex, but for physical contact of being held close like a little piece of treasure. She allowed herself to flop down on her bed, wanting to meditate long into the night since both Elrond and Haldir were gone so she could talk to neither. Her mind drifted in and out on the bands of dreams and reality, before she finally succumbed to an early nap.

The days were far more boring without Haldir around to bother and train with. But she and Arbethiel developed a closer bond over the weeks he had been in the field. Though it was not intentional, this bond caused strife to resurface in Berri. The love and friendship she found in this young elf reminded her of home. It reminded her of the few friends she had back home, and that it was unlikely she would be seeing them again anytime soon. She wondered if they even missed her. She wondered if Adam even missed her, not that she had any intention of being with Adam anyways when she got back. But perhaps most of all, she missed her parents, and the comfort they always brought to her.

This increase of emotion clearly marked, yet again, the start of her menstrual cycle. She should have known, as that was usually the only time she got so emotional. Her last few cycles were free of the emotional overload, replaced rather by the immense curiosity she had. The following days, she holed herself up in her room, only surfacing to get another book to read to pass the time. Arbethiel made sure she had soothing tea and food through the day, sometimes staying with her to talk. Berri would excuse herself during their conversations to replace the excess linen between her legs, using it to avoid bleeding on the bed sheets, or on her clothes.

Arbethiel set up her morning meal before sitting in the chair, waking Berri. "Guess what today is?" Arbethiel flipped casually through a book, as Berri rolled over with an exasperated sigh.

"Must I guess? Won't you just tell me?" She asked in a bit of a whine, rubbing her face into the pillow

"But that is not fun! Just guess!" She looked up with a smile.

"I do not know what day it is." Berri sighed, sitting up on the edge of her bed, wincing at the onset of her flow.

"Today is the day the guards come back!" Arbethiel looked up with a bright smile. "I thought you would have kept better track of time than that, seeing as how attached you are to Haldir." She gave an impish grin, looking at the shocked look on her friends face.

"So it is! I honestly didn't even realize it." She shook her head in slight dismay. "When do you think they'll be here?" She opened her eyes wider, more interested in the conversation now.

"Who knows? Maybe they'll be here by lunch, or maybe they'll be here after dinner? Who's to say?" Arbethiel shrugged. "But I am sure that there will be a festive meal planned. Oh, and Lord Elrond returned yesterday if you still needed to see him. I didn't think you wanted to leave your room, but since you'll certainly be leaving now, I figured I'd tell you." She offered.

"Well, I'd rather wait until my cycle has passed, honestly. It isn't very comfortable having to keep so much linen down there, and trying to walk at the same time." Berri shifted, missing the convenience of feminine products at home.

"You will have to show at least for a little while." Arbethiel pressed, knowing that she would be missed if she was not present. "Shall we find you something to wear for this evening?" She stood, heading towards Berris wardrobe.

"Well, we don't even know what time they are coming, I am sure I have plenty of time!" Berri stood in front of the wardrobe with her as they picked through together. She dressed while Arbethiel pulled.

"I say this one." Arbethiel pulled one down, receiving the quick nod of approval from Berri before setting it across the bed. She had barely glanced at it, just noting the color and some embroidering that looked nice. "Now, let's go see if there are any seedcakes around. Those are my favorite for my um, days." Arbethiel chuckled, dragging Berri along to the kitchens.

The two were on their way back from the kitchens with a small seedcake in each hand, laughing about orc hairstyles, when they were intercepted by Elrond.

"Having a fair day then ladies?" He arched a brow, amused by their sudden silence as if they were in trouble. It reminded him of his own Arwen when she was still so young. Always getting into trouble, and laughing with her friends like human children.

"Yes Lord Elrond, the day is very well." Berri smiled. "Arbethiel and I had a craving for seedcake, and were lucky to have found them." She smiled, extending one out to him. Elrond took it, but did not eat.

"Are you ready for this evenings feast?" He stepped aside to let them pass.

"Very much so, we couldn't be more ready Lord Elrond! In fact, I must be getting her dressed and cared for." Arbethiel smiled widely, pushing her along eagerly. The two ran off like gazelles back to Berri's room, laughing as they closed the door quick behind them.

"I have never laughed so much!" Arbethiel giggled.

"I haven't had so much fun in, well, a long time." Berri agreed as they lay on her bed, finishing their cakes, careful not to wrinkle up the dress that lay across the bottom. They sat like sisters would, laughing and talking about the many things that crossed their minds

After some time, Arbethiel left, and Berri sank into the bath to relieve her aching back and hips. The warm water seemed even hotter now, as she reveled in its comfort. The sun was dying and she knew it would be time to attend the evening feast. Whether the soldiers had returned or not, she did not know, but there would be a feast either way.

With her apex securely protected with extra layers of linen, she went to put on the dress Arbethiel had pulled out. It was actually fairly nice, though very different from the dresses she was used to. The deep green fabric was offset by the gold and silver stitching in the bust and around the bottom of the skirt. Putting on the dress, she noticed that the trumpet sleeves did not actually sit on her shoulders, rather they hung around her upper arm. While it was beautiful to see, she wondered if it would be appropriate to go to a feast dressed in such a way. But then, would Arbethiel choose it if it would cause offense?

She pulled her hair up on the sides in braids, braiding them back as best she could. It is easier to braid someone else's hair than it is to braid her own. But tonight, she kept it simple, for she did not plan to stay long at the festivities. With a few last cosmetic touches, she put on a pair of tan slippers, and made her way towards the dining room.

Arbethiel met her in the hall before dining hall with an excited squeak. "I knew that would be a good pick for you! Look, you even did your hair!" She stroked one of the braids proudly.

"Yes, well, I didn't think you'd pick a dress so…"

"Bold?" Arbethiel finished with a grin. "Well, I thought it would suit you."

"But there are no shoulders! I thought it had shoulders when you pulled it out!" She winced, suddenly very aware of the cool breeze over her bare shoulders.

"Well, you can't change now, so, let's go and enjoy the evening, yes?" Arbethiel smirked, pulling her hand along as they came to the door of the dining hall. On the other side, she could already hear the music, and the clinking of silverware and glasses. Her cheeks quickly felt red hot, as the door opened and so many eyes turned towards them. Arbethiel nudged her in, making her move her frozen feet towards a table, any table, just so long as she sat at one.

Beriadanwen barely looked around the room, before sinking ungracefully into a seat near the end of a table, the emerald skirt puffing up before settling in elegant creases. Arbethiel sat beside her, shaking her head at the young girls sudden and unlike bout of shyness and intimidation.

"What is wrong with you?" Arbethiel frowned.

"I don't… I don't know. I just clammed up." She shook her head, taking a deep drink from her wine glass. "A few more glasses of wine and I should be quite fine." She sighed, rubbing her temples. "I just can't believe I'm wearing this." She laughed, trying to quell her embarrassment.

"You are just fine. I don't know where this is coming from." She sighed.

"I don't either, but wherever it came from, it can go right back." Berri huffed, taking another glass, avoiding the gazes she received from the others. She was only a few bites into her meal before a shadow blocked the sunlight that shone on her from the open balcony. When she fully acknowledged the shadow, she didn't know if her night had just gotten better, or worse.

* * *

Haldir was relieved that the last day had finally come, as they made their way back towards the hidden valley. Canafinwe and Haldir walked in the front, leading the group. The trainees were weary as they had been up for the last few days straight and certainly were not used to it.

"Are you ready for a warm meal, deep wine and a good nights rest?" Canafinwe smiled, ready for it himself.

"Aye, wine, and lots of it." Haldir chuckled, glancing over his shoulder to ensure they were still being trailed. "I'll just be happy enough to lie in an actual bed."

"Oh agreed. My palate could certainly use some good wine." Canafinwe sighed happily, he could already taste the sweet crimson liquid on his tongue. Admittedly, Rivendell wine was not nearly as enjoyable as the wine that came from the men of the lake, but it was still well, as all elf wines were.

Glittering lights appeared out below them as they broke free of the high rocky walls of the crevasse of the hidden entrance. Song was in the air, and the scent of feast struck their noses. "Ah, let's not tarry here, my stomach wishes to be filled." Canafinwe picked up the pace, being led by his hunger.

For Haldir, he simply could not wait to be away from the grumbling of the new guardians. It was not his forte to have to listen to whining. Even though they were complaining among themselves, he and Canafinwe could still hear it, and he was sure they were both ready to get away from the complaints. He was relieved to finally drop himself down onto his bed, and was quite tempted to lay his head down, but knew that if he did he would rest sound through the night, completely missing the festivities.

"Come my friend, the evening meal awaits us!" Canafinwe called from the other side of the door. Haldir roused, and walked with him to the dining hall. The sun was low on the horizon casting brilliant rays of color across the hall. Elves quietly played lutes and harps, and at the head of one table, sat Elrond. But he was not who Haldir was looking for. His eyes scanned the hall quickly, but seeing she was not there, he conceded to his place beside Elrond to speak of the previous weeks.

Canafinwe took a seat opposite of Haldir, and quickly took to the wine. Haldir accepted a goblet for himself before starting in on the updates. His mind begged to let his eyes wander to find her, but it would be inappropriate and rude to neglect the attention of Lord Elrond. He had only grazed over the first two days before he was interrupted.

Canafinwe gently nudged Haldir under the table to gesture towards the arrival of two women. Elrond and Haldir both turned to see Arbethiel and Beriadanwen enter. Arbethiel graced the room in a blue gown, her auburn locks pulled over one shoulder. Beriadanwen wore an emerald gown that left her shoulders bare. This was far different than anything Haldir had ever witnessed on her. He smirked as her cheeks bloomed into a shade of crimson while she quickly took her seat at the end of a table. Clearly she was embarrassed with so many eyes on her and Arbethiel, as Arbethiel had to pretty much drag her unceremoniously to a table.

Canafinwe could only smile to himself as the Marchwarden seemed stuck on his words. "Perhaps you would like to go sit and speak with her?" Elrond knowingly chuckled. "We can discuss these events tomorrow; tonight, just welcome back." He nodded as Haldir stood and made his way across the room, casting his shadow over Berri, whose eyes seemed to be focused on her half empty wine glass.

Beriadanwen was nudged sharply in the side, catching her attention. She followed Arbethiels gaze upwards to the man who was taking a seat across from her. "Welcome back Marchwarden, how are you?" She spoke weakly, her blush coming back as she looked upon him. He was dominating in his form, and though she had seen him many times, this moment was daunting as he sat fresh from the field and still in his armor. He reeked of wilderness, and it was painfully attractive to her.

"I am well now, and how are you?" He looked between her and Arbethiel.

"I am very well today Haldir, thank you for asking." Arbethiel smiled without missing a beat. She turned to Berri, who took another gulp of wine.

"I am good, thank you." She spoke. "How was the training?"

"It was, frustrating but fine nonetheless. I am just happy to return." He spoke before beginning to eat. He and Arbethiel engaged in conversation for the most part, Berri sitting to the side to listen. She would speak up from time to time, but mostly sat in silence. She was quiet content to sit and look at Haldir, her mind wandering to dark and lustful places, causing her to blush even more every time their eyes locked. If Haldir knew what she was thinking, perhaps he would be blushing just as much as she was.

"I must take my leave." Berri set her glass down, feeling pain ripping through her abdomen, her hips aching. While Haldir missed it, Arbethiel saw her brief and sudden jolt, her arms down cradling her stomach, and she understood her desire to leave.

"But it is so early." Haldir frowned, he had been waiting weeks to see her, and now she was distant, quiet and wanting to leave back to her own room. Had he done something wrong? He began to worry that perhaps she had come to dislike him for some reason or another. She began to speak, but Arbethiel rested a hand on her arm, and urged her back to her room. Without a word, she gave a small curtsey, and left.

Arbethiel turned to Haldir and shook her head. "She is going through menses." She stated quietly so only Haldir could hear. His face lit with understanding, and then embarrassment. He was not used to being around women, especially not during that time, but he understood why she wanted very little contact, and hopefully that was the only reason she was so distant. "But perhaps if you talk to her without such a crowd, she would be receptive." Arbethiel smirked, knowing Berri had been only too eager to see him again. Haldir took the hint, and took off from the table to follow, his crimson cloak billowing behind.

Beriadanwen relaxed in the privacy of her own room, happy in the peace and quiet. She lay down in a ball, with a book across her arm, trying to ignore the feeling that was radiating through her abdomen. It was likely an hour had passed before she heard knocking at her door. "Come in." She called, assuming Arbethiel was coming to check in on her.

"Are you feeling any better?" Haldirs voice rang out, as he closed the door behind him with one hand, a tray in the other. Berri stood with a wince by her bed, not expecting that he would be there.

"I'm feeling a little better." She shrugged. "I am surprised you are not at the meal, I hear there will be singing and dancing later on." She smiled.

"That can wait. Arbethiel told me why you are so unhappy right now. Here, my mother used to make this to help her with that condition." He poured her a cup of tea, adding wine to it.

"Condition, Haldir? It isn't so much of a condition as it is a natural part of life." She scoffed, shaking her head.

"That is not how I mean it. I just mean that when she was going through these… Times… she would make this and she always seemed better." He offered, having heard from his brothers how their wives moods would change quickly during these times. Berri took the cup from his hands, and slowly drank, eyeing him as if he had poisoned it.

"That isn't too bad, actually." She sighed, setting the cup down. "I just hope it works, I'm sorry." She shook her head.

"Do not be sorry, but if I may, you look very lovely tonight." He spoke, drinking in her image. She was a beaming beauty, there in the gentle light of her room. The dress she wore was justified on her body as she blushed.

"Thank you Haldir. You look very nice yourself. But I admit, I'm not used to a dress so heavy and revealing." She chuckled.

"I will take my leave so you may change if you'd like. I myself would be happy to be out of this armor." He looked down, feeling a strong desire to bathe.

"Yes, well, go, take off your skirt, and come back with your warm cloak." Berri giggled, shrugging at the playful glare Haldir shot to her. As soon as he left, she quickly changed into her long tunic and a pair of short leggings, feeling far more comfortable as she hung the bold dress up in the wardrobe. Haldir returned much later with his own tunic and leggings, and his cloak folded up on his arm.

"You did bring it! I didn't think you would." She chuckled as he unfurled the cloak over her, she giggled as he tightened it around her shoulders.

"You asked, so you shall receive." He smiled down at her before pulling her in for a tight embrace. "I have wanted to hug you all week." He muttered, feeling her smooth hair against his cheek.

"I agree. I missed you while you were gone." She nuzzled into his chest, feeling the strength of his muscles underneath of the fabric. Like a burst of rain, she found herself doused in comfort as she breathed in his freshly bathed scent. He pulled away, pouring her another cup of tea, ensuring she drank enough to stay pleasant. He did not wish spend the evening with her in a sour mood.

There was no moon that night when the sun went down. There were only stars glittering across the sky as he talked to her about what had transpired over his time away. They talked like the used to in the clearing they trained in, spanning a range of topics in a few short hours. When she yawned, Haldir realized how late it had become.

"You ought to get some rest. That tea can make you tired sometimes." He spoke, standing to help put her into bed. She stood reluctantly and followed him as he pulled the covers back.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" She asked, looking at her pillows. The question had come out of her mouth before she could stop to contemplate whether to ask him at all or not. She pursed her lips shut, mentally berating herself for making such a bold request. Haldir said nothing as she crawled in, thanking him. He gathered his cloak, and left silently.

Her pride was most certainly hurt at his dismissal. Of course she hadn't expected him to stay, but she hadn't expected him to leave so suddenly and without so much as a goodbye or goodnight. Just as his urges made him kiss her that first time in the clearing, her urge and need to be held had caused her to speak to rash. Perhaps he didn't care as much as she had let herself believe, and what an easy thing to think for her. Adam didn't even bother to wait around for her, why would Haldir? A man that actually had something going for him could never settle for a human girl like herself. Her tears snuck down her cheeks as she rolled over, turning her back to the door. Her mind was raging with anger and hurt. She shouldn't have been so naïve, she shunned herself. Sure, they kissed, but it didn't mean he wanted to crawl into bed with her. Perhaps she scared him way with the outburst.

"I have only just left, and yet you are already crying?" Haldir spoke from the table where a candle was still lit. Berri turned quickly, not having heard him come back in. Surely he couldn't have been so swift. "What happened?" He arched a brow.

"I just… I don't know. I thought you were leaving." She sniffed, wiping her cheek, a little startled and relieved at once.

"I was. I went to return my cloak to my armor. For some reason, it bothers me when they are separated for too long." He shrugged. "Did you think I would not return?"

"Yes." She mumbled shyly. He blew out the candle, walking around to the other side of her bed, and crawled in. She smiled, feeling the bed sink down with his weight.

"Well, I did, so do not be concerned." He sighed, resting his head back. Even if it was not his bed, it was a bed and what's more, it came with a warm body. He pulled her in, her face resting into his chest while he reached around, rubbing her back as she settled down. His chin rested upon her head, as he felt her arm slip over his waist. Perhaps this may have been a terrible idea as he had far less control over his body than other matched elves. But he would not leave now, for he was far too comfortable to break this embrace.

Her shaking soon ceased, as she nuzzled her body in closer. "Better?" Haldir murmured, feeling her nod against him. "Do not be so sad little one." He cooed, something he knew was not quite like himself. He thought again about what his brothers would say if they could see him here right now. He would likely never hear the end of it.

"It's just hard not to be, I suppose." She turned onto her back, letting Haldirs hand rest on her stomach. "I just… I don't know, I feel so… lost, weak, and to be honest, a bit needy." She sighed, turning her head away. Haldir stared at her neck; the fine definition of her succulent neck was tempting to his lips.

"Tell me." He whispered, as her head turned, her eyes locking with his. "Tell me why you would feel this way?" She shook her head, scoffing, not knowing where to start, but a breath of courage filled her as she let it go.

"Haldir, I miss my home. I miss my parents. I love this place, but I just wish I could see them, so bad. I try to stay strong, I try not to cry, but I just can't keep it in anymore, and now I feel like a big baby just blubbering, and I hate it." She stopped, looking away. "But then, Haldir, there is you." She sighed. Her heart raced, waiting for his reaction, but there was none. He simply lay there, waiting for her to continue. "I just, Haldir I'll be honest. While I have decided to save myself for marriage, I desire touch and caress, and it has been so long since I have had that. For so long, even before I got here, I didn't feel worthy or desired but now here whether you mean to or not, you make me feel this way." She shook her head, looking towards the ceiling.

"Do not despair then. Would it comfort you to know that I do desire you? More than any elf I've ever met." He brushed a piece of hair away from her cheek as she looked back to him. Even though the room was dark, he could feel the blush emanating from her cheeks. "I am more than happy to hold and caress you, anytime you wish it." He smiled, running his hands up her side. This elicited a small chuckle from her, as she squirmed a little bit.

"Haldir, you know what you do to me, and I think you enjoy it." She turned back to her side, facing him.

"Perhaps I do. Would you hold that against me? Could you hold that against me?" He gave her an impish grin, leaning in, placing a kiss on her lips. Beriadanwen melted there, her lips buzzing against his. Of course she couldn't hold this against him, because she enjoyed every moment of his embrace and kiss as well. Her thoughts of Adam were a distant bad memory, and Haldir just made it easier to flush him out.

Long into the night, Haldir memorized her body with his hands, taking care to avoid her breasts and her nether regions so she would not get nervous. But after slipping a hand under her tunic, he could make out every soft curve with the pads of his fingertips, though his lips did not part from hers willingly. He shivered as her fingers graced through his hair, gently tugging, wanting to deepen the kiss.

When she had finally drifted off to sleep, Haldir still lay awake. He had her wrapped in his arms while his mind wandered. This was a woman, a human. She would not live nearly as long as he would, and would she not be better off back among her own kind? But oh how could he dismiss her so? She had broken off into him, and he wondered if this was what his brothers felt before they were paired.

What a cruel fate the Valar would bestow upon him then. The only woman who stirred emotions in him, and she was fated to either leave to her own home, or die before he could have any sort of life with her. He kissed her shoulder tenderly one last time before Irmo took him to the Gardens of Lorien.

* * *

**A/N: Winya = New, young**


	9. Goodbye Dear Rivendell

**I do not own nor profit from LOTR or JRR Tolkiens writings/characters.**

**AN: *RE-EDITED* I appreciate the reviews so far, and thank you for them. I have been working on editing, and hopefully this will be an enjoyable chapter. Thank you to MrsJohnReese who has helped me with these re-edits, helping to proofread my ideas and yay or nay some of them :D. I am always interested in your ideas and reviews, and will respond to you personally if I can. (Sorry guests, and those who have their PM's off! I still appreciate your reviews too!)**

* * *

Berri woke up refreshed and in far better spirits than she had been the day before. The warm arm of Haldir held her tight about the waist, causing her to smile and snuggle in a little deeper. He was quite comfortable while she chose to lay there until he awoke. Even Haldir had woken more refreshed than normal with her body pressed to his. He never understood what his brothers meant when they spoke of a lovers comfort, but now he had an idea as to what that felt like. It was a great feeling he had never known before.

"Good morning Haldir." Berri moaned, stroking the back of his hand with her fingertips.

"And a fair morning to you." He sighed, kissing her shoulder. "Did you sleep well?"

"I did. I almost slept better than if you weren't here." She teased with a chuckle, stretching out in a catlike fashion. Haldirs hands rubbed her sides vigorously before she rolled over onto her back. Haldir looked down at her, taking in her morning form; the puffiness of her eyes, her full lips drawn up into a gentle grin, even the disheveled hair that frizzed about her face. He stroked the hair from her cheek looking at her with tenderness.

It was actually attractive that she did not have the same perfect grace of elves. It was those little things that drew him to her, as he leaned down to kiss her gently, for he was not the perfect elf. By comparison, he was heavier than many of them, with a broader face and less graceful looks. She smiled into his lips as he pressed into her. It was a gentle and kind kiss, not without passion, but mostly with contentedness.

"I should return to my quarters before the others get too suspicious of my whereabouts. Besides, I can't wait to see you again if I haven't left." He smoothed in sweet words.

"Then perhaps I will have to be settled with seeing you later." She sighed, still enjoying his embrace, fulfilling her need to be desired. "Shall I meet you at breakfast, or down at the archery targets?" She groaned, stretching again.

"Surprise me." He winked, rolling out of bed. "Either way, it would be welcome." He left her with those words as he quickly made his way back to his own room before too many could catch him leaving her accommodations. He didn't need to spend his morning answering the questions they asked. Especially not from Canafinwe, for he would ask the most questions of all.

He did not see her at breakfast, and she was not at the target pitch when he arrived. That was alright though. It would make it that much more of a surprise when she did arrive, he thought. "Haldir, I think you owe me today!" He heard her laughing, running towards him as he started to restring a bow near where the sentries were training. The sun was warm overhead, and dew was still clinging to the brush as she came to a stop before him.

"Owe you, for what?" He cocked a brow. "I think I treated you quite well, don't you?" He gave her a devilish grin while she frowned playfully, still savoring the previous night.

"You owe me for making me wait a whole 3 weeks for you to train me. You said you'd help me with my form." She pulled an arrow out of the quiver that sat beside his leg, inspecting it. She honestly didn't really want to practice her archery as much as she wanted to spend time with him. After last night, she had gotten over any nervousness around him. He seemed less intimidating that day, and hoped things would only get easier.

"I suppose I can show you a little more." He sighed with sarcasm, setting the bow aside. He walked her to an unused target and set her up for training, her long hair waving in the breeze as he handed her a bow. "This will not do, I'm afraid." He looked at the strands that flew forward, brushing his hands. "You won't hit your target with hair in your eyes." He smirked, moving behind her, pulling her hair back. Berri felt her breath hitch as Haldirs hands ran through her hair and grazed her neck, gathering it all together. With a couple of tugs, he had it knotted to avoid interference. Haldir would guide her elbow, or gently touch her leg to tell her to readjust her stance, taking a personal enjoyment in their close proximity.

Over the time they had spent together since that evening, Haldir felt himself growing an unusual attachment to Berri. Every day that they had been together, was one more day that Haldir felt a little less lonely in his long life. He didn't know when it happened, or even how, but soon he found himself unwilling to go the day without seeing her at least once if he could help it. Most evenings they spent together, whether in whole or in part. While they were a great comfort to one another, they were also a great relief for the others urges, finding themselves fulfilled in the kisses and caresses left on each other's skin. It was a symbiotic relationship, one they did not need, but wanted dearly.

Elrond stood on his balcony under the night stars, listening to the world around him. Galadriel was in his mind. He had to reach out to her and speak with her, for this had gone long enough. "My lady, she cannot stay any longer." Elrond reached out to her across the expanse.

"_Has anything changed?"_

"Nothing at all, though she has bonded well as you had wished. But it changes nothing."

"_Then send her on her way in two weeks time. Then will be the most desirable path for her."_

"Yes my lady, I will see it done." Elrond sighed. He had enjoyed Beriadanwen among Rivendell, but she could not stay forever. There was hope she would come into being here, but that was not the case. This would take longer than they thought, and they feared the worst, that she would be stuck.

* * *

"Berri, I would speak with you." Elrond had intercepted the cheerful woman one morning on the way to the archery pitch. She looked surprised in his request, but cordially abided, following him to his library. There she stood near the middle of the room, waiting nervously for him to address her. He had begun to pace near a cushioned chair, his fingers steepled before him.

"Beriadanwen, it is time you move forward on your quest." He spoke suddenly. He watched as her face fell in disappointment. "You have been here long enough, and Mithrandir has not approached. The way should be clear for you, and we will see to it you go with provisions to make the journey safe to Rohan or Lorien, wherever you see fit to go first." He sighed.

"I understand Lord Elrond, when will I depart?" She asked softly, clearly disheartened. She had put her quest on hold, being so absorbed in her time with Haldir, but alas she had to move on.

"In a week, that way we have time to prepare you."

"Is there no way that I can stay longer? Sir, I like it here." She inquired, hoping there would be a way, but Elrond only shook his head with a sigh.

"I'm afraid you must be moving on. When you have traveled well, you are always welcome back." He reassured her, setting a hand on her shoulder. "But for now, you mustn't stay." That was all he said before dismissing her to her practice. At least she would be proficient enough to stay alive to get to the other realms.

Berri left the meeting dejected, taking her time to get down to the pitch. Haldir beamed to see her, but his smile quickly turned to concern when he made out her expression. It was one of frustration and sadness, he could tell.

"Is everything alright?" He asked with a cocked brow as she got closer.

"No, but let's not speak of it now." She huffed, walking past him to start her training. She had been too angry to concentrate, so Haldir called it an early day, letting her escape back to her room. He didn't see her for the rest of the day, or the day after that in fact as she holed herself away. He left her alone, allowing her space, hoping it was the right thing to do.

It was a sad day that caught him off guard, when she told him of her plans. She had asked him to walk with her as they walked along a bridge by the waterfalls. "Haldir," She broke the silence. "I will be leaving here soon." He stopped and looked out over the river. "Lord Elrond has informed me that my journey must now resume. I will make my way there into Edoras, and see if I may find Gandalf." Haldir stayed and watched the waters fall swiftly into the rivers below. "I wish I could stay longer, but, there is no way I can. I have been wondering how to tell you, because I know I will miss you so…" Haldir just nodded, his gesture cutting her off.

"Then I will wish you safe journeys, and safe travels." He turned away from her, calloused. It was, if anything, a ploy to hide his hurt from her.

"Haldir, I..." She began to protest.

"You have a mission. You seek a way to your betrothed. I just hope he treats you better next time around." Haldir walked away from her, leaving her there on the bridge. She was floored, as she thought of everything she had learned in the last homely house of the elves, and everything she had taught. Haldir was now able to teach the craft she taught, and would be just fine in teaching it to the others. He no longer needed her. She just hoped to have found a friend in him, but his response now made her wonder if he would still care once she had left into the world.

For the rest of her time, he paid her little mind. He avoided her room like the plague, and barely looked at her during meals. If he could help it, he did not dine while she was there at all. He did not want to see her, for it reminded him of the feelings he had stupidly gained for her. Of course, he should have known she was only temporary here. But he was not mad at her, only angry at the situation, and in himself, for everyday he avoided her, he felt a little worse.

A part of him felt foolish for feeling such things for her. He should have known they were not to last. He should have realized that their time together was provisional and how silly of him to think that he could keep her, that he would be enough of a reason for her to stay. His heart fluttered when he thought of her, hoping that perhaps, she would choose to return to him.

* * *

The day of Beriadanwens departure arrived, and it was as quiet as ever. She walked silently to the stables with Lord Elrond, who gave her one of the swiftest horses for her travels. Berri mounted the beautiful steed, black as night with a star on its forehead, like a guiding light leading her forward. A line of Elves waited for her to pass as the horse carried her towards the gates.

Lord Elrond approached her, "Your road ahead is long. I present you with this, may it nourish you on your path. It has been well to have you here. I hope you return one day." He presented her with a stack of Lembas bread wrapped in Mallorn leaves brought from Lorien. He bowed and stepped back as she placed it in the pack on her horse. As she was ready to turn onto the path to the gates of Imladris, Haldir stepped forth, much to her surprise.

"Your road is dangerous, Beriadanwen." He took the reins of her horse, whispering something into its ear. "For you, my maiden, take these. This sword will protect you, and this bow will shoot straight and true for you. They are my gifts to you for teaching me." Around the hilt of the sword, was wrapped a small chain. On the end of the chain, was a small silver token. She ran her fingers over it, and it seemed to sing in her ears. She smiled at him, and grabbed his hand.

"We will meet again soon, Haldir. I hope so at least." She gave her horse a nudge and trotted off into the distance. That was all she could muster to say after the week of his absence. Anything more and her voice would have given her away.

All of the elves began walking back, going on about their daily lives. Haldir stood there, watching as the gate closed, until he could no longer hear the clipping and clopping of her horse's hooves, nor see the swishing of her horse's tail. He sighed, hoping what she said would be true, that they would meet again. He had been forbidden to ride with her by Lord Elrond, despite his protests. It was his only way of having at least a little more time near her. Perhaps he would be able to set his pride aside and apologize for his behavior for the last week. He did not want her leaving thinking he did not care for her, but that was out of his hands now.

The mountains stood tall to Berris left, as she and her horse rode south on the second day of their ride. It was going to take at least a week or two to get to the Gap of Rohan. The clouds overhead were daunting, and black. The air had a cool chill as it whipped about her. She felt that staying closer to the mountain, rather than the river, gave her a better chance of hiding should she need it. The trees to her left were thick, and dark. They stood tall and intimidating as if light feared to intrude on them. She felt her horses every muscle movement beneath her while they slowed, and soon came to a stop, causing her to look around, seeing what caused the horse to come to a halt. A rustle to her right perked her ears. She dismounted, patting her horse, trying to soothe it. "Let us walk as you have been good to me." She removed her pack from the horse and carried it herself to lighten the load of the steed. Something had put her steed on edge, and she feared being thrown from the beast should it get spooked. She also feared being left with no provisions in the wild.

No sooner did she grab the reigns to begin leading the horse on, did she feel the swift swooshing of an arrow cross in front of her face. Looking to her right she saw a small group of snarling ugly creatures rushing towards her. "Run Poldora, take yourself to Elrond, run!" She urged to her horse, her heart racing.. He reared up, whinnying, before turning north, and taking off as fast as he had carried her over the lands. Her old sword from Bree was still attached to the side of the horse, clapping against his flank as if to urge him to run faster.

As the Orcs closed in, she pulled out her bow and an arrow from her quiver. Haldir was a good teacher, but she was still but an amateur compared to him. Berri pulled back her bowstring, the sun reflecting off of the golden nock. She took a breath and with shaking hands, released, watching the arrow fly true into the chest of an Orc. Seven more Orcs charged her. She took aim at another, felling it as the arrow went through, lodging into the orc behind it. The Orcs only got closer, and she took out the new sword.

The blade was of the most brilliant silver, sharper than any blade she had ever encountered, gold filigree on the hilt, and masterfully carved. She sunk the blade into the abdomen of the nearest Orc, and sliced through the second orcs chest. Three left. An Orc came behind her and knocked her down. She landed heavy, rolling over quick in time to see its leg stomp down on her chest. The air was knocked out of her, but she had enough strength to bring her blade up and cut clean through the Orc's heavy thigh. It squealed as it fell back, holding nearly severed limb, the detached leg being held together by strands of muscle and skin. She paused in awe of how sharp and smooth the blade had cut through the muscle and bone of the filthy creature.

As she stumbled to her feet, she found her next target, cleaving it's head in two. "There was one more." She growled to herself, tears burning her eyes, her voice quivered and her body was racked in pain and shivers. A crack behind her gave away her target. Swiftly she threw her decorated dagger into the chest of the last orc. At least learning how to throw a dagger had come in handy.

Berri rested her hands on her knees, regaining her breath. "Dang." She got herself back up, picking up her arrows, and cleaning her blade, pulling the dagger out of her attackers' chest. Her veins coursed with adrenaline as she looked at the dead. She had never come across an orc and it was admittedly terrifying. Haldir had told her of Orcs before among their many conversations in their little glade. He also said that large packs often had scouting parties that traveled ahead of the larger band. Berri wasn't going to risk it. Without her transport, and walking alone, taking to the woods for cover would be a safer bet for her.

It wasn't long before the adrenaline wore off, and she felt a sharp pain in her side. With what little daylight there was that filtered through the trees, she looked down to see a dark patch on her left side. She touched at it, noticing it was wet, and upon drawing her hand back, realized it was blood. "Shit!" She squeaked, quickly lifting her slashed tunic. A crude gash ran down her side. The orc that knocked her down had done more than push her, he had slashed her good, and she was lucky he didn't run her through with his blade. It burned as she gently touched at it. She hissed inwardly, trying to think. She ripped off the bottom part of her cloak, wrapping it around her torso. Until she could get to a clean water source, it would have to do.

She gloomed under the mountains as night fell, the mountain and its jagged peaks seeming angry. Berri shivered, pulling her torn cloak around her tighter, and alone, she kept walking. Berri walked for five days in pain, hiding in the woods; unintentionally walking higher up the mountain, staying off of the plains and away from the lowlands. Throughout the days, the air grew colder; a sharp chill everyday fell around her. Berri held Haldir's token close to her on the coldest nights. It was a soothing feeling, remembering the warm beds, the hot food, and peaceful elements of Rivendell. She sighed, and closed her eyes, laying down her head to rest. This was the seventh night she slept under the stars since leaving the city of the elves. If it weren't for the lembas that Elrond gifted her, she may have not made it this long.

Snow. Snow had fallen thick over the night. Everywhere she looked was covered in the soft innocent blanket of white. She must have been high up on the mountain indeed. Either the elves had sent her on her way too early or too late, for there to still be snowfall in the mountains. Her breath blew like fog as she gathered her pack. She took the few moments to take some of the snow and rub it against her wound, letting it melt and hopefully clean some of the debris and dirt out of it. She had to get off of the mountain, but which way? Go over the mountain and risk the elements? Or go down into the valley and risk more orcs?

The Gap of Rohan would hopefully still be open by the time she got there, but without her horse it would take even longer for her to get there to find out. She thought of Poldora, missing now the company. Berri moved much slower that day, as the snow continued to fall heavily around her. Not only did it fall from the clouds, but it blew down from the tops of the mountains. The winds whipped through her hair and her cloak, biting and nipping at every exposed bit of skin. She pinched the hood of her cloak around her nose and mouth, blocking the snow as best she could. By nightfall she felt she had not gotten very far. Her water had frozen in its canteen, and her food was hard from frost. Her mind went to Rivendell. Perhaps it would not be too late to go back.

The snow broke that evening, the clouds heading east over the mountains. In the far distance, over the Blue Mountains, she could see the next round of clouds moving in. They would be over her within a day. Berri stumbled across a little frozen lake in the glow of dusk, and felt would be the best place for her to make camp. The far side was full of holly bushes, and a large flat stone wall. At least she would be protected from the winds to some degree. She found a spot among the holly that was fairly free of snow and ice, and cleared it of the dried thorny leaves that had long fallen. It wasn't much by way of shelter, but it would at least help to keep her protected.

After she lay down, she looked up at the stars, smiling at the thought of her and Haldir looking at the stars, him showing her the different constellations of the elves as he had done in Rivendell. Oh, Haldir, how he had broken her, but the last tokens told her that perhaps, just perhaps he cared more than he had let on the last week. She prayed that she would be able to return to him one day. With this wound, she was questioning if she would be able to return to him. It was likely if she was not helped soon, she would succumb to infection or the elements. Lost in thought, she almost didn't notice that a glow came from behind her. A beautiful archway of light shone, with vines carved up the columns. The writing at the top was of a language she did not know. It looked more like runes she had seen on her home plain, but nothing she had ever seen here.

"Oh, I wonder if this is the doorway Bolin spoke of." She opened up her map. Having thought back to the landmarks she had passed over the last few days, she pondered. "I wonder, this, must be Moria." She stood, looking in awe at the doorway. The Dwarves she had seen not but months before seemed not to know much of magic, so this would be a surprise to her. The words Bolin had spoken unto her rang in her ears. "Speak friend, and enter." She sat back down, hugging her knees from the chill, mesmerized by the door. "Friend?" She spoke and reached out to push against the stone, hoping the door would open but it would not budge. She gave a loud sigh, shrugged, and rolled over onto her mat.

Her mind went back to the token around her neck. The night would be short for her, as she could not stay long anywhere. Her head rested upon her pack, and she pulled her cloak close to her. Beriadanwen brought the token to her lips, and kissed it gently. "Dome Mellon." She spoke softly. Upon the words leaving her mouth, the door behind her heaved open with a great shudder, the cracking of stone jolting her to her feet. The thick rock opened to welcome her into torch lit halls beyond. Berri slung her pack over her shoulders before entering into the realm of the Dwarves. The Mines of Moria.

* * *

"Lord Elrond! My Lord Elrond! Come quickly!" A young scout ran swiftly up the stairs to Lord Elrond's study, where he was speaking with Haldir in regards to the latest training of his guards. "Poldora, Beriadanwens horse my lord, has returned. Riderless." The scout held out a crude orcish arrow to the Lord. "This was pulled out of Poldoras saddle. We sent scouts out to look for her, but she was not there. There was a fight, but, she was not found. We fear that Orcs have taken her, or have killed her already. One of their blades was bloodied, and it was not the blood of an orc." The young scout stepped back, affected by his own news of their loss. He had enjoyed watching her teaching Haldir and the other sentries. Elrond turned away from him, but Haldir clenched a fist. He could not let his emotions show though he knew the lord already had felt his anger.

"I should have ridden with her. I should have taken her through the pass. I could have protected her, my lord. I am sorry for my anger." Haldir spoke shortly, taking a deep breath, apologizing before he offended his host, or offended him any further.

"Do not sadden yourself. It is the way of man. They live, and they die, Haldir of Lorien. You know this." Elrond sat across from the March Warden. "The training you have come here to provide has been quite useful and effective. Lady Galadriel has requested you return to Lothlorien next dawn. She wishes for you to resume your duties there." Haldir stood. "This is not a matter to be contested. These are your orders, Haldir, March Warden." Before Haldir could further argue, he was halted. He turned sharply on the heel, and returned to his talan to pack his belongings and make for Lorien in the morning. Elrond hated saying such things to Haldir, however he could not have him lingering on Berri when he had other duties to attend to.

Haldir watched over the balcony of his room, the snow fell gently here. He saw that winter had come early. Beriadanwen was dead. If she were not dead, she soon would be. There was no shelter between Rivendell and Edoras. Not unless she went into Moria, but the dwarves were not as kind or open to their charity as the elves. They would sooner keep their riches and their mines, than help a lost young woman such as her. She had too many kind traits. They would probably kill her on sight. His mind raced for her. He could not help but to feel guilty, as though he led her out to her death. A single tear fell from his cheek.

He returned to the study where Lord Elrond was looking over a book. "Lord Elrond, a moment please." He spoke firmly. The lord waved a hand to a seat beside him, but Haldir preferred to stand. He must have realized that Haldir would not let whatever bothered him go.

"My lord, I thought we were supposed to send her in the spring, when the way would be safe." He huffed. Elrond set the leather-bound book down onto his lap.

"Haldir, it was best for her to go. Galadriel herself insisted upon her departure at this time." Elrond spoke in a solid tone.

"The lady knows of her?" Haldir scrunched his face in confusion.

"She knows of many things that you wouldn't imagine she does." Elrond smirked. "Just know that she was not entirely alone on her quest." He dismissed. It did little to satisfy Haldir, but he could not argue if the request came from his own Lord and Lady.

Elrond watched as Haldir walked quickly down the steps, leaving to speak with the sentries. Galadriel had assured him that Beriadanwen would be safe to travel now, and that traveling later would either kill her, or deny her what she truly needed to know. It took a lot for him to agree to send her away right as another winter approached. Beriadanwen resembled his own dear Arwen in many ways, making it harder for him. It was like sending his only daughter away into the wilds to fend for herself. But he had to agree that Beriadanwen would not gain by being cooped up in Rivendell. She needed to explore Middle Earth before her journey was over.

* * *

**SAN: So I had to push her on her way. But thank you for reading this chapter! R/R is always welcome, comments, suggestions, I'll even take the criticism. lol. I hope you enjoyed!**


	10. In the Dark of Moria

**I do not own nor profit from LOTR or JRR Tolkiens works.**

**A/N: *RE-EDTIED* Thank you all for continuing to read this story, and hopefully enjoying it. I must thank you all for your reviews as they help me gauge this story. A big Thank You to MrsJohnReese who has been helping me with the editions on this story, giving me her ideas and giving the yay or nay on some other ideas. It's always appreciated! **

* * *

"Hello?" Beriadanwen called out weakly across the hall. "Hello? Is there anybody here?" Her soft steps echoed quietly against the stone walls. The hall was high, with torch sconces lighting the way deeper into the wide walkway. Luckily for her, the sconces also emanated enough heat to begin warming her bones. "Surely there would be someone here to greet." She murmured to herself. Her feet carried her in deeper, the walls dank, moist, and musty. She could hear gentle sounds of clanging in the distance. There were people here then. At least she hoped it would be people.

"Who dare enter Moria?!" A dwarf appeared out of the darkness. His eyes were black, his beard long and red as flame. He was a broad and hardened dwarf, standing as high as her elbow perhaps with a squat, yet just as hard and iron axe in his hands.

"I am Beriadanwen. I come seeking refuge from the winter cold, and perhaps some healing for my wound." She held out her hands, bowing her head.

"I would have your head on a plate, elf! Leave! Your kind is not welcome here in Moria!" He moved towards her, ready to bury his blade into her at any given moment, as it was poised high over his shoulder ready to strike.

"I apologize, I do." She stepped back quickly. She felt her cheeks get hot, as she and this dwarf had a standoff. She couldn't make her feet run away from this short man.

"What makes you think we would give refuge to the likes of you she-elf?!" The dwarf commanded in a gruff booming voice. Berri went to her knees to show submission. She was in no mood to fight, nor any condition to defend herself properly.

"I am no elf, Master Dwarf. I am a friend of Bolin, son of Tolin. Does he not still venture these mines?" She looked into the eyes of the rugged dwarf man.

"You are a friend of Bolin?" She nodded her head. "Son of Tolin you say?" Again, she nodded vigorously. The Dwarf lowered his axe. "How would you know of him?"

She stood not that the threat of the axe was gone for the moment. "I met him, not long ago. I was headed to Rivendell, and saw him first at Weathertop where his company felled some highwaymen though he lost some of his kin. I met up with him farther down the East Road, and we again came into highwaymen. I fought by his side, to protect him. From there, we became traveling partners. When we came to the Ford of Bruinen, we parted ways, he went south, and I, north."

The dwarf sheathed his axe back on his back. "Beriadanwen, the graceful, lady." He extended his arm out to her. "You are most welcome here. You say you were a friend to him?" She again nodded her head. "How long ago did you see him?" He asked as she thought back.

"Naught but about 7 or so months, Master Dwarf." She shrugged.

He shook his head. "Time among the elves is different than time among men and dwarf, lady. Bolin passed away five years after his encounter with you. And his passing came about 3 years ago." The dwarf reached out to steady Berri as she swayed on her feet, shocked to hear the news.

Eight years had passed that she had been in Rivendell. She had not known of it. "Tell me, sir, how did you know of me?" The dwarf patted her on the shoulder as she shook her head. Together they walked further into the mines.

"My lady, Bolin never forgot your kindness. You saved his life, and he owed you a life debt. But he never was able to reach you again. You see, they would not allow us through to Rivendell to give you his payment, nor would they accept his messages to you. He often told stories of the lost warrior. A she-fighter, greater than any he had ever seen, aside from dwarves of course. The details may have changed over the years as he got older, but the story was always the same. She saved him and his group. He was our king, you know, and as he grew sicker, he became more obsessed." She shook her head. He had never spoken of being of nobility amongst the Dwarves.

"He always hoped to see you again on his travels, but, he got weaker, and had more messengers than he did life in his old body. But dwarves are resilient. He held out every day in hopes to hear word of the lass who saved his life more than once over. He never did find her, and he passed in sadness." The dwarf stopped. "Welcome, to Moria." The narrow uneven stone passageway they'd been walking opened up to a mighty cavern. Stone stairs elevated in midair were in use all over by dwarves going to and from their businesses. The stairs were sharply inclined, angled in all different directions, leading to all different sorts of tunnels. Berri's mouth just dropped. She had never seen anything so busy in her life. A mountain she would have taken as dead was now alive, bustling. Below her, she saw dwarves pushing and pulling piles of rock in rickety looking carts.

"This is our pride. I welcome you to the mines. Step lightly, for one misstep will send you to your death below." The dwarf cautioned her. She looked down over the edges. There were so many dwarves, and the mine ran deep. Far into the depths, she was able to see the last glimmers of lanterns swaying to and fro. It was a noisy place. The guide called back over his shoulder. "Come, I will take you to our king." He led her down another long tunnel. It was dark until the end, where it opened up. This cavern was no hole. It was a mighty hall, large and expansive. Wide columns in perfectly placed positions extended far. The ceilings stood high, higher than any she had ever seen before, as if they held up the peak of the mountain.

As they walked through, he spoke of his home. "Rolin, son of Bolin, ruler of the Dwarves of Moria." He stopped and turned to the right. There through an expansive doorway, she saw a throne elevated on five marble stone steps, short flat, and deep. The steps shone against the large fires that raged on either side of the room. As Berri stepped in further, she made out the details of the throne. It was a grand throne with shining gold designs and jewels decorating the head above the dwarf that sat in it. A long silvery carpet led up to his feet.

"Step forward, tall one, and speak to the Lord of Moria." A bold, but older, wiser voice called to her. Berri walked slowly towards the Dwarf, and bowed down painfully before him. "Introduce yourself." He barked.

"Lord of Moria, I am Beriadanwen, but a traveler, I have come seeking refuge in your mighty halls from the early winter snow and healing for my injury." She dared not make eye contact, rather focused on the intricate threading of the royal rug.

"Stand. Stand and see your lord." She saw the heavy steel boot of Rolin. She stood slowly, and looked into the man's deep brown eyes.

"Beriadanwen," he whispered. "You are as beautiful as my father always spoke of. He long awaited your return. As he awaited you, I too looked for your coming. My son, Arbin, has also expected you. The paintings my father had commissioned do you no justice." He sighed and smiled. "Tonight, we feast in your honor! A hero graces our halls! But first, I suppose it would be wise to tend to your wound." He bellowed loudly, a smile present underneath of his long ashen brown beard. His eyes gleamed.

"I did not know I was so popular to the Dwarves." Berri smiled nervously to the king.

"Come young one, let me show you what you meant to my father. I'll admit you probably mean very little to the dwarves of other nations, and you'd likely not be as welcome there as you are here, but no matter." He shook his head.

Rolin led Berri through a door behind the throne. It was smaller than the other large looming doors of Moria she had seen. Rather this one was of a dark wood, carved intricately of large oak trees, and vines with fragile flowers creeping around them. "You will stay here this winter. The snows ended late this year, and have begun early. We will show you the true hospitality of the Dwarves. Ales and meats, food to keep you warm and healthy!" He spoke animatedly as he led the way through the stony halls. "These are the private quarters of the noble family. My father regarded you as a noble to these halls. To save the life of our king is something noble indeed. He always spoke of your beauty and your kindness to him and his people. You knew not the struggles and relations of the dwarves and men. You knew what treasure he carried, yet you tried not to take from him. He owed you much." He stopped at a door at the very end of the hall. "This, my lady, was your room."

Rolin opened the large heavy wooden door to reveal darkness. He grabbed a torch from the wall, only the bobbing light visible in the darkness. It went to one side and lowered, lighting a fire in a large onyx fireplace. The columns were painted of silver and shaped of axes. Intricate designs were carved into the mantle. As she stepped in, Rolin went to the other side and lit the other fireplace. She saw a large bed of stone. Furs piled on top of the stone slab created a cushion, and more blankets covered the furs. Elegant pillows sat at the head. She ran her finger over the thick crimson blankets, embroidered with the most beautiful golden thread.

"Take a look, lass." Rolin nodded his head to the wall behind her. On the wall was a large portrait. "My father sat with painters for months getting it just right." Indeed he had. The portrait depicted her fighting the highwaymen. She was caught in mid attack, one foot behind her, the other in front. A dagger in her lowered hand, while her hair flowed out behind her also caught up in battle.

"My father also had this for you." Rolin opened up a large cupboard. There stood a life sized statue. She stood, looking at herself. "My father, in his last year, wanted to see you. He sent for his finest sculptors to create your statue, and the finest armorers to create what she wears." Berri's eyes fell to the black suit her statue wore. "He thinks he did a good job of your dimensions. I think he did as well. A suit of black mithril, and he wanted no less for you." She ran her fingers on the soft, glossy material.

The neck and wrists were embroidered with silver and gold decoration. The ankles and boots also were decorated in silver and gold. A delicate hand had crafted this suit. It hugged every curve of her statue. "This, is, beautiful Rolin." He smiled and sniffed.

"My father always wanted to look upon your face once more. But he never got to. I am happy to look upon you. In all honesty, he became rather obsessed with you near the end, and it was difficult to watch his unhealthy infatuation. There in the chests there, are things found over the years, and other things that were crafted that he wished to save for your coming. But, I will let you get settled in now, lass, I will send someone in when the feast is ready, and Inga, our family healer." With that he stepped out and closed the door.

Berri was stunned. Her friend had died three years ago. He wanted to see her, but she never came. A wave of nauseating guilt overcame her. She looked at her hands, but they showed no signs of age. In the gold lined mirror, her reflection showed no age when she touched her face gently. "So young still, what's happened?" She whispered. She set down her pack and lay down on the bed. It was surprisingly soft as she stretched out. In truth, it was a little unnerving that this dwarf king had become so obsessed as to order the creations that hung around her room.

Her troubled sleep was short lived before a heavy knock came to the door, not waiting for a response before entering. "You must be Beriadanwen." A short brown haired dwarf waddled in carrying a tray of various cloths and instruments. Two other dwarves followed behind, one carrying another tray and the other was balancing bowls of water.

"Yes ma'am, I am. May I ask who you are?" She had an idea, but wanted confirmation.

"I'm Inga, King Rolin sent for me. I hear you have quite a wound for me to look at." She set the tray down at the end of the bed. Berri nodded, lifting her shirt for the woman to see the crude laceration. "Goodness dear! Telda, go get the chopping block." She snapped at one of the younger girls who had come in. Now that Berri had a better look, she could see that the younger women were actually twins. "Hilda, get some linen strips and ointments prepped for me." She ordered the other girl. She could only tell the difference because Telda had short blonde curls, while Hilda had longer hair, and a mole on her cheek.

Inga gestured for Berri to removed her shirt, which she did, letting Inga get a closer look at the damage. "Yes, I'll need the block for sure." She murmured, poking at the wound. Berri gasped, lurching forward. "It's infected as well it looks. Hilda, go fetch me some wine and honey mead when you are done with that." She had a frown on her aged face. She looked over her tray, taking note of her utensils. "Do you drink very often?" She turned to Berri, who had her arms crossed over her breasts.

"Um, I might drink a glass of wine or two at night, not enough to get drunk though. I was unable to find any sort of healing herbs on the mountainside; none that I could identify anyways." She offered, not really keeping track of her drinking habits.

"Good, it will be easier for you then." She smirked. Telda was returning with a short wooden narrow table that seemed to glide across the floor without wheels. As it got closer, Berri could see old stains darkening the tabletop. Berri gulped to see such a sight, her eyes widening. "Pay no mind to that." Inga smiled, laying a blanket down onto the table with an extra cushion for her hips and head.

With hesitation, Berri laid down on her right, facing towards the fire. She couldn't see what they were doing behind her when Hilda returned, but Inga made sure to offer her plenty of wine. "It will take the pain away, I promise you." She smiled. It only made Berri more nervous for what was to come.

Before the wine could settle in properly, she was racked with the pain of Inga scrubbing and reopening the mostly closed wound on her side. Her cries echoed through the stone chamber, and she felt her shoulders being held down by one of the twins. Berri reached out, as if grasping for salvation from the pain, but she clenched her fists, knowing the pain would endure until Inga was done. The burning of the honey mead on her wound only amplified the pain she felt. It was almost as though a white hot branding iron was resting upon her skin and she had no way of removing it. The pain radiated to other parts of her body as she felt nerves twinging in her legs and arms.

"Well, I'm sorry but it's gotten pretty bad my dear!" Inga huffed, mopping at the wound with a cool cloth. It was the only reprieve Berri would receive from the pain in that moment. She shivered, sweating and nauseated from the agony she was enduring. "How did you get this again?"

"I was assailed by an orc pack, or an orc scouting party." She spoke, her voice wavering violently. She struggled to keep the slim contents of her stomach down.

"Well then count yourself among the very lucky. It's rare an orc blade isn't poisoned these days. Most blades are just covered in filthy nasty poisons. You may have just been bit by a dirty blade. I can make you a concoction to rid yourself of the infection, but it looks pretty standard to me." She reassured. And for Berri, it was a reassurance that she had been twice lucky on the same shot. Not only did the orc not impale her, but he also hadn't poisoned his blade. She supposed she could be thankful for that.

Berri could see her blood running down her stomach as Inga began to stitch her wound shut. Luckily for her, the water she had used seemed to have been laced with some sort of mild numbing agent. She could barely feel the needle weaving between her severed flesh though she could feel the rest of her body, and her head wasn't swimming as if she were drunk. "Did you numb my cut?" Berri finally asked after taking a few good deep breaths to steady her heart.

"That I did." Inga spoke a little muffled as she focused on the crisscrossing of her stitch.

"You didn't think to start with the numbing agent first?" Berri braved, hoping she could have been spared a lot of pain.

"She would have, but it interferes with the mead." Telda spoke up, tamping her forehead with a wet cloth. "The alcohol and the honey in the mead will clean your wound, but the plants we use seem to destroy that property if used beforehand, at least for the mead. The ointment, well, it doesn't seem to affect in quite the same way." She shrugged.

"Correct Telda, you will make a good healer yet one day. You as well Hilda, you did marvelous with the cleaning." Inga praised the twins. Berri was just forced to nod and accept the treatment as it came to her. Soon, they were laying the ointment laden bandages over her wound, and wrapping her torso in clean fresh linens.

"Thank you very much, I feel a lot better, I really do." Berri smiled, reaching out for the tunic that Hilda was holding out for her. She pulled it on over her head, feeling far more comfortable than she had before the assault on her wound.

"It's nothing at all. Just be sure to take the mixture I give you. I'll make sure to come back and give you a bottle of it for now." Inga spoke, cleaning up the bloody mess made.

It wasn't long before another dwarf stepped in to announce the feast to her. "Rolin requests you attend in your mithril attire." He said shortly before he left her to change. She changed into the black raiment with a little difficulty from the newly places sutures. It shone on her body, accentuating her face, a contrast to her black hair and midnight armor. She pulled her hair back into a tight bun. As she stepped down the halls following a dwarf, she was surprised by the light weight of her suit. She felt almost as though she wore nothing at all. Her Elven blade sat on her hip, her hand resting on its hilt. She walked towards the loud rambunctious gathering she assumed was the feast, and walking through the door, she was stunned.

Rows of long tables were set up, with one table angled the opposite direction at one end, overlooking them. She was summoned to the lone table at the head of the room, elevated above all when the room went quiet. "My fellow Dwarves of Moria, welcome, Beriadanwen. Long ago, my father, Bolin spoke of a hero. A hero who saved him on 3 different occasions. She fought valiantly, and she knew not her company. She, a long shank, knew not that she defended the king of our realm, and my father. Only that he was a dwarf. She carried on with them, for days, before their road split. Before they left, she gave them the last bits of her rations to save them from starvation, when she herself could have starved. He died wishing to see her again. You have heard the stories on your Dwarf ears, and now, you see before you the Hero of Bolin!" He raised his flagon. "HAIL! HAIL! HAIL!" He was repeated as she blushed. She stood with her Flagon raised with them. As they drank, she too drank deep. The sweetest mead she had ever had at her lips.

The night went on with plenty of boisterous laughing, and food was plentiful. Potatoes, large cuts of roasted savory meats, bread, and more ale. She drank heartily, and deeply, enjoying the songs and dances of her hosts. After hours of the dance and song, many dwarves slept where they landed. She however stumbled her way back to her quarters with the help of Rolin, careful not to jar her laceration too much.

"I'll tell you. Not many outside of dwarves can keep up with the drinking of dwarves, but you gave it a go didn't you." Rolin chuckled, a bit inebriated himself. She laughed intoxicated as she thought of even attempting to drink a dwarf under the table. Rolin got her into her room and out of her suit, hanging it up gingerly on the statue while she flopped down onto the bed, lazily replacing the clothes she was handed earlier. She slid under the blankets in her tunic and leggings, and beckoned for Rolin.

"My Lord, would it be too much to ask one thing." Rolin shook his head. "May I learn the ways of your people while I am here?" Her words were slightly slurred, but she was curious.

Rolin stiffened. "Milady, never has anybody asked of such a request. I do not know if I can allow this. The secrets of the dwarves are ones we keep." With that Berri nodded off into an alcohol induced sleep.

Her hangover the next morning was severe. Her stomach lurched violently and her head was pounding like a gong in her skull. She rolled out of bed, landing on her hands and knees, reaching rapidly for a bucket she saw at the side of her bed. Most likely it had been set there in case her stomach did decide it wasn't happy with all of the ale it ingested the previous night, she was thankful as she retched and vomited into the wooden bucket.

She sat back, resting her head against the bed, breathing heavily, clearing her throat. Someone had come in sometime before she woke up, stoking one of the fires having added more wood to it. For that she was grateful as her tunic was damp from sweat and the cold air would have only made it worse. On the small bedside table, she saw a little bottle filled with a greenish liquid marked for her. It was a small bottle, enough for perhaps two swigs. Though she was feeling nauseous, she mouth was a bit dry so she took the bottle to her lips and downed the cool liquid. It tasted oddly like mint, dirt and a little hint of vinegar or so she detected.

It took a while before she crawled out of her room, straightening herself up, in a fresh tunic and a long skirt with some slippers from Rivendell. Her hair was tied up in a low knot as she shuffled through the hall to the throne room. The smell of smoked pork and potatoes filled her nostrils causing her stomach to rumble in disgust and desire at once.

"Ah, milady, you have awaken finally." Rolin chuckled, watching her disheveled form come from around the side of his royal seat. She smiled weakly at him.

"Yes, it would seem I've indulged a bit too much last night." She groaned. "But the problem now is I don't know if I'm sick from ale, or sick from hunger." She chuckled.

"Well, food is never slim in these halls. Whenever you wish, you may eat." He nodded to her. "Today I'll take you among our halls, I think." He let out a thoughtful breath.

"Does that mean you'll teach me how to mine and craft?" Berris eyes opened with hope, her hands clutching the other against her chest.

"Ha, no child, that I cannot allow. See, we keep our secrets to ourselves. As much as I would love to show you, I simply cannot. But I will allow you to look upon our mines and our home. That will have to suffice for even that is an honor." He cocked a brow. Berri nodded in disappointed understanding. It seemed like at least being shown around Moria would be the best she would get.

She struggled to manage a small meal of bacon and potatoes, but wrapped some sausages in a cloth to eat later. She was eager for Rolin to take her through Moria. It wasn't long before they were on their way through the long halls. She looked among the gorgeous tapestries that graced the walls, telling the stories of the dwarves in times long past. Rolin would stop before each one, and tell her what was being represented in each picture. The passion in which the king spoke touched Berri.

They walked down a few flights of stairs and came to a large room. There were long tables with compartments full of gems of all colors shapes and sizes. "Here is, as you can see, our gem room. All of the diamonds, emeralds and sapphires that come from the mountain are sized, and inspected for flaws. The higher grades are used for the finest jewels and gifts." He picked up a sparkling white diamond that gleamed in his hand, showing it to her. It was brilliant, and she had to resist the urge to reach out and take it. Rolin gave a quick smile dropping it down in the pile with the rest of the brilliant diamonds before moving on.

He showed her the smelter room briedly, but lingered in the armory. Her hands ran across numerous suits of armor, touching the hilts of blades. "These are just… Stunning." She smiled gleefully.

"Dwarves are known far and wide for their craftsmanship, but in reality, most of these are just show pieces. They are not as functional for actual combat. They are too heavy, or inhibit movement too much to be practical. But the weapons are certainly useful." He picked up a spiked mace, inspecting it. It looked silvery copper with a leather wrapped handle for better grip.

They walked all day through the halls as he taught her more about their culture and history. She felt like her head was going to explode with all of the information he was filling her with. By lunch, they had wandered far from the main halls. They sat on a step, as she pulled the sausages from her pocket, passing one over to Rolin. He ate it graciously, needing a snack to tide him over until they could get back to the dining room. By the time it was dinner, they made their way back to the throne room to refresh for a much needed dinner. They both appeared to be worn out, Rolins voice even a little hoarse from all of his talking that day, and Berri was in need of a good hearty meal and to rest her side.

A few weeks had passed before she was allowed to roam the halls on her own. Her presence was always noticed of course, as she was the tallest one among the bobbing heads of intricately braided heads. Most of the dwarf women wore curls, where the men wore their hair or beards braided. The thing that Berri enjoyed the most, was watching the women stitch and sew the intricate dresses they wore. Many of them were sewn with jewels and golden thread, standing out against the fine dark fabrics of crimson and midnight blue. Like the men who sifted through the fine gems, they were sat around a long table, littered with bins of gems, and pincushions.

The days went on, where she would wander where she was allowed. The liquid given to her from Inga helped immensely as she had not even come down with a fever. But her side still ached from time to time when she moved too vigorously, but it let her walk farther and farther every day to take in the city. To imagine a whole city thriving under what appeared to be such a placid mountain never failed to put Berri in awe. She never would have thought that beneath the stones, carved halls stood, with paths and bridges that crossed across the expansive caverns where the dwarves delved into the deep dark of the mountain.

The library was a favorite dwelling as the time wore on. She would find herself curled by a fireplace with a heavy leather-bound tome on many occasions. Of course, she couldn't read the dwarfish runes and text, but she could at least look at the many pictures inside. It would draw snickers from the other dwarves who found it odd she would sit for hours with books that she could not read. She was able to pick up on a few words from the books that were translated to common tongue, but without them, she would have been lost.

She had been looking at a picture of a large man with a thick beard and massive arms standing over an anvil with a hammer in his hand raised above his head ready to strike. He was a beautiful man, with long hair and a focused face. Berri found her fingers stroking down the page in admiration.

"I see you have been drawn to Aule." Rolin chuckled behind her. She turned over quickly with a blush on her cheeks.

"I, um, I was just looking at the picture." She mumbled, embarrassed by her attraction to the image.

"Of course you were." Rolin gave her a sarcastic look. "You should pack, there is a break in the weather, and it seems that the winter will be coming to an end soon. It would be best to get you on your way." He unfolded his arms, taking a few shuffling steps towards her.

"Already? But it doesn't seem that long." She furrowed a brow.

"Do not ask me about the weather of the world, for I do not control it. But you must be on your journey south." He sighed. "Come, I'll take you back to your room." He held his hand out, helping her up, walking her back to her accommodations. Rolin didn't stay. He left her to gather her things and prepare to get back onto the road.

In all honesty, Rolin had felt he had extended their hospitality long enough, even if it was to the Bolins Hero, and he was happy to send her along at the first signs of warming weather. She was the first human to roam their halls, and her stay had made many of them uneasy for a deep seated fear that their secrets would somehow be stolen away. Should she wish to return in the future, it would perhaps be alright, but to have been there for over two months, roaming about freely, it was just too much for many of them.

Only the crackling of the fires broke the silence in her room. She looked at her maps again to plot a course. She could leave back through the Doors of Durin, and make her way down through Dunland, turning east from there to Isengard. Or she could cross over to the East Doors, against the Realm of Lothlorien, and then turn south, and curve around. Perhaps she would pass through Fangorn Forest, and approach Isengard from the north. She sighed, for she only had but a day or two to decide where she would go. She decided if she went through the eastern doors, she could stay in the shadow of the mountain, and head straight down to the wizards' tower. She would miss the dwarves during her travels, and their cold yet homey halls.

The food lining the tables of the dining hall that night was some of the most amazing food she had ever smelled. The spices and tender juicy meats, and the piles of cheese, bread, potatoes, fruits she had never tasted before, wines, ales, meads, beers, she ate until she was at full capacity, and drank until she could no longer see straight. Berri stood with the dwarves on the tables and danced, and knocked back the ales far enough to slake the thirst of the dwarf behind her. In all the drunken merriment, she fell asleep on the table that night, among piles of other dwarves. At least for the night, she felt as though she blended in, unlike being that sore thumb that had been sticking out for two months.

As the ale induced coma wore off of Beriadanwen, she stirred, still huddled in a mass of dwarves, keeping warm with body heat. "Oh, jeez..." She stood up unsteadily, just as many other dwarves were beginning to open their eyes. As quietly as she could, but as fast as she could, she ran out of the hall, and back to her own room. She looked at all of her clothes there on her bed, having been washed for her sometime throughout the night. A bath had been drawn for her so she may cleanse herself one last time before making off on her trip, so she took advantage of it. It was warm, like those in Rivendell. She still had soaps from Rivendell she had decided to keep, which she used now, the first time since she left.

Berri got dressed, lacing up her tunic and pants gingerly. A dwarf woman came in and helped her into her armor, making sure she was covered well head to toe. She put on Berri's' boots for her, tucking the ankles in, and the wrists into the black clawed gloves. Of her final task, she withdrew from her pocket a loose rectangle of the finest black mithril, on either side, an extra loop. She attached the mithril to her helmet to help disguise and shield her face on her travels. As the dwarf finished attaching the belt and sword to the waist of the hero, she minded her hair, pulling it down beneath her shirt. This way it could not get caught. Berri delved into the chest left by the old king, withdrawing gold and gems for payment on her travels.

It seemed as if all of Moria followed Beriadanwen. They trailed behind her as she walked through the great halls. She made her way towards the bridge of Khazad-Dum, down the long stairs where there were no railings to catch you if you fall to the fire below. As she walked high over the fire, it cast a glow against the black armor, and shone off of her elven weapons. She held her helmet under her arm as she walked sure across the bridges. She saw it. The bridge of Khazad-Dum, it was a narrow bridge, above a deep chasm. The chasm was bottomless, as she saw nothing but dark extending down. It would seem not even the dwarves mined there; a torch would be consumed by dark before finding the bottom of the pit.

Before she crossed, she turned around. "We will miss the presence of a Hero gracing our halls." Rolin stepped forward with a long cloth bundle. "Your heroism and your kindness to Dwarves of Moria will not soon be forgotten. My father, Bolin, my son, and I... No, all of Moria wish to present this gift unto you." Rolin held out the bundle to her. She took it, and pulled back the cloth, looking upon the blackest of the black long sword she had ever seen.

At the pommel, was a large crimson ruby, as well, rubies were placed on either end of the cross-guard. She looked at the grip, a full tang blade she could see, but the grip was also made of ebony, and wrapped in black leather. She unwrapped the gift fully. A black, stiff leather scabbard, with silver tips at the locket and chape appeared in her hands. Slowly, she unsheathed the blade. Black, wicked as obsidian, she stared at the glossy lacquered blade in front of her. It was a blade to strike fear into anybody she came against.

"Never before has a sword been forged in steel, plated with ebony, and again in black mithril, and never again it shall be made. This blade, will last you long beyond your years. Mithril keeps a blade sharper, and keeps it stronger. You will never need to sharpen your blade. It will never fail you." Rolin bowed as she mounted the new blade to her hip, holding Haldirs sword in her hand. Berri extended her hand out to Rolin,

"I will return to see Moria again." She said strongly. They need naught say anything, other than the nod they shared. She put on her helm, and attached the draping mithril. With no other words, and nothing else she turned slowly, and walked quietly across the bridge. As she walked, the slow rumble of dwarves pounding their shoulders carried their goodbyes to her

* * *

**A/N: I hope this wasn't too terrible of a chapter. Next chapter should have a bit more Haldir, and any suggestions I'm open to. It is still a work in progress, thats for sure. Reviews are always helpful and appreciated, and I will make sure to respond to each as best I can :) (also, I am trying not to make this so mary sue-ish, so if it feels that way, please let me know so I can tone it back.) **


	11. A Return to Lorien

**DC: I do not own nor profit from JRR Tolkiens works or characters. **

**AN: Thank you all very much for following and reviewing this story. It means a lot to me to be able to read your reviews and know that this isn't absolutely horrible :P. Sorry for the delay in updating, but the next chapter or two will be entirely new content (in whole or in part.) So there has been a lot of editing and rewriting going on to make fore (hopefully) a better story thats easier to read :) Thank you for your reviews and follows, and I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thank you to _MrsJohnReese_ for looking over this and helping me with ideas, and the little boost of confidence on this story :)**

* * *

_'Your intellect may be confused, but your emotions will never lie to you.' - Roger Ebert_

For the first time since she had first arrived in Moria, Beriadanwen stepped into the natural sunlight. She caught her breath as the cool, clean air hit her lungs for the first time in so long. Berri stood there, listening to the nearby birds, and the trickling of the melting snow moving down the mountain in small creeks. Reattaching Haldirs sword to her other side, she put her hands up on the hilts of her blades, and sauntered down towards the rivers below. A joy filled her now, looking out at the trees of the forest in the distance. The land was just coming into spring, for there were still patches of snow trying to melt throughout plains between her and the woods. Her eyes, she felt, were sharper now having been able to see the small red birds flittering among the brush. Her hearing was more attuned to the world around her. She felt as though she could hear every little thing, she could see every little thing. But to others, she was only a shadow. To Berri, it must have been from her time underground in dark shadows and firelight, that everything seemed more vivid around her. But the world had a different idea for her.

Her steps were light as she broke out into a run. She felt like she could run for days without tiring, and was just in the moment where nothing could catch her, and nothing could stop her. By evening, she had run far, across the Silverlode River and down further south across the Nimrodel. Berri felt alive, and freer than she ever had before in her life. Even when she lost the light, she did not want to stop running, and she didn't. She continued on; every star in the night sky was clear and bright and beautiful guiding her. Even when it rained, as it had the following morning, it was a beautiful rain to her. She basked in the feeling of nature she had been denied for so many months. It was a few days run through rain and shine after she made it over the celebrant before she reached the borders of what she knew to be Fangorn Forest.

The thick gnarled trees stood tall before her, a perfect line of where they started, marking the beginning of a mystery, dark deep and vast. Groaning deep in the wood filled the air, like one would emit during a well needed stretch after a long midday nap. The trees were close together, twisting and turning, too thick for anybody to try and take head on, forcing her to change her route. Rather than taking on the wood directly, she decided to run around, dipping into the outskirts when she needed cover. Even there on the edge of the forest, there was a sense of unease. It was as if the trees themselves glared at her in warning not to venture too far into their depths. Berri made it a point not to stray too far into their cover, for fear that she would not make her way out again.

Along her road south she came to the expansive plains of the Wold, mesmerized by the large herds of wild horses that ran in the distance as she entered into the realm of Rohan. It was pleasing to Berri to be able to sit down among the grasses, stretching her body out, watching the herds from a distance. They appeared as free as she felt, frolicking and playing happily as if nothing bad could ever happen in their world, kicking up the dust and dirt in their wake. Though they kept their distance, Berri didn't feel so alone to watch them. After 2 and a half days of running along Fangorn, she came to another river. It was marked on her map as the Entwash River, bordering the Westemnet and the Eastemnet. It was a good place to stop for the evening, for she grew weary, and her stomach rumbled in protest. It was a wide river, and she was losing light, making it dangerous to cross that night. With nothing more than the hooting of owls to soothe her, she laid against a rock, and willed herself to rest before starting her journey in the morning.

* * *

Haldir and his company of sentries marched north from Rivendell early in the morning. Had it not been for Canafinwe, Haldir may have marched them south in hopes of finding something left of Beriadanwen, unsatisfied with the idea of leaving her to her fate, if she hadn't already met her end. But alas, Canafinwe insisted they take the high pass north of their location. On the east side of the mountains, Canafinwe and his kin would return to Mirkwood, while Haldir and his own would turn south to Lothlorien.

"Do not despair my friend." Canafinwe spoke softly to him as they led the way. "If she as good a fighter as you taught her, then she will most likely be able to get away from harm." He encouraged weakly.

"Yes, but who knows how many orcs there were? It is most likely she has fallen, or has been taken." Haldir spoke grimly.

"You are so quick to think the most negative things Haldir! Do give her the benefit of the doubt. Besides, with luck, she may have made it to Rohan yet." He smiled, trying to imagine the best possible scenario.

"But you forget, she is not from here. No, she is, well, very different than most human women. I do not think she is accustomed to the dangers of this land." He frowned, looking over the edge of the cliff they were walking upon. Far below, he could make out a stray goblin scuttling back into whatever hole it had come from. The mountains were dangerous, especially at night.

"Well, it is possible she still got somewhere safe. There are a few settlements between here and Rohan she could find shelter in." Canafinwe suggested. He vaguely remembered the sparse settlements that dotted the lands of Rohan. They were small villages really, easy to attack, and often times cautious of strangers.

"We can only hope that she made it so far. The snows began shortly after she left, and barely let up until only weeks ago. Her only hope was to get to Rohan. I'll send word if she has arrived when I reach Lorien, and while I will hope for the best, I will have to brace for the worst." Haldir gave a disheartened but soft sigh, his heart filling with regret once again that he should have gone with her despite the orders from Elrond.

It was a long march home, made even longer when Canafinwe continued east to Thranduils realm. The only person he could really talk to was now absent, and he was left to charge his troop alone. While that would have been well most days, this day his mind was too occupied with a lost girl. She was lost from home, in a world she knew very little about. She was lost from him, and it pained him greatly, for he knew it needn't happen.

In the furthest reaches of his mind, he begged to question why her. Of all people in this world, why did he feel himself fall for the one he cannot keep? She had been kind, and beautiful as human women rarely are to him. She had been accepting of him in his entirety, and expected nothing in return, but he could feel her desire to be cared for in return.

"Marchwarden, is everything okay?" He heard from behind him. A younger sentry had stepped forward. Haldir hadn't even noticed that he stopped dead in his tracks.

"I'm fine... Everything is fine." He mumbled, continuing his path. Had that been it then? His heart sped up momentarily as he pondered a troubling thought. Had she only needed him for intimate comfort? Did she ever care for him in the way that he had come to care for her? It was a painful thought to think that she would find another in Rohan to fill that void that Haldir could not fill now. That void that Adam had not only caused, but vacated as well.

Was that what she truly needed, just someone to caress her, and kiss her tender skin? Just someone to set her senses alight in passion and desire? No doubt, the touch of an elf was far more gentle and thrilling than that of any man or dwarf she could hope to encounter. But was he any better than she if that were the case? She never asked him to have feelings for her; he did that on his own. She was there to satisfy his desires for closeness and physical comforts, and he took that freely as she gave it until he pushed her away.

His soul was lifted the moment he stepped under the golden leaves of his realm. For a moment, his heart thought not of Berri, but of his duties to his Lord and Lady, and of his family. He smiled at his brothers, Orophin and Rumil who had come to meet them upon their entry of Lothlorien.

"Brother, you have returned! How was Rivendell?" Orophin approached, embracing his brother happily.

"It was well, Orophin. Things were quite interesting. I see you have left the woods standing, I should appreciate that." He smirked as he turned to Rumil. If anybody were to cause trouble in the realm, it would be Rumil, the youngest of the three.

"Well, it can't have been as interesting as Haldirs time in Rivendell, unless someone else has gotten close to a wandering woman?" The young sentry spoke from before nudged Haldir in the ribs before walking past eliciting a frown from the Marchwarden, and smirks from the younger brothers.

"Brother, did you meet an elloth in Rivendell?" Rumil chirped, eager to hear all about his endeavors. Orophin held back, sure his brother wouldn't care to speak of it in the presence of the other sentries.

"We can discuss it later." Haldir spoke shortly before continuing the journey to Caras Galadhon, his brothers now in tow. He would have to reprimand that nosey guard when they got back.

Orophin and Rumil departed shortly before the city gates to return to their stationed flet. Haldir sighed with relief happy to be away from his brothers glaring expressions, though he knew he would have to face them later. While Orophin said little about this potential new woman, Rumil had plenty of remarks about it, enough remarks, in fact, for both of the brothers.

With silent steps, he ascended the winding stairs to meet with the Lady of the Light, his most lovely Galadriel. He would have to check in with Galadriel and Celeborn about the events in Rivendell. No doubt they would be interested in what had occurred over his time away from the woods.

Galadriel never failed to captivate Haldir, no matter how many times he looked upon her. He gave a bow as she approached. "Welcome back Haldir, we have missed you." Galadriel spoke in smooth tones.

"And I have missed my home as well, including some who reside within." He graciously replied. "I have come to report from Rivendell." He stood tall, his helm tucked under his arm.

"Go, Haldir. We need not discuss these things now. It has been a long time since you have been home, and surely you would rather spend it elsewhere than here, reporting to us." She smiled, knowing that what he wanted most was to take a bath in his own talan, and lay in his own bed.

"My lady, are you sure you wouldn't want my report?" He raised a brow, uneasy with this change of habit.

"Do not worry, Haldir. We have gotten report from Elrond already. Your words would simply be repetitive." Celeborn smirked at him, knowing well what his wife was thinking. Haldir nodded and took his leave back to his talan, not wanting to interrupt his lords any further than he already had.

Celeborn turned to his wife after Haldirs steps were no longer heard descending the stairs to return to his own home. "My dearest, did you feel it?" He ran a hand down a golden lock that ran down her face. "Did you feel his pain." He sighed. Haldir was like a child to him, having raised him for many years after his parents parted for the Undying Lands, so to see him so hurt also hurt his own heart.

"I did, but this is a necessary step." Galadriel gave only the slightest frown as she turned her cheek into her husbands hand. "He is confused now, and must work it all out for himself." She nuzzled against his skin.

"Could you not at least tell him she is alive and well? Surely he would benefit to hear that she is not lost to us." He pulled back, taking her hand to lead them back to their personal chambers.

"No my love, it would only give him hope to go abroad and seek her out, but that cannot happen. She must come here, and I am sure Mithrandir will find her when the time is right." Galadriel spoke firmly, looking towards the papers that had been left on the same table they had sat at with Elrond and Mithrandir not that long ago. "This is going to be a difficult process, I fear." She pursed her lips, taking Celeborns hand for support. "If this is not done right, the results could be disastrous."

Haldir sat in his talan after a soothing bath. The stink of travel had been scrubbed away, and he had changed into his most comfortable leggings and tunic, not wanting to depart from his home that day, or any other soon to come for that matter. He knew that by the evening, the vacant seats in his sitting room would be filled by his brothers, begging to know what transpired during his time away, so he enjoyed what peace and quiet he could garner from the solitude.

He moved to his bed, stretching out, lacing his fingers behind his head. The only thing that broke the silence was a small bird chirping that came from near his window, taking him back to a more comfortable time where instead of being alone, Berri would be curled into his side. On the dewy spring mornings in Rivendell, the birds would chirp and chatter away as they skimmed from branch to branch below her window. She would wake up, and sigh into his chest sleepily greeting him just as sweetly as the bird song. He smiled at the thought, wondering if that what life was like for his brothers. Did they wake up with their wives to the chirping of birds? Did they curl into one another, as if their forms had been meant for one another? Was it possible that Berri was his perfect fit? Haldir shook his head, waving the idea away. She couldn't have been his perfect fit, but she fit well enough in their mutual time of need.

No matter what Haldir did that day, his mind kept turning back to Berri. He thought of what had already transpired, and even more about what it was he wished from her. The desire to take her fully was overwhelming. His heart sped up as he thought of her squirming under his body, panting and moaning as euphoria coursed through her veins. He imagined he would brush the strands of ebony from her face, her skin damp from exertion. It was thrilling for him to imagine her hips atop his while she took charge, watching himself disappear into her apex while she held his hands for dear life, her fingers laced with his and gripping tightly for support and balance. Soon Haldir felt his skin tingling wildly, his breathing had sped up, his mind putting his body through the courses. The length of his arousal pressed against his leggings, begging to be freed and relieved of the pressure, but Haldir had to refuse this time. His brothers were likely to be there soon, and he could not imagine facing them for they'd surely know what he had just done.

His body had acted like this since the last day he had lay beside Beriadanwen. Once he had a taste of a body next his, he was addicted it would seem. The feelings his body had been denied were coming on strongly, and there was little he could do to control it. Perhaps he would go to the healers and see if they could offer any help. Surely he would not be able to maintain any sort of focus with his body betraying him so. A knock on the door interrupted his attention. His brothers had come at last.

* * *

**AA/N: ****So, I decided to add in some brother time to this story. I wasn't planning on it, but I think it would be a good insert. I always look forward and appreciate your reviews, and will make a point to respond to them personally if I can. :) **


	12. Companionship

**DC: I do not own nor profit from JRR Tolkiens works or characters**

**A/N: I must thank you all, and especially to MrsJohnReese who has been most helpful in this story. But I appreciate all of your reviews, and hope to reply to you all personally if it is possible. I thank you for being patient enough to wait for these chapters, understand there is plenty of editing taking place, but I just couldn't keep this story hidden any longer, I just had to start posting it. The next chapter is almost done with edits, so the next update should be a lot sooner than this one. :)**

* * *

Haldir placed wine and breads out for his brothers as they all congregated in the sitting room of his talan. Orophins hair was still wet from his bath while he sat in the chair, rolling his arm trying to stretch out his sore muscles. Rumil was indulging in the wine his brother served, ignoring his aches for this chance to hear his brothers tale.

"So Haldir, how was Rivendell?" Orophin broke the ice, opening the conversation. Rumil perked up while Haldir sat down in the empty seat, pouring a glass of wine for himself.

"It was, interesting to say the least. They have had many foul things crossing their borders as of late, and it makes me worry for the times." He sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Their newest sentries are hopefully up for the task that lies before them." He shrugged.

"Ah yes, and how are the ladies there in fair Rivendell?" Rumil cocked his brow with an accusing grin on his face. Orophin had hoped Rumil wouldn't push Haldir about this new love, preferring to let Haldir open up on his own terms, but alas, he could not be so lucky with his nosey little brother around.

"They are not as fair as the elloth we have here, but they are fair nonetheless." Haldir offered, hoping that would satisfy the curious elf, but he too was not so lucky.

"From what Teren has said, you spent a considerable amount of time with one particular elloth." He smirked.

"Oh no, Beriadanwen is no elf," Haldir started before Rumil cut him off.

"You mean you spent your time with a woman?" Rumil exclaimed, nearly jumping out of his seat. "Of all the elloth here in our realm and you go for a human?" He should his head in astonishment.

"It is not what you think Rumil. If you were to see her, surely you too would find her beautiful." Haldir gave a soft smile, looking at his glass. "She is beyond compare, in so many ways. Her lips are sweet, like pure honey." He sighed dreamily, remembering the taste of her upon his own lips. Every inch of skin his lips touched tasted like a dream. It was almost sweet, like he imagined the wine of the Valar would be.

"You mean you actually _kissed_ her?!" Rumil nearly choked on his wine, his eyes wide upon his brother. Orophin cocked a brow in a mix of amusement and curiosity.

"Yes, we did kiss, many times in fact. Hers are the sweetest lips I have ever come across, though I've never kiss another." Haldir shrugged helplessly.

"How was it then? Come on, tell us!" Rumil leaned in eagerly.

"Well, the first kiss was gentle but needing. It was very sudden, because my body could no longer hold back its desires for her. It could have been better, she left crying." Haldir shook his head at the memory.

"Oh by the valar brother, was it that bad?" Rumil started laughing uncontrollably, kicking his feet. "How could you make her cry?!" He was near tears as he struggled to speak.

"If it's all the same to you, she was actually very torn between our kiss and her betrothed." He huffed defensively.

"Oh brother, have you stooped so low?" Rumil paused, still trying not to laugh. "Not only have you settled for a human, but one that is to be married as well? Oh what has happened to you?"

"That is very curious, what happened brother?" Orophin was now interested in what had caused his brother to have such a change of taste. "There was a time when you would gaze upon the elf maidens here, and even threatened to leave to Mirkwood to perhaps find an elf maiden among Thranduils halls. But now you tell us that you have fallen for a human woman who is promised to another?" Orophin was confused.

"Yes, I know brother, and I would have at one point. But if you meet her, then you would understand I am sure!" He put his hands out in exasperation. "Orophin, please understand, I did not choose this! Oh valar, what do I do? She can fight, she sings, well, her voice isn't that of an elf, but her words are beautiful nonetheless. She makes me happy when we speak, and I find myself almost a different person around her." He leaned back into his chair, looking towards the ceiling as if it had answers for him.

"It sounds like she is quite the woman." Orophin smiled gently. "I am happy that you have found a woman that you can bond with." He raised a glass as if to toast him.

"Aye, but that is the problem. I cannot bond with her. She is fated to die so soon, that it would not be wise to try and spend my life with her." He shook his head.

"And perhaps Luthien thought that of Beren, but alas their love prevailed." Orophin offered with a kind smile. Haldir stopped to think for a moment and nodded in agreement. The greatest love story of their time occurred between an elf and a man, but could Haldir say he loved Beriadanwen?

"I must return to Vanesse, I am sure she misses me." Rumil stood, wanting to return to his wife after so long in the wood. "I was hoping, brother, that you would bond with one of our own, but I understand the heart cannot always choose. Just, hopefully one here will take your heart yet." He sighed, disappointed in his brothers choice. He had always imagined his brother would fall in love and pledge himself to one of the many elloth in Lorien who would follow him and swoon over his every move. He took his leave to his own home, unable to wait to take his wife into a warm embrace.

As the door closed, Haldir turned to Orophin. "Brother, when you, hmm, how should I put this?" Haldir paused to gather his thoughts. "When you first met Aranel, how did you know she was the one?" He leaned forward, holding his glass in his hands.

"In what way do you mean?" Orophin leaned back in his chair, giving thought to his question.

"I mean, how did you know she was the one? Was it a feeling? Did someone tell you? Did you approach her, or did she approach you?" Haldir questioned, not knowing what it was like to bond or pledge oneself.

"When I met Aranel, we were so young, we thought nothing of it. But over time, I came to care greatly for her. As time wore on, it got harder to be away from her, and I thought of her incessantly. My heart ached for her, and my lips craved her. She refused me twice before she relented to my requests to bond with her, but I think she just wanted to know if I truly loved her, which I can say I did and still do." He smiled, thinking of his sweet and adoring wife. He thought of the way her silver locks would graze against his shoulder as they slept, and smiled to himself happily.

"I am conflicted brother. My body craves her, and I wish for nothing more than to lay with her, but she is saving herself for marriage. I have thought of being that one, but oh it is so complicated." He groaned.

"Tell me the story, brother. Tell me more." Orophin refilled his glass, ready for a long story, and a long story it was. He skimmed over the majority of the eight years away, highlighting the details, and especially Beriadanwens story as Haldir knew it. He spoke of the woman who found her way to their realm, lost and looking for Mithrandir. He spoke of the beauty who taught him to fight, and spoke to him so kindly. Orophin listened to him kindly, enjoying the wine and refills through the story, intrigued by the tale he told.

"Brother, you tell me an interesting story." Orophin frowned only slightly. "But I believe that if she makes you feel this way, then she may very well be the one for you. I will send word to Rohan of a missing woman, and with luck, they will have seen her. We can hopefully send word that she is missed in Lorien." He reached a hand out to his brothers arm, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "I hope we find her for you." He offered before standing.

"But what difference would that make Orophin? Even if she comes back, we are two different people in many ways. It would never work, no matter how much I would wish it to be so." He sighed. "I will let you go to your wife and will stall you no longer." He smiled as Orophin took his leave. Perhaps Orophin was right, for Beren and Luthien was the greatest love story of their time, and they made it work, even with a Dark Lord casting his evil shadow across the lands.

Haldir cleaned up after his company, and returned to his own bed. No matter how much he doubted they would have any sort of future, the here and now called to his body, as it was racked again with desire for her.

* * *

In the distance stood a cluster of homes, which looked to be a village. 'Is that Edoras?' Berri thought to herself. The settlement was not on the map she had. Berri deduced that it was indeed not Edoras, as it seemed far too small to be any capital city as she was familiar with them. As the dusk fell, she made camp not far from the river, and against the edge of the wood, she began to sing a song that her father taught her when she was young. She sang low, and steady, but she was not the only one listening to her voice.

Steady footsteps came across the plain. She heard them every time they stepped on harder land. Softly, a shadow appeared in the distance, as Berri placed her hand on the hilt of a blade. She continued singing low, staring down the gloomy dark. She was ready to dispatch a barrage of attacks upon the intruder until it stepped into the light of her small fire.

A horse, whiter than the snow and taller than any other she had seen, peered back at her, pawing it's black socks in the ground. When she stopped singing, the horse began to walk away. "Hmm, funny thing, you are." She smiled and continued to sing her heart away, and the horse stood there, watching her intently for every note she sang. Berri noticed this horse's seemingly strong draw to her voice, and as she sang, she moved toward it to pet it to see if it would allow that. Of course, as any stubborn horse is, he would not allow her to come close enough. At first, that is. She continued to sing, and move closer, and he continued to press her patience. This was a game to the horse, and nothing more it seemed. It quickly became a game to her as well, but she did not wish to stray too far into the dark, and so she chose instead to resign herself to the fireside.

Sleep tugged at her eyelids, lulling her to sleep. She could now barely see the horse standing there, impeding on her campfire through her tired eyes. Dreams of home plagued her. It would not be an easy road. The ending was unclear as she may never go home. In her dream, she rode like the wind, and kept riding. A large black storm chased her, threatening to swallow her whole, but she urged her horse on. If they got caught in the storm, they'd remain in darkness forever. She could not allow that to happen. Together she and her horse ran, for their lives were dependent upon it. Their quarry, her home, continued to move farther from her, and no matter how fast they rode, they could never get closer than she was at that moment.

Berri turned over as dawn was peaking over the horizon. The magnificent horse she had sang to the previous night laying beside her too stirred, awakening to her movements. With an irritated huff and a grunt, the pale horse got to its black hooves and gave a long stretch. "Well, good morning to you too, wild thing." She rolled so she may stretch as well. The ashes of her campfire long extinct blew across the plains in the gentle breeze that had picked up as she packed up her bag. She moved towards the horse to pet its muzzle as it stood watching her move about, but as she stepped closer, the horse stepped back. She sighed and turned around and began pulling on her armor.

A gentle push came to her arm as she pulled on her gauntlets. "Hey," she smiled as the horse nuzzled at her elbow. "Are you warming up to me then?" She smiled, finally reaching out to pet the muzzle. "Do you have a name?" She cooed to the horse, who just shook his head in response. "Well, you are a beauty, that's for sure." She ran her fingers through the coarse mane before patting its flank and turning back around. Once more the horse moved to nuzzle her, interrupting her efforts to move onward with her journey.

The sun reflected off of her black armor as she moved, donning her helm and mounting her weapons and bag. Berri moved onward south towards Isengard, seeking Saruman and his knowledge. With every two steps she took, the horse took one, keeping pace with her. She smiled to herself, happy to have the company. An hour of walking, and she the horse still stayed, shadowing her every move. As the sun rose higher into the sky, the horse moved in closer, following right on her heels as she trudged. "You know, horse, it would not be so bad if you let me ride. Perhaps it would go faster as well." She commented sarcastically. The horse nipped her bag, pulling her back.

"Hey! What did you do that for?" She protested, turning around. The horse threw its head back and took a small jump back. Berry hoisted the pack back up, shaking her head with a stern look. Once more, the horse nipped at her bag, this time pulling Berri back two steps. "Why you little…!" She gasped startled. She put her bag on the ground and tucked into it, withdrawing an apple she had picked up on the mountainside. "Is this what you want?" She sighed in question. The steed sniffed at it cautiously before eating it with fervor. Replacing the bag, Berri kept on, before the horse decided to taunt her once more, this time nipping her shoulder.

"Oh, that's it." She smirked. The horse whinnied in delight, prancing back and forth, tossing its head in delight. The way it jumped and ran around was actually quite amusing to Berri, as she watched it. Perhaps she had a few minutes to play, if this was what the while beast wanted.

Berri crouched down, waiting for the right moment to strike as the horse ran back and forth in front of her. It seemed to always slow down as it approached her before speeding up again, dodging the irritated voyager. The more the horse ran back and forth, the more Berri wanted to break the horse, tame it, and make it her own like a challenge presented. The horse moved in closer to her, and she pounced, swinging her leg over and trying for dear life to hold on, but the bobbing of the horse's gait rolled her off. She dusted herself off, and crouched down again, this time jumping up too far, and slid right off the other side. As she landed face down into the dirt, the horse let out a loud whinny, pawing at the ground.

Every time the horse passed by her, she attempted to ride, only a couple times actually successfully staying on, until the creature reared back, or bucked her off. After having been flipped over the front of the horse, she stood, dabbing the blood from her lip. "Alright, one more time and this is it. Either we will travel together and ride, or we will part ways here, but I cannot afford to dally with you all day." She eyed the horse, who in turn stared into her eyes. She felt only a little silly talking to the beast as if it could understand her words. They locked into the others eyes, anticipating the next moves. The horse broke away and ran away. Far from her, until it was little more than a gleaming spot on the hill. "Figures you would run then." She muttered to herself disappointed, slinging her weapons and bags back over her shoulder.

Naught more than twenty steps did she take before she heard his massive hooves approaching. "So we dance then," she laughed to herself, ready to dominate. The horse bowed his head, charging her at full speed, and she stood, waiting for him. She closed her eyes, and took a deep breath, her hand out, the moment she felt her hand on his massive chest, she threw her legs up and over, a hand full of his black tipped mane. As he reared back, she pulled her body forward, holding onto his shoulders, and when he leaned down, she moved her body back, holding on with her knees. The majestic beast tried to shake her, but this time, he would not.

They danced like that for a few minutes, both getting tired, and neither wanting to give in. Berri felt her hands slipping, losing their grip. She fell, landing on her butt. With anger and frustration, she hit the ground letting out a defeated yell. With a flash, she was on her feet, looking at him.

"Fine then, you win. I will let you go with your freedom, and you will let me go with my sanity, alright?" She bowed her head, and held back a growl of frustration and defeat. The horse moved in and stood beside her, sniffing at her busted lip. It sniffed as though recalling. His hot breath blew in her face as she was assaulted by the horse breath. He whinnied and rested his head on her shoulder, not allowing her to walk away. "Are you sure then?" She asked him, running her hand down his shoulder. "We will not have a saddle." The horse looked at her and then to his back. With that answer, she mounted him, no reaction came from him as he just stood there.

With a triumphant smile, she gave him a quick dig in the ribs, and they sped off together. She laughed, the feeling of elation coming over her. She rode with a speed she had never before encountered on horseback. The wind whistled in through her helm, she moved her body with the horse. It felt as though they never slowed down throughout the day. The sun fell just as quickly as it has risen, and they still went full speed. When she finally wanted to stop and make camp that night, her horse seemed reluctant. "Slow baby, slow down so we might rest for the night." She felt foolish for saying that, as it seemed as though her horse had done most of the work for her. The stallion obeyed, and slowed to a halt just across the river from Isengard.

* * *

**AAN: So, next chapter is also a smut chapter, just to warn you now. But, if you are anything like me, you were probably looking forward to it :P**


	13. Dreams of Desire

**DC: I do not own nor profit from JRR Tolkiens works or characters. **

**A/N: Come along my little smutpuppies! This is the chapter I'm sure some of you have waited for. I appreciate your reviews and I am glad that you have enjoyed this so far. A special thank you to MrsJohnReese who has helped me try and organize my myriad of scattered ideas and for her reviews. Also a thank you to TheParanoidGraveRobber, who I am unable to respond to, but thank you for your reviews, I am always happy to receive them :) Anbd F0ofie01, thank you for your reviews as well, I don't believe I am able to respond to you either. Thank you to the other readers for bearing with my edits and stories. There will be some changes to the story that I've already posted, and I will post a small chapter outlining the changes. (You don't have to go back and re-read, but I just decided I wanted to change her history just a tad wee bit.) **

* * *

The fire burned gently as she looked over the looming dark shadow of the tower. She sighed, it would not be too long before she would be leaving. Her fate was just on the other side of the river. It seemed as though the stars here burned brighter, and the skies were clearer than the ones back home. The horse lay down beside her as she rested with her hands laced behind her head.

Tonight, she would not worry about anything. She would just look up at the stars, and think the happiest thoughts she had. Those thoughts took her back to the ale and smoky stench of the Prancing Pony where she got her first sword. They took her to the shire, and Maledine, and the gift of grandeur she sent to her. There were the dwarves who dwelled in their mines, and showed her the efforts of their labors. Most of all, there were the elves, whose elegance which will go on unforgotten. It was nice to have something to snuggle up to, even though it was a horse, it lessened the loneliness, as she held on to Haldirs token tightly.

* * *

_Haldir's dreams were painful and lovely at once. He had found Berri at the waters edge under the moonlit sky. The stars glittered ever in her favor as she looked over her shoulder at him, weakening his very spirit. She was beautiful in her own right, her ebon hair in wet tendrils down her back, eyes bright like the clearest sapphires shining at him with want and desire. He was struck dumb as she climbed out of the streak, watching as the water snaked down her body like little rivers._

_"Why do you watch me so?" Her gentle voice echoed in his ears as its softness hit him. But he had no words as he stared helplessly down into her eyes. She was so close to him, no doubt she could feel his heat rising underneath of his armor. "Are you blushing, my dear Marchwarden?" She smiled, almost giggling, as she stepped back, but Haldir could not allow that. Without a warning, he snatched her wrist up, pulling her back into him, and for a moment she searched his eyes with a hint of fright before she realized his true intention._

_"I would watch you always." Haldir whispered, leaning down so his breath glossed across her ear. "You are…" He held his sentence, breathing in her clean scent, the fingers on his free hand tracing down a tendril of hair. "Perfect." He finished, dipping his head down to kiss her neck. His fingers graced along a shining scar that extended down her side. Had he not noticed it before? Was it new? It mattered not to him because it did little to mar her perfection. The sudden moan that erupted from Berri startled Haldir, but only for a moment. He knew he had struck a sensitive spot as she leaned into him for support, her knees threatening to give way. Her other hand gripped at Haldirs shoulder, taking up a bunching of his cape into her grasp._

_"Haldir, that feels amazing." She groaned out, feeling the electricity burning through her spine, culminating in her low back in a tickle and an ache at once. But it was not a bad ache, no, it was more of a strong desire, as she leaned against him. "Haldir, I need you so bad." She whimpered, feeling her core moisten as his affection, her sensitive bud tingled in want. Never had she felt such an overwhelming need and desire, and she was glad that it was him who made her feel this way. Haldir did not miss the quick pout that graced her face as he pulled away leaving her cold again._

_"Do not be so sad, my dail. I will not be long." He smirked, unclipping his cloak from his armor. Like a kind elf, and a loving one, he lay his cloak down. "Lay down for me, elloth." He whispered, his hands reaching for the ties and clasps of his armor. Haldir had to keep his hands in line, as he felt they were frantically trying to remove his raiment, and with the way he looked at Berri, he frantically wanted to be just as naked as she. Her pale skin stood out brilliantly against his crimson cloak as she lay on her back, propped up on her elbows, watching him with anticipation. Before long, he was standing before her in nothing more than his skin, looking down at her anxious and waiting expression._

_"Are you nervous?" She asked, biting her lower lip, hoping she was not the only one. Haldir nodded slowly, his fingers fidgeting without her beneath the pads of his fingertips._

_Haldir could not wait any longer as he kneeled down before her, his hands gently touching her knees asking for entrance which she nervously gave. "Do not worry, I will be gentle with you." He spoke softly, tracing his fingers up her sides. Her knees fell apart to accept his form, her chest puffing to meet his. She was chilled from the waters of the river where she had bathed, but his body warmed her slowly. With one hand he supported himself, the other gently kneaded her breast, his thumb gently grazing over her pert nipple eliciting an excited groan from her. She felt her soul burning under his touch, something had stirred inside of her and was dying to be released._

_"Haldir, please…" She groaned. Haldirs lips were caressing her neck tenderly, leaving burning sensations against her cool skin. "Please be gentle with me." She mewled, her eyes fluttering at the impact of the sensations she was feeling. "Please take me." She finally whispered, turning her head ever so gently to whisper into his ear. The way her words grazed across his skin, he almost lost control then and there. With great restraint, he found his hand leaving her soft breast, and moving down to the patch of curls that shielded her apex. Beriadanwen nearly snapped up as his finger slipped between her folds, gently massaging the sensitive bundle of nerves. "Haldir… Oh yes that… please!" She groaned louder than she expected, a bead of sweat forming on her forehead._

_Haldir could feel her slicken under his touch with every pass of his finger. While he enjoyed watching her squirm beneath him, he changed it up, dipping his finger inside of her core. The sudden gasp from Berri hit him with a force as he felt his body twitch, his length growing even harder in anticipation for the moment he had been waiting so long for. He watched her eyes glisten as the tension grew. Her hand reached up to his shoulders, her fingertips digging into his soft flesh. "I am afraid I cannot hold out much longer." He murmured to her, filled to the brim with desire._

_"Then take me already Haldir." She giggled softly. Her expression turned serious as she looked into his eyes. "I am ready. It's okay." She breathed deeply, her chest pressing against his. "Please Haldir, I've waited long enough, we both have. I'm ready." She reassured. There was nothing more she wanted in this moment but to feel one with him, and there was nothing more he wanted but to make that happen for her. He feared that she would regret this, knowing she wished to be wed before this took place, but at the moment, he had not the desire, or the willpower to pull away._

_"You realize what this would mean, my dear Beriadanwen?" He stroked the side of her face, his fingers running through her hair. She shook her head, a look of confusion on her face, his other hand was still stroking her center, causing her face to twitch in pleasure._

_"What does that mean then?" She inquired, squirming under him, wanting him to finish the job he had started._

_"It means I would make you mine." He kissed her shoulder again. "It means that I have chosen you." He growled, yearning for her. "Can you accept that?" He nuzzled her skin. "Can you accept a life with a man who will be ever at the borders?"_

_"I can accept that." She bit her lip nervously, preparing for him. "I've needed you for so long, and if I give myself to anybody, I would have hoped it to be you." She reached up, cupping his face in her hands. "Haldir, I… I love you." Her lips swelled up, and her pupils dilated as she looked into him. If she was nervous about telling him, she did not show it._

_"I love you Beriadanwen, I'm ready to give myself to you." He breathed. It was like a weight off of his heart to tell her, and he wondered if this was how it felt between Beren and Luthien. She watched anxiously as he took himself into his hand and lined himself up with her entrance. The moment he felt his tip enter her core, his muscles tensed. Never had he felt a sensation so overwhelmingly powerful and pleasurable. He watched as Berri's breathing increased, her lips parted in unspoken pleasure. "Is that well?" He spoke softly, his own breath shaking. All she could do was nod, her eyes squeezed tightly shut. With a slow and steady rhythm, he slowly entered her to the hilt, feeling ever crevice of her core._

_"Haldir, yes please!" She cried out, pressing her forehead against his own, her knees coming up to accommodate him, her palms against his chest. "I need you, please." She begged, feeling his steady and slow rhythm picking up. He was quite gentle not to hurt her. Haldir watched this beauty beneath him, as her expressions changed from pleasure to euphoria. To see her derive so much feeling from him set his heart alight. This had been the moment he had waited so long for, this moment to bond with her and solidify his oneness with her. Her moans of pleasure only urged him on as he drove himself deeper into her._

_As for himself, he could feel her silken walls tightening around his arousal, begging for him. He looked into her sapphires, the moonlight sparkling within them as her expression asked him for more, tears forming in the corner of her eyes, tears of happiness he hoped. He brought his lips down to her neck, nipping and sucking at her pulse points. He wanted her to remember this moment forever, he wanted to remember this moment forever. He wanted to remember the moment his tip breaking that barrier to her body, and the way she clenched in the newness. He wanted to remember the smell of her body, the scent of her juices on him._

_He brought a hand up, gently massaging her breast again, his lips coming down to gently take in the nipple, his tongue circling the sensitive peak. It must have been enjoyable for her, as she ran her fingertips through his hair, taking a deep gasp at the feeling of his tongue on her pert nipple. There was no words she could say at this moment as her mouth was agape. He could feel her response, as she clenched around his aching member and gripped his hair ever tighter. Their bodies began to sweat with lust, her body growing hot in desire._

_"Please… Please Haldir…" She groaned, arching her back into him. It was all he could do to hold her to him, feeling the thumping of her heart against his chest. He was so close. He was so close to reaching his climax within her. His stomach fluttered and his loins burned. He was so close._

His eyes snapped open, and his world was shattered. There was no babbling river, nor was his scarlet cloak upon the riverbank. She was not lying beneath him enjoying his caress and care. He had instead been grinding into his own mattress, his swollen penis throbbing from this tantalizing dream. He came against the linens with a growl, his heart speeding up, gripping the sheets, biting the pillows. His body was shining in sweat as he swallowed thickly, shivering in desire. "What are you doing to me Berri?" He moaned to himself. Grabbing a spare bit of linen, he cleaned himself of his spilt desire.

There was no way he could fall back asleep. All he could think of was the dream that plagued him. All he thought think of was her. Even as the morning dawned upon his window, his body still tingled in desire. Haldir opened his eyes and rolled out of bed, shuffling through his modest dwelling to prepare for the return to the woods. He thought, perhaps, if he just allowed his mind and body to embrace his ache for her, that he would be, well, cured of his lust for her. But that was not the case, he found. He spent his day in the agony of desire, a pain only she could take away.

As the March Warden, he had to be out with his men, giving orders, assessing situations, and of course, fighting. It was a demanding job, but one he did very well. But not when his mind was fogged by images of his sweet Berri writhing beneath him, her breasts bouncing under his thrusts, and her core wet and wanting. He almost envied his brothers, Orophin and Rumil, as they had been bonded, and have married the women they have always wanted to be with. They no longer suffered with these uncontrollable responses. Haldir, on the other hand, just went about his life alone and in a way he liked it. But recently, the other side of him begged for her, the one who had been ruined by orcs. Sure, there were plenty of elloths whose gaze would follow him around the city, but it was nothing more than lust. He was too old to be considered for marriage. There must have been something wrong with him to not be married by now, so he was left only as something to physically desire among their glances. If he wanted to have this physical release, then he could have chosen any one of them, he was sure, to bed them, and see them off in the morning, but he could not bring himself to that point. He couldn't desire them as he did her.

As he lay in bed the night before leaving, he stared at his ceiling. A part of him worried about sleeping, he could not afford another vivid dream like the one he had the night before. It had taken everything to get his mind off of her, and even then he was marginally successful. He mostly wondered, as his sheet was set low on his torso, the evening too warm for much else, what would have happened had Berri been there with him. He held out hope that she had made it to Rohan and that perhaps one day he might at least look upon her face one more time. It was a stretch, as there was no word or reports from any scouts of her whereabouts, but Orophin gave him hope. He had already send a notice that day to Edoras, and with luck, they would return a positive message, or even better, they may return her. While he held out hope that she was alive, he still steeled himself for the worst. For what seemed to be the fiftieth time that day, he prayed to the Valar for strength before resigning himself to the Gardens of Irmo.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Please feel free to read/review. Any reviews will be personally responded to (If I am capable of responding.) I am always interested to know your thoughts on this story to help me better edit the remaining (and some yet unwritten) portion of the story. Thank you!**

**\- Le Pleiade**


	14. On The Woodland Edge

**D/C: I do not own nor profit from JRR Tolkiens works or characters.**

**A/N: I'm sorry for the short chapter. I've been doing a bit of re-editing on previous chapters and reposting them, so thta has taken up a bit of my time. The next chapter will get back to the longer chapters. I suppose this bit was just a little blurb left over between chapters :D Enjoy and always, thank you for reading!**

* * *

"Brother, we have fascinating news from the southern borders." Orophin approached him, ready to accept his superiors' orders for the day. Haldir was happy to be away from the solitude of his talan where he had nothing to do but dream a brilliant dream and lament over a fantasy. At least out here with the other sentries, he could focus his mind on the land and the borders.

"What is that?" Haldir asked, with no real expression, but his voice held an interested tone as he looked out down the stony path that led towards the Eastern border.

"Onuris, my lord, has found another rider. They say the rider didn't even need to use rope to lasso him, but that Onuris approached the rider. They report the rider is dressed in all black, and brandishes an elven bow. Some of the scouts have speculated that he killed an elf for the bow he wields." He spoke in awe. News traveled fast among the trees, and for the few scouts who were adept enough to listen, it was fascinating news.

"So, Onuris has found another… Then a great person this rider in black must be." He mused to himself. Onuris, the horse they call immortal, was faster than the wind, and brighter than the sun with the wrath of an army of balrogs. He was an oddity however, as he had black socks. The legend went that when he stamped a dragon to death, it blackened his socks, forever marring his white coat. It was a legend of course, but didn't legends oft have a grain of truth in them? He stood thinking, for any rider to be accepted by the immortal, to have the immortal choose them as a rider would be a great ally, or a great enemy to the realm of Lothlorien. The only one to ever ride Onuris that he knew of, was his former mentor, and when he left, Onuris returned to the wilds never having carried a rider again.

With the great sun overhead, he made his way to the borders of the realm. He always preferred being out by the plains, where he could see for miles, hoping to find something of interest. Here, he could let his thoughts wander off and find the moment of tranquility that allowed him to smell every scent on the air, feel every breeze and which direction they choose to follow. He took it all in, with the warm sun on his comparatively young face.

While the news of Onuris was interesting, his mind was elsewhere. He sadly thought of Berri, who had been sent off with no chance of survival. He always held hope that she would one day appear and that his sadness would be quenched by her presence, but what would he do if that ever happened? He had to realize that they were quite different though they were so similar.

"Do you think about her again brother?" Orophin stood next to him, catching his brothers dreamlike gaze across the treetops.

"Aye, but I cannot help it. I have tried to forget about her, but I cannot. She was something so different." He sighed.

"But she is clouding your mind. You must find balance." He urged. Orophin supported his love for this human, but it was unhealthy when it affected him on the borders.

"How do you find balance, Orophin? Between your duty here, and your wife at home, how do you put one aside for the other?" Haldir frowned, begging for the answer.

"I do not know Haldir. When I am with one, I think not of the other, for there is a time and a place for each. My love knows well that my duty as a protector of these lands will always be one of my main responsibilities, but when I am home, she is all I am concerned about, and she is well aware." He sighed.

"But Beriadanwen is not here for me to return to, and even if she was, I doubt I could return to her." Haldir shook his head. "Why, of all people, do I fall for some silly human girl? Of all the elleths here, I have to desire her. This must be some sort of joke from the Valar." He shook his head.

"Yes, but if it is, at least it's a good one." Orophin shrugged, drawing a laugh from his brother.

"I will try to keep my mind focused, my brother. Do not worry." He patted him on the back. But he knew deep down, that it would be a difficult task.


	15. A Change In the Wind

**D/C: I do not own nor profit from JRR Tolkiens works or characters. **

**A/N: I know that the last chapter was pretty short, so I wanted to give you guys an update sooner than later. I have been working on re-editing the previous chapters, and the upcoming chapters, so I haven't been able to update as often as I'd prefer. I do thank you all for your support and interest in this story. I am glad that you have stuck around, and I LOVE reading your reviews. A special thank you to MrsJohnReese who has been helpful in this story and my ideas. I am always interested in your ideas, opinions and reviews. Thank you!**

* * *

Berri sat up, hugging her knees to her chest, leaning against the back of her companion as she watched the sun rise, the coral and gold rays glistening off of the Isen River. The sky behind her was still dark, and she watched the transformation from pale yellow to a cool green into light blue, gradually fading from the black. So long had it been since she had actually stopped to watch the sun rise, or set for that matter. When she was younger, she always loved watching the snow fall, pure and gentle. Of course, during the snowiest days, she opted to stay indoors, in front of a fire with bread or a hearty soup simmering away on the stove. She used to enjoy lying in bed listening to the rain tap gently on the windows. For so long, she did not find these things magical, but now, for some reason, she did, and she longed for them all to return.

By midday she had arrived at Isengard. It almost looked as though it was made of stone and metal, with its sinister appearance. It stood high above her, blocking out any trace of sun in its wake, the snowcapped mountains in the background. The tower was encircled by a large stone wall that she walked around, searching for the entrance. When she found a large rounded entrance, she found on the other side spanned a beautiful grove of well groomed trees. A lush green begot her eyes, intensified by the gray stone courtyard that lay just beyond the tree line. In a way it reminded her of the gentle woods of the Shire compared to the thick and glaring forest she had been riding past the last few days.

"You approach the Tower of Isengard?" She was caught off guard slightly when a voice spoke beside her.

"Yes, I seek help from Saruman the White." Berri turned to a man whose years were written upon his face. She saw the lines of wisdom, and a seeming gauntness about his face, drawing his features. His white hair hung down, stringy and limp, past his shoulders mixing with a long beard to match, and he walked with a deliberate, but slow pace.

"What do you seek from him?" He questioned her, leaning against his staff thoughtfully, looking her over in curiosity.

"I only seek a way home." Berri spoke softly, feeling so close to reaching her goals. She would be able to finally see her parents again, and call things off with Adam for good. If she had taken anything from Rivendell, it was the sense of value that Haldir had unknowingly given her.

"Where is home, young lady? What is so special of home that you come seeking an old man in the wilderness? Could you not walk there, as you have come so far already?" He smiled gently.

"Home is where the heart is, sir, and I am not from Middle Earth, I am from elsewhere. Another land, another world perhaps, but, I have never heard of Middle Earth, and I don't know if you have ever heard of Washington." She pursed her lips, trying to hold back tears that once again threatened to fall.

"How does one know where the heart is other than in your chest?" The old man poked her in the collarbone. Possibly he was not familiar with the term she had used, nor the meaning of it.

"Well, that's where my friends and family are." She retorted.

"So you will have no love without friends or family? What about a husband, hmm? What then would you do, if you do not have him either? Do your people wither and die without these things? Perhaps, for yourself and for the world around you has no meaning to you." He pondered aloud. "Come in young one and I will take you to Saruman." He hurried her inside, pushing her along the way having gained excitement in his step. "You will stay with us for the night, this may take a little while." Up the many concrete stone stairs she was ushered. He must have found her predicament exciting to say the least, the way he hurried her.

The large dark marble tower put her in awe. It was a dark and seemingly foreboding place, but it had immense beauty in its own right. The perfectly polished floors echoed her footsteps as she crossed. Carefully placed windows allowed enough light to be let in, without causing too much light to be kept behind the dark walls. Up a spiral staircase they walked, higher and higher until they came to a larger flat landing.

"You may stay here tonight. Saruman will be in with you shortly." He walked backwards leaving her to the cavernous room. The bed was larger than any she would need, and tables along the walls held stacks of books, loose fragile papers and dusty tomes.

Beriadanwen slowly moved towards the table with interest, running her fingers gently over the rough leather bindings of various sized books. They seemed so old and weathered, yet strong and resistant at once. She picked up a piece of yellow cracked parchment and began reading the story it contained of the silmarils, gems containing the light of the two trees, and their powers. She smiled, reading the elegant elven handwriting. "I am told you have called upon me." She turned sharply, placing the paper down but giving it a second glance to ensure she didn't damage the fragile thing in her haste to depart with it.

"I seek Saruman the White, I thought you were going to take me to him." She said staring at the man from the grove.

"Yes, and I have. I am Saruman the White, and I am now ready to offer you council." He stepped in with swift grace, sitting down at the table she stood at. "Tell me, why have you come?" From a large silver ewer, he poured crimson wine for them into crystal goblets.

Over the next hour, Berri exposed her story to the wizard, explaining the last place she remembered being, where she woke up, and the things that had happened to her so far on her travels. Of course she left out some of the minor details, but she had to wonder if perhaps the wise man didn't pick up on those anyways. She went on to talk of her life at home in the other world as she now called it. "Interesting, your story, and I will look into these things through the night." There was nothing else said, just a tray of food appearing on the table as Saruman took his leave.

For her the night was silent. All she could do was think about whether Saruman would have any answers for her, or if he would be a dead end. She could not afford to tarry on this journey, and she had done her fair share of that. Eight years of tarrying actually, a concept she still could not fully grasp. How could she be gone for long, and yet it felt like only months? It irked her that she had not thought to ask Saruman while he was there. No matter, she could always ask him in the morning. She almost felt guilty for leaving her horse on the outside, while she slept inside comfortable and warm. She hadn't seen a stable, so assumed that he was resting among the orchard, hopefully having found an apple tree to love up to. Her bed was large, yes, but loneliness came with that, especially having been spoiled by Haldirs presence. To her calculations, counting the hours of the day, it was sometime in late March or even April, and she had never felt so lonely.

It had been a long time since Berri had slept so deeply, so soundly that not even thunder and lightning woke her up. There was nothing there when she woke up, nothing besides a beam of light shining through the small window, and a single roll of parchment on the dusty desk that once was full of books and papers. With a rush of adrenaline flowing through her body, she scrambled to the roll that had been tied off with a single red ribbon. Standing by the window, she read it to herself.

_"To Beriadanwen, I regret to have left you with no more answers than you already had, and perhaps more questions than you did before you arrived. I have listened to your story, and urge you to search out Gandalf the Grey, as he has long traveled these lands, and knows of them more than any of us on the council do. We trust him with this task, and ask you to do the same. We do not know his whereabouts at this time, but ask around the cities and towns you come across as they are bound to know where or which way he means to travel. There is a magic, an ancient magic that resides here on this Middle Earth that you may or may not know yet. There is no way for anybody to tell you, but Gandalf may be able to show you where to find it. May you find every answer that you seek, and leave no questions behind."_

Berri gave a cry of anger and frustration. This had been nothing but a waste of time she felt. These so called wise wizards and their towers, yet in that moment, they probably knew nothing of what she went through, or anybody else in Middle Earth for that matter. "Why else would someone lock themselves away in a tower, if not to detach themselves from the worries and burdens of others?" She muttered to herself as she hastily put on her armor, and bounded back down the large slabs of steps two even three steps at a time. Her anger boiled, seething as she marched out of Isengard and back to her horse.

"Well then, since we will be travel companions for a while longer, I ought to name you then, yes?" She patted the rump of her horse; he seemed to feel her anger just as much as she did in that moment as he snorted. "Sadiki, the faithful one, what do you feel of that my friend?" She cooed, rubbing her forehead against his cheek, petting his neck. She felt her eyes burning as tears began to fall. It was too much for her right now, but as they fell, her anger waned and her mind cleared. In response, he merely scratched at the dirt with one hoof, bowing and throwing his head back. "Sadiki it is then, my friend." She smiled as she mounted him. "We make for Rohan, Sadiki." Without a second thought, Sadiki turned southwest and began towards the horizon.

It would be at least a four day journey to get to Edoras from her location, and she could probably cut that to three if she were to ride through the night, or canter at least. As she thought of the best way to travel, Sadiki just ran. He never stopped for water, or food, or even slowed down to catch his breath. She had urged Sadiki to rest, slow down and they might walk, but he refused. "Sadiki, I don't want you to kill yourself to get to Edoras. I know you want me to ride you with a saddle, but I won't have a horse to saddle if you're gone." She whispered to him.

Over the course of the ride, she began to get comfortable. It wasn't being comfortable being on horseback, honestly she had never been good with riding. She was finding herself more comfortable and sure of herself in her surroundings. He slowed, coming to a halt and rearing up, kicking the air with his front hooves. In the distance was Edoras, scattered it seemed, built out and built up. In the great wide plains, this city was built upon a rocky outcropping that stood out unnaturally against the rolling fields.

The mostly wooden city was a very different picture than Helm's Deep; the stone fortress cut into the mountains she rode by on the way was ominous and foreboding, but grand all at once. Edoras looked very Nordic. From what she could see as she rode up, the homes were mostly wood with stone bottoms, and seemed to have been built halfway into the ground. The roofs were a sort of thatched grass and moss and wooden planks, with heavy wooden doors to block out the cold. The gate that surrounded the city was made of slender tall logs, with lookouts built to see over the tops. Men sat and watched as she approached the gates. Only her pale blue eyes were visible beyond the black armor as she looked amongst them.

"Who goes there?" A guardian called out, standing to the right of the gate.

"I am simply a wanderer who is in need of food, shelter and a saddle for my horse." She called in reply.

"Quite armed for a simple wanderer, don't you think?" The man turned to the other guard who stood silently on the other side of the gate.

"My road has been dangerous to get here. It is likely I would not have made it had I not been so armed." She eyed them, feeling slightly uncomfortable with their gaze upon her hilts. Her mood was short for people after her encounter with Saruman to be honest, and this guard was not making her disposition any better.

"How long do you plan on staying with us?" The second guard spoke up.

"How long does it take to make a saddle?" She retorted, just wanting to get inside and off of the back of the horse. Her thighs were sore and no doubt they'd be bruised.

"You wish to saddle your horse? He looks as though he rides better without one." The first guard laughed.

"He rides better, but I, unfortunately do not." She smiled under the veil.

"Enter, go to the stables, you'll find someone to care for your horse, and an inn nearby." He waved her forward with an amused shake of the head. The poled gate opened on creaking hinges and she was ushered in, the gate closing with a grunt behind her.

Taking in the people, she saw they were a bit more hardened, almost wild in a way compared to those in Bree. Sadikis hooves clicked loudly against the flat stones that created the paths. Their eyes followed her as they looked up from what they were doing. Some were stitching fabrics, others kneading dough or chopping wood. Their gaze was untrusting and curious at once, much like the dwarves eyes had been as she roamed their halls. Upward they climbed through the city on the hill until they came to a long and tall accommodation, with a sign reading it as an inn. Beside it towards the far end appeared to be a stable. She dismounted and led Sadiki over to the stable hand. He was bent over an anvil appearing to hammer out a horseshoe. "Excuse me sir, I need a place to stable my horse, could I keep him here?"

The man looked up and his eyes widened. "Y-y-yes, you may." He stumbled on himself in awe. "I um, well we haven't had any horses like him around. That's well, that's just amazing." He breathed.

"I fear I have been riding my horse without a saddle, is there a place I may have one crafted?" She ignored his statements. This man would have quite a few days to admire Sadiki.

"You may speak with Edwyn; he is the best saddle maker in town. But I'll have to be honest, any of the maeras are impossible to saddle. They ride bareback as their breed was meant to." He shrugged, patting down the sides of his flank.

"How much would it be to stable my horse here then?" The man looked at the daunting equine. "He needs to be bathed, have his hooves checked, brushed, teeth cleaned if you can. Oh, and very well fed." She listed as the man nodded

"That will be about 3 gold, but we will give him the finest treatment that a horse like him deserves."

Berri paid the man his requested price and left to find Edwyn. She found him pounding out a piece of leather to stretch over a seat in his stall. "Excuse me, are you Edwyn?" The man looked up breathing heavy, wiping sweat from his red brow.

"Aye, and I can help you how?" He tossed down his hammer.

"I have need of a saddle, and I am told you are the best around. Can you help me?" He looked around, and sucked his teeth towards the sun before looking back at her.

"You rode in on the large white horse, correct?" She simply nodded. "I'll make you a saddle, but it won't be ready for a few days. I can adjust some of the saddles I have now, but I will have to measure him first." Berri simply counted out thirty gold coins on the man's counter, and left them there. His eyes were wide as it was far more than he would charge for a saddle, but for the amount she gave him, he would make the finest saddle, fit for the kind himself.

"Do what you need to do, I will be back in a few days for my saddle." He just nodded as Berri listened to the soft thudding of his hammer against the leather. She took a moment to look around the stalls and other dwellings. It seemed much like Bree in a way, with its overall simplicity, when comparing the architecture to that of elves and dwarves. The wood that made up much of the stalls seemed dried out and cracked and in need of some sort of repair. With their wood sources so far, what wood they brought back was used more for heat and cooking than repairs it would seem.

Berri returned to the inn and pushed open the heavy door. Three stone steps led down to the main area where tabled were set up all around, some with benches, others with rickety looking chairs. A solid wooden counter hid a man behind it as he poured stouts from large kegs with their contents labeled on the front. She was reminded quickly of Bree, and of the Prancing Pony. That was a long time ago now, she thought. A large fireplace sat at the far end sending up the shadows of the men sitting closest to it. There was a sort of haze, and the smell of pipe weeds and tobacco filled her nostrils, mixed with the smell of roasted vegetables and gamey meats.

"Do you have rooms available?" She walked up the stout bartender.

"For about 5 coppers a night, yes." He went about filling glasses without looking up.

"And what of one gold." She inquired. "That would get you about a week." He said sliding a full pint down the bar. He finally looked up at her, his golden hair pulled back from his gruff face. He bore a trimmed beard, and a tired expression, his large hands drying off a mug.

"I will need a room for a few nights." She handed over a gold piece and waited for her key.

The man eyed her and stood up straight. She had not yet removed any of her clothing, still in what she liked to call her 'full battle rattle.'

"Now, you won't be here causing no trouble will ye'?" The man eyes her suspiciously.

"Not unless trouble happens to find me first, I assure you." Berri took the key from him.

"Upstairs, second room on the left, meals are usually served at 8, noon and 4, but dinners last through the night." He lowered his voice and leaned in. "Some people here are not too keen on new outsiders. Some are not too keen on people with weapons either, so by all means, watch yourself and consider yourself warned." Berri nodded, turning to go upstairs with her bags. The eerie silence that fell was too much, as she stopped and turned to find many eyes upon her. She held her gaze on them as they turned back to their own conversations, but their interest was still on this black rider.


	16. Lord Eomer

**D/C: I do not own nor profit from JRR Tolkiens works or characters.**

**A/N: Thank you very much to MrsJohnReese, TheParanoidGraveRobber and ljuhl who have been great at reviewing! I always appreciate the reviews and will definitely try to respond if I can :) I am glad that you have enjoyed this story enough to keep reading. I will be working on re-editing previous chapters, upcoming chapters and writing more, so I thought I'd give you lot a couple of chapters now to satiate your Haldir appetites while I'm writing :D. Oh, I do realize that Eomer wouldn't have been around when Moria was an active mine, but you know, I like him so damn much I couldn't keep him out of the story! **

* * *

Her room was small and cozy, just what she had been seeking after the grandeur of the last three rooms she had slept in. Her road had been long so far, from the Shire to Edoras. That was not to mention the unintended delays along the way in Rivendell or Moria. She sighed as she looked over the map she received in Bree. Barliman, the proprietor who gave her the map had been so kind to her, and she smiled remembering his round cheery face.

"Let's see… Going to Minas Tirith I could stay in the shadow of the White Mountains, and then turn south. If I don't find Gandalf, I suppose I could look around Mirkwood." She muttered to herself, shaking her head, looking at the vast expanse of emptiness between Gondor and even the most southern reaches of Mirkwood. Perhaps it would be best to go up towards Lothlorien first? She sighed with irritation, wanting to crumple the map in anger. With her luck, she would be told she would have to go someplace else, so she thought to brace herself and assume the worst would happen so she would not be so upset if it came to pass.

A knock at her door startled her from her thoughts. "Yes?" She called through her door.

"Just letting you know that supper is ready anytime you are hungry." She heard the bartender call through to her. After putting her hair back up, she went downstairs, leaving her helm next to her bed. "I will have a meal sent up to my room sir. For now, however, I will enjoy an ale. Please, I will take your strongest." She spoke, leaning over the counter, placing her elbows down firmly. It seemed to be a little bit of a crowded night that night. "Is it always this busy sir?" She asked as she sipped the liquid served to her, making small talk.

"No, not usually, but this is a good day." He turned to fill another order. She simply nodded and looked around, choosing a dim corner to make herself comfortable while she drank.

The music that played by a small group was upbeat and people stomped their feet and clapped their hands, taking turns dancing. The ale flowed, and the laughs continued until it was suddenly shushed by a group of armored men walking in. All eyes fell on them as they simply walked and sat at a quickly vacated table ordering their drinks. Berri noticed their armor was not that of bandits, and they seemed clean. The one that seemed to lead them was a tall and well built man, with dirty blonde wavy locks. She watched them for a good deal of time, before she leaned over to a nearby table. "Excuse me, who are those men?" An elderly man leaned over and followed her gaze.

"Those are Rohirrim. They are the soldiers of these lands." He spoke through a haze of exhaled smoke. The man replaced his pipe and puffed again. "You'd do well to stay clear of them. Mean lot some of them." He went back to his own conversation as Berri went back to her own drink.

These men wore silver mail over green tunics, most of them with golden hair. They laughed among themselves, getting a bit friendly with some of the giggling women who greeted them, their fingers pinching and touching places inappropriate for the public.

She was rather enjoying the music, especially the particular song they were playing. A couple was dancing near enough to her when the band picked up the tempo. Faster and faster the pair spun around until finally the man lost his grip on the woman and went flying into a nearby table. The woman stayed laughing merrily, but the man was not in such luck. Berri watched as the man collided violently with one of the soldiers and fell to the floor.

"Watch it you maggot!" The ill-tempered soldier stood quickly drawing his sword. The wench in his lap vacated quickly, watching her burly soldier. "I ought to take you out back and teach you something about respect boy!" All was silent as the poor dancer shivered at the end of the soldiers blade. The gulp was palpable, and Berri could see that none of the soldiers had any intention of moving a muscle to intervene.

"Tell me, sir, how you plan on teaching someone something you yourself seem to know nothing about?" Berri was standing at the head of the man, opposite the soldier, hand on the hilt of her black blade. If his own kin would not make a move, then she would.

"Stay out of this, bitch!" The soldier reached out for her arm and was quickly pulled in. Berri turned, and stepped into him, putting the soldier into a table, with an elbow to the neck. It would have been evident to any who knew her, that her mood had not yet returned to normal.

"I really hate getting into people business however, it was a simple accident." She spoke gently. Berri roughly turned the man over onto his stomach, pinning his arm behind him, ready to dislocate his shoulder. "Now, I think it would be wise to apologize." The man sputtered, still trying to catch his breath, not quite sure what had happened.

"Miss, it would be wise to let him go. He is a soldier of these lands." Berri looked towards the tall and admittedly handsome leader of the pack while some of the other soldiers beside him had their weapons drawn.

"A soldier, you say?" She looked over him in a pitiful sort of way. "Not much for hand to hand fighting, now is he? Shame, I would have liked some sort of challenge if I was dealing with a soldier." She looked back again to the leader. "This… Soldier, was violent towards the one he is supposed to protect, pray tell, who protects these citizens from soldiers like this one?" Berri waited for an answer, and none came. "Ah, I see…" She mused. "Oh, I am still awaiting an apology for this man." She tightened her grip on the mans shoulder, reminding him she had no qualms in dislocating it.

"I'm sorry! Sorry, now let me go!" He grunted loudly. She turned the man towards his group and pushed him into them. She stepped up to the leader with a sway in her hips. "I will leave you with this… Where I am from, soldiers are to set an example of what is right, and what is wrong. So long as I am here, I don't want to see a next time. Next time, I might not be as nice." She looked him square in the eye, and tossed a few coins down. "Drinks on me." The man looked down and back at his men. With little more than a nod, they sat back down at their table, refreshed their drinks and the music continued. Berri however, did not stay to enjoy, retreating back to her room.

Disrobing, Berri laid her head down on the decent pillow and reached over to the plate of warm food that had been sent up. It looked to be a sort of venison stew with bread, and she was grateful for the meal. Her stomach rumbled happily as she ate. When she was finished, she set the plates outside of her bedroom door as she had seen other patrons do, and lay back down to look over map. That was all she had to read at that point, gently went over the different places she had already been, and thought fondly of each of them. She was surprised at herself, having acted differently here, than she had before. What had occurred? Why did she feel so, emboldened? She rolled over, sighing, but before she could fully fall asleep, she was roused by a soft knock.

"Who is it?" She called out from her bed, ready to draw her sword.

"It's the man from downstairs." Puzzled, she held onto the ebony blade and opened the door a crack. To her surprise, it was not the man she defended, nor the man she defended him against, but the leader of the soldiers group.

"I'm Eomer, and I wanted to apologize for the actions of my men." He held out his hand cordially.

"Well, it is nice to meet you, I'm sorry to have done that to your soldier." She stood with the door open wider to shake his hand. She was nervous at his approach, afraid that he was going to reprimand her, she was after all a stranger to their customs and a visitor to their lands.

"May I step in and talk to you for a moment?" He asked. Berri just opened the door wider to let him in. Before she could close it all the way, he was already talking. "I must start by saying that nobody has ever talked to me in that fashion." He turned quickly. "In my position, I could have you executed for talking to me in such a manner, or for handling my soldier in such a way, but, I won't." He let out in one breath.

Berri cocked an eyebrow. "Is that so? Tell me, why won't you do that?" She set her blade down, and crossed her arms over her chest in curiosity.

Eomer looked at her. "You are a breath of fresh air, something that has needed to be had for many years now." He stepped closer to her.

"Well, thank you," was all she could say.

"I find it, refreshing to see your skills in a woman. Though I have not seen someone move like you did." Eomer turned again and sat down by the small fireplace she had in her room.

"Well, I am sure many of your women can fight, this seems to be a place that breeds strong men, and strong women." She smiled. She imagined in a place like this, one would need to be hardened and tough to survive.

"That, you are correct about. However, a woman that can move as you is not something that we breed. Women with your appeal, is also not found here." he breathed.

"I am sure you have many women here who exceed me." She scoffed looking away towards the window. She was not interested in his flattery, only in falling asleep in the inviting bed.

"No, ma'am, we don't. Please, take a ride with me, tomorrow. I will show you around the city perhaps? Maybe I can take you to Aldburg, my home? Perhaps you will think better of Rohan after your encounter this evening." He looked into her eyes when she turned back to him.

Eomer was much more handsome than she had originally thought. He was scruffy, true, but in a very attractive sort of way. He had clean facial hair and chocolate velvety brown eyes, with a beautiful smile.

"I suppose I will be available for that. If I may, I have need of some items that I would like to obtain while I am here."

"Such as?" Eomer lifted an eyebrow.

"I am having a saddle made, and so I wish to get some proper bags for it, as well as some rations, and perhaps some clothing if that is possible." She leaned against the headboard and watched him.

"We can get those items for you tomorrow. If you would like, I can let you use one of our horses to go on a ride while your saddle is being made." Berri thought for a moment, as Eomer reached out, grabbing her hands.

"Let me ask Sadiki first, and then we will see." She smiled.

Eomer gently rubbed her hands and wrists. "I look forward to it greatly." He said, standing and letting himself out. Berri walked behind him, locking the door, before lying down again. 'What a bold man,' she thought, to approach her in such a manner. He was obviously secure in himself to do so. She actually would have been very excited to explore Rohan, if it were not for the cold piece of metal that pressed against her bosom beneath her nightgown.


	17. Aldburg

**D/C: I do not own nor profit from ****LOTR or JRR Tolkiens works or characters. **

**A/N: I would like to thank you all for your reviews, I love reading them, and I enjoy responding to you if I can. I would like to thank MrsJohnReese and Theparanoidgraverobber for their reviews, and feedback. A special thank you to MrsJohnReese for letting me sling my ideas at her, and helping me sort my brain out. :D (not that my brain can actually be sorted, I'm too fargone folks.) But I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

When morning came through her window, she stirred. She stayed in bed as long as she could, letting the smoky smell of the fireplace and of the food below her fill her nostrils. It was quite homely, and she enjoyed every bit of it. Her own bed was warm, and she hated to part with it so early in the day, but she had told Eomer that she would ride with him that day, and they would go about the lands. She packed together a small backpack of items like her armor, a cloak, some rations and a few gold pieces.

Berri made her way down to the main floor, sitting down to a breakfast of chicken porridge with eggs and bacon, and sipped down sweet spiced apple cider, finishing her meal in silence. There were very few people there in the dining area aside from a couple of tables that sat maybe one or two heads, absorbed in their own conversations. They paid her no heed, and she returned the gesture.

The door opened, letting in a stream of the bright spring morning. A breeze came through with it, greeting Berri. She looked up and saw Eomer there, hand on the hilt of his sword. He pranced down the steps and strolled over to her table. "Good morning, I hope you are ready to view Rohan." He leaned down onto her table as she took another sip of her cider. Inside, she was dying to taste coffee again.

"Indeed, I am ready for a ride." She smiled, putting the flagon down onto the table. He waited for her to get up, and walked behind her. She ran to her room to retrieve her weapons and ensure her door was locked before exiting into the day.

She went in a long tan and green dress, but wore her green leggings beneath and her leather boots. Her hair was halfway pulled back, swinging side to side ready for the ride. As they passed the stables, Sadiki stepped forth with interest. "Oh, Sadiki, surely you wish to stay here? A man is coming to measure you for a saddle, and you must be groomed and cared for today." She pouted. He snorted, looking side to side, wanting to travel with her.

"I am sorry Sadiki, not today. Stay here and enjoy being pampered, you deserve it." She shook her head, as the great stallion stamped his hooves once more and conceded to being kept in the barn while she pulled another horse to ride. Eomer took his own mare, Firefoot, as she sat atop a tawny horse. They rode side by side through the cobblestone streets until they passed through the gate and out to the mercy of the expansive grasslands. With keen eyes, one would be able to see the small settlements in the distance, looking like little more than a pile of rocks at a distance.

"Your horse is quite fond of you." Eomer commented, chuckling at the way her horse seemed intent on riding with her today.

"Yes, well he is a very loving horse so I've seen, but I don't know enough about horses to know if that's a common nature or if he is just an awkward one. So, is this all Rohan?" She turned to him questioning. In the distance, the snow-capped azure mountains stood proudly against the winds that whipped the snows from their highest peaks.

"Well, mostly yes. From Fangorn forest, to these mountains, east towards the Anduin, and west to the gap of Rohan is, for the most part, our realm." He scratched his golden beard thoughtfully. They were at a slow trot, taking their time heading southeast through the grasslands. "Where you are staying is Edoras, where King Theoden, my uncle, resides." He nodded behind him. They kept the White Mountains to their right, as they continued down their way.

'So that is why he could have had me killed so easily.' Berri thought, realizing his station.

"Where are we going now?" She looked at him with curiosity. The wide open plain was refreshing, as the scent of the musky grasses and sweet wildflowers passed over her nares. The clean wind made her skin buzz, as if electricity was coursing through her. The sun filled her with energy and life, and something burned inside of her as she smiled, reveling in the beauty of her surroundings.

"Do you like it then?" Eomer chuckled, watching this woman whose head was tilted back, eyes closed, absorbing the suns gentle kiss.

"I have never felt so… Alive, if you will. Well, at least I haven't felt this way in a long time." She sighed, looking forward with a weak smile.

"Aye, the plains will do that to you, you know? It frees your soul and your spirit!" He chuckled. "But, I am taking you to Aldburg, so you may see my home." He glanced over.

"You do not stay with your uncle in the city?" She tilted her head. "I would imagine that you would, being, what was it that they called you?" She tapped her chin, trying to recall his proper title.

"Marshall of the Mark? Yes, well, Marshall or not, my home is in Aldburg. If I were ever to become king, I would move to Meduseld. But alas, that is the right of my cousin." He shrugged.

"You do not seem bothered by that." She smiled at him.

"Why should I be? The right of King is not mine, and I am happy with my life in the free plains on the back of my trusted mount." He rubbed Firefoots grey shoulder vigorously with a smile. The horse snorted in response.

"Well, I suppose I could understand that then." She smiled. When they neared the villages near Aldburg, she immediately thought of Vikings. The tops of the homes were covered in moss and other grasses, hiding the wood planking of their roofs. Some homes almost looked just like a roof laying on the ground, but steps led down to their doors to show a home built into the ground. Berri looked around in awe at the sharply angled homes, as they passed.

"Are you curious about something?" Eomer looked at her with an amused chuckle. She snapped her mouth shut, thinking it must have been rude, the way she gawked and stared.

"I just, I love these little homes. They look so cozy and snug." She smirked. "They remind me of the ancient dwellings back at my own home. They would build their homes halfway in the ground for warmth since they lived so far north." She sighed.

"Then perhaps you wouldn't mind a little place here then?" He extended his arm out to the distance with a smirk. "I'm sure we could find a nice spot for you to build? There is little coverage out here on the plains from the elements. We have no large walls or great forests to protect us from harsh winters. Building into the ground allows us to retain heat through the winters when there is little to burn."

"Oh, Eomer, I couldn't possibly live here." She shook her head sadly. "As beautiful as this land is, I have a home already, and I just want to get there."

"Where are you from then?" Eomer arched a brow as they began their ascent towards Aldburg. He had realized that she couldn't possibly have been from Rohan, but perhaps Gondor? She shook her head, wondering from where to start. She must have been silent for far too long, for Eomer spoke instead. "Why not tell me over dinner this evening. You can stay with me for the evening before we return to Edoras." He pursed his lips in thought. What was it about her home that took so long to find words for it? He shook his head, and just answered what few questions she had about his home.

Aldburg sat atop the hill, looking like a mix of Edoras and Helms Deep. But here, there were taller steeple buildings of stone, and there was no golden hue from the main hall like Meduseld. It was far more like a fortress if one were to compare, but it was oddly homely nonetheless. They entered the heavy wooden gate, and wound their way up the stone paths to the stables, where they dismounted and stretched from the days ride. It was getting late, and their bodies were stiff from the journey.

From where they stood, she could see the villages below, and the winding river leading away from mountains as it glittered in the setting sun like a snake on fire. A chill breeze came down from the mountain giving her a shiver, as she wrapped her arms around herself. The day was so warm, that she hadn't thought of a jacket or any sort of shawl, but she wished she had at that moment.

"Come inside, there will be plenty of warmth and food." He held out his hand for her to take, leading her inside of the main building at the top of the hill. The doors depicting graceful horses were carefully carved by a steady and crafty hand. It was as if the doors told a story upon their face, but she would not get to linger to figure it out. Instead, she was led inside a long hall with tables and a fireplace on either side. At the end, a regal throne had been set as if it were an exhibit. An old crown sat upon the worn cushioned seat, the arms worn by years of use and worried tapping. Berri found herself moving closer to it, drawn in by how exquisite it and simple seemed. The feeling she got from the throne, was that if she touched it, she would suddenly be whisked back into time to when the last king wore that crown.

"You might want to think twice about touching that." Eomer snapped, as her fingers were just about to trace across the wooden arm of the throne. She jumped back, snatching her hand back to her chest, broken from her trance.

"I apologize, I was just, mesmerized by this throne, it's beautiful. I meant no disrespect." She blushed.

"Aye, this is the throne of Eorl the Young, the first king of Rohan." Eomer bowed in respects to the crown. "We revere it, for it is a great artifact from a great man. This was his home, this was his Meduseld." He sighed happily. "There is so much history in these walls, it would be hard to leave them." He looked around the room with sentiment. Berri could see the love he had for this place as she took a step back.

"It has been well preserved." She spoke softly. "Would you tell me more about Eorl?" She turned to him.

"Only if you tell me more about your home." He pressed as she nodded. "Now, after a day of riding, I shall let you bathe, dress, and then we can eat. Follow me." He led her down a side hall, and stopped at a plain looking door. On the other side was a bed, a dresser, and a basin to wash in. "I'll have them bring the bathwater for you." He stepped in, looking into the dresser. "I'm afraid its mostly pants and tunics. There may be an old dress from Eowyn around, but I am not sure." He grumbled, digging through the different fabrics.

"May I ask who Eowyn is?" Berri cocked a brow, hoping that her presence would not cause a rift in this mans relationship should he be married.

"Eowyn happens to be my sister." He spoke in a focused voice as he kept digging around. "She rarely comes around here anymore, preferring to stay in Meduseld with my uncle. But sometimes she might leave some clothing here, but unfortunately it would seem she has not." He sighed, closing the dresser drawer.

"It is alright. I am comfortable in pants and tunics. Will it just be us eating tonight? Or will there be many others?" She bit her lip. Eomers cheeks blushed lightly under his beard.

"There will be a few others, I'm sure. Dinner is not as formal here, especially not when we are fresh from any sort of campaign or travel." He looked back towards the door quickly.

"So, would a tunic and pants be okay then?" She did not want to come overdressed, but she certainly did not want to be underdressed for his halls. Eomer only gave a curt nod before taking his leave. Berri was left to wait for the handmaidens to come and fill her bath, and when they had, she indulged in removing the stench of horse from her body.

The soap smelled mild, like daisies on a crisp spring morning as she lathered herself down. The water here did not clean itself, letting her see all of the grime that had built up since her last bath in Moria. That was weeks ago, however, and that was evident in the dirt left behind in the tub.

She wrung her hair out, twisting it up into a bun on her head before putting on a yellow tunic, and brown leggings. These were far more comfortable, as they were more open at the ankle than her previous pairs. Barefoot, she shuffled out to the main hall, feeling the cool stones beneath her feet. The heat from the main room, and the smell of dinner surrounded her. The once empty tables were now full of food, and people were shuffling in to take their seats. Most of these men appeared to be soldiers, while there were a few dressed in finer cloth.

Berri stood to the side by a wooden pillar, watching as the seats slowly filled up, and the food slowly disappearing. Laughter and mirth echoed off of the walls, as she waited patiently.

"Miss, for what reason do you just stand there? Are you not hungry?" She turned to smile at Eomer who had obviously taken a bath himself, as his damp waves hung against his neck. He was very handsome in his more relaxed attire.

"I did not know if there was a certain custom." She blushed at his closeness to her. She could feel his breath on her skin, causing her skin to tingle as she thought of Haldir's breath upon her skin.

"The custom is to sit down and eat before these hogs get it all." He chuckled, leading her to a table not far from the fireplace.

"Why is nobody sitting here?" She questioned, looking around. Nearly all of the other tables were full, as the men drank and laughed, but this one was untouched.

"Because this table is for myself and my guests. The men know that very well." He smirked, reaching for a bit of roasted pheasant. She watched as he filled his plate and began eating before stocking her own plate.

"So, you still never told me of your home." He spoke with a mouthful of potato.

"Yes, and you still never spoke to me of Eorl." She retorted playfully, slicing the pheasant breast on her plate. He nodded, wiping his mouth on a cloth.

"Aye, I have not. Why don't you start with your story, and then I will tell you Eorls as a nightcap?" He smiled, taking a bite of his pheasant leg.

"Oh fine, I suppose if that's what it's going to take." She playfully gave a sad sigh. She told him her story, as the room slowly cleared and the fires died down. She spoke of her home, and her journey that led her to where she met him, in that smoky inn where the upbeat music was played.

Eomer was nothing less than astounded and confused by her tale. But there in the Rohan, they didn't understand much about the magic of elves and wizards, nor did they care to. Their lives were grounded more to horses, fighting and the tangible things in life. Leave the sorcery to the others. He also hadn't imagined there ever being another world. All they knew was their own world, and that it was the only world that existed outside of the Undying Lands. It might not have been another world, but to men, they may as well be. The ale had once again been emptied from his cup that night as he pondered more on her tale. He was confused enough as he told it, and contemplating it would surely only make him more so.

"So now that I have told you of myself, will you not tell me of Eorl?" She gave him an inquisitive smile and he returned it with a sigh.

"But it is late." He winced, looking around as the servants of the house were clearing away the leftover food and dishes. A few tall lean hounds were enjoying beef bones wherever they lie, and Eomer allowed a fond smile to cross his lips.

"I warned you my story was long. Yet you insisted upon it, and promised me the story of Eorl afterwards." She crossed her arms and sniffed playfully.

"I don't think I promised anything, and I'm pretty sure you never gave me fair warning." He cocked a brow as she laughed. "I am sure however, that I can stay up long enough to tell you of our first King." He shrugged, refilling his flagon. "Come, let us sit outside, I am sure we have been inside long enough." He tilted his head towards the door, and she followed. He handed her a long fur cloak that had been hanging by the door, before they took a seat on the steps.

Overhead, the stars gleamed bright and proud, some fading in and out, others constant against their midnight cloak. The longer she stared at them, the more she felt like they were waving at her in some odd way. Eomers velvet voice graced her ears as her eyes were fixed skyward. He told her of Eorl and the Balchoth, of helping Gondor, and the kingly gift that Cirion had bestowed on Eorl. He spoke of the oath between Rohan and Gondor, and finished with the explanation of Felarof, and where the Eorlingas found their love of horses and of the maeras.

She took a deep breath as they sat with the occasional whinny breaking the silence. The frigid air of the mountains blew down, stinging her eyes, carrying the light clean scent of snow. How happy she was to be among humans once more, and what's more, people like her. The people of Bree seemed to be timid traders, happy in their own lives. But these people of Rohan enjoyed the peace and freedom of the open plains, but were always ready for a fight.

Far below, lights from the houses glittered, and wisps of smoke rose from the chimneys. It reminded her in some ways, of the shire, where hill after rolling hill glittered with the lights of the hobbit holes. She did not realize Eomer had been staring so hard at her before she finally turned her head to address him.

"Do you like it then?" Eomer inquired.

"Yes, it is peaceful in its own right." She admitted. "Rivendell is more peaceful, but not in the way that I am used to. This, this is what I am used to. The mountains, the small towns, it feels more like the areas around my home." She smiled sadly. Her stomach lurched in illness as she thought more about her home. She felt like she was so close to home, and yet still so very far.

"Are you alright?" Eomer noticed her sudden look of nausea, reaching his hand out to her shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm just feeling homesick I'm sure." She nodded.

"Let's get you back inside. Perhaps lying down will help you." He frowned. He led her back to her room, and bade her good night. Berri stripped down to her tunic, opened the tall window and crawled under the heavy blankets. The cold air washing over her face helped to calm her stomach, but it did nothing for the tears that fell.

She had been so full of curiosity and wonder that she had delayed the grief that was spilling over. Thoughts of her job, and her home crossed her mind. She could almost smell the antiseptic in her nostrils and hear the siren ringing in her ears. But her warm bed with the dark blue covers, and the garden she dreamt of planting when she bought her own home just made her miss her home. She thought of the wedding dress that hung unused in her closet, and the venue that stood empty on her wedding day. Anger for her father grew in her heart, for he surely did this to her. He must have had a hand in this fate of hers, and how dare he! But she could not say she hated him. No, in this moment, more than anything, she missed him. She even missed her absent sisters, Alya and Miriel.

This was the first time she really sat back and thought of them. Alya was the oldest of the three, with red hair and brown eyes. For some reason, she always seemed to be bitter towards their parents. She resented something, but she never spoke of what. Instead, she put her time and energy into sewing and stitching fine things. When she was old enough, she moved out, and that was the last time Berri had heard from her. She herself was still very young at the time. Miriel also had red hair, but she bore green eyes. She was quiet and reserved, until she sang. She had a voice that could make nature envious, and when Miriel was old enough, she too left. Berri hardly heard from her, as she was busy touring the world with a choir. How she wished that she could have seen them one last time.

She woke up exhausted the following morning. Her dreams did not allow her for peaceful sleep, nor did her stomach. She put her pants back on, and found a pair of fur boots in the bottom drawer of the dresser that were big on her, but would work nonetheless. Shuffling into the main hall, she noticed a few people were up eating their breakfasts. Berri sat down at Eomers table, and began with some bread dipped in sweet cream.

She ate slowly, not wanting to upset her stomach again. Eomer walked jovially into the room, with a smile on his face. At least one of them had a good nights sleep. He sat beside her, digging into the food on the table.

"Well, don't you look worse for wear." He smiled.

"Yes, well, last night wasn't the best night." She sighed.

"Pity, I would have hoped you would have had a good time. But your trip has been sullied by your illness." His shoulders slumped just a little.

"I am sure I'll feel well sooner than later, do not worry." She smiled.

"If it makes you feel any better, today we will return to Edoras. I am sure your horse misses you, and I have matters to discuss with my uncle." He spoke, taking a bit of roasted pig.

"Yeah, I don't think Sadiki is very fond of being left." She chuckled, rubbing her clenching stomach. Her sweet and friendly horse, who was probably ticked off about being left behind was surely waiting impatiently back at Edoras.

They conversed quietly to themselves, eating their fill before their journey. It didn't take long for them to be dressed for the road. The sun was warm overhead, as they rode back towards Edoras, leaving the small wooden homes and Aldburg behind them.


	18. A Cranky Horse and A King

**D/C: I do not own nor profit from JRR Tolkiens works or characters.**

**A/N: I would like to thank you for continuing to read this story. I know I have been going through some edits, and changing this a bit throughout, but I'm pretty sure the edits are done. A big thank you to MrsJohnReese (Who has some amazing stories of her own on here might I add) for continuing to allow me to pick her brain for opinions and ideas for this story. Please feel free to review and let me know what you think, I am always happy to read them and will always reply (if I am able to.) Well, here goes more with ALWH!**

* * *

Eomer held Firefoot back a few paces, watching Beriadanwen bouncing in her saddle. Her long hair whipped around her in the wind, like a black gossamer veil. A belt tightened around her waist showed the curves of her body. He couldn't help but to enjoy watching them, or the way her thighs moved in the saddle. She was, as he had told her before, a breath of fresh air. Women of Rohan were either long and lean like his sister Eowyn, or they were heavier set women who had born their share of children. Very few had the look such as Berri. Those women were reserved for Gondor it would seem, and rarely made their way to Rohan. He had once seen a traveling band from Laketown, and one of the women there was full figured, but he couldn't speak for the rest of their women.

He had to admit, he felt taken with her. He could feel her enjoyment at her surroundings; see how at home she felt among his people. That was a good sign, right? She wasn't entirely graceful on horseback, but not too bad he supposed. He could always train her to be a better equestrian. In his mind he began to wonder. If she enjoyed it here, then perhaps she would want to stay. That was, in some way, the reason he had taken her to his own home. If she could see more of his home, it would be easier to get her to stay. But knowing she was trying to get home, perhaps he could keep her at least for a while longer.

There was a great whinnying coming from the stables as Berri and Eomer rode up the stone street. "Blast you cantankerous beast!" They heard someone yelling as heavy hooves stomped at the ground. The horse snorted and whinnied wildly, and it only got louder as Berri ascended towards the stable.

"Thank goodness you're back! Take your damn wild creature elsewhere!" The older stable hand stumbled out of the door, wiping the blood from his nose, his sweat falling down his reddened face.

"What has happened here?" Eomer barked with concern, quickly dismounting Firefoot. He helped Berri down, who was struggling to get her numbed feet out of the stirrups. They both went towards the man who was angrily pacing before the stable doors.

"That damned horse is what's happened here! Went to go work the hooves and the damn thing started kicking and throwing a fit!" He raged. "Was fine on everythin' else, but the thing went crazy!"

"Surely something must have set him off!" Berri defended. She pulled open the doors to see Sadiki in his stall, wide-eyed and pawing madly at the door, snorting in anger. "Sadiki, what is wrong sweetie?" She approached the door, struck with worry. As if a tornado had passed, it grew quiet, save for the heavy panting. He pawed gently at the door, before she pulled it open. Her hands gently stroked against his shoulder muscles, as he turned his head into her. "It's alright sweetheart, I'm here." She nuzzled against him. Something in her melted for this horse and his seeming need to be near her.

Eomer was still outside, questioning the man about what had transpired. "Well, I put the saddle on him, thought I'd strap it on, and take it for a test to see which hooves needed to be trimmed, ya can feel it ya know! The uneven trots if the hooves are bad." The man was speaking loudly. Eomer just nodded in understanding, before leaving the peeved man to clean himself up. He went inside, finding Berri curled up with Sadiki, a saddle cast off to the side. The horse was laying among a pile of hay, Berri leaning against him, gently stroking her fingers through his mane. Eomer thought for a moment how it would feel to have Berri leaning against him with her fingers curling through his own mane.

"Is he alright?" Eomer asked, leaning against a post.

"I am sure he is fine, just a bit shaken, and perhaps a little angry." She smiled, feeling her sweet horse relaxing. "I don't understand why he got so riled up." She admitted, fearful that he was more feral than she thought. She jumped as Sadiki scrambled to his hooves, looking over Eomer as if to size him up. Berri stood beside him, scratching him behind the ear. "It's alright Sadiki, he is kind to us." She whispered, sensing her horses mistrust. "Perhaps he and Firefoot will ride with us so you can see." She smiled, sending it to Eomer.

"Well, I would rest Firefoot for the day, but tomorrow, I would be more than happy to take them to the plains. Perhaps though, a saddle wouldn't be the best option for him. Not all horses are meant to be ridden with saddle." He bowed slightly to the horse before taking a step back to let Berri out of the stall. She closed it, and smiled, letting Sadiki rest after his tantrum.

"Sadiki, please, no more outbursts?" She begged, just getting a head toss in return.

"Quite a temperamental horse, isn't he?" Eomer smirked. It was no doubt a Maeras trait.

"I suppose, I just… I didn't think he could or would do that." She shrugged. "He's always been a sweetheart to me." She looked worried.

Eomer nodded, grabbing his mounts reigns.

"I suppose I will see you tomorrow then for our ride." Berri smiled, happy to return to her room in the tavern, resting her thighs from the rough ride. She could feel light bruises had formed as her thighs rubbed together lightly. Eomers shoulders slumped as he nodded, looking up towards Meduseld. He didn't really want to leave Berri to her accommodations at the Inn.

"Would you join me in Meduseld? I'm sure my uncle would have a room for you there." He called, hoping she would rather be closer to him that night than strangers.

"As nice as that would be, I think I will sleep near Sadiki tonight. The Inn is only right here. I'd feel more comfortable being closer to him. He's been the most constant companion." She smiled sadly towards the barn. Eomer nodded, understanding well the bond between man and horse, if and when there was one.

"Very well, would you at least dine with us this evening?" He offered her a hand, which she graciously accepted. The food at Aldburg was far better than the food at the Inn, and with luck it would be the same with the food at the golden hall, but it was dinnertime, and her stomach was groaning with hunger.

Theoden king was welcoming. His smile was framed by a strawberry blonde goatee laced with the white of age. His steel blue eyes were warm and wise at once as he greeted his nephew. He appeared to be returning from a hunting party, as he was unlacing his bracers.

"Ah, Eomer how are you my boy? Is all well in Aldburg?" He smiled. His voice was strong with a little rasp to it.

Eomer nodded. "All is well Uncle. I did not ride alone there, instead with this newcomer to Rohan." He stepped aside to reveal Berri who was following obediently so as not to put herself out of line in this kings hall.

"And who would this be then?" Theoden stopped, furrowing his brow in curiosity as he looked over her.

"My king, may I present Beriadanwen. Beriadanwen, this is my uncle, King Theoden of Rohan." Eomer introduced. Berri mustered a polite bow, only releasing when Theoden addressed her.

"From where do you hail, Beriadanwen?" He asked, unlacing the other bracer, setting them on the table beside him.

"I am from neither here nor there." Berri offered. "I don't know how to explain it other than I am not of this place you call Middle Earth." She held her hands folded across her lap, looking him in the eye. She was caught off guard as Eomer passed her an apple he had picked up from one of the tables, having heard her stomach grumbling. She accepted it graciously taking a bite of the juicy sweet fruit.

"What a strange thing to say, isn't it?" He frowned, watching her tuck into the snack.

"I will explain later Uncle. But she is a friend to us, and I have invited her to our halls for supper." Theoden nodded in agreement, and walked away.

"I will let you rest in my quarters before supper if you are weary. I must go speak with my uncle." Eomer offered. The ride from Aldburg could be a long one, especially for one not used to riding so much, and he had noticed Berri yawning more on the last leg of their trip back. She nodded with a smile, tossing the core of her hastily eaten apple in a bin with other scraps in it.

"A nap does sound nice before dinner. I would really appreciate it." She sighed, rubbing her cheeks. No matter how hungry she was, she was also extremely tired. He led her to his own chamber, and allowed her to crawl into his bed to rest. Her eyes were closed, and the blankets were pulled up around her neck when he left. She would remain that way until he came back to wake her for supper.

* * *

Far north of Edoras, a pair of eyes had a hard time finding rest. Haldir had been up all night in his flet there on the eastern borders, and though he was weary, he could not bring himself to rest. No, his mind was focused on other things.

He would always play out the final days in Rivendell with Beriadanwen, the kindness that she had shown him, and their many long conversations in their training clearing, the evenings curled together filling the others lonely void. He regretted being so short with her the day she said she was moving on. To him, she might as well have said she was moving on from him, though he knew now that wasn't entirely what she meant. He wished now, he could have reacted differently, and instead of rebuking her those last days, that he would have instead embraced her, and enjoyed whatever precious moments he had with her like Elrond had told him to do in the first place.

The wind rustled overhead, and it made him think of the wind through her hair when they would spar. Or even her breathy laugh when they fell down exhausted, but triumphant in their fights. The brushing sound as her hand ran across the emerald grass mimicked the leaves brushing together overhead. Even the ravens that flew across the river reminded him of her long hair, but no matter how much he tried he could not forget her. Everything seemed to remind him of her.

His thoughts turned as he rolled onto his side, facing the wall of the flet so that his relief could not see his changing expressions. Haldir was recalling what his brothers had said, that the black rider carried an elf bow. He could not help but to wonder painfully, if perhaps this ominous rider had taken the bow off of her body, or perhaps he killed the orcs that had killed Berri. He couldn't get over his disappointment in himself for not escorting her at least a part of the way. The spring would be fading and the summer would be upon them soon, and still there was no word of Beriadanwens survival. There had also been no word from Rohan about the arrival of this woman, so it was likely she was truly gone.

With a sigh, he thought about the elleths back in the city. Logically, he would need a wife to make a home and an heir for him, but he couldn't think of any that would fit his fancy. Actually he never had save for one, but he realized now how stupid it was. Before these other elleths came to him, before he became Marchwarden and long before Berri, there was a baby. He vaguely recalled a day, standing beside Lady Galadriel as she stood before him. In her arms was a bundle, and peeking out was a pair of the prettiest sapphires he had ever seen in his young life. He was not even 20 years of age at that time. Her head was painted with wisps of dark chestnut, and her fat cheeks were puffed in a smile.

He didn't know why, but he knew this baby would be something special one day. He placed a kiss on her forehead, and a ring he had made in the folds of her swaddle. "She will be the one then, Haldir." Galadriel smiled knowingly to him. That was the last time he had seen the child. No matter how much he asked Galadriel of her whereabouts and of who her parents were, she said nothing that would give away the infants secrets. Eventually, he stopped asking, and pretty soon he gave up altogether. When Galadriel felt the time was right, surely she would tell him, right? He hoped at least. For the first time in a long time, this infant crossed his mind.

It was only ever that brief moment of that day that he could remember, and he knew he had asked of her since that day, but there was nothing else he could recall about the child. At least now, he could fill his mind with his memories of Berri, instead of a nameless child so many long years ago. It didn't help, of course, going from thinking of one intangible thing to another. Really, what cruelty was that? A pain grew within. Why did his heart have to focus on what was not there for him? It could not be fair! How could this be anything but a cruel joke? Haldir sighed and shifted again in his cot. If he was lucky, he would be able to get a couple hours of rest at this rate.

He turned to lay on his back, staring through the fronds of foliage to see the stars glittering overhead. The sky was lightened by the full moon that shone bright across the lands, bright enough to cast one's own shadow. He didn't know how long he stared at the stars moving slowly across the sky, but a soft voice carrying on the wind slowed his mind as he focused on the words. "_Somewhere out there beneath the pale moonlight, someone's thinking of me and loving me tonight. Somewhere out there someone's saying a prayer, that we'll find one another in the great somwhere out there."_ It was faint, but the other sentries in the flet didn't seem to notice it. Instead, he rested his head back, and let the words lull him to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I figured I'd give you guys a little more Haldir. I was starting to miss him too. :( Also, just in case some might think Sadiki's/Onuris' reaction is a little extreme, remember she is only the second person he has allowed to ride him (ref. chapter 14) so needless to say he is a little pissy about some stable hand trying to ride him. Humph! The nerve!**


	19. The Kiss Goodnight

**D/C: I do not own nor profit from JRR Tolkiens works, or characters**

**A/N: So I am hoping that I got Eomer down... Well, decently. I do hope you enjoy this chapter. A special thank you to MrsJohnReese who looked over a piece of this to help me keep it in line, and thank you to ljhul for their review! I always appreciate reviews, and I will respond to each one personally if I can. Thank you for the F/F's as well! **

* * *

Dinner was interesting to say the least there in Meduseld. Berri was requested to sit with Eomer, Theoden and Eomers sister, Eowyn. Eowyn was the epitome of a woman of Rohan. She was tall and lean with long golden locks. Her pale blue dress brought out her steely blue eyes, those she shared with her uncle. She said little through the meal, but she needn't speak to make her presence known.

"So, tell me Beriadanwen of how you came to us." Theoden turned to her as she took a sip of bittersweet crimson wine. She nodded as she swallowed before responding to the intrigued king. Eomer had told him much of her story that she had told him, but now he wanted to hear it from her own lips.

"Well, I am not sure how I arrived here in Middle Earth to be honest. When I woke up, I was in the Shire and traveled from there to Bree. In Bree, I was gifted a map, and sent on my way to Rivendell. I stayed there for quite some time, learning from the elves. When I was sent back on my way, I was trying to make for the Gap of Rohan to Isengard but a couple days ride from Rivendell, I was intercepted by orcs. I managed to fight off the scouting party, but a larger pack was likely closing in, so I hid in the mountains unaware that I was coming up to Moria." She stopped to take another sip of wine.

"So, is that where you learned to fight then? In Rivendell?" Theoden arched a brow, tucking into his venison. "My nephew here told me of how you handled one of his soldiers, and we have some of the best soldiers among men." He smirked.

"Oh no, my father taught me all my life. The elves did teach me a bit of archery however. I am no expert in it, but I suppose if I needed to catch my own dinner in the wilds, I may be skilled enough to strike down a tree." She chuckled at her own lack of skill with a bow compared to the elves, followed by the king and Eowyn.

"Aye, we are mostly men of sword and spear." Eomer nodded in understanding.

"Well, as my story goes, I stayed in Moria during the long winter. When the bad weather broke, I came through the eastern doors of Moria, and made my way down to Isengard. On the way there, I came across Sadiki, my horse. He has kindly carried me here. I spoke with Saruman in Isengard about how to get home, but he sent me on my way to seek out Gandalf the Grey, the traveling wizard. So now, I am trying to find him so I can get home. I suppose that is the shortest version of my story that I could offer." She sighed, taking a bite of roasted potatoes. A boisterous laughter erupted at a neighboring table of soldiers. From where she sat, it seemed they were arm wrestling.

"Well, that is something of a tale, now isn't it? I'm not accustomed to women traveling the wilds alone. Our women do not, of course." Theoden laced his fingers beneath his chin. Eowyn gave a resentful look to her plate as he spoke. "So, why should I believe you then, this tale you weave?"

"Why should you not believe me?" She asked. "All I hope to do is find Gandalf, and I have not done anything to cause mistrust."

Theoden nodded. "Well, no matter. I'm afraid I haven't seen Gandalf around here for a few years. But of course, as a wizard, he probably prefers his time among the elves, or perhaps in Gondor. There are libraries in Minas Tirith that are rich in history and knowledge that perhaps he would be indulging in." He furrowed his brow in thought.

"In… Gondor?" Berri asked, frustrated. She had already gone so far, and yet now she had to travel even further? When would this end? She wanted to scream, but instead she just balled her fists in anger.

"I'm sorry, I wish it were easier but there is nothing else we can do other than wait for him to pass through this way." Theoden offered, knowing his nephew would probably enjoy that option. He could see that he was taken with her. "I could even set you up here in Meduseld if you'd like? Or perhaps Aldburg is more to your liking?" He arched a brow.

"Thank you king Theoden that is very generous of you. However I am missing my parents terribly these days." She cast a sad look to her goblet. "I would really prefer to get home and see them as soon as I possibly can."

"I understand. If you are going to Gondor, then I will send you with a party headed there for horse trade." He leaned back in his seat, disappointed in the struck expression of his dear nephew.

"Uncle, would it be wise to send her? We are sending mostly traders, not warriors. I would hate for her to get hurt on the way." He pressed.

"Nonsense Eomer, I doubt she will get hurt with you there." There was a twinkle in Theodens eye. "Now, I can't afford you to Gondor, so you will escort her as far as Calenhad." He ordered, turning his attention to some stubborn tomatoes that refused to be stabbed by his fork.

Eomer swallowed his argument, and nodded in understanding. There wasn't going to be anything to stop her then. She would be leaving, and he there was little he would likely be able to do to sway her decision. As dinner came to a close, he offered to escort Berri back to the inn, and perhaps have a drink or two with her. She graciously accepted, and shivered as they stepped into the considerably cooler air.

The inn was quiet that evening, which Berri was thankful for. She had been spoiled with the silence of the last two beds she had occupied, allowing her a full and restful sleep, and a busy atmosphere was the last thing she really needed. "Sir, has my room been tampered?" She asked the barkeep as she passed him on the way to the staircase. He shook his head vigorously.

"I made extra sure that nobody stepped foot in there besides myself to clean." He reassured. Berri smiled, taking a moment to look over the room herself. She had left her bow there for her trip to Aldburg, and left the rest of her belongings there while she was at Meduseld but nothing was out of place, which meant a good tip for the man for keeping her room secured in her absence.

With a couple extra gold passed to the barkeep, she sat with Eomer near the fire to stay warm, deep in conversation. He excitedly told her about historic battles that the Rohirrim had taken part in, and how they came to be in that land. He was proud to tell her about their bitter winter and ultimate defeat over Wulf of the Dunlendings, who had taken Meduseld when Helm ruled. He was so animated in his story, he brought it to life before her eyes. She could feel the cold that took Helm Hammerhands life, and hear the cackling evil laugh as Wulf sat upon the throne in Meduselds grand hall, delighting in the suffering of the Rohirrim.

"Eomer, there is so much history here I surely won't remember it all." She chuckled, feeling her head getting light from the strong ale. "But I love hearing the tales nonetheless." Through the course of the evening she had drank plenty, between the wine and ale at supper, and now the ale and mead here at the inn.

Eomer smiled, seeing her eyes get heavy for a moment. "Need I take you to your room then?" He smiled as she yawned.

"It might be a good idea before I sleep here in this chair." She took his hand as he helped her up, placing the other at the small of her back sending a tingling sensation through her spine. She gave a slight stumble and corrected herself laughing softly. "When are we leaving to Gondor?" She asked as they ascended the wooden steps.

"Are you so sure you want to go to Gondor?" He looked down at her as they approached her door.

"I need to find a way home, if that's what it takes, then I suppose." She cleared her throat. Eomer opened the door, ushering her inside and closing the door softly behind him.

"But why not stay here? Why bother with all of the travel?" Eomer stepped closer to her, his own mind beginning to float. "I could be good to you Beriadanwen, if you'll let me." He took her hand and closed the gap between them, smelling her hair as she rested her cheek against his firm chest feeling light from her drinks. He smelled musky in a way that only a man could pull off. Haldir never smelled musky; in fact even when he was fresh from the field he managed a clean scent.

"But, you know I wish to be home." She moaned, feeling secure as his strong arms wrapped around her shoulders. She hadn't had such affection since before she told Haldir she was leaving. In her inebriated state, she was weak for his touch, enjoying the attention, but she knew it felt nowhere near as good as when Haldir held her.

"Won't you stay then? Won't you let me show you the life of the Rohir?" He groaned, looking down at her. Her wide wet eyes looked up into his.

"What are you saying?" She gave him a confused look, wanting him to clarify his intention.

"Do you not see I have fond feelings for you? In these short days, I have come to enjoy your company, and I know the feelings will only grow with time. I just hope you will stay so we can see what the future brings." He searched her eyes, but did not give her a chance to respond before slowly moving his lips over hers. For Berri it was warm and gentle, like a kiss of warm chocolate on a cool evening. The kiss was also sobering for her, as she came to realize that this man was interested in her, but her heart was not in the same place. When Eomer pulled her in a little closer, she felt the cold metal piece between her breasts, causing her to push away from him gently.

"I am sorry Eomer." She stepped back, looking into his hazel eyes. Embarrassment crossed his cheeks as he watched her. "Under different circumstances, perhaps that future would have been ours. But right now, that is not for us." She shook. "I should not have allowed the kiss, and I am sorry if I have made you feel as though I seek a relationship with you." She bit her lip. "Do not get me wrong, I have enjoyed my time, but I have fallen for another." She puffed.

"No, the fault is my own. I could not resist." He nodded in understanding. "I will leave you to rest this evening." He spoke softly, letting himself out. He was kicking himself for having come on so strong, but how could she not know? He took her to his home, fed her, and rode with her, let her sleep in his own chambers. How could she think he did not have some sort of feelings for her? Well, no matter. If he was lucky, there would still be a maiden up at the hall that was still awake to sate this carnal desire.

Beriadanwen changed into a long tunic that she had been wearing to sleep in, and sat on the windowsill, combing through her hair. The window was open letting the breeze in as she took in the lit plains. The moon was so bright it cast shadows on the ground. Berri set the comb down, and pulled out the token that Haldir had given her. It was a reminder to her that he was out there and hopefully still waiting to see her in Lorien. Perhaps he missed her, perhaps he thought of her still. Or perhaps, he went right back to his duties as Marchwarden and never gave her a second thought. Her lips parted and an old song she heard long ago passed through them. "_Somewhere out there, beneath the pale moonlight..."_


	20. Freedom and the Golden Maiden

**D/C: I do not own nor profit from JRR Tolkiens works or characters**

**A/N: A big thank you to all who have supported this story with your Follows, Favorites and Reviews. I always love to read them, and I enjoy replying :D. Due to some personal issues, I've been a little slow on the update, but it at least allows me time to write more on the story. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

The sun was bright as it shone across her face through the open window. She had been clutching her token so hard it left a red mark in her palm as she woke up, rubbing her hands together. She would be leaving to Gondor either today or tomorrow, and would need to make sure she was well prepared to leave at a moment's notice. She silently gathered everything she would not need immediately into her bags, and went for breakfast.

Her meal wasn't very enthusiastic as she ate slowly. In fact, since the kiss, she had felt off, as if, in a way, her soul was tearing. It was an unusual feeling, but it felt more like a depression than a physical ailment. She made her way out to the stable where Sadiki was munching greedily on the oats provided. "Hey there big guy, how are you this morning?" She rested against the door to his stall. He bobbed his head happily, getting even greedier as she presented an apple to him. "Well, I suppose you're feeling better than I am." She sighed, petting his muzzle. In the corner, she saw the fine leather saddle that had been delivered. "Well, I suppose we'll be on the road soon, so I guess we will have to forego that ride today." She shook her head, tears burning at her eyes.

She thought about what Eomer had said, and thought that perhaps Sadiki was not a saddle horse. Perhaps a wild horse like him wasn't ready to be saddled. Perhaps he was too free in body and spirit to be harnessed in whole or in part by a saddle. It would denote servitude to a proud beast such as himself, and he was no servant. He was, out of the generosity of his animal spirit, carrying her onward on this journey. She furrowed her brow and picked up the saddle showing it to Sadiki, gauging his reaction.

At first glance, he tossed his head and snorted loudly; backing up until his hay bed was crunching under his black hooves. "Sadiki, I don't know if I can continue to ride without a saddle." She sighed, her thighs still aching from the ride to Aldburg and back. It was made worse after having ridden Sadiki from Fangorn to Rohan. She had been so excited to get to Rohan and be among regular people again, she hadn't really taken notice of the pain in her thighs, but now it had come back with a vengeance. She sighed, holding the saddle down against her thighs. "Please Sadiki, for my sake. I promise I won't make you wear it when we rest." That seemed to do little to sway the horse's opinion about the saddle as he turned his head away from it. Berri stepped closer, letting the saddle rest on the floor, her free hand coming up to scratch Sadiki behind the ears. "If you wear this, I'll give you extra apples." She tempted, hoping to move the horse. The moment Sadiki took a step forward she knew that she had his approval to place the saddle.

She spent the next thirty minutes saddling Sadiki, making sure the emerald blanket fit well between him and the saddle. She hoped she had done well, having watched Eomer intently as he helped her saddle her horse from the other day. "Well, that seems like a good fit, how does it feel to you?" She asked, watching his head bob again. Berri had to let out a little chuckle at how this horse seemed to understand her every word. "Let me to get the saddlebags so we can see how it will really feel for you with a full load." She sighed. Before she could walk away, Sadiki nipped her tunic at the shoulder, pulling her back. "What is it silly?" She gave a weak smile, petting his neck. Before she knew it, his chin was over her shoulder, pulling her in. "Aww, Sadiki thank you, I needed a hug." She sniffed, crying on this odd horses shoulder.

It took a few moments for her to collect herself enough to go get the gold and leather bags from her room, and when she returned she found that Sadiki was not alone. "I see you are prepared to leave." Eomer spoke with a hint of disappointment, analyzing the saddle. "But at least you are able to place the saddle for the most part." He tilted his head, giving the beautiful saddle a pat.

"Yeah, I'm just getting him ready. I want to make sure everything fits well enough before I am unable to return and adjust." She spoke softly, her eyes still puffed. "He has been cooped up in here, so I'm sure he'd be happy to get on the road again." She looked sadly at Sadiki. She had been quite unfair to keep him tucked away in a barn when he was meant to be free on the plains.

"I don't believe the caravan is leaving until tomorrow. Are you so ready to leave you'd go alone?" He questioned, stepping forward.

"As I said, I'm just getting him ready. Besides, I haven't been able to test his new saddle out. I want to make sure it feels right for him." She tried not to make eye contact with him, as her heart sank even more.

"I suppose that's smart. So are you still ready for that ride?" He arched a brow, curios.

"You'd still take me, even after last night?" She turned to him after securing the second bag.

"But of course. I told you I'd take you out onto the plains, and that is what I intend to do. Besides, there is no better time to know if he's ready than now." He gave a sad smile, but he hoped that by showing her the freedom of Rohan that she would reconsider her flight. She agreed to the ride, which gave him hope as he left to gather Firefoot.

An hour later they were racing across the plains, and it was evident that Sadiki was a far faster beast than Firefoot, even when he was laden with saddlebags and the fine saddle. The freedom she felt in the wide open space was exhilarating, her arms stretched, hugging the saddle with her knees as best she can with her sore thighs. Today was a day where there was no rush to a destination, instead they were free to run and play as they saw fit. Sadiki took full advantage of this as they made their way out under the warm sky.

"Are you sure you wouldn't prefer to stay, as you seen so attune to these lands?" Eomer chuckled halfheartedly. She rode with heart, as if she had been meant for her horse.

Berri slowed Sadiki to a trot to allow Firefoot to catch up before answering him. "Eomer, while I may return, I must find Gandalf, surely you would understand." She sighed, a smile still on her face.

"Aye, of course I could understand." Eomer feigned a cheerful smile, not enthused by having to guide her partway to Gondor. He would sooner enjoy her presence here among his own people before sending her to the clutches of Gondor. There, the men were more ill of heart with questionable care for their women, at least among the nobles. Few men were still gentlemen, but they seemed to be a dying breed everywhere, even in himself he questioned. But he was a man with no attachments, so indulging in the willing maiden was of no consequence in his eyes.

As Berri sat in the grass after she removed Sadiki's saddle allowing Sadiki to roll around like a cat on nip. The way he snorted and stretched made her wonder if she wasn't looking at a foal instead of a full grown stallion. He seemed to be quite taken with the fields, as if he were overjoyed to be home.

"What happens if you can't find Gandalf?" Eomer broke the silence that had settled between them. She leaned back on her elbows, her knees bent, rolling a bright red apple in her hand.

"I suppose I would return to Rivendell, or I would just continue exploring these lands. I think first, I would go to Lorien to see a friend." She gave a slight shrug. "I really haven't thought of it. I've been so bent on the fact I will go home, that I haven't dwelt on what would happen if I didn't." And in truth, she didn't want to imagine what would happen. She didn't want to imagine not finding Gandalf, or not seeing her parents again.

"If you ever decide to stay, Rohan would be open to you." He offered, hoping she would think it over and return.

"I would take that under consideration, thank you." Her response was weak, but honest.

"May I ask a personal question?" Eomer broke, watching Sadiki trot over to her to accept his payment for wearing the saddle. Berri passed the crisp apple to her horse, watching him down it with enthusiasm.

"I suppose you may ask, though I can't guarantee an answer." She turned her head to face him, squinting slightly as the sun filtered through the leaves overhead hitting her eyes.

"Last night, you said you had fallen for another. Might I ask whom?" He was picking at some stray blades of grass, breaking them like flimsy matchsticks and tossing them away.

Berri chuckled, a light blush coming over her cheeks. "Well, I suppose I can answer that. When I was in Rivendell, I met an elf from Lorien that I became friends with. I was unaware that time was so different." She sighed, shaking her head. "I was there for 8 years, and well, I just developed feelings for him." She chuckled, feeling embarrassed.

"So what was it about him? Was he just too fair to pass up? I hear most elves are too beautiful for any human woman to deny. They say some use their beauty to enrapture a woman for their base needs." Eomer had only a slight sneer on his face, masked by curiosity. He was most interested in knowing what his seeming competition was.

Berri frowned at Eomer, disappointed in his assumption. "It wasn't his looks at all. If I had to be honest, there are far fairer elves in Rivendell, and I could only imagine how fair they are in Lorien. It was the way he commanded his rank, how he carried himself. He was also very kind to me; teaching me, and making me feel welcome for the most part. There was just so much, I wouldn't be able to cover it all."

"Would you stay for him? Would you give up the search for Gandalf to stay?" Eomer sat up a little more, leaning against the tree trunk.

"I cannot say that I would stay for him. But I cannot guarantee tomorrow. My mother always told me 'times change, people change' so who knows what will happen?" Her demeanor was broken by a giggle watching Firefoot and Sadiki seeming to play a game of tag.

"I understand. I wish you well, I really do. And if you ever find yourself staying, know that I would hope you would allow me an opportunity to gain your affections." Eomer was feeling open now. She knew how he felt, and she was leaving, so what difference did it make to put the idea out there that they could one day be coupled.

Conversation for the rest of the afternoon was slim, as they mostly just enjoyed being out of the city and in the elements of nature. It was a slow trot home, and a reluctant one for the horses who had enjoyed their freedom for the day.

The horses were stalled, and their parting was brief as Eomer returned to Meduseld, while she returned to the inn. She had barely walked into the inn when she saw a golden haired woman wave her over to her seat. "Eowyn, what brings you down to the inn?" Berri weaved her way towards her table, taking the seat across from her.

"I was waiting for you actually." She smiled kindly, taking a sip from her wine. "I just wanted to talk to you away from my uncle and brother."

"Sure, what did you want to talk to me about?" Berri asked. She raised her hand to gesture to the bartender for a drink before returning her attention back to Eowyn. Eowyn took a deep breath, glancing around to the other tables.

"What's it like to travel alone?" She finally asked, leaning in and lowering her voice. It seemed an odd question.

"Well, it's lonely for a start." Berri furrowed her brow in thought. "It is also dangerous here as I have found out. I, um, had a nasty run in with what I'm guessing is a scouting party of orcs, and they left me with a good scar." She unconsciously rubbed her healed side, remembering the searing pain that came with having to repair her injury.

"But aren't you scared to travel alone?" She rested her chin on the heel of her palm.

"Well of course I'm scared to travel alone. I'm not accustomed to this world or the creatures here. I don't know who is kind and who is foe. So, naturally I'd be scared. Why do you ask these things?" Berri tilted her head in curiosity, thanking the barmaid for her drink.

"Well, as you heard my uncle, women are unable to travel outside of Rohan alone, well, not the woman of the court at least." She sighed sadly. "I just wish, so dearly, that I could one day travel like you. Being kept behind these walls crushes me sometimes. There is no freedom here. It is like dying, without ever really living." It was clear in her eyes that her life was lacking, for there was very little brilliance in them.

"Have you told your uncle of this? Perhaps he would trust you enough for a trip alone in the wild, if only for a day or two." Berri offered, but Eowyn shook her head.

"No, I have been asking for years, and it is always the same answer. But hearing your story makes me hopeful that perhaps one day I may be able to experience life outside of these walls. Then, after my uncle has heard your story and your travels, it might be possible to talk him into at least letting me go to Aldburg alone." She sighed hopefully.

Before they could resume their conversation a young man, no older than 20, interrupted them. "Excuse me, ma'am, you've been asked to Meduseld at the behest of the king." His voice was higher pitched than many men she had heard speak, and his red hair was cut shorter than others she noticed as he relayed the message. With little more than a nod, she stood and followed him back to the golden hall and before King Theoden with Eowyn beside her.


	21. Northward Bound

**D/C: I do not own nor profit from JRR Tolkiens works, plots, or characters.**

**A/N: I would love to thank MrsJohnReese, LadyCinnia, Castiel's Lady and AlishaCorral123 for reviewing. I always love reading them and I always love and appreciate your input and encouragement. :) Thank you to all the F/F's as well, I am glad that this story has some sort of following :) Things have been a little bit busy as of late (especially going to night shifts for a little bit) so I haven't been able to update as soon as I would have liked, but fear not, Haldir shall return soon! Who knows, I might even be tempted to throw in a little smut for all you smutlovers :D. (Come on, it's Haldir, you can't tell me the thought isn't intriguing :D ) As always R/R are always appreciated and enjoyed :) **

* * *

_"It's not in the stars to hold our destinies, but in ourselves." - William Shakespeare_

* * *

The jovial king sat at a long table enjoying supper with Eomer and an unknown man. The man appeared quite travel weary, his gray robes stained and muddy, his boots well-worn and his beard and hair unkempt as if away from a proper bath for quite some time. His long wooden pipe sat in one hand, and the other cupped the goblet that sat beside his mostly empty plate. They barely noticed Berri and Eowyn taking steady strides towards the kings table, breathless from their haste.

"Ah, Beriadanwen, may I introduce our guest." Theoden stood, acknowledging the two women walking towards him. The older man turned to look at her with a countenance of familiarity. "Gandalf Grayhame, the man I believe you were looking for." He smiled as he introduced his guest, letting the news sink in for Berri. He could see the relief spread across her features as her lips curled upwards into a genuine smile.

"You are Gandalf?" She stepped forward quickly in her excitement watching the old man nod. "I have indeed been looking for you!" Her eyes were wide with delight as she laughed. Her cheeks tingled with anticipation to get home.

"So I have heard. Theoden told me a small part of the tale, but I will speak with you after we have had our fill of food and drink." He smiled kindly before turning back to his plate as she sat beside him, watching as he took second helpings to slake his appetite. She could tell by the look upon Eomers face that he was quite unhappy to see this man in his halls under these circumstances. A frown had been set upon his normally kind face. Theoden and Gandalf spoke like old friends, speaking of many things that had occurred both recent and ancient. Eowyn took a seat beside Eomer, setting a plate for herself but Berri was far too eager to eat at the moment.

She was made to wait anxiously through dinner until the dishes were finally cleared, and Theoden retreated to his own quarters for the evening. Eowyn had left long before the meal was over obviously bored with the manly talk, and Eomer sat near to the fire listening to their conversation with perked ears, and a flagon in his hand. He listened as she told the wizard her story even though he had heard it twice already. Gandalf puffed on his long curved pipe as he listened intently with furrowed brows.

"Gandalf, please, how do I get home? I just want to go home." She finally begged, tears beginning to form in the corners of her eyes. Her hands sat in her lap, wringing a bit of cloth at the bottom of her tunic. She watched his expression change between different emotions, but none she could rightly decipher.

"You tell an interesting tale, but I am not sure about how you came to be here." He furrowed a brow. She began to open her mouth to speak, but he cut her off before she could utter a word. "Rather I do not understand the means, or the portal by which you arrived. You fell overboard, and found yourself in the Shire? If you were still on deck when you fell unaware, then how do you know you fell overboard?" He asked, questioning her, hoping she could shed some light on her passage.

"I have had dreams of falling through the ocean, so vivid I can smell the salty water. It has got to be how I came here." She bit her lip nervously, leaning forward. "Sometimes, I wake up freezing as if I've been swimming for hours in the coldest oceans. That is where I last was. That has to be how I came to be here. I don't know how else I'd be here otherwise." Her eyes were full of longing and despondency.

"I have heard of ancient magic, but I do not believe I have the answers you seek at the moment." He looked down towards a particular stone in the floor. It was placed slightly angled to the others, making it stand out to his keen eye, but he did not like it being so out of uniform to its surrounding stone tiles.

"That is not what I had hoped to hear." She spoke grimly, though she struggled to suppress her rage. Voice quivered, threatening to betray her calm composure. "I have traveled so far to find you and my journey has made unexpected stops, some longer than intended so I may find you. I fear you are my last resort, and if you have no answers, am I doomed to be here forever?" Her face was twisting in anger, and her breath wavered as she forced herself to keep some sort of demeanor. Her eyes burned as she struggled in vain to suppress the tears that wanted to fall. Her façade was breaking quickly.

"It would not be forever, just for longer than you expected." Gandalf nodded sympathetically. "I will suggest one thing, that you-" but Berri cut him off in frustration.

"Where now must I go? Who must I find, what must I do now?" Her hands fell to her sides and she looked to the ceiling, trying to keep her tears behind her lids.

"Go to Lorien. I will meet you there, and I will give you what answers I can."

"Why can't you give me your answers now?" She cried out, frustrated at being so close, and yet still so very far from her destination.

"Like I said, I have no answers for you now." His voice grew firm as if he were talking to a child. Her anger was growing to childlike proportions in his eyes, so it would have been quite fitting. "But I will find you there, and meet you with what answers I have found. When I get there, you will have a way home, I assure you." He nodded.

"When must I leave?" She spoke shortly, sniffing as her nose began to run. She leaned over to grab a cloth napkin from the nearest table, blowing her nose.

"As soon as you are able to leave, make north towards the woods of Lothlorien. You will be expected and cared for." He stood, leaving her with nothing else said. Gandalf was ready for the warm bed that awaited him. Her expression fell as he turned away from her. So she would have to resume her journey back the way she came. Berri took her leave back to her own room at the inn, prepping her bags to leave in the morning. She requested extra bread be baked for her journey from the barkeep, and hurried to her room. At least she was going somewhere where she knew someone already; that is if Haldir was there. She spent the better part of an hour between crying and reassuring herself that this was going to be it. This would be the last place she was going to have to go before seeing her family again. Or so she prayed.

The morning dawned with dark clouds. It fit Berri's mood, as she peered out through swollen eyes to the plains that extended far into the distance outside of her window. The farthest reaches of the grasslands were hidden by haze and the falling rain. There was no time to waste, as she pulled on her leggings and tucked in her tunic before donning her armor. If she will ride out, she will look as black as her mood. Her blades on her hip, she pulled her cloak over her shoulders, and grabbed her belongings. As requested, the barman had extra loaves of bread set aside for her. Her departure was otherwise swift and silent from the Inn.

The stable was quiet, with the occasional snort from a random stall. The horses were still mostly asleep, and the stable hands had not yet risen to tend to them. Sadiki however, was on his feet flicking his tail happily to see her approach. "Yes Sadiki, we ride out today." Berri whispered, her voice weak from her episode of grief the previous night. Her throat still felt constricted, making speech a bit of a struggle. She took a brush from the wall and began dragging it through Sadikis coat, for he at least deserved this little treat before their long ride north. If Sadiki was a cat, she imagined he'd be purring from the treatment, but she settled for the occasional toss of his head.

"And here I was hoping you'd wait another day." Eomer emerged from Sadiki's stall, giving her a soft smile. His keen eye did not miss her belongings leaning against the stall ready to be loaded on the stallions back. She hadn't even seen him on the other side of the massive beast, giving her a start at his sudden appearance.

"I'm sorry Eomer, but I have to go. I need my family." She looked down to the saddlebags, settling herself before speaking again. "I just wanted to get Sadiki polished up before we ride." She resumed her task, as they stood in a tangible silence. She didn't ask him for assistance, but he had been kind enough to saddle him, ensuring the fit was snug. Berri began to unload some of her belongings into the saddlebags while Eomer watched disheartened.

"I wish you didn't have to go." He spoke, not really looking at her or Sadiki. "But I hope that you find what you are looking for." He pushed himself off of the wall of the stall, reaching out to pet Sadikis muzzle. "Take her there swift and safe Sadiki." Eomer requested. "What am I saying, of course you will."

"I thank you greatly for your hospitality. Please, tell Eowyn not to lose hope, and I will send word to you when I have arrived in Lorien so you will know I have arrived safely." She offered weakly.

"There is no way I can get you to change your mind?" Eomer gave her a pathetically sweet and hopeful look that only made Berri chuckle.

"There is not I'm afraid." She mounted Sadiki, placing her bow in its spot, and pulled her hood over her head. "Thank you again." She reached out to touch his cheek, holding him in fond regard. With a quick dig of her heel, Sadiki was trotting off towards the entrance, and down the stony path that led out to the grasslands. Eomer nodded as he watched her depart. He hoped that one day, another Beriadanwen would grace his path, but that would not be found in Rohan. Not today at least.

* * *

Eowyn was there to meet Eomer when he returned to Meduseld. "So she is gone then?" She asked, setting a ewer down. The maids were just beginning to stoke the fires, bringing warmth to the golden hall. Eomer nodded. "I envy her." Eowyn sighed, crossing her arms to protect her from a chill breeze that passed through.

"And why would you envy her sister? You have a good life here." He looked around at the hall, regal by Rohir standards.

"Yes, this is a lovely cage for a bird." She spoke stiffly. "At least Beriadanwen gets to touch freedom. She gets to ride and know what independence feels like." She sighed sadly.

"Sister, you know that is our way. Uncle would not risk your safety to the wilds of these lands, especially not when foul things have been spotted lurking about." Eomer took his sister into a loving embrace. "I would not risk your safety either."

"But you would risk her safety?!" Eowyn spoke louder than she had intended, pulling away from him. She caught the eyes of a few passing servants and a guard who had been adjusting his gauntlets.

"SHE IS NOT MY SISTER! She is also not the Kings niece!" Eomer yelled. Eowyn snapped her mouth shut, her eyes wide in anger and pain. "No matter what I feel for her, my dear sister, I could not bear to lose you." He brought his voice down, cupping her face in his hands. He could not stand to see his sister so sad, and he understood the freedom she was dying to feel. He felt caged after a few days in the city, and here she had been kept behind the stone walls all of her life. Not without a flock of guards anyways. "I will take you out soon Eowyn. Just me and you, would that be satisfactory?" He offered. She nodded weakly, resting her head into the strong chest of Eomer. It was the closest she was likely to get to the freedom she craved, so she would grasp the opportunity with both hands.


	22. The Ladies of the Meadow

**D/C: I do not own nor profit from LOTR, or JRR Tolkiens works, characters or plots.**

**A/N: Thank you to the paranoidgraverobber and Mrsjohnreese for their reviews. I always love reading them (and responding if that's an option.) I have just started writing this again, so I will be writing the chapters before I post the chapters. There may be some editing on this as well later on. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_'Running away will never make you free' - Kenny Loggins_

* * *

Berri pulled her cloak around herself tighter, steeling herself against the rain as it continued to pour down. In the distance the thunder rolled on, breaking the relative silence that plagued their journey. All Berri could think about was whether she would finally get the answers she needed, and if she would have to go to yet another destination after Lorien. Her mind raced with what Lorien was like, and whether Haldir would remember her, or if he would greet her kindly as he once did. They did not part on the best of terms, but surely they would be able to mend that little rift?

Sadiki trotted on unenthusiastic as the rain dripped down his mane, his hooves squishing into the soggy grass. He was a creature who preferred the sun and warm days, not this damp weather, and Beriadanwen was the same. In this weather, she would prefer to be indoors curled next to a fire, not out venturing in it. A swift gust of wind blew back her hood as she fumbled to recover, trying to keep the fat drops out of her eyes. "Damn storm!" She gritted, hunkering herself down a little further into her saddle. The pace was slower than she would have liked, but she did not want to risk pushing Sadiki, not when the lands were slick. The last thing she wished was to have Sadiki hurt himself. At home, a broken ankle could mean death for a horse, and it would be a likely fate so far from help. She knew how to help people, but animals were a completely different story.

Unlike her journey to Edoras, Berri rode out in the open plains. She had plotted out a course before she left and decided that when she gets to the Anduin River, she could follow it northwards to the eastern borders of Lorien. From there, the Celebrant cut right through the woods of Lorien, and she would make her way to Caras Galadhon. It seemed like a good plan when she planned it out, but now the seed of regret was beginning to build.

As the sun set on the fourth day of her journey, she came to the shores of the Anduin. It was far more massive than she has imagined it would be, as she was more familiar with the Entwash and the Bruinen rivers. This was almost three times as wide, and according to her map, it ran from the Grey Mountains to the north all the way down past Gondor. She was unloading Sadiki, mentally scolding herself on this unusually chill night. If she had any sense, she would have realized the downside of her plan sooner. If this was the nearest water source for foul creatures, then starting a fire could spell disaster. A fire out here in the open can be seen for miles, and the smoke carries even further. She would be inviting trouble if she tried to warm up with a fire.

She resigned to eating a small bit for her dinner before wrapping up in her cloak. Sadiki grazed nearby as she rested. When he was ready, he would rest next to her as he did when he first met her, this time keeping them both warm from the elements. Even though Sadiki did eventually lay beside her, he was ever vigilant, keeping one eye open, his ears flicking from side to side listening intently to any sounds nearby. Something here seemed to put him at unease, for no matter how much he wanted to rest as well as his rider, he was unable to do so. Something was coming. Someone was coming. Who it was, he did not know and he would be ready when they arrived.

The scattered clouds were thinning out, letting the moon and stars peak out and highlighting the plains. Berri was snoring softy, one hand fisted in Sadikis mane as a comfort, the other tucked under her chin. Sadiki occasionally nudged her face in appreciation for her company, ensuring she was still safe and peaceful beside him.

Disregarding her comfort, he quickly scrambled to his hooves, waking her roughly. Berri was shivering as adrenaline coursed through her veins at the sudden jolt from her deep sleep, but Sadiki was not concerned about her being startled. What he was waiting for was finally approaching. The unmistakable clip clopping of hooves against the damp grass drew ever nearer. His nostrils were flaring, his eyes wide as he began to slowly move away from Berri and towards the intrusion.

"Sadiki, what are you doing?" Berri finally shook the sleep off, grabbing Shades and standing beside the stallion. "What is it?" She gently rested a hand on his shoulder, but it did nothing to soothe the beast as he inched closer. As though she knew what he wanted, she clumsily clambered onto his back, hugging his back with her knees, leaning down almost resting her chest on his back. He was off as swift as the wind, not wanting to leave Berri alone should this intrusion get past him and go for her. No, he wanted to investigate this interloper but he needed Berri with him, to know she was safe. Sadiki could clearly see better than her with the minimal light. He knew exactly where to go, while she was struggling to see the mounted shadow in the distance. The closer they got, the tighter Berri gripped her sword, ready to wield it should it be needed.

As they got closer to their target, Sadiki suddenly and without warning slowed to a trot, lurching Berri forward, threatening to throw her over the equines head. Thoughts rushed through Berri's mind as to why on earth the horse was acting to strangely as he began to canter around their quarry. It was a person, that much was evident. They were mounted upon a light blonde mare, with a clean wavy mane and tail that blew freely in the breeze. Berri sat up straight on Sadikis back, eying the shadow upon the strangers back. They gave no clues as to who they were. In the cornflower moonlight, the silver adornments of the bridle spoke of their origins in Rohan. From that moment, Berri knew.

"Why have you followed me Eowyn?" Berri finally spoke, lowering her sword, laying the blade flat against her thigh. "You could bring trouble for being here." She cocked a brow, waiting for an answer.

"How did you know it was me?" Eowyn dropped her oversized hood, her own mane reflecting that of her steed. Her long gloved fingers gripped the reigns tighter for a brief moment before relaxing to rest on the saddle horn.

Berri looked past her to see if she had brought company with her before speaking. "Well, I recognize the bridle pieces. The same silver pieces that the Rohir have on their own horses." She nodded to the bits she referred to as Eowyn leaned forward to look as well. "Your horse is also well kempt. Only someone of Rohan, and more likely one of high standing would have such a well maintained mare." Eowyn nodded with a shrug, heeling her horse to move forward next to Sadiki.

"I'll accept that answer." Eowyn conceded.

"It also doesn't hurt that Eomer told me that Aria was your horse anyways. I recognize that single white sock on her back hoof." Berri chuckled as Eowyn gave her a playful frown. "But really Eowyn, why have you come out here?" They walked slowly back to her campsite. Berri helped Eowyn unpack her horse as she set her thoughts straight.

"I don't know what to say, honestly." Eowyn finally huffed. "I just get so tired of being cooped up in Meduseld, I just needed to see more." She finally released as they sat along the bank of the river. "I just want to experience a journey like you." She took out a water skein, taking a long pull of its contents before passing it to Berri. Berri took a drink of what she found to be wine.

"But Eowyn, you must understand. I do not want to be on this journey. I am not trying to leave home Eowyn. I'm trying to FIND my home!" Berri looked at her with pain. "But sweetheart, I understand." She reached out for Eowyns hands, holding them gently. "I understand your need to experience life. Wild spirits do not do well in confinement." Berri gave a gentle squeeze before releasing her hands.

"But why will you not let me come with you? I would love nothing more than to come to Lorien with you. To see the elves! What could be more amazing than that?" Eowyn leaned back against her pack, looking at the stars that peaked through the spotty clouds overhead. "I have heard so many tales of their beauty. I envy those who have been welcome long enough to enjoy the brilliance of their realm." She sniffed as a tear threatened to fall, but she continued.

"My mother was a wild spirit that you speak of. She loved nothing more than to ride out on the planes, wind in her hair. She would take me with her sometimes, you know?" Her shining eyes turned to Berri, who had returned to laying on her side, her heat resting on Sadikis shoulder. "She'd sit me in front of her in the saddle, and she'd ride out for what felt like hours, and I'd listen to the hooves of her horse, Acacia just pound into the earth. Aria is Acacias daughter, and I wish to ride her out like our mothers used to do." Eowyn gave a fond smile to the mare that grazed nearby.

"That sounds lovely." Berri replied softly, remembering times where it was just herself and her mother or father, spending quality time together.

"I just don't think my mother would want me to stay caged. It hurts most that Eomer would agree to keep me locked away when he knows how much I long to be free." A tear finally escaped down her cheek as she moved quickly to wipe it away.

"Eowyn, I don't think they mean to keep you locked away. But understand they care for you, and do not wish for something bad to happen to you. King Theoden has lost both his wife and his sister and now fears losing you as well. I believe Eomer feels the same way." Berri shifted, curling her legs up closer against a chill breeze.

"I just… I can't." Eowyn squeaked, hanging her head.

"Look, as much as I want to take you with me, you must understand repercussions this could cause." Berri sat up, reaching for her own water skein to quell the thirst that grew in her throat. She swallowed, nodding, preparing her next statement. "If Theoden found that the elves were harboring you, then it could become a dangerous situation. Haldir once said that men and elves had a strained relationship, and I'd hate for this to be the straw that breaks the camels back." She ran her fingers through her hair, playing with the ends.

"Yes, but…" Eowyn started.

"But if you return to Edoras, and allow me to go to Lorien, then I can ensure that you ride in Lorien, free from guards." Berri leaned in closer, curling into the defeated woman.

"Could you do that?" Eowyn asked hopefully.

"I think I could, yes. I can perhaps talk Haldir into having you and Theoden invited to Lorien, then you and I could go riding. Or, at least I can hope for that anyways." Berri wasn't sure if Haldir even had that sort of power or authority, but she could hope he had the right ties to invite them. "And if I cannot get that done, then I will just have to come back, and ride out with you on your own turf." She smiled, trying to cheer up the miserable woman.

"I will hold you to that." Eowyn smiled, pulling a blanket over herself. "I suppose in the morning we shall part ways then." Berri nodded, agreeing that it would be the best thing for them. She pulled her own blanket around herself, snuggling a little closer into Sadiki, letting sleep pull at her eyelids. The silence was broken only by the babbling river and Eowyns soft voice.

"Berri, I have a question." She spoke, catching Berris attention.

"Hmm?" Berri responded on the brink of slumber.

"What is a camel?"


	23. Kinship

**D/C: I do not own nor profit from any of JRR Tolkiens works, plots or characters. **

**A/N: I am sorry for the delay in this chapter. I lost my muse to finish this chapter, but I have finished this, and now well, it looks as though the next chapter may have what you are all waiting for! (Okay, well, I'm waiting for it.) I always love reading your reviews and replying if I can. Please feel free to R/R, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

_'Timing really, is everything. And what is isn't, circumstance makes up for.' - Steven Van Zandt_

* * *

When Berri awoke, Eowyn had already taken her leave. She was alone with Sadiki once more, listening to river running nearby to break the silence. Sadiki snorted as he grazed for the select bits of grass, wanting to get the best blades before carrying on their journey. Berri took the time to stretch out, feeling her stiff joints pop and creak in protest. The ride was taking a lot out of them both it seemed, but she would not ease up for she was determined to get to Lorien. Once she had her fill of the mid-morning fragrance, she would get back on Sadiki and ride towards her destination.

They rode with the same haste they had the previous days, barely stopping other than for Berri to relieve herself, or so Sadiki could graze to refuel, or to drink from the river edge. All the while, Eowyn was on Berris mind. Could her life truly be so miserable in Edoras? She had always thought the life of a lady of the court would be a good one, where want was not known. However, Eowyn exposed the downside of her role. That she was expected to stay behind the safety of their gates unless otherwise accompanied. While Berri often believed that royalty had its freedoms, it was brought to light that it was usually extended to a select few, and Eowyn was not among them.

Her thoughts also wandered back over her travels since she had arrived, as they often did. She constantly thought back to the Shire, wondering how its people fared, if the grass was still as green as the day she had arrived; or whether the kind hobbits that had taken to her were still around. Every time her hand sat on the hilt of her ebon blade, she thought kindly of the Dwarves, who were both kind and secretive at once. The more she learned about Dwarves since leaving Moria, she realized the significance of her prolonged stay. Had she been any other longshank, as they usually referred men by, it was likely she would have been booted out after a single night. That of course would have been if they would have welcomed her to their halls at all. While she thought much of what had already transpired, she was also eager to know what was to come, and her mind raced with ideas.

Her mind was so preoccupied as a matter of fact that she almost didn't notice the small village they were approaching until she could smell the woody smoke of a fire hitting her nostrils. As she got closer, she could see a few children playing with wooden swords, and a few people going about their daily lives. It was evident she had seen them long before they saw her. The clip clopping of Sadikis hooves along the packed dirt paths alerted them to this intruder. To her right, the children had stopped playing, instead taking the moment to look upon this daunting sight. Two women paused in their task of hanging linens to scowl at the newcomer with distrust, one of them holding a child close to her apron.

Berri dismissed the mixed looks of curiosity and distrust. Instead she looked around at the cluster of buildings that had been erected so far from the city. These were smaller wooden and stone dwellings with grass roofs that hung down low, nearly grazing the heads of their occupants as they entered and exited them. Sadiki slowed down as they came towards the middle of the village. Before them was a much taller structure, something that reminded her of a church in some ways. It was this that made her remember this as the village she had seen on the way to Edoras.

"What business do you have here?" A strong voice spoke from beside her. To her left, a sandy haired man of about thirty years stood with a rickety looking pitchfork in one hand, the other on his hip. It was clear, judging by the smell, that he had just been clearing a stable of some sort.

"I am passing through from Edoras. I am on my way north to Lorien." She spoke calmly. This appeared to be a town forced to fend for themselves out here in the wilds, so far from the swift response of the Rohirrim. Caution was likely a very necessary and everyday thing for them. "Tell me, I do not see this town on my map. Where am I?" She held out the folded parchment to the man. Hesitantly, he leaned the dirty pitchfork against the side of the dwelling, and approached the massive horse.

"You are in Kinship, that's the name of the town." He spoke, as he unfolded the parchment and furrowed a brow to look over the map. "Well, would you fancy that? We sure aren't on this map are we?" He chuckled, pointing at a spot on the map near the northern edge of Rohan.

"I'm sorry, but why would that be funny?" Berri cocked a brow, unsure of what humored this man so.

"Oh, something my da used to say, and his da used to say. 'It's a decline of the times I tells you' they'd say." He handed the parchment back to her with a small grin on his face. "Used to be a time we were on every map. We were the-"

"What are you on yammering about Arvin?" An older man with frizzy grey hair came from around the back of the home, red cheeked and irate. "You've gone run off to talk to strangers, telling them our life history again?" He berated the younger man who looked much like him in the eyes.

"Da, I was only telling her about-"

"Never mind what you were telling her about! Don't know these outsider types, can't trust 'em!" He sneered menacingly at Berri who was remained quiet at this exchange. She simply arched a brow at this crotchety old codger. Rather than offended, she was instead amused at the way his jowls shivered with irritation, his weathered eyes scrunching up to get a better look at her.

"He was simply telling me about where I am as there is no mention of this place on my map." Berri spoke. "You may see for yourself if you'd like." She offered the map to the older man who just sneered at it.

"Likely cursed, it is." He mumbled under his breath before turning to his son. "It's a sign of the times I tells you! We used to be on every map made!" The son huffed as he shifted his weight as though he had heard this story a thousand times already. The old man turned his attention back to Berri. "We used to be the trading post between Lorien and Rohan. Great goods used to come through here for trade! See that building there? That was the storage house. But ain't nothing been through those doors except the cool breeze and a few mice I say." He pointed a clubbed finger at the tall building Berri had been admiring.

"That's what I was trying to tell her Da." Arvin spoke with a hint of irritation.

"Then why didn't you say something boy?" The old man shook his head before waddling back to his task, grumbling continuously under his breath.

"I apologize for my da, he is a bit funny in the head these days." Arvin sighed. IThe weight he carried on his shoulders was clear as he looked back towards the aging man.

"It is alright. It happens to the best of us I suppose." Berri shrugged. "I must ask though, how far I might be from Lorien." She turned the topic from the father as it seemed to only upset Arvin.

"Only about a days ride or two." He breathed heavily, squinting skyward as if to judge the time. "You may be able to get to the borders tomorrow night at the earliest." He shifted on his feet.

"Well I'm glad to hear that. Now, would you happen to have an inn here where I may rest for a moment and have a drink?" She glanced around at the other dwellings in hopes to find one that indicated hospitality.

"Ha! You won't find that in kinship. It used to be that old building near the end there was our inn." He pointed towards a moderate structure. "But when old man Orson died, it just went into disrepair. Even before he died, business was sparse. Hardly saw a traveler, save for the queer ranger or two."

"I see." She nodded. Indeed the abandon inn looked as though nobody had used it in years, maybe even generations. Half of the straw roof had collapsed, and the delicate windows had been broken out. The door hung crooked on its rusted hinges, having been unused for so long.

Arvin turned his back to return to his tedious chores. Berri opened her mouth to ask another question, but before her voice could reach her lips, she was interrupted by the sudden eruption of screaming. Arvin and Berri both whipped their heads to the direction of the cries.

"No…" Arvin barely spoke, running towards the group of children running towards them. Berri dismounted, taking her bow and quiver off of the saddle and followed on Arvins heels. Sadiki trotted behind them, curious as well about the commotion.

In the distance, behind the few children and women, a band of unkempt men approached. "WILD MEN!" Arvin yelled out wildly, raising the alarm to the others in the village. "WILD MEN APPROACH! WILD MEN!" Berri was frozen in her tracks, watching the upheaval that broke out around her.

Women were running all about Arvin and Berri, crying in fear, holding bundles of goods and swaddled babies to their chests. The few lucky enough to have horses took off. But among them, men stepped forward with crude hand-made tools. Some had hand scythes, others had long scythes. Some carried brittle old iron swords, others spears. If Berri had to confess, she was in awe of these farmers and villagers. They had little to protect, and little to protect themselves with, but they would stand and likely die against these invaders. Had it not been for the sudden whinny of Sadiki, Berri may have stood in her appreciation during the assault. With a quick snap of her head, she noticed they had only gotten closer. To her left, huddled behind the stone masonry of one of the homes a woman with her two small children huddled together.

"Sadiki, take them, get them out of here and come back!" Berri ordered, pointing to the trio. Without a second thought, Sadiki was off, leaving his companion behind.

Berri turned her attention now to the men that closed in on Kinship. Indeed they looked wild, with matted hair flying every which way, and dirt caked onto their features. Berri readied her bow, nocking an arrow and waited. With a few steady breaths, she released the arrow as soon as she felt they were in range. The arrow connected with its target as Berri nocked another. If she could dwindle the numbers before they were in arm's length, she could perhaps limit the number of casualties to the townsfolk. A second arrow connected. She had only had time to fire one more arrow, but the third missed its mark when the wild man tripped suddenly.

She quickly strung her bow across her chest and drew her swords. This would be close combat now as they drew ever nearer. A cry erupted from around her as the townsfolk gave a cry of determination. If they felt nervous, they did not sound like it. Metal clanged against metal as the fight began, wild man against commoner. Berri drove her blade into the gut of one man, feeling the warm blood seep underneath of her gloved hand as the red blade protruded from his back. It was a sickening feeling to her, as she watched the man's face twist in agony before falling, but she could not stop to mourn this man. The fight continued. The men fought valiantly against the attackers, swinging their scythes, and stabbing with their swords or spearing the aggressors. For Berris part, she slayed five more before the skirmish was over, but something had happened. Something had changed in her. Her silence was profound as she walked among the dead, tears burning the corners of her eyes. This delayed reaction was unbecoming.

"Get him into the house!" She heard someone yell out. Berri turned in time to see them carrying Arvin into the nearest establishment, blood dripping from his shirt. She bounded behind them, watching the men quickly clear the table, laying him down. "He's hurt. He's hurt badly." One man spoke, ripping his shirt open.

"Brother!" Arvin cried from beside her. She looked back and forth at the identical men. "Caster, it will be alright." Arvin grabbed his brother's bloody hand, glancing down at the crude gash across the ailing man's chest. Caster trembled, a tear slipping down his weather beaten cheek.

"It hurts brother. I… I don't know what will happen. It hurts so badly." He grimaced with a shaky lip.

"I know it does, just hang on." Arvin shook his head.

"The healers are too far away, and the women are all gone." One of the older men spoke. He had been the one to lay Caster on the table. Arvin shook his head. "There's not much we can do for him here. I'm sorry." He shook his head.

"There is always hope Barth, I won't believe any other way." Aravis spared the man a cruel scowl before turning his attention back to his brother.

"Fetch me what I need." Berri finally spoke. She had been watching the exchange with sadness, her mind still numb.

"What are you on about stranger?" Barth stood up straighter, eyeballing this person he had not yet noticed among them.

"I can help him, but I need you to fetch me what I need." She looked at him with a hollow expression. "Buckets of water, all the clean linens you can find, needle and thread, and wine, ale anything that will get you drunk." She spoke firmly. Aravis gave a brief nod as he left his brother's side along with three other men.

When she had what she needed, she began her task of mending the poor man. He didn't appear to have any major damage, only blood loss and a nasty wound. Luckily for him, it was within her scope of knowledge to treat. Aravis put water on the fire, and helped his brother drink nearly two bottles of wine before she set to cleaning him up. It was the best sedation she could offer him. She scrubbed his wound with wine as well, hoping the alcohol would help kill any bacteria, before using the hot water to clean up the gash for stitching.

"Are you sure you know what you are doing?" Aravis whispered as she carefully threaded the needle through his skin.

"Aye, I've stitched people before." She responded, furrowing her brow in concentration. "I am sort of a healer in my own right."

"I thank you, for this. Even if he doesn't make it, we can't say we didn't try, aye?" Aravis gave a breathy chuckle to ward off the nerves.

"Uh-huh." Was all Berri could say. All was silent until she was finished, cleaning up the dried blood. She stepped out into the cool evening, wiping her hands of the bloody water that remained on her hands. In the distance, she could see the women and children trickling back from wherever their safe haven had been. Sadiki trotted back eagerly at the head of the back with his passengers hanging on tightly to his reigns. Sitting on the porch of the home, she breathed in the evening air. She thanked the stars for being upwind of the pile of burning carcasses, but something still bothered her deeply. Something that Aravis had picked up on as he stepped outside.

"He is sleeping well. However, something tells me that you will not be so fortunate in your slumber. What troubles you?" He sat beside her, wiping his sweaty brow.

"I do confess myself to be conflicted." She shook her head at the silliness of her predicament. "You know, for the first time today, the taking of a life has finally hit me." She glanced at Aravis, who had been playing with a long blade of grass.

"I think we all try to forget our first time." He offered weakly.

"But this wasn't my second, or even my third time. On my way to Rivendell, I killed multiple bandits, and not once was I as affected as I am today. I just, I don't get it. Why now? Why start caring now? What has changed?" She wiped a falling tear from her cheek.

"I can't tell you why you just now have begun to care. But if it is any consolation, at least you care. It means you still have a heart." He clapped a heavy hand on her shoulder. It did little to console her, but she had to concede that he was correct. Perhaps she had been so absorbed in getting to Rivendell, and finding answers, that she didn't allow herself to dwell on their deaths. She flexed the hand that drove the blade through that first man. "Come, let's get you fed and sheltered for the night. It's the least we can do." He stood up, and led her away.

She was put up in Casters home for the evening as Caster was still laid up on Barth's table. The inside of the home looked just as simple as the outside, as she lay down on a hay stuffed mattress. Just as Arvin suggested, sleep was hard to come by that night. The simple meal of chicken stew and a roll held her over, but her thoughts taunted her. Her dreams replayed every man she had killed since she had arrived, forcing her to look into their eyes, to feel their blood trickle down her hands, to hear their dying grunts and groans as they sink to the ground to which their bodies would soon be committed. Families cried over the graves of her victims, babies, wives, parents alike with sorrow upon their faces. What had she done?

"Hi!" She shot up quickly as a high pitched voice yelled a welcome. Her heart was racing, adrenaline pumping and her body shivering. "Hi!" A little girl sat on her knees beside Berri with glittering blue eyes.

"Hello…" Berri spoke slowly, trying to find her voice. Before she could shake the sleep from her eyes, the child had her arms around Berri's neck.

"Thank you for saving my da. Mama said you saved him." She spoke, not releasing her grip.

Berri rested a hand on the girl's back. "You are very welcome. Is your mama around?" The little girl pulled away and ran out of the room calling for her mother. Berri scrambled out of bed to follow, finding a young woman, perhaps a few years older than herself, tending to the fire.

"Dia, you shouldn't have woken our guest." The mother scolded softly before meeting eyes with Berri. "I apologize, she should have let you rest." She sighed.

"It is quite alright. I wasn't sleeping very well as it were, so it's a good thing she woke me." Berri smiled. "How is Caster?"

"He is well. He is awake and sore, but he is well." She smiled thoughtfully. "We have you to thank for that." She reached out, taking Berri into a hug.

"It was nothing, really." Berri reassured. "I really must be going on my way." She turned quickly, exiting the home. Sadiki was waiting nearby, grazing on some wildflowers ready to continue on their journey.

"If you are leaving so soon, please, take these." The woman handed her a bundle of rolls to take with her on her journey. "It is all we have to say thank you." She smiled.

"Share them with your neighbors, your words are thanks enough." Berri smiled, just itching to be back on her journey. She secured her bow to her saddle and mounted her steed. With a quick dig of her heels, she took off northward, leaving Kinship at her back. She rode. She rode hard, she road with a purpose. Maybe it was a renewed energy to see an old friend, or perhaps it was to escape the terrible feeling of death that came over her. Whatever it was, it motivated her to put as much distance between her and that village as possible.

* * *

"Marchwarden, the black rider has been spotted near the southern border!" Rumil hastily caught up to Haldir as he made his patrols in the afternoon sun.

"What?!" Haldir turned and spat, his eyes searching his brothers face.

"The black rider, my brother, he approaches the golden woods."


	24. Reunion

**D/C: I do not own nor profit from LOTR, or JRR Tolkiens works and/or characters. **

**A/N: Well, I think this is one chapter you've been waiting for. I've been waiting for it. Thank you to MrsJohnReese, Amanda (guest), TheParanoidGraveRobber and ljuhl for your reviews! I always love reading and responding to your reviews (If I can.) I hope read many more in the future. I certainly hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

_"Every parting is a form of death, as every reunion is a type of heaven." - Tryon Edwards_

* * *

It took a moment to take in the information that Rumil was giving. "Are you sure of this, my brother?" Haldir turned his head slightly. He had to be sure if this was indeed the man they had heard about.

"Positive, the scout identified Onuris." Rumil nodded his head. Haldir clenched his fist.

"How far?" He began to make his way quickly to the southern border, his cape flowing behind him. He hadn't intended on staying long on this run, opting for his more formal uniform. But with the approach of this possible foe, he was glad he wore a more formidable suit. He looked far more intimidating compared to his brothers, who wore light tunics and leggings that blended in with the forest.

"They believe he will ready to make camp this evening where the Nimrodel meets the Great River. That is, if he doesn't ride through the evening. It is unclear if he will try to enter the woods, or if he will go around." Rumil kept up with his brothers purposeful strides.

"Thank you Rumil. I will be going alone for this." Haldir raised a hand to stop his brother from following.

"But, brother, if the rumors are true, I…" Rumil began, but he was stopped quickly.

"Go, put extra patrols on the Eastern and Southern borders. If this rider crosses into Lorien, I am to be notified immediately. Capture, but do not kill until I am able to speak with him. With luck, I will intercept him first." He turned his back, leaving Rumil to carry out this order.

'So, the Black Rider comes to Lothlorien. Finally, I can see for myself what is so special about this rider.' Rumil interrupted his thoughts. "Brother, I am afraid for you. They say the black rider has felled many creatures and foe. I trust in your skills brother, but I fear this rider may best you, especially with Onuris on his side."

"He has fought and felled many across the realm of man. The realm of elves, brother, is a different story." He gave one last handshake, irritated he was still entertaining his brother's worry. "If I am not back by tomorrow evening, then send scouts to the Nimrodel. We know not yet, if this rider if friend or foe of the elves."

Haldir went quickly through the trees, but was only so fast. Every step, his mind raced even more. Who was this person? Would they attempt to even enter the Golden Wood? The day was growing late, the moon was getting higher but the breeze was warm by the time he made it near to the meeting of the two rivers. He took a moment to enjoy the scent of the river, and the stars glittering overhead.

Moments passed before Haldir looked out upon the landscape and saw them. The moon was so bright that it glistened off of the Black Riders armor. Haldir silently moved forward. Onuris was out grazing and drinking by the river, and the Rider seemed to be entranced with the sky, hands on his hips. It didn't take long before the man slowly turned around, eyes still skyward. The rider snapped from his reverie and stepped towards Onuris, unpacking the mount. Something then caught the Haldir off guard. With his keen eyesight, he could see the man set aside an elven bow. Not just any elven bow, but specifically the bow he had given to Berri. He could recognize the silver and blue tips of the bow from anywhere, because that used to be his own. Anger filled him, as he quickly nocked an arrow.

As the man turned and faced him, laying out the blanket that sat beneath the saddle, Haldir aimed steadily for the neck. Onuris let out a massive whinny, rearing up, startling the rider and throwing off Haldir's aim. The arrow whizzed past the rider, and bounced off of a nearby rock. Haldir watched with baited breath. After recovering from the moment of shock, the rider reached down for golden arrow, stroking the fletching in thought. It gave Haldir pause, as he watched him stroke the feathers with familiarity. This man never reached for his weapon, he acted as if he was in no danger, and this made Haldir curious.

"Did you come all the way out here to meet me?" He was taken back. This was no man's voice. It was a much kinder voice than what he would have expected from a killer. The woman raised the arrow to the light, as if to examine the straightness of the shaft, a thumb testing the point.

"I am merely protecting the borders of this realm. As Marchwarden, that is my duty. Tell me, are you the one they call the Black Rider?" He stepped forward from the shadows of the trees. The woman bowed to him, and coming up, slowly removed her helm. He watched as she threw her ebon hair back, exposing her lovely features.

"Is that what they call me now?" The figure laughed as Haldir stumbled back. He looked upon the face of Beriadanwen, the woman he had believed to be dead long ago. The Marchwarden was struck dumb. He could see in her eyes the happiness in her heart to see him once again.

"But, you were killed, we all believed you to be dead." He shook his head at her in disbelief, taking a few steps back. His eyes surely deceived him. "When you were attacked after you left, your horse returned, and we never found you. No scouts ever reported seeing you, you were just, gone. There was no word from any realm of your whereabouts." He stammered trying to make sense of it all. His bow hung limp at his side as he watched his old friend approach.

"Haldir, I am sorry. I am perfectly fine and well for the most part." She reached out to him with an ungloved hand. With apprehension, Haldir reached out to feel her touch once more. He feared he would go right through her, and he would realize she was nothing more than the desperate figments of his imagination crying out for her. But she was indeed solid, and warm to the touch.

"You- you really are here then." He murmured in disbelief. Berri only gave him a gentle laugh in return. "What happened?" Haldir looked into her eyes, begging for answers.

"I will tell you the story on two conditions." She smiled. Haldir nodded and waited for the terms. "One, you at least give me a hug, and two you let me bathe. I've been on the back of a horse for days on end, and have been through a battle that still reeks on me." She cocked a brow at him, waiting for his response. She need not even ask for an embrace from him, as Haldir pulled her in tight. His hand fisted her hair, as the other held her close around the waist. Indeed, she smelled of horse and death. How that came to be, he would find out soon enough.

Reluctantly, Haldir let her go when her embrace loosened. She turned away from him, removing her armor as she went. Underneath, she wore her tunic and leggings, her feet now bare as she sat on the woolen blanket. Haldir approached slowly, watching her remove some things from her pack.

"If I may, Haldir, I am going to bathe, you may stay or you may go, but I will tell you my story." She spoke as she turned around, her belongings in hand. He recognized one of the vials as one from Rivendell, along with a bundle of cloth and a comb.

Haldir sat down on the bank of the river as she began to undress. He could not help but to take the occasional glance, as the moonlight shone off of her body. He took note of a shining spot on her side, though he could not see it fully. He could see the silver chain of his pendant around the back of her neck, as she pulled her hair up to brush through it. When she slipped under the water, he found it a little more appropriate to face her again.

"A while after I left Rivendell, I was attacked by orcs. After the orc attack, I kept going in the shadow of the mountain. I was unaware of how far up the mountain I was, until I found the Doors of Durin. It was with luck that I did, or else I would have died." She leaned back, dipping her hair. "I spent a few months there waiting out the winter storms. They were kind and hospitable. It seems the dwarves I traveled with on my way to Rivendell remembered me after all that time, as they had armor made of black mithril commissioned in my honor. And as a parting gift, onyx was presented to me." She rung her hair out.

"Onyx?" Haldir looked at her.

"Yes, the sword that is sitting next to you." She smiled. Haldir reached out for it, and unsheathed it in awe. "After I left, I headed south running along the borders of Fangorn Forest, and ended up with Sadiki." She looked over towards her horse that was now grazing a little closer to the camp.

"You mean, Onuris?" Haldir looked at the grazing horse.

"I named him Sadiki, the faithful one." She said as she began to scrub her body down with a rag, sitting on a large rock halfway submerged.

"Throughout here, he is known as Onuris, the Immortal. His blood is what flows through the blood of the Maeras, the Elven horses, through Shadowfax, and even through the veins of the horses of Rohan." Haldir reached his hand out to pet the muzzle of the hungry horse as it grazed closer to the edge of the blanket.

"Well, as I was resting he came to my camp and stayed with me. The next morning, he followed me, so I told him if I couldn't hang on, he was free to leave, and if I did, he would be my travel companion. I didn't hang on all the way, but for some reason he came with me anyways, and I am glad that he did." She beamed at her friend as he tossed his head and snorted.

"That is an amazing feat, only done once before." Haldir turned his head back towards Berri who was now scrubbing down her exposed upper torso. He felt his ears and cheeks burn. He didn't think she'd be so comfortable with him again after all the time that had passed. Now he was able to take in the shining scar across her side. "That scar there, what happened?" He asked. He did not remember that from Rivendell when they would lie together.

"That would be from the Orc attack. Luckily, the dwarves were able to clean it up for me." She gingerly washed over the spot. Anger seeped into Haldir's thoughts. She was lucky that she survived, or perhaps the Orcs were lucky she survived.

"Either way, when we found Saruman in Isengard, he was of no help, and told us we must seek out Gandalf. From Isengard, we went to Rohan, where I spent much time with a man named Eomer. He showed me around the realm."

Haldir could feel a wave of heat rise. "Was he a friend to you? Or was it something more?" He dared to ask, but feared the response as well.

Berri smiled. "He was a friend to me, and still is. You know I am saving myself for the right moment, if that is what you mean." She looked down and scrubbed her legs and feet. "So anyways, Gandalf appeared one night before we were to leave to Gondor, and he told me to come to Lorien." She started.

"What happened to Eomer?" He inquired.

Berri sighed. "I know he wanted me to stay in Rohan with him, but I told him I was leaving. I had to come here to wait for Gandalf. There must have been a reason my path was set here. I have missed you terribly since the last time I saw you." She turned to him. "So, I left him at Meduseld to what he needed to do, and I came to find you, well, and wait for Gandalf of course." She slid off of the rock and back into the waters to rinse herself clean. The scent of her lilac soap wafted across his nose.

Her wet black hair glistened under the moonlight, and Haldir could no longer take it. If she was comfortable enough to bathe before him, then he would take this opportunity. Without warning, he stood and began gracefully removing his uniform. "That looks well enough; I believe I will join you." He was stripped naked, as he quickly rushed into the water. He barely registered the slightly shocked look across Berri's features. "This is the perfect night for a midnight swim," he swam closer to her. Haldir moved closer to her with a seductive look. Berri stood, not knowing what to expect from this dangerous elf, until she saw a big wave come and splash her right in the face.

"Haldir! That was not even funny!" She tried to stifle a shocked laugh, happy that Haldir still accepted her.

"Then why are you laughing?" He called over his shoulder as he swam away from her.

"I'm so going to get you back!" She began to swim out towards him.

She managed to get him back many times, as he pled for mercy. "I give! You win… this time!" He said blocking himself from the waves she was kicking up at him.

"Fine, truce, no more splashes." She extended her hand, making her way to the shallower end, ready to dry off and get into her tunic.

"Fine. Truce." He reached for her hand and shook it gently, before tightening his grip and pulling her out into the deeper end.

"Ooh… That was not fair!" She groaned as she broke the waters surface. She wiped the water from her eyes and came face to face with Haldir. He had an impish grin on his lips, as his eyes gazed into her eyes, taking a small step forward.

"Oh Beriadanwen, I have waited many long nights to have one night such as this one." His hair dripped, and his eyes were fixated on Berri as his hands came up and rested on her sides. Instinctively, she placed her hands on his biceps as she used to back in Rivendell. She could feel her heart racing, anticipating his affection after so much time apart. Would it be the same? Would something be different this time? Would they still enjoy one another's touch as they used to? Her mind raced with these thoughts.

Haldir leaned in, smelling Berri gently, taking her in, nuzzling her with his cheek and forehead slowly, enjoying her flesh against his. She just bit her lip as her skin felt electrified everywhere he touched on her. She felt him move his face away, and she looked once more into him. He slowly reached down and took her lips into his. Every particle of Berri's being seemed to have melted away in that instant as she held the marchwardens lips. Haldir reached down, grabbing Berri's thighs, wrapping them around his hips, pulling her in closer to him. Haldir felt his own heartbeat quicken as she moaned into his lips. It was as though they had never had a falling out. As though it was just another evening in her bed, holding and kissing one another. Time had never passed from the day she left to this moment at least that is how it felt as she accepted him.

Berri held on to him as their lips collided. Repeatedly, sometimes frantic, and sometimes gently; they would stop to look into one another, catching their breath resuming their passionate embrace. Haldir walked with her out of the river, and laid her down gently onto her blanket, pulling his cape over their figures. He was ready and willing and could tell she was willing, but just not quite ready for him. He resigned to just laying atop of her and gently pushed her hair out of her face.

"Oh valar, I have missed you so." He whispered gently into her ear, gently grinding into her. She allowed him this erotic position with nothing between them, but he would not test his limits. Berri felt her loins tingling with anticipation and desire, but fear gripped her as well. She could feel his solid organ against her, and she knew that all she had to say was yes, and he would deflower her right then and there. But she could not bring herself to say that word no matter how much her body shivered for him.

"I've missed you, Haldir, I'm happy to be with you again. I've thought about you so much since I left Rivendell." She looked up to him.

"And I have thought of you. I've never been so happy as I am now since you left." He slid off of her, turning to his side so he could look at her and admire her form as he used to. This reunion meant he had another chance, and he would do what he could to take it.

They spent the warm evening curled into one another, talking quietly of the things that had happened, and sharing gentle kisses. It was almost pure, there in nature in nothing but their skin and each other's embrace. Even when Berri had fallen asleep, Sadiki nearby, Haldir stayed awake, watching her chest rise and fall with each breath. What was to come, he did not know. But he had her now, and that was all that mattered in that moment, as he himself drifted off to sleep.


	25. The Undesirable and the Desired

**D/C: I do not own nor profit from JRR Tolkiens works or characters.**

**A/N: Well, we are getting closer! Thank you to MrsJohnReese, AlishaCorral123 and TheParanoidGraverobber for your reviews. I always love to read them (and hopefully I respond to them all!) I always love the R/R's, and I hope you enjoy this chapter! A lot of this was already written, but much was added and edited, so hopefully it doesn't come out TOO terrible. :).**

* * *

"Brother?" Haldir stirred to his brothers' voice. "Haldir, did you…?" Haldir wearily wiped his eyes, and looked around him. His brother, Rumil, was crouching behind Berri, who was tucked on her side neatly pressed against Haldir, watching her with great intensity.

"What? No, we did not, and I would thank you not to stare also." Haldir blinked rapidly as pulled his cape up around Berri's shoulders before she stirred. He simply looked down and kissed her forehead, running his fingers through her hair. For a moment he forgot his brother was even there, falling back into a moment where it was just himself and Berri.

"Give me some time, Rumil, I will join you in a bit." He didn't even look up at his brother, but just gently pet her until she opened her eyes. "Mm, good morning, did you sleep well?" She groaned, looking up at him and stretching deeply. He bit his lip as her nipple peeked out from beneath the cloth.

"In fact, I did." He leaned down and kissed her gently. "But we cannot tarry here." With great reluctance, he groped around for her forgotten clothes, handing them to her so she may dress. Rumil was likely still nearby in the woods, possibly watching the two of them. Unfortunately, he was the less mature brother, and would likely comment on her body for years, or at least until Haldir took her hand.

After a quick splash in the face to wake her up, she turned to Haldir. ""Haldir, are there inns or accommodations in the city?" She had been wondering where she would stay in Lorien. Surely she could not impose upon Haldir, but she didn't know if she felt like camping for however long it would take Gandalf to arrive.

"We often have talans for travelers and honored guests in the city. I will even escort you there myself. I'm sure the Lord and Lady would like to behold you." He smiled. "They will have someone take you to your living quarters. It is likely you may get a homelier talan than many guests, as Mithrandir often takes his time in these matters."

After gathering their things, and giving Sadiki some apples, Haldir helped Berri into the saddle, and climbed up behind her. Together, they rode slowly as Haldir held the reigns, telling her about his home and of the people again. She was most taken by the golden leaves that appeared overhead the further into the forest they got. She listened as she took in her surroundings, enjoying the sound of his voice. Indeed it had a glow about it. She leaned back into his armored chest, and watched the trees pass them by.

"How long do you plan on staying?" Haldir finally asked her, steeling himself for her answer.

"I do not yet know. I suppose until I find what I am looking for at least." She sighed. "I must say… I…" she was cut off by Haldir pointing to the large gates of the city.

He dismounted and held the reigns beside Sadiki, guiding them into the city. As they crossed through, Berri looked around at a vast city built up in the trees. Trees that were much larger than any she had encountered at home, so big around, she could build a home within the trunk. A golden hue wrapped the city in comforting warmth, and a sweet song clung in the air. "Haldir, this is amazing." She murmured.

"This is my home. It would seem the Lord and Lady has come to meet us." She looked and saw a very elegant elf, with long wavy golden hair standing with another elf, which in contrast, had brunette locks. These were not the only elves who had stopped to watch her. From a distance, another pair of eyes watched her arrival into the city.

"We have been waiting a long time for you, Beriadanwen." Galadriel smiled, startling Berri with her words, and the gentleness of her voice. "Haldir, we will take her from here, you may return to the borders to finish your tasks. Do not worry, she will be safe here." The woman smiled kindly to him. Haldir bowed to her, and turned to Berri giving her a slight, knowing smile before leaving. To part from her now was hard. He had spent so long waiting to see her again, holding out hope she was still out there somewhere. Now here she was, and yet he was to leave her again. He took a deep breath and departed, relying on the hope of seeing her upon his return to get him through this next absence.

Berri was led up the stairs around the main tree. The stairs were canopied by a sheer draping that hung almost like spider webs. They came to a large platform landing, where a blue light radiated. "We have long expected your arrival, Beriadanwen." The woman said again. "I am Galadriel, Lady of the Light, and this is my husband, Celeborn, Lord of Lothlorien." They stood side by side before her, as she bowed deeply.

"I am deeply humbled to stand before you, my Lord, and my Lady." She spoke.

"We know what you have been seeking. Mithrandir was correct to send you here." Celeborn stated. Berri finally found the strength to stand upright, cradling her helm in one arm, and the other on the hilt of her blade. "We will provide you with accommodations; Haldir will be back from his patrols within the week. We have assigned Feredir to show you around for now. Feredir will show you to your talan, for surely you must be weary from your travels. Go now and rest. We will discuss more later." Celeborn spoke with a slight grin. Berri bowed once more, and took her leave to follow the young elf to her new temporary residence.

It was a little different than Rivendell. The talan was breezier, and was not as rustic as the other ones. There was a moderate living area with a chaise, and a chair, with a medium sized desk, a tall full bookcase and a few lanterns. She looked into the bedroom where she saw a large bed. It was not too high off of the ground, and wide with what looked to be very plush blankets. The headboard was an intricate carving of an elleth who she did not recognize. On the wall was a long dresser a shelf and in the corner by the bed, was another chair. In another room was a large basin of water with a few shelves of oils and lathers, types she recognized from Rivendell, others were new to her.

"I hope these are acceptable for you." Galadriel smiled as the girl turned quickly, watching her nearly jump out of her skin.

"Yes, my Lady, this talan is plenty for my needs. I thank you for your kindness." She was startled by the sudden presence of the elf, not hearing anybody approach.

"I see your heart aches, young one. This does not have to be so. Haldir will understand." Galadriel smiled kindly to Berri as she stepped closer. Berri first thought to deny her feelings, but if Galadriel already knew, then it was no point in hiding anything. Had she known Feredir was still listening on the outside of the Talan, perhaps she would have opted to speak another time on the matter.

"It does ache, and I fear I have a choice to make. I just fear the end. Galadriel, I am mortal. Haldir is not. If anything were to happen, I would be saddened to think he would carry on for so long after my death. I find solace in my death, should he precede me, however, I do not follow to Mandos. I think that's what you call it, at least that's how I understand it from what Haldir has told me. At home, it is different." Berri twisted a bit of hair that was not pulled back.

Galadriel turned to her. "You are not home now, Beriadanwen, you are here, and not everything is destined to end the way you imagine they will." With nothing else said, she left Berri to unpack her belongings.

Berri did just that. She began to put her things away into their places, when she came across her fathers boxes, she felt a pang of guilt. A side of her wanted to see their contents finally, but the other side told her it wasn't right, still feeling a sting of shame for their last encounter. She slid them in her top drawer and unpacked her other clothes. She mostly had leggings and tunics, aside from a pair of boots, and undergarments and nightgowns. Even then, she mostly slept in her tunic. As for her armor, she chose to retire it for the time being.

After the evening meal, Berri was led back to her talan where a warm bath and a comfortable bed were waiting for her. But even after the bath, and after she was curled into bed, something was missing. She didn't have the familiar body of Haldir pressed against her. Berri sighed. The previous night had been intense for her. While she and Haldir had laid together in Rivendell, never had they been bare, just inches from penetration. But Berri couldn't deny that feeling his length against her stirred feelings inside of her. The cravings she had been suppressing were surfacing with might. Even as she lay in bed, she could feel the heat in her core rising, her nether-lips slick as she shifted. She gripped her pillow tightly, as she squeezed her thighs together, wishing in that moment that Haldir was there to help her relieve the feelings her body was experiencing. She knew what she needed to do when Haldir came back to her. With her body aching, she fell into an uneasy sleep, no matter how comfortable her bed was.

Her first few days were filled with settling into Caras Galadhon. Feredir walked with Berri everyday to show her about the city, though Haldir had told her so much already. He showed her where to take her clothing to be cleaned, the customs for their evening meals, and different evening activities such as the dancing and singing they would partake in. Feredir was tall, with light brown hair, and always wore his bow slung over his shoulder. He usually wore a deep tan tunic with light brown leggings, and brown hunting boots. Berri herself wore a green tunic with brown leggings and brown boots to move easily through the woods when they would leave the city.

"So how did you meet Haldir?" Feredir asked her on the third day as they sat near a creek eating lunch. He hadn't mentioned Haldir much in their few days together, catching her off guard. Feredir had been waiting to see if she would bring him up herself, but when she did not, his curiosity won out.

"Well, we met in Rivendell, and trained one another." She nodded, thinking back to the first few days of their meeting. There was something in Feredir's tone that made Berri shift.

"So, what are you now?" He popped a grape into his mouth, emitting a little crunch as his teeth came together.

"What do you mean?" Berri asked as she shifted again, but this time uncomfortably, sipping her wine. It felt less like innocent questions, and more like an interrogation by the way he asked the questions.

"Well, are you friends or do you intend to bond with one another?" He let out a little smirk, watching how uneasy Berri was becoming.

"Well, uh, I guess we are just friends." She shrugged, a blush coming across her cheeks. But Feredir knew better. The moment he had spoken his name, her pupils dilated a little bit, her lips plumping. Minute changes that he picked up on. It didn't hurt that he had already heard of Berri from Rumil back when Haldir first returned from Rivendell. He and Rumil had laughed heartily over a ewer of wine about how Haldir had finally found interest in a woman, a human one no less. Had Feredir known just what Berri looked like, he may not have laughed so heartily. The moment he saw her led through the gates atop her noble steed, he was struck. It was no wonder why Haldir was drawn to her, and speaking with her over the last few days only solidified his understanding.

Now, Feredir was far younger than Haldir, more lithe and spry. Unfortunately, patience was not in his nature. He was an elf that demanded instant gratification, not long term satisfaction. It was this quality that Haldir had seen in him, and it was the same quality that told him to tell Feredir that he would not be taken on as a soldier. His deep desire to protect the borders had been dashed the day he went to train with the other prospects. Haldir walked up and down the row of aspirants, scrutinizing each of them. Feredir was undoubtedly the best one out there on the field, but he was passed over. No doubt, Feredir was enraged after the passion he had displayed on the field. He had challenged Haldir then and there to a fight for his rank, because he knew he was the better fighter, and would be the better leader. Haldir embarrassed him that day, when he pinned him to the ground, his blade to Feredir's neck. Haldir proved to himself he made a good choice in refusing Feredir, for he made many grave mistakes while blinded by anger and determination, which led to his ultimate failure.

Feredir grew warm with anger as he remembered that day. No, Haldir did not deserve a young woman such as Berri. Besides, he was old, and far too seasoned to bond with anybody now. But with Haldir's attention on the borders, it gave him a chance to get to know Berri without the disruptive thoughts of the Marchwarden.

"Perhaps you should come with me to the archery grounds tomorrow. I can help you with your bow." He took her hand into his, running his thumb over her soft palms and fingertips. "No callouses. Perhaps you have become soft in the art." He chuckled.

"I can assure you I am not too soft with the bow." Berri smiled, taking her hand back. She could feel his heat as he touched her, his hands slightly trembling. "But I suppose there would be no harm in going to the archery pitch tomorrow. Who knows, I may even teach you something." She teased, laughing. Her delight was cut short by the dark glower that shrouded Feredirs face.

"I am sure there is very little you'd ever be able to teach me in the art of archery." He growled, his hand balling up into a fist.

"I meant no offence, it was only a joke." Berri leaned away from him, unsure of his temperament. "I think I should be going back now…" Berri stood up quickly, heading towards the city gates. Feredir's sudden change bothered her. She did not know anybody there, and suddenly felt very isolated and alone with his irritable elf.

Feredir caught up with ease, linking his elbow with hers as her arm swung. "I apologize. I just, sometimes I forget you are human, and do not know our ways. I pride myself on my skill is all. Come, I will take you back."

Berri pulled away from him, not caring for the nearness of this elf, her personal space feeling violated.

"Why do you pull away from me?" Feredir stopped, taking a firm grip on her upper arm. Berri had to pause, taming her own flaring temper.

"I am not comfortable Feredir, and your grip is hurting me." She gritted. "Let me go before you regret it." Her voice lowered to a rumble, her eyes locked onto his. "I have been patient with you, now let me go." Feredir was testing her patience now, as he adjusted his fingers. He brought his other hand up to the side of her face, tucking a few stray strands of hair behind her ear. She felt his fingers trail down her neck, to her collarbone with no intention of stopping. With his hands occupied she took the opportunity to give him an upward heel to the nose.

"AHH! By the Valar! What the…?!" Feredir stumbled back, holding his nose, blood already dripping down the sides of his hands and wrists.

"I told you to let me go!" Berri snapped before running towards the gates of the city. She had spent enough time entertaining Feredir, and wanted to feel the comfort of her own room away from him. To be honest, he was scaring her. She shuddered at the thought of Feredir touching her, or what he may have done had she not possibly broken his nose. His temper was rising, she could tell, but she knew not what beast she was dealing with.

The gates provided sanctuary for her as she burst through, headed towards her talan. She was so focused on her destination, she hadn't even noticed the elf that was crossing her path until it was too late. With a heavy crash, they collided, breaking Berri from her tunnel vision.

"Oh my goodness, I'm sorry! Are you okay?" She spoke with a shaky voice, hoping she didn't do any damage.

"I must be better than you." The elf rolled over with a grunt.

"Haldir, I thought you were still out on the borders!" She exclaimed, scrambling to her feet to help him up. "What are you doing back so soon?"

"I've been given a brief reprieve. I have a few days here, but I'll be back at the borders soon enough, possibly for a longer stint." He took her hand, standing before her with a smirk, reaching up to pick a leaf out of her hair. "What has you in such a hurry anyways?" He noticed her flushed cheeks.

As she opened her mouth, she saw Feredir over Haldir's shoulder entering the city holding his nose, anger strewn across his features. His eyes were almost black as he sneered at a passing elf. "I'd rather not say here." She turned away quickly, continuing her rush back to her talan. Without needing to be told, Haldir followed her. Something was going on, and he wouldn't feel right unless he knew. He just barely caught her entering her talan as the tips of her hair wisped through the door. A lucky move, as he would not have otherwise known where to find her. She didn't wait for him to knock, urging him to hurry inside to which he obliged. He watched her pace back and forth in her common area, her hands shaking.

"What has happened to get you so upset?" Haldir stepped closer to her, grabbing her by the shoulders, gently rubbing them in hopes to calm her.

"That… That Feredir that's been showing me around is what has me so upset!" She muffled her yell, using her hands to emphasize her anger. Haldir nodded with sudden understanding. "I just, I did not appreciate his advances. At least they felt like advances. And I certainly didn't like him grabbing me the way he did!" She pulled away from Haldir to continue pacing. "He-, something is off about-"

"How did he grab you?" Haldir inquired, cutting her off. He knew enough about Feredir to know he would not trust him with any sort of woman around. He, just like his own brother, was not very mature for an elf. He was also quick to anger, and overly aggressive. Berri lifted her sleeve to show the reddened marks where Feredir had grabbed her.

"It's nothing big, he just got too hands on." She gritted. "I um, had to retaliate, unfortunately. I feel bad about it, but I couldn't handle it anymore." She finally stopped pacing, rubbing her arms as the adrenaline wore off. She let out a frustrated puff of air.

"What did you do?" Haldir cocked a brow, greatly interested,

"I may have broken his nose." She gave him a nervous pout, afraid that perhaps she had crossed a line she shouldn't have. Her mind flicked to the idea of rotting in a prison not even Haldir could save her from for her crime. Haldir threw his head back with a laugh. "So you aren't upset with me then?" She raised a brow.

"I am only upset I wasn't there to see that. Feredir and I have never seen eye to eye. However, to see him put in his place would have been a golden moment for me." Haldir chuckled, pulling Berri in for a hug. "But enough about him, I am just happy to be back here with you for a few days." He rested his cheek on top of her head as her arms wrapped around his waist.

"Which reminds me, I thought you were going to be gone for a while; so why the change?" She leaned back to look at him.

"I am not entirely sure. Perhaps the Lord and Lady will have some need of me while I am here. But I will be back on the borders for a week or more soon I'm sure." He rested a hand on her cheek, smiling softly to feel how smooth her skin was under his hand.

"Will you spend this time with me as much as you can then?" She tempted, hoping to have some of his time. Haldir chuckled with a shake of his head.

"I will certainly make time for you." He leaned down, kissing her with the comfort that only he could bring. "I need to spend time with you. One night doesn't cut it for me." He grinned into her lips. His hands ran up her waist, gently kneading at her skin with desire. He took a deep breath as her soft moan broke the silence.

"Haldir, will you come and stay with me tonight?" She gently stroked his neck. "Please?" Her moaning plea sealed it for him.

"I will return after the evening meal. This I promise." He groaned as a shiver ran down his spine. "But for now, just stay in here and relax. Feredir may need some time to cool off." He laughed. With that he took his leave, happy to be back if only for a few days.

His own talan was not far from hers, and there he returned for a bath and a change of clothing as was habit for the elf when he came back from patrols. He was concerned by the story he had heard from his almost lover. Feredir had grabbed her violently, just a reminder of his temperament. That he could not be trusted to hold his composure when things did not go his way, nor could he be trusted to be any sort of protector, when he had violent tendencies towards those he would be sworn to protect and the allies of their city. If any had noticed that Haldir's cheeks were burning with anger, nobody mentioned it as he passed them by. Indeed, any rough hand laid upon her angered him.

"Brother! I hear your beauty has come at last!" Orophin ran to catch up to him, leaving his wife's side. He had returned to the city the day Berri arrived. "Carry on my love; I will be with you soon!" He called back to her. She nodded with a smile and went on towards their talan. Haldir stopped to wait for Orophin.

"Aye, she has finally made it back here." Haldir gave a small smile as Orophin stopped before him.

"Well, Rumil has gotten to see her, so when is it my turn then?" He patted the oldest brother on the shoulder. "I've heard tell from some others that she is a bit of a firecracker." He chuckled.

"Oh? And pray tell who would be saying such things?" Haldir cocked a brow, turning back towards his home.

"Well, for starters, some at the dining hall had spoken of it. It would seem they got the story from Feredir's own lips." He gave his brother a knowing look even though Haldir did not respond.

"Yes, well sometimes we bring our fortunes upon ourselves, do we not?" Haldir gritted. "But nevertheless, I will escort Beriadanwen to breakfast tomorrow morning, where I will formally introduce her."

"As your mate?" Orophin teased, though there was a kernel of truth in there.

"As an ally to Lorien, and a personal friend to me." Haldir snapped. He took a deep breath, pulling his brother into his talan, closing the door quickly. "Look, Orophin. What Beriadanwen and I are is a private matter between me and her. I wish not to disclose to the realm our relation." He hissed at him. Orophin nodded in understanding.

"Brother, I would not disclose it to anybody without your consent. But I must ask you, as your brother, what your intention with her is." Orophin lowered his voice, looking into his brothers eyes.

"Honestly, I do not yet know." Haldir shook his head. "But we will speak of this another time. For now, my bath awaits me, and your wife awaits you." He looked back with a smile, hoping not to have to answer any more questions. But what was to come, would complicate any answer he had at the moment.


	26. In the Still of the Night

**D'C: I do not own nor profit from JRR Tolkiens works and/or characters.**

**A/N: So I believe this is what my little smutpuppies have been waiting for. :D Thank you all for following this story so far, and hopefully you will continue to follow this! Thank you to MrsJohnReese and TheParanoidGraveRobber for their reviews of the last chapter. I always love reading and responding if I can. Enjoy!**

* * *

Berri flipped lazily through a book, waiting for Haldir to come back. As Haldir promised, a young elf maiden brought her evening meal to her talan on a tray. An array of sweet cakes, fruit, cheese and sliced vegetables were accompanied by sweet water and savory wine. She listened to the music that rose from the common area as she ate, enjoying the soothing tones that stroked across her ears. It had been a long time since she had really sat back and listened to the music of the elves. She enjoyed it in Rivendell, but the music here was different. It was less instrumental, and more vocal. Each song mostly made up of many voices rising together, perhaps with a harp or a flute just below the surface. She left the nearly empty tray to enjoy an evening bath. She pulled an evening gown from the wardrobe, laying it aside on her bed.

She relaxed in the warm water, enjoying the cool breeze that wafted through her talan, fluttering her gossamer drapes and carrying the gentle music on its wings. She took special care to wash. Her body was aching again, and if she had it her way, it would be a big night for her. Her fingers combed through her hair, conditioning every strand, enjoying the sweet flowery scent that wafted in the breeze. She sighed. She had been tossing about in her mind what was to come, and prayed she was making the right decision, but Galadriel's words comforted her, and brought her to a decision.

She sat back in the common room after her bath, drying her hair. Her nerves were on edge as her mind raced with thoughts, good and bad. Promises she had made, and promises she had broken. For a moment, she thought of the wild man whose blood stained her hands, an image she decided she'd never forget. Her mind snapped to the present when a knock on the door broke the image from her mind. "I'm coming!" She called, racing to the door. Haldir's smiling face met hers as she opened it, stepping aside to let him in.

"Good evening Beriadanwen, looking lovely as ever." He took her hand, bending over to kiss the back of it. "How are you?"

"What has you so charming tonight Haldir?" She cocked a brow at him, holding her hand in his.

"I am just glad to be alone with you finally. Is that so bad?" He feigned a hurt look.

"Well, it is me, so I suppose anybody would be happy to be in my presence." She shrugged before breaking out into a giggle. "I'm teasing you Haldir. I'm glad I finally have some company." She bit her lower lip, trying to judge his mood by his expressions.

"What's on your mind?" He furrowed his brow after a moment of silence. Something was bothering her, he could tell. "Come, sit with me." He sat on the couch, waiting for her to join him. Berri's heart was racing as she sat beside him, her feet tucked underneath of her. She could not bring herself to look into his eyes, afraid of his reaction.

"Haldir…" She began. Her mind raced to formulate the right sentence, but none of them seemed to sound right. "I really don't know how to say this, excuse me." She breathed, shaking her head.

"Well, perhaps getting it out first, and elaborating second will be helpful." He offered. To be honest, his heart was beginning to race. He had never seen Berri like this, and worried about what she was to say next.

"Okay then…" She nodded, her hands playing with her hair to occupy them. "Haldir, I am having a hard time keeping our relation where it is. I've been desiring you more and more since the night at the river, and I can't wait any longer." She spoke so quickly, Haldir almost didn't hear her, but when it hit him, he shook his head. "I know, I'm sorry it's so silly. I just, I don't know what to do or say, but I needed to be honest…" She covered her eyes with one hand, shaking her head at her own childishness.

"So, are you saying you can't wait for me?" He spoke softly. He feared this would happen. "I am sorry, but my duty as Marchwarden will keep me on patrol often, and that…" He stopped and sighed, shaking his head. Of course, he couldn't expect her to understand that.

"No Haldir, that is not it at all." She rested her hand on his arm. "Remember when I told you about Adam?" She reached over, tucking a piece of hair behind his ear before he stood up. He couldn't sit down and listen. He needed to be on his feet should he need a swift escape. She stood up as well, needing him to look at her. "Haldir, I am trying to say that I need you. I am ready for you. I can't wait any longer." She took him wrist, hoping to catch his attention. "Do I have to make it any clearer?"

"Are you saying you are ready?" He slowly turned his head to face her.

"Haldir, I told myself I was waiting for the right time. I wanted to wait for commitment, but perhaps I was just waiting for the right person. I feel like you are the one I've been waiting for. I know it seems so silly, I mean, we've been parted for quite a while, but since I've been back, it just seems right." She gave a weak smile, hoping he understood her.

"Oh Valar." He breathed. It was better than he had expected. He would not push her for affection, but now she was willing to give it to him. He was not bonded to her, and knew that taking her would throw the order of things out of balance, but he was an older elf, and needed now this moment of intimacy. His hands fell to either side of her head, holding her face as he rested his forehead against hers. A part of him was far too happy to express, but the trained side of him held back his emotions, moderating his expression.

Berri took his hands with a kind smile, pulling him towards her bedroom. If he was willing, then she would not hold back for him. Haldir followed willingly, watching her figure sway beneath the thin silky material that covered her curves. The moment she let go of his hands, he worked on removing his tunic. By the time she had finished closing the window and drawing the curtains, he was almost undressed.

"Anxious, aren't you?" She smiled nervously.

"I have waited a long time for this moment, you must understand." He reached out to pull her in. He shivered as her breasts pressed against his chest. His lips came down against her neck, sending her into a fit of moans. The familiar feeling hit her loins again as his hands ran down her shoulder blades. "I intend to make it a good moment." He breathed into her ear with a groan in his voice. The need was palpable to her ears. "Let me help you." He smirked, reaching down to her knees. With a slow caress, he brought his hands up her body, taking the gown with him and bringing it over her head to leave her exposed to the night air. Though he had seen her body before, he was still amazed by it, bringing a hand up to cup a breast, his thumb grazing gently over the nipple.

Haldir watched Beriadanwen's expression as her head tilted back, her hands gripping his arms tighter for balance. "Lay down for me." He whispered, sending shivers down her spine. She obliged, pulling back the blankets, lying on the cool sheets. Haldir quickly relieved himself of his clothing, sliding into bed with her. As he had many times before, he lay between her legs, but this time they both shivered with anticipation. Her fingers combed through his hair, pulling his lips into hers, her hips thrusting up to meet his. In turn, he massaged a breast, grinding his own length into her, aching to delve into her.

"Haldir, are you okay with this?" Berri pulled away, hoping this wouldn't change how they felt.

"I am sure this is what I want if that is what you are asking." He replied, leaning down to kiss her collarbone. Berri simply nodded, enjoying the affection he was bestowing upon her body. Her mouth snapped open suddenly, gasping when she felt Haldir's warm tongue tracing around her nipple, the other nipple being gently teased between two fingers. To him, she tasted like a dream. She had her own scent, something he hadn't come across before. It wasn't as pure and clean as an elf woman, but it wasn't as dirty or sour as men. It was distinct, something he couldn't quite place, but he savored every moment of it. The moans that hit his ears only served to urge him on. Haldir pulled away leaving her body cold, sitting on his heels. For this moment, he wanted to look upon her and see her in this last minute of innocence. She looked just as he had always imagined her to look, with her hair spread out, one hand teasing her shoulder, the other resting lightly on her diaphragm. The gentle glow from the outside cast them in a light blue hue as if she were lying beneath the full moon.

"Oh Valar." He shivered, leaning back down against her body. He reached a hand down, watching her as his finger slipped between her slick nether-lips, testing her readiness. She erupted in a moan as he felt a new wave of moisture against his finger. "Are you ready melamin*?" He whispered, bringing his lips against hers.

"I'm ready." She whimpered back, her fingers tucked behind his ears, gently teasing his skin. In this moment it was now or never. She could not deny what she had been feeling for so long. Haldir took himself into his hands, guiding himself into her entrance. Berri arched her back, gripping the sheets as he slowly filled her. She could see Haldir's body tense up as she enveloped him in her fleshy walls. "Haldir, oh my goodness Haldir…" She moaned to him, tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"Does that hurt?" Haldir barely managed to get out, as he slowly withdrew himself before thrusting back into her core.

"A bit, yes, but the first time usually does." She gave a nervous chuckle, trying to calm herself, bracing for more pain to come.

Haldir was on another plane however. He was in a world of bliss. Each thrust of his hips into hers brought waves of intense pleasure he had only hoped to feel. The way her walls tugged at his shaft, each crevice and ridge, it was better than he could have imagined. She writhed beneath him, her hands resting against his shoulders as he drove himself ever deeper into her core. He kissed the beads of sweat that formed on her brow, trailing the kisses down her cheek and jaw. It wasn't much to relieve the pain, but it was something to bestow his affections on her. Berri brought her knees up to his sides, accepting his firm length, feeling Haldir's hand reaching down, desperately massaging her thigh. "Beriadanwen…" He whispered, nuzzling against her cheek, needing to feel her. Each thrust erupted in waves of pleasure for him, a pleasure that built up in the base of his spine.

"Haldir, please, take me." Berri cried, her back arching ever higher as she felt him deep within her. Haldir listened as her breath quickened, her mouth set open as her body tightened. Berri was nearing her climax, he could feel it. Her walls began to shiver around his aching cock, her nipples hardened beneath him, his own movements becoming jerky and erratic. "I, I'm almost there Haldir…" She panted; her body bearing down as she reached her high. The cries she emitted were of pure bliss, her arms wrapping around Haldir's neck to brace herself.

Berri's walls tightened around his shaft tightly, taking his experience to a new level of excitement, one that he couldn't fight against. The desire that had been building up burst in a flurry of want need and sheer bliss. Stars burst in his eyes, blinding him to the world momentarily as he drained his contents into her. He could not hold back his own cries of desire as he gripped the linens, holding himself deep inside of her. Haldir could not bring himself to exit her temple just yet, savoring this divine moment.

For Berri's part, though she was sore, she enjoyed feeling Haldir pulse inside of her. The burst of heat he released into her core filled her with warmth and passion, as it seemed to churn in her. Haldir rested against her chest, going soft, but still maintaining himself inside of her. Berri gently ran her fingers up and down his back, sighing in pleasure before Haldir rolled off of her.

"Was that enjoyable for you?" He asked, lying on his side to face her. She too rolled to her side.

"It was very enjoyable, and for yourself?" She smiled, running a finger through her hair to straighten herself out.

"Aye, it was far better than I had ever imagined it." He nodded, resting a hand on her side. "But for now, I just wish to lay with you while I recover myself." He grinned before consuming her lips again. For what felt like eternity, he caressed her body with need and desire. This is what his brothers experienced, and now he too would know the feeling of satiated lust, and what a wonderful feeling it was. All too often he pulled away from Beriadanwen just to look upon her features. The dreamlike state her eyes were in, and the way her lips were plumped from the attention he was giving them. Even the stray hairs that fell across her neck created a fine picture for him. Though he was reluctant to leave her side to open the window, he was happy to return to her, letting the cool breeze relieve them of the stifling hot air in the room.

He barely got a chance to lie back down before Berri was sitting atop his lap, her moist folds hovering over his hips. "Can I be on top?" She moaned into him, her lips gently caressing his neck. Haldir's hands squeezed at her hips, groaning at the sensations she was sending through his body. Before tonight, he could not recall when he had felt electricity jolting down his spine and out to every nerve of his body.

"I will let you be in any position you wish." He sighed, shifting beneath her warmth. Already his body was reacting as his length hardened against her womanhood. He watched as she reached down, taking his penis into her soft hand, gently stroking from his base to just below his tip. The way her delicate hand handled his length made his spine tingle all over again, her thumb grazing over the tip, spreading the pre-cum that leaked out.

Berri leaned forward, her lips caressing his chest. She savored his light musky scent. It was a scent that drove her wild. Her mouth almost watered with desire and need for him, and though she was sore, she needed more of him. She already craved the way he fit in her like the missing piece of a puzzle. Berri could not wait any longer, as she slowly settled onto his length. Haldir took a sharp breath causing Berri to pause and sit up.

"Have I hurt you?" She reached her hand up, gently cupping his cheek with concern in her eyes.

"Not at all my dear Beriadanwen, you have done quite the opposite." He sighed, letting his head fall back to the pillow. "You have given me more pleasure than I could have imagined." He smirked, letting his hands massage her thighs. Berri could only smile before she let her hips go to work. With every lift and grind of her hips, Haldir groaned and sighed. He reached his hands up, cupping under her breasts, watching the sweat glisten in the valley of her breasts. It reminded him of the dew on a new spring flower as it shone. His hands moved to her hips, helping her rock and grind to take him deeper. Each time she settled fully, Haldir felt her fingernails rake a little more against his chest as she braced herself against him.

"Please my flower, do you enjoy this?" He whispered, reaching a hand up to tuck a piece of hair behind her ear. He hated to see her face veiled in such a moment of passion. Tears built up in the corners of her eyes as she grimaced in pleasure, her lower lip held by her teeth to prevent her from crying out too loudly. She could only nod in response as she struggled to maintain her composure. Haldir could feel her walls spasm around him, getting slicker with every passing thrust. "It's okay, let it go." He sat up crossing his ankles, cradling her hips in his lap. His arms wrapped around her, holding her as she leaned her head back to let out a cry of ecstasy. Haldir gently kissed her breasts, letting her release herself.

She leaned forward, resting her head on Haldir's shoulder, still gently thrusting against him, wanting to bring him to climax as well. Haldir held her, his fingers running through her hair. Her hot breath on his shoulder wavered as he moved her hips faster. Though he meant not to, he roughly grabbed her hair, pulling her head back so she would look at him.

"Let me see you, please…" He grit out, his own breath quickening.

"H-Haldir…" Berri cried with her face twisted in plea. She was beautiful in that moment, so Haldir thought. He was on the edge of his own climax once more. His embrace tightened around her as if she were the only thing to keep him anchored to the world in that moment. By the valar, could anything better have happened to him, he wondered. He would not let her go, preferring instead to keep her in his lap. He wanted her close to him, to feel her heart beating beneath her chest against his own, her lips readily available for his.

Haldir finally let her lay down, keeping her close to him. While she fell into an easy slumber, his mind raced. Things were different now, and they'd never be able to go back. But would he want to go back now? Could he go back even if it were an option? No, he could not, he decided. But he did not need such thoughts right now. For now, all he needed was the cool breeze of his home, and the woman at his side.

* * *

* Melamin = My Love.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think?! Hopefully I lived up to your expectations. Just remember, this is the first time for them both, so it may be a little awkward for them. I'd love to hear your thoughts/opinions/criticisms (hopefully constructive!) Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it!**


	27. When the Night Dies

**D/C: I do not own nor profit from LOTR or any of JRR Tolkiens works or characters.**

**A/N: I will apologize for my absence. I have been battling a bout of depression for a few months, and well, I'll be honest, writing just wasn't in my heart for a while. Hopefully this chapter is enough to interest those of you that have so lovingly followed this story, and I hope it does not disappoint. Thank you so much for following this story, and for those that have followed me as a writer. Feel free to R/R, I always accept your criticisms, and will reply if I can (99% of the time I do.) A special thank you to MrsJohnReese, who has helped to keep me inspired with this story, and has lent me her criticisms to this story. **

* * *

_ "I'd rather regret the things I've done, than the things I haven't done." - Lucille Ball_

* * *

Berri woke the next morning to sore hips and strong arms around her waist. The events of the previous night flowed across her mind as a smile spread across her lips. She laced her fingers with Haldir's, giving him a light squeeze, letting the cool air breeze across her skin. The slurry of emotion that ran through her mind set her heart fluttering. She felt elated, guilty, worried and satisfied all at once. As sure as she felt in her actions, she could not dismiss the nagging questions.

"Did you sleep well?" Haldir's smooth voice reached her ears before his lips kissed her bare shoulder, startling her from her contemplations. She pulled her shoulders up, taking a deep sigh.

"I always sleep well when you are with me." She replied hoarsely, cuddling into him a little deeper. His lips did not relent, as they trailed up to the crook of her neck and down her upper arm. With a painful grunt, she managed to roll over to look at him. His hair was messy, but his face warmly smiled at her with the same strong grace it always held.

"How beautiful you are." His eyes roved her face, taking in her newfound glow. "For the first time in a long time I have woken up fulfilled." He gently stroked her cheek, letting her turn into his touch ever so slightly.

"I am happy as well." She smiled. "I have waited for someone like you."

"Come. Let us get ready for the morning meal." Haldir pulled back, rolling out of bed. She watched him momentarily as he pulled on his leggings, the way his strong arms flexed and moved.

"How awful you are." She pouted. "You take away your warmth." Berri whined playfully before she eased herself out of bed, pulling on the dress she wore the previous day that lay across the back of a chair. By the door, her slippers awaited her feet. "Are you almost ready?" she turned to Haldir who was straightening his tunic.

"I am now, yes." He nodded. Before she could reach for the handle of the door, Haldir pulled her into an embrace, resting his forehead against hers. "I have waited for you as well you know. Come, the sooner we are off, the sooner we can come back." He passed her an impish grin. She gave him a playful push before slipping out of the door.

He walked closely to her as they neared the dining area. Haldir was concerned that Feredir would still be lingering about, angry towards the young woman. With his newfound fondness of Beriadanwen, he felt himself feeling more protective. Before he could fully scan the dining area for his nemesis, he was ambushed by his brothers.

"Orophin… Rumil what are you doing back?" Haldir greeted his siblings with an air of surprise. He hadn't expected Rumil to return for almost a month, at least.

"Well, I too was given a reprieve for a few days, and a little bird told me that my dear brother has a guest." Rumil smirked in Berri's direction. "But I have heard a more interesting story this morning." He turned his attention back to Haldir, "about a moody elf and a young woman." He relished in the look Haldir shot his way. He knew he was walking into dangerous territory, but it was too delicious for him to ignore.

"Rumil, now is not the time." Haldir warned, his fist clenching. He could see the blush across Berri's cheeks, knowing exactly what Rumil was referring to. Ears were perked all around them, interested in this human that walked among them, wanting any scrap of information they could get.

"I apologize my fair lady, I am Haldir's brother, Rumil." Rumil gave a slight bow with his mischievous grin upon his lips. "This would be our other brother, Orophin." He took his other brother by the arm, pulling him in closer to the conversation.

"It would seem you have already heard of me. Lovely to meet you both; I have heard stories." She smirked. "But do not worry, they are mostly good."

"Let us go sit for breakfast." Haldir rested a hand on the base of her back, leading her towards a seat. He sat close to her, keeping an eye out for unwanted guests. Conversation fell upon their small table as the four filled their plates.

"So, tell us about yourself." Orophin tucked into a plate of fruit and seed cakes.

"Well, I don't know what to really say. I am not from here, and I have been traveling for quite some time." She started, taking a bite of fruit.

"How did you and Haldir meet?" Rumil cut in, leaning forward much to the chagrin of Orophin.

"We met in Rivendell. I'm sure he told you about that. We were teaching one another how to fight." She playfully nudged Haldir. "But I was unaware that time among elves is different, and found myself staying in Rivendell for a decade." She sighed.

"And did you two, uh, get close?" Rumil pushed. Berri flushed, swallowing her bite thickly. She kept her gaze on Rumil, unsure of just how much Haldir had told him. "You two looked very cozy at the river the other morning is all. I just assumed you two, you know, had something going on." He took a sip of the sweet water to wash his food down.

"That is enough Rumil. If they are interested in discussing their affairs with us, I am sure they will do so, but in private." Orophin nearly hissed at his brother. Haldir was nearly shaking in anger and frustration. Berri however, was struck with silence as her cheeks burned.

"Oh Haldir, lighten up will you? So you two were in an intimate position on the rivers edge. It is no conflict. You are an old elf, you deserve a release." He slapped Haldir firm on the arm.

"It is of nobodies concern what occurs between us, and you know nothing of what occurred at the river. You cross boundaries when you ask her to open up about these things, especially in the open. Would it kill you to show respect to our guest?" Haldir gritted lowly. His fist was clenched, trying desperately to control himself. Orophin was right. If they were alone, speaking among brothers, he would not have minded the question, but they were in the common dining area where any ears could listen to them. He could not allow Beriadanwens name to be potentially brought down by rumor of her deeds with the Marchwarden.

Rumil looked as though he had been slapped in the face. "I think I will go check in on Sadiki." Berri mumbled, as she quickly got up from the table.

"Please, you do not have to go, really. We are just having a go at Haldir!" Rumil chuckled, trying to play off that it was some sort of joke among them in hopes of recovering himself.

"It is alright, honestly. I have not seen Sadiki since the evening before last, and I am sure he misses me." She spoke walking away. She crossed her arms over her chest, walking with a purpose away from the men. If she was lucky, nobody would see the tears that burned in the corner of her eyes as she passed like a shadow.

"That was not right, Rumil." Orophin shook his head, taking note of the near full plate Berri had left behind. "Haldir, it'd be best to take her some food. You know, just in case she regains her appetite." Haldir nodded, gathering a few seed cakes and a piece of lembas into a bit of cloth. Before Haldir could stand to follow Berri however, his was blocked.

"Ah, Haldir, how good to see you again." Feredir leaned against the table, his hand resting on the hilt of an ivory handle with Telperion carefully engraved into the hilt. It was a fine handle, Haldir thought, but likely decorative as opposed to having any real use in combat.

"Feredir how is your nose?" Haldir raised a brow, noticing the bruising along the bridge of his nose, feeling proud deep inside.

"It is perfectly fine. I would just be careful with her if I were you." Feredir sneered. "She is quite the hot head." With that, he left the trio to his own devices.

"It would seem he hasn't quite gotten over what transpired yesterday." Rumil chuckled. He knew well that Feredir did not get on well with Haldir, but the extent of this dislike was unknown to him. For the moment, Rumil did not care, just so long as Haldir's attention was no longer on him. Indeed, Haldir's mind was elsewhere as he excused himself uninterrupted from the table to follow Berri's steps to the stables.

Haldir walked quickly, passing by the puzzled faces without a second thought. The sun filtered through the leaves, littering the path to the stables with bright ever-changing patterns. He could hear Berri's voice long before he saw her, carrying over the gentle rustling of the Mallorn leaves. Though her words weren't discernable, her distinct tones washed over his ears mixed with the whinny of a horse. Stepping into the door, he saw her standing before Sadiki, stroking his muzzle as she confided in him. Deep down, he thanked the Valar that her words spoke not of their previous evening. If he could hear her as he approached, no doubt others would be able to as well.

"Is all well?" Haldir cut in, clueing her into his presence. She stepped back from Sadiki with a small but sad smile on her face.

"It's fine." She turned her face away, resting her head against the steeds neck.

"I apologize for my brother. He is often loose of tongue." Haldir sighed. "Perhaps I should have warned you about that." He stepped closer, resting a hand on her shoulder.

"Haldir, I don't want to be perceived as some whore." She placed her gaze on him once more. "I don't want to be seen as some loose and easy woman that strolls in here, willing to lay down for any man that looks at me the right way." Her eyes watered. "You must know, my chastity is, was, very important to me. That intimate moment I prefer to keep between us, until we are ready to open up to others of our… Well, being together." She sniffed.

"You are not seen that way, I can assure you." Haldir chuckled. "What occurs between us is our business alone. Why don't you come to my talan this evening? We can sit with my brothers in private, and discuss what occurred at the river." He lifted her chin with his finger so she would look into his eyes. "It was nothing but lying beside one another. Is that so wrong?"

"Will they respect my wishes to not further discuss these matters if I so ask?" She arched her brow.

"Aye, I'll hope and pray they will." He nodded with a gentle smile. "Do not look so sad young one, it does not become you." Haldir kissed her softly, bringing a smile to her lips. "Now, I did say I'd spend time with you while I was here. Why don't you get Sadiki ready for a ride? I'll be back shortly. We shall need some provisions for the day." Haldir stroked a thumb down her cheek.

"I'll be waiting then. Well, we will be waiting." She smirked, patting Sadiki's neck. "You hear that? We'll be taking you out today!" Berri beamed at the anxious horse. Turning back to face Haldir, she instead found herself alone. She doubted she would get used to the swiftness of elves. As soon as they appeared, they were gone again. With a shrug, she turned to prepare Sadiki for the day, brushing through his mane and down his tail, picking out any tangles. "If you are going out, you ought to look lovely." She smiled as Sadiki gave her a sideways glance. "Not that you don't already, but a nice brushing wouldn't hurt, now would it?" She patted his flank.

A few minutes passed as she refolded his saddle blanket, ensuring a neat presentation. "You might prefer one of the other blankets; it's less material to chafe your horse." Berri turned quickly, eyeing Feredir who stood beside the opposite stall. She certainly didn't like the approach of some elves being so silent.

"Sadiki has been fine with this cloth, but I thank you for the concern." She forced a smile, as she straightened the edges of the emerald blanket. She strained to be courteous.

"But it looks so itchy, I'm sure your horse would prefer something a bit smoother?" Feredir walked forward, laying a thin and velvety cloth over the stall door. It indeed looked to be more comfortable than the thicker bundle she held.

"This is what Sadiki has ridden with, and I am sure he enjoys it." She settled the blanket on his back. "Besides, it's a good sturdy blanket to lay on for picnics." She sighed, smoothing the wrinkles.

"What do you mean by a picnic?" Feredir rested on the door, watching her hook the reigns up to the horse's muzzle. "I am unfamiliar with the term."

"Where I'm from, it's where you go outdoors to eat lunch, or dinner, or any meal rather. Often you sit on a blanket to eat. There, how is that Sadiki?" She addressed her horse, scratching at his shoulder. She pushed open the door, leading the horse out of the stall.

"Aren't you going to take the saddle?" Feredir peeked around the horse's back side to observe the fine saddle resting against the wall

"No. What are you doing here anyways Feredir?" She was tired of the niceties. Under her cracking demeanor, she urged Haldir to hurry up with his errand so they may take off.

"I came to apologize for the other day. I did not mean to cause you harm or offense." He came to stand in front of her. "I sincerely hope that you would accept my apology and perhaps you would still be willing to accompany me to the archery range." He feigned a small smile, his face still hurting from their previous encounter.

"I'm sorry. I've made other plans today." Berri spoke shortly, "perhaps another time." She turned away.

"But I thought we had made plans to go today." Feredirs patience was wearing thin, but he refused to show her, though his hands were clenched at his sides, and his jaw flexed.

"We did, until you became aggressive. You became far too angry and it made me uncomfortable. Therefore, I made plans with another." She began to lead Sadiki out of the stable.

"With your precious Haldir?" Feredir cocked a brow, shaking his head. "Poor thing, you must not even know." He scoffed and began to walk slowly ahead of her.

"Know what?" Berri stopped, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Feredir, I trust you are not planning on assaulting our guest again?" Haldir's strong voice erupted from the doors.

"Not at all, in fact I was just leaving. Enjoy your ride today." Feredir smirked at Haldir as he passed him by, whistling in the breeze.

"Are you okay?" Haldir approached Berri with concern in his eyes.

"I'm fine. I think he was just trying to mess with me. I mean, confuse me, or play with my head." She let out a deep breath. Using a small step stool, she pulled herself up onto Sadiki's back. She was not as graceful as Haldir, who needed no help to mount the horse, sitting behind her.

"Hold these." Haldir gave her a few small sacks as he took the reins. He gave Sadiki a quick dig to get him trotting along. Through the city, and towards the gate they rode. Eyes stared at them from every direction, curious about this girl, and her relation with the elusive Marchwarden. Though Berri shifted uncomfortably under this scrutiny, Haldir did not seem to notice, too absorbed in getting her away and to himself to care. But Haldir indeed noticed, causing a rumble of discomfort deep within.

Haldir led them down a small flower lined path off of the main road. The further they went, the louder she could hear the wild birds tweeting their sweet songs. The trees overhead began to thin out and a small clearing came into view just beyond the low slung boughs. At one end of the clearing sat three worn targets with wooden bows resting against them. Berri leaned forward, looking around.

"It seems so secluded." She spoke softly, taking in the fragrant scent of flowers that wafted through the air.

"It is." Haldir spoke into her ear. "This is an older unused training ground, and I've ensured no sentries in the area." He nuzzled against her neck as he slowed Sadiki to a halt. Berri teased her lower lip with her teeth, feeling Haldir dismount behind her. He assisted her dismount before taking the blanket from Sadiki, and the sacks from her arms. Berri took the time to walk about the clearing as Haldir laid the blanket out.

"Come, sit with me. I am sure you must be hungry." Haldir called over to her.

"No, surprisingly, I'm not at the moment." She shrugged, sitting down on the blanket.

"No matter, that just means I'll have to make you hungry." Haldir growled, leaning into her to take her lips.

"Haldir!" She squeaked before being overrun by him. She did not see an ancient elf before her in this moment. Instead he looked more like a young man both in looks and in spirit. The mirth in his eye as he soaked in her kind form was that of adolescence and wonder. She could not deny his lips as they came crashing down onto her own. Before his hands could travel too far, Berri pulled away. "What has you in such a rush?" She breathed heavily, recovering from his barrage.

"Not a thing." He smirked, pecking her cheek and neck. "But can you blame me for craving your touch, your body?" He soothed into her flesh, letting his teeth scrape against her pulse points. "Can you hold it against me the desire to be in your body again?" He brought his hands up through her hair, gently tugging.

"I know Haldir, but we've barely sat down." She sighed happily, shivering at his touch. "And already, you are placing me under your evil spell." She rested her hand against his chest.

"Of course," Haldir pulled away, lying back on the blanket. He placed one hand on her back, rubbing small circles, the other tucked under his head to prop it up. "Understand that I am only in the city for another day or two, and then I will be gone again." Berri looked down at him before rolling into him. "There, that is better." He pulled her in tighter.

"I understand Haldir, really I do. I just…" She sighed.

"I know." Haldir did not push her further, opting instead to stroke her side tenderly. "So, what did Feredir say back in the stable?" Haldir questioned.

"He apologized for his behavior, and thought that he and I still had plans to go to an archery pitch today." She rubbed her cheek against his side, enjoying the smooth feeling of his tunic against her skin. "He also started to speak about you… That there is something I must know about you." She looked to his unchanging expression.

"I would trust very little that passes through that elf's lips." Haldir pursed.

"What is it between you two anyways?" Berri inquired. "I mean, why the bad blood?" She turned to lie on her back, letting Haldir roll towards her.

"I believe it is because I did not allow him into the guard." Haldir traced a small design along Berri's stomach with his fingertip. "He was passed over due to his attitude. He is too quick to anger, and I do not trust him."

"I can see what you mean about the anger." She nodded.

"But he has held this grudge ever since." Haldir shook his head. "I will be honest Beriadanwen. Be careful around him." He gave her a stern look.

"You don't think he'd do anything again, do you?" She turned to look at him, letting her fingertips play with the ends of his hair. The deep breath that Haldir took did little to comfort her.

"Should he make certain passes at you, go straight to Galadriel. She will see to it that you are kept safe should I not be around." He ceased his hand movements, keeping her gaze. "Will you do this for me?"

"I can do that. I just hope it doesn't come to that." She gave a weak smile, but she still felt the jab of fear within.

"But let us not worry about him today. I brought you out here to be with you." He growled, rolling over on top of her causing her to giggle.

"Does your appetite ever cease?" She laughed breathlessly as his lips trailed along her neck. His only reply was a grunt, as he proceeded to slake his appetite of her.

* * *

**AAN: Again, thank you so much for reading this chapter of Haldir and Beriadanwen. Always feel free to review, I will do my best to reply!**


	28. The Heart Divided

**D/C: I do not own nor profit from the works or characters of JRR Tolkien. **

**AN: Thank you for your continued support with this story. I want to send a personal thank you to MrsJohnReese for her ongoing support on this story, and for the more personal issues I've been facing. It really means a lot to me. Just know that we approach the quiet before the storm. I always enjoy your reviews and will do my best to respond personally to them. Thank you all!**

* * *

Haldir returned to his talan to prepare for an evening meal in his home. He anticipated to have brothers eat with them so they may get to know this young woman, and perhaps come to see what he saw in her. Any questions they had for her, she could answer herself rather than asking him. With a sigh he pushed open his door. He was worn out from his outing with Berri, having enjoyed bonding with her in the clearing. Seeing her body in the open daylight was as thrilling as laying with her the first time. It was a new experience, one that he savored as a memory as he sat down on his bed tempted to nap.

His body was barely recovered when he was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Brothers, what are you doing here so early?" Haldir stepped back as Rumil and Orophin made their way into his abode.

"We thought of coming over later, but we felt it best to discuss things before your friend joins us." Rumil smirked. "Besides, it is my understanding we will not be stationed together for long on the upcoming assignment." He made himself at home in Haldirs sitting room.

"Correct. We have a unit heading north towards Mirkwood in time." Haldir picked up a small cloth to begin dusting while Orophin began making tea.

"Whatever would Mirkwood need our help for?" Rumil snorted. "Their army is formidable, as their land requires it. Beyond that, Thranduil is adamant of having some of the most well trained soldiers around." He popped a grape into his mouth, indulging in the fruit that Haldir had left on the table.

"Remember, we attend other lands as emissaries. We do not go to war with Thranduil. We simply go to train, bring good will, and to strengthen the bonds between our lands." Orophin cut in, arranging a tray with cups and a kettle. "It has been a long time since we have gone to Mirkwood, however." He shrugged.

"It has been, but it seems that as of late, the Lord and Lady have insisted upon increased communications and trips of goodwill between Lorien and Mirkwood." Haldir frowned. "It has been that way for a little bit now."

Orophin took a seat, watching the oldest child tidy up. "Do you think there is something afoot that we do not yet know?" Orophin asked before sipping his tea.

"Anything is possible, Orophin, but if there is, then I am sure the Lord and Lady would tell us in due time." Haldir shook his head. It was unlike Galadriel to withhold such information from him, but of course, she rarely gave information that was incomplete. "Now, what was it you wanted to speak of?" He breathed, reaching to dust the top of a statue that sat in the corner of the room.

Rumil cleared his throat. "Haldir, I must ask you honestly." He brought his fingertips together. Haldir stopped and turned to the younger elf. "Have you, well, bonded with this young woman?" He arched a brow in curiosity.

"Bonded? Well, not really… I mean… How do I put this?" He took a deep breath, searching for the words, and hopefully delaying the next questions. He could not feel right lying to his own brothers, but he did not feel right betraying her trust either. 'They already know something has occurred, so I did not really tell them, now did I?' He reasoned hopelessly. "We have not bonded in the way elves do." He finally answered.

"In which way have you bonded then?" Rumil pressed.

"I think you know the answer to that." Orophin replied. Haldir nodded in agreement, happy to not have to say the words.

"You slept with her then? You engaged in a sexual relationship with her? Is that what you mean to say?" Rumil gave a crooked grin, between amused, shocked and horrified.

"Aye, I did." Haldir mumbled as he began sweeping.

"Do you realize what you have done?" Rumil lowered his voice. "Haldir, what will you do when she dies? Do you even intend on binding yourself to her for life?" He shook his head.

"I am sure Haldir thought of those things already. He is usually more responsible in his actions than we are." Orophin chuckled. "The consequences of bedding a human are sure to have crossed his mind at least a dozen times." He gave Haldir an encouraging smile that was not returned.

"I am afraid that this time, there was no thinking. Sleeping with her was an unplanned event that was upon me so fast, I just…" He struggled to justify himself.

"Haldir, do you plan to marry her?" Rumil asked; a look of concern on his face. Finally, he had nothing to smile about.

"Marry her? No, I… I'm much too old to marry now. Besides, she will die far too soon to make marriage a viable option. I'm sure she'd rather marry someone that will grow old with her, you know?" Haldir was flustered. "Perhaps if things were different, it would be an option, I don't know." He finally sat down, racked with a wave of guilt that made his stomach clench.

"What is it Haldir?" Orophin gave him a stern look. Of the three, Orophin seemed to have an old soul, and knew when things were amiss. He had seen this look many times over the years when Haldir struggled to hide things from him. "What have you done this time?"

Haldir strained and tried, but alas found he was failing to withhold what his brother wanted to know. "I was her first." He shook his head. "She wanted to save it until she was married, but she gave it to me instead." He groaned, placing an arm over his stomach.

"Oh, Haldir," Orophin shook his head. "Please tell me this is not so." He only watched as Haldir nodded. "Then you must do right by her." He urged. "Yes, her life will be short with you, but that does not mean you cannot remarry." He suggested.

"Yes, but then who would want to marry an elf that pledged himself to a human? That's almost as bad as pledging yourself to dwarf!" Rumil shot. "Had he not lain about with her, it may have never gotten to this point." He quipped. Though Orophin shot him a glare, Haldir could only nod.

"I hate to say, but he is right. It was a mistake to let it get this far, to lay with her at the riverside. It was wrong to take something so precious from her, even if she offered it. I knew I had no intention to marry her… But maybe I should. I'm so conflicted within." He suddenly lifted his head.

"That would be silly brother. You would be mocked! Already you are mocked for having spent so much time with this woman." Rumil laughed. "You would be better off to send her away, let her go be among her own kind. Let her marry some other elf, but do not cheapen your own station." He shook his head, feeling sorry for his brother.

"It would not be cheapening my station!" Haldir snapped a little louder than he had intended. Orophin jumped, startled by the volume. "I, I need time to think. I need time to figure out what to do. I care deeply for her, please understand this. Can I give her the life men generally want; to have children and grow old with their lovers? No, I cannot say that I can. But, does that mean I cannot try?" He spared a helpless look to his brothers, unsure of what to do, or what to say even in this moment.

"It is a decision that you must make, Haldir. Sooner than later, because if you care for her so, then she deserves the right thing." Orophin spoke. "Here, I will help you prepare for her arrival." He stood, and began straightening the table.

"I will help as well I suppose." Rumil hoisted himself off of the couch he had been sitting on and also went to work.

A few hours had passed before Beriadanwen arrived. Her pale yellow dress brushed the floor as she stepped in. "Good evening Berri." Haldir kissed her hand gently as he ushered her in to the sitting room.

"Good evening to you as well. Good evening to you, Orophin, Rumil." She greeted the other two elves that lingered in the sitting room. They returned the greeting before sitting down.

The night lingered on with laughter and conversation. Sometimes they spoke of serious things, and other times they spoke of life as children in Caras Galadhon. The stories Orophin regaled her with had her in stitches and crying with laughter. In turn she offered stories of her youth, both impressing and amusing the brothers. Some stories, Haldir had not even heard.

A moment of silence passed over them as they all seemed lost in their own thoughts. Berri turned her cup in her hands, watching the pale liquid wave side to side.

"So, Berri, I think we have been waiting all evening to broach this topic." Rumil finally broke. It was the moment that Berri was afraid of. She had hoped that she would not have to open up and discuss anything, but she supposed it would seem inevitable. Rumil had seemed far too interested that morning to hope that he would have let it go by this evening. "What is your relation with our dear brother?" He put his cup to his lips, watching her reaction as she squirmed and thought of an answer. Haldir stood and moved to a seat closer to Berri, resting his hand on hers.

"Um, what am I supposed to say?" Berri turned in her seat, her cheeks stained red.

"We have not discussed that yet." Haldir spoke, giving a slight squeeze to her arm. She felt a slight twinge of hurt, and a wave of relief to be able to move on from that conversation without divulging too much of their relation. She had hoped he would express a desire to announce an exclusive relationship between them, but she could not deny that they hadn't in fact discussed that step of their relationship.

She listened mostly as the brothers resumed talks ranging from everyday menial tasks, to their upcoming assignments and the goings on of the world near and beyond their borders. She smiled at the way they interacted so brightly. After so many long years, they still gossiped and bickered like new friends. She wasn't aware how much time had passed by until a yawn caught her off guard, her eyelids fluttering ever so lightly.

"It would seem we have bored your guest already." Orophin chuckled, noticing Berris head dropping lower.

"I apologize. I should turn in for the night." She set her cup down and stood with a sway. "Thank you for the entertainment and the conversation this evening. I will hope to see you around tomorrow." She gave a soft smile, feeling Haldir standing behind her.

"Shall I take you to your talan?" Haldir extended his hand.

"No Haldir, I don't want to take you from your company. I'll be fine, really. Good night." She sighed, before letting herself out into the warm breeze. Her head felt light as the scent of Mallorn wafted across her nose. It was a comforting scent, but one she could not describe. Far above, she spot golden Mallorn flowers peeking through the undersides of the rustling leaves. She took her time going back to her talan, opting to take in the hug of her surroundings.

Her bed was a comforting embrace as she settled in between the linens. It took her immediately away to a land of slumber, where her dreams brought her joy and unease at once.


	29. What Never Can Be

**D/C: I do not own nor profit from the works or characters of JRR Tolkien. **

**AN: Okay, well, I'm getting excited to be getting towards a crescendo in my plot. I know it's been a bit slow going, but you know, I can't help it. Between foreshadowing, character development and putting little things in (That may or may not be relevant later on) the story and chapters just get long. Well, anyways, I hope you enjoy this installment of Falling!**

* * *

_She was walking along a white stone path, staring at the golden head of hair that bobbed before her. She was weary and scared as she limped along, not knowing where she was being taken. But Haldir would not steer her wrong, she was sure. Overhead, leaves of red and yellow hues whipped in the incoming storm, giving the appearance of fire. She shivered as the wind hit her bare arms, getting the attention of the man that was leading her. She was startled to be faced not with Haldir, but of an elf she had never seen before. He had piercing blue eyes, but his face was much younger in years than Haldirs face. It was then she began to take in the rest of him. His armor was not that of Lorien, nor were his weapons. _

_In this moment, she took note that they were not alone. Beside her walked another young elf that wore dark green garments. He looked seasoned in his station, his hand on the hilt of his dagger. Lost in her admiration, she lost her footing and found herself flying face first towards the ground. It was a close call, as a tight grasp held onto her arm, but she would rather have hit the ground face first. She screamed in agony, rolling herself away forcefully to take her arm back from the offending hand. Another young elf rushed to her side with worry struck upon her features. Her auburn locks brushed against her skin as she looked over her. Berri was crying now as the young elf gingerly rolled up her sleeves. The higher she went, the tighter the sleeve got until Berri was crying out louder at the pain racing up her arm and into her chest and neck. _

_"__Berri; hush child!" One of them urged to her. How did they know her name? ":Hush, it isn't real!" How could they know the pain? The pain is real! Her mind became numb to what was happening as her breath became erratic. "BERRI!"_

She snapped awake, her heart racing being pulled from her dream so rudely. An ache rolled through her shoulder as she looked around. Haldir sat on his knees at her bedside, his hand on her thigh.

"Oh, god you scared the hell out of me." She groaned, falling back into her pillow, feeling it puff up around her head. A bead of sweat rolled down her neck as she took a few deep breaths.

"You were having a bad dream." Haldir spoke softly. "Are you okay?" His brows were furrowed in concern as he assessed her.

"I'm fine, I just…" she paused. "I don't know. I must have lain on my shoulder wrong, it hurts." She shrugged it off, repositioning to her side for comfort.

"What were you dreaming about?" He pressed. He was curious by her reactions, not interested in leaving until he knew what troubled her. As she stretched, he disrobed and slid into the bed with her to comfort her better. "Come now, what has you distressed?" She sighed.

"Why are you so concerned Haldir?" She groaned, still sleepy. "It was just a dream." She snuggled against his form, enjoying the comfort he provided.

"I have lain beside you many nights, and never once have you reacted in such a way. So I am curious now what has caused this." He spoke firmly, letting her know he had no intention of budging.

"It was strange. " She started, trying to recall as much as she could. "I was walking through the woods. I was following an elf, and there were two other elves with us." She cleared her croaking throat. "I didn't feel scared of them, even though I've never seen them before. We were walking under a red fiery leaves on a white stone road, like white blocks, and I tripped. When I did, someone grabbed my arm, but the pain." She winced. "It was so painful, I just, cried." She shivered.

"It was only a dream." He sighed. It was all he could say as he stroked her hair. It did little to relieve him of his concern, but at least it would give her enough peace to sleep. In the deepest recesses of his mind, he thought about her dream. He thought of a place that she described, and was fondly reminded of Canafinwe, his dear friend from Mirkwood. The most concerning was her pain. Mindlessly, he ran his hand up her arm, finding her skin smooth and untainted. Her deep breaths and soft snores lulled him to sleep, though it did little to comfort the thoughts in his mind.

It was the morning. The morning where he would go back out to the forefronts of protecting his realm, leaving behind the little piece of treasure tucked neatly into his side. The very moment his eyelids fluttered open, the conversations of the previous evening came back to him. His stomach churned uneasily as he slipped away from Berri's warmth, a pang of guilt overcoming him. She lay there so peacefully, unaware of the feelings that churned beneath his stony façade. Haldir stood at her window, staring down at the bodies gracefully going about their lives. He wondered how many of them faced the same turmoil he did, but if he was conflicted, his expression refused to show. A burst of movement caught his attention; the corner of his lip curled upward in amusement to see his brothers dressed for departure, waving up at him. With his keen eyes, he could see the accusing look upon their faces.

It was nearing time. He too would have to prepare to leave just as they were. "Beriadanwen…" He whispered, slowly rubbing her arm. She woke with a start, looking around, assessing her surroundings. "I must go back to the borders today." He smiled at her sadly. She dropped her head back to her pillow, giving a deep sigh before rolling out of bed.

"I shall see you off then." She mumbled, shuffling about her room for her garments.

"No, it is best you stay here and rest." He patted her shoulder, guiding her back to the bed.

"But I would like to see you off. Isn't that what I should do?" She turned to him, clearing her eyes. "I mean, I've seen others see off their loved ones." She gave a small smile.

"Come, go back to sleep. It is quite alright." He was more pressing now, pushing perhaps a little hastier than he had intended.

"Why don't you want me to go?" She cocked her head, confusion written on her face.

"I just do not think it would be best if you did." He spoke lowly. He readjusted his expression, trying to keep his serious tones about him.

"Why would you think that?" Berri stepped back, feeling very small at that moment.

"Because others do not know of us; and I do not yet wish to expose it." Haldir spoke. "I will see you upon my return." He leaned in to kiss her forehead, and left swiftly before she could ask anything more. It was difficult to leave her there on the brink of tears, but if he stayed, he'd likely never get ready to go.

It was only a matter of minutes before he was pulling on his leggings and lacing his boots; and only a few minutes more before he was running towards the main gate to rally with the rest of the sentries, slinging his bow over his shoulder as he went. From her window, Berri watched him greet the others with handshakes and hugs. From her window, she watched him exit the gates without a single glance back towards her.

Though her days were full, the evenings were a bit lonelier for her. She kept thinking and smiling back to the night she found Haldir again, and the comfort he gave to her as he once did. The nights were particularly difficult for her. 'Perhaps when Haldir came back, things will be different. He won't be so short with me.' She rolled over in her bed, looking out towards the window, imagining Haldir's warm breath coming down on her, and his strong arms wrapped around her. She thought about finally being introduced as his lover, his partner. Though it wasn't much, it gave her hope for his return.

Haldir sat in the guard post with his brothers Rumil and Orophin. "Brother, do you plan on actually making something of this relation, or is she going to remain someone to turn to in a time of need?" Rumil looked over at him as he broke a piece of lembas. He had brought up his relationship many times over the week they had been gone already, much to Orophins chagrin.

Haldir lowered his head wearily, and shook it. "I don't know brother. I've missed her for so long." Haldirs gaze turned to the distance in thought. "To be honest, I don't know how long she will be here. Mithrandir can come tomorrow, or he can come years from now, I do not know. I do not wish to give either of us hope for a future if there is none to be. On the other hand, if I asked for her hand, then maybe she would stay." He pondered the thought of bonding with her eternally, and it wasn't a horrible thought; in fact it brought a small smile to his lips.

Orophin patted his shoulder. "You should just take it slow." He smiled.

"Yeah, I would, but look! Both of my brothers have been bonded with someone, and I am older then you both!" He put his face in his hands.

"You are brother, but you have more responsibility, and if you think about it, you don't want to be bonded with someone that you don't even like, do you?" Rumil sat down and took the piece of lembas Haldir had in his hands, eating it for himself. "Besides, is she not supposed to get married to someone else?" Rumil waved the bread around, talking between bites.

"Rumil, he must like her enough to have a physical relation with her. Besides, how is she to marry another when he is nowhere around? He is in a world we do not know." Orophin scolded Rumil.

"Yes, but let's face is. She has made no mention of staying, so it would seem most logical she still intends to leave. Haldir, did you not say you were simply something to satisfy the others cravings?" Rumil cocked a brow, watching his brother nod.

Haldir sighed, he had no chance now. "I made mistakes brothers, I should have never lain beside her, but what do I do when I get back and she expects me to act so romantic?" He looked to his brothers for advice, but they could offer none.

The topic of his relationship fell to the wayside along the rest of their tour to the borders. They spoke instead of the goings on of the world, the shadows that grew, and the dangers that plagued travelers going through Mirkwood. There had been many stories coming from Mirkwood of travelers being waylaid by orcs, bandits and spiders. What had happened to the beautiful greenwood of old, they did not know, but they tossed about their hypotheses anyways.

Two more weeks has passed before they were able to return to the city. As they walked back from the borders that morning, all Haldir could think about was how to gently tell Berri that they could be no more than friends. An elf in his position should have another elleth; someone who will last the centuries with him, not just a few more years. That she is intent on going home, and he would not and should not stand in her way. He turned the thoughts over in his head, begging that he was indeed making the right decision. Perhaps the Lady would know what to make of this situation, and maybe she could tell him what needed to be done. Unfortunately, he would not get the chance to meet the Lord and Lady before he met Beriadanwen.

There at the gate, he found Berri immediately. She wore a light blue dress with gold rimmed sleeves, and intricate gold and silver embroidery and a high open collar. Her hair was pulled into a more traditional elven way, with two small braids meeting in the back and two braids behind each of her rounded ears that hung down over her shoulders. He felt his heart race as he saw her smile as she looked him in the eye. He took comfort momentarily before redirecting his gaze elsewhere. Berri sighed and watched the elves march on. Haldir could not stop now, not while she stood there in all of her human beauty. One word from her, and he would have not been able to go through with the plan he had been steeling himself for the entire way home. Instead, he continued on with the rest of the men towards debriefings.

Berri waited. She waited and waited for the men to be dismissed. Of all the things Feredir had told her about in her first days there, this was something Feredir did not tell her about, so she had no choice but to watch out for when the scouts would be free to roam. Eventually, Berri had enough. She went to her talan to wait where she could at least be in comfort and read. A nap took her away until she heard the dinner horn. She jolted and brushed away the sleep, and fell in with all of the elves headed towards the communal dining areas.

She walked along the table, scanning the faces. Still no Haldir, however she noticed a few of the soldiers, and further down, she saw his brother, Rumil.

"Oh, Rumil, I was wondering, where might I find your brother?" Rumil just pointed to another table that was full, and sitting there, gazing towards her, was Haldir. An uproar of laughter came to the table as Haldir turned towards the speaker and was once again attentive to the conversation at hand.

"Oh, well, thank you." She smiled at Rumil and carried on down the table. As the others ate and socialized, she took her food back to her talan. Haldir had not even said a word to her since he had been back. Perhaps after catching up with the elves, he would find her, she hoped.

After a week of barely seeing Haldir, and not having been able to say hi, she found herself in good fortune to run into Orophin. "Orophin, is Haldir hiding from me?" She approached him in the stables as she was brushing Sadiki, preparing him for a ride. Orophin had entered with the intent of tending to some of the other younger foals that had been born that year, brushing their coats and manes.

"Well, it's not really my place to say." He said gently, turning away from her. His interference would do neither of them good, he felt.

"Oh, well, is the Marchwarden usually busy when he comes back?" Orophin opened his mouth to answer, when Rumil stepped in, dumping a large stack of blankets onto a bale of hay with a huff.

"The Marchwarden is never busy when he comes back. This is a little vacation for him." Orophin shot a look to Rumil. "Well, brother, it is." He smiled brightly, swinging an arm around his brothers shoulder, pulling him in. Though the brothers looked similar, they were very different in attitude.

Orophin looked uncomfortable, as Rumil kept him close. "Well, if you get a chance to see him, let him know I have been hoping to see him soon." Berri spoke softly, Rumil looked towards her.

"Haldir won't be seeing you anytime soon." Berri looked up towards him sharply. "He can't see you, because you are not an elleth. He said that what you two did on the riverbank was a mistake, and that this must be stopped before it goes further. He cannot bond to a human you know. Besides, you are trying to get home to your own betrothed are you not?" Rumil was very blunt in his statements, as his words struck her like a hefty slap in the face.

Berri hurriedly mounted Sadiki in disbelief, tears forming in her burning eyes. "Well, you can tell him that before he interrupted me on the way here, I had serious doubts about going home. However, I understand, we are too different, and if that is how it must be, then so be it." She gave Sadiki a nudge in the ribs. Trotting along she held her head as high as she could, as she rode towards the gate. The strong presence of eyes upon her nagged for her to look up, and in doing so, she met Haldir's eyes. She could do nothing, but lower her head back towards her destination and give Sadiki a nudge to go faster.

Haldir could see a certain hardness and pain in her eyes as she looked up to him briefly. He was standing outside of his talan, looking out over the city. He had not been able to speak to her as he came to his senses. He would never really be around, always out on patrols, protecting the lands much less they would not have much of a relationship. Why would he bind himself to someone who was destined to die soon? It was not his first option, but he felt it was the best one for her. He had heard of Ferider's attempts. Feredir was a good hunter, and would make a good provider, if Berri was interested in an elf. Feredir was younger than he as well, perhaps a better match all around, though age would mean little when their deaths were still destined to be so far apart. He did everything he could to justify his decision to let her go, but still, he questioned it. Haldir sighed as he eyed his brothers exiting the stables. "Oh, Valar…"

Swiftly, the two brothers bounded up the stairs to their waiting brother, standing next to him as they looked out over the city. "You know brother, are you sure you are doing the right thing?" Orophin spoke.

"I think I am sure. She will forget all about this when she gets home." He laced his fingers together, resting against the railing. "She will be married to her betrothed, or to another, and she will one day forget all about this."

"Haldir, she said she thought of not going home. Her thoughts have turned to staying here." Orophin sighed.

"She shouldn't stay here. There is nothing here for her other than loneliness. She needs to return to Gondor, Rohan or Bree for all I care. Let her find love among men, not elves. Even if she must be with an elf, let her find one elsewhere." Haldir spoke coldly. Without another word, he turned and climbed the stairs to meet Galadriel.

* * *

**AAN: Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! As always, feel free to R/R, because I love your feedback, and I love replying to it. I guess I also owe you more frequent updates here too for my absence :P **


	30. Death Comes Knocking

**DC: I do not own nor profit from the works or characters of JRR Tolkien**

**AN: Goodness, is this a treat or what?! Another update?! Holy moly! Well, I till say thank you to ParanoidGraveRobber and MrsJohnReese for their reviews. I love reading them and replying! I always enjoy feedback :) I hope you enjoy this installment of FTME!**

* * *

Berri rode through the tall grasses in the southern Gladden Fields under the grey skies. They accepted her, dancing around her when she dismounted. She ran around, playing chase with her faithful companion, clearing her mind. At least Sadiki has not broken her heart, and his playful banter brought a smile to her lips, lifting her tear stained cheeks. Halfway through their play, she fell to the grass, happy to get her mind off of the many things that plagued her, if only for a moment. Sadiki rested in the grass beside her, rolling around, happy to be free of the saddle for this ride.

"Perhaps if I do stay, I will stay for you then." She wrapped her arms around the neck of her horse hugging him as he began to settle down. She began to talk to him about everything. From Haldir, to Adam, and of Eomer, though she felt she now had already scratched two of them off of her list. "Adam, I don't think he really understands what he has done to me. Since I have been here, I admit in my heart, I feel as though he has moved on, and so have I." She whispered into his neck. Sadiki just nodded his head and snorted. It caused Berri to chuckle that Sadiki seemed to understand everything she was saying to him.

The clouds rolled overhead, bringing with them overcast and a cool breeze. "Do you think it will rain my friend?" She propped herself up on her elbows and looked out to the west, witnessing the large dark mass breaking over the mountain range. She did not mind a little rain. The pair had ridden through rain, snow, hail and high winds, and Sadiki knew he could return to the city at any time. She began to breathe deeply, picking up the scent of the grass and trees, and the petrichor that was not far off. Even from where she was, she could still make out the slight golden hues of the Mallorn leaves.

Her mind suddenly went back to what Rumil had said. 'Just a mistake and the end was a blessing.' Were all elves that way? I mean, Haldir had been nice enough, but is the prospect of a human that detestable? Did she really just fall for something that wasn't even there? She felt tears well up in the corners of her eyes. 'He meant not to see me again when he came back. Or perhaps he has found another and no longer needs me for warmth.' She thought, letting her anger swell again, bolstering the façade she had made for herself out in the world. She sighed, her anger deflating into sadness as she sat, blinking back her tears until they were able to blend with the rain that had begun to fall.

"Why do you approach, Marchwarden?" Galadriel and Celeborn stood before Haldir in their grace.

"My lord, I fear I have made a mistake by bringing this woman here. I wish to have her accompanied back to the world of Men. There is a party of elves leaving for Minas Tirith in five days time. I wish to have her travel with them." He stood tall, seemingly undaunted by the words he spoke. Perhaps Galadriel knew what resided in his heart, but he could not bear to see Berri walking among his home, not while he was trying to break her heart.

"Very well, Haldir, however, she will not go in five days. We will have guests on the fifth night, and we require her presence for the event." Galadriel caught Orophin from the corner of her eye quickly retreating, not meaning to intrude on the conversation, and heard his footsteps faintly retreating down the stairs. "On the sixth day, if you still wish it to be, we will send her back to Rohan, or to wherever you wish she go." Haldir simply bowed. "Thank you, my lord," and left.

Orophin quickly went to Berri's talan. He knocked on the door, waiting. When no answer came, he entered, thinking perhaps she had fallen asleep after her ride.

"Berri, are you in here?" He whispered looking around. He saw no sign of life in the abode, and turned to leave when he heard a hum coming from her room. It was like a beautiful note that held itself proudly. It was like the note of the Ainur. He walked towards the room cautiously, and opened the door slowly. Looking around, nobody was there, but he continued in, curious about the comforting tone that came to his ears louder. With his ears perked, he walked around the room trying to pinpoint the sound when he honed in on it. From the top drawer of her dresser, he pulled out a small warm box. From the small warm box, he pulled out a ring. It was simple, yet he remembered the last time he had seen it. He stumbled back quickly, catching his knees on the edge of her bed, falling with an ungraceful plop, but his eyes never left the ring in his fingers.

"Yes, Orophin, that is what you believe it to be. But choose your next steps wisely." Orophin nodded at Galadriel's voice that resonated in his mind and tucked the ring and box into his pouch.

Haldir listened to the rain fall as he sat in his talan. He took a deep breath, and looked into the emptiness of his talan. His brothers were usually with him, but they were with their own wives tonight. Tired of reeling in his own mind, he stepped out to take a walk. Lightning and thunder pounded overhead as the rain kept crashing down. Things were relatively quiet, save for a couple of horses who were nervous in the stable. They must not have been as nervous as he though. Haldir crossed the paths to the stables and peeked inside, most of them were sleeping, but a few of the younger ones were looking around agitated by the storm. "There there young ones, this is nothing that may harm you." He cooed petting a young bay mare. As he walked up and down the stalls he realized all of the horses had come in, except for Sadiki.

Berri rolled over, startled by a clap of thunder, soaking wet from having fallen asleep in the rain. It was not a frigid rain, a cool breeze perhaps, but not freezing. She was, in fact, warm. Sadiki was still beside her, enduring the rain. Thunder clapped in the sky as lightning lit up her surroundings. "Oh, let's get back to the city, before we are struck down!" She cried sleepily. She clapped for her horse and mounted, heading back slowly. She was really in no hurry, but the lightening made her a little nervous about being out in the open. She tried to think of what the time could be, but could only assume how late it was. She had lost the sun, and could only know it was late.

She went along for nearly an hour before she found a light figure getting nearer to her. In the wide open space, it was easy to see the approach. She gripped the dagger that sat on her side, but as they neared one another she made out the figure of Orophin.

"What are you doing out here in the rain?" Berri called out to him, feigning that all was okay. He looked hard into her eyes. He could not be wrong now.

"You have to come back. You have to come back to Caras Galadhon." He stated firmly.

Berri cocked her brow at him, "and why is that?" She scoffed. He held up the box that was in her dresser. "You went through my drawers?" She questioned him. "Did you really take this from my room?" She nearly cried.

"I didn't mean to, I was looking for you… It started to sing to me, so, I picked it up, and you need to see what's inside." He pushed the box into her.

"Yes, but why were you in my talan? I am upset that you entered without my permission, and then turn around and remove things from there!" She cried exasperated. "This is special to me, and I promised myself not to open it until I can be with my father." She gritted.

Orophin squared his shoulders, sitting larger in his saddle than he was. "You are upset with me? I am not the one asking the Lord and Lady to ship you back to the world of man in days. I am not the one who touched you and held you, and now dismiss you. Now, take it you silly girl." He pushed the box into her chest, and left it there for her to accept. Orophin was normally the more refined brother, but when pushed, he could be just as nasty as any other elf.

Fuming, she looked down and opened it. A brilliant pendant shone, sitting next to a ring. The ring was a simple braided chain with a few gems interwoven into it. Orophin picked up the pendant and fastened it around her neck. "This is the pendant that all elves wear. May I ask where you got it from?"

She looked up, "like I said, my father, Nibenon gave this to me. Turwethiel, my mother had one that I always wanted, they just said when I was older and understood more, I would have one of my own." She fought back tears.

"Then, Beriadanwen, you are truly an elleth. You belong here." He extended his arm back towards the distant woods. "I knew your father well. I never thought I'd see the day his child would return." He gave a hopeful smile.

"Orophin, thank you, but Haldir seems to have made it clear I am no more than another day to him." She turned Sadiki around and headed north.

"Where do you plan on going? There is nothing north of here!" He cried after her. She drew Sadiki to a sudden halt and spun back around.

"Oh no Orophin, I will turn to Mirkwood, where I may perhaps find comfort among the halls of Thranduil, elvenking. Perhaps one day, my road may lead back to the lovely halls of Caras Galadhon! For I would much enjoy to look upon the fair faces there, but in this time of hurt, one face would pain me too much to bare. I will send for my things when I have arrived at my destination. Fare well Orophin!" With that, pressing into the rain, Beriadanwen went.

Orophin angrily turned and pushed his horse to its limits to get back to the city. He did what he could, but now it was no longer in his hands.

She was many leagues still from the Gladden river, and many leagues beyond that lay a bridge where she could turn east, and return north to Mirkwood. Sadiki did not ride with the gusto he had however. He was apprehensive, but obliged grudgingly to his riders command. As dawn began to break across the river, they came to a stop.

A small grove of trees stood out in the middle of the plain. There she chose to rest. "Oh thank you!" She smiled to the sky, realizing that these solitary trees indeed bore apples upon their limbs. She plucked a few, and watched as Sadiki enjoyed the bounty that was scattered among the earth. They both ate, enjoying the fresh morning. "Long is our journey still I imagine. We may rest here for a while. It would be best we take sleep while we can."

She lay on the edge of the grove, resting against the smooth trunk of a tree. The box dug into her side as she rested. "Blasted thing!" She cried. Pulling the box out once more, she looked upon it. She put the ring on her right middle and set the box aside. Sadiki lay beside her, looking out across the plains protectively. It did not take long for her to sleep.

As the sun drew high, warming the earth, they both awoke once more. Berri did not feel as well. Her stomach roiled bitterly and she felt desperately feverish. "Come Sadiki…" She groaned with what little breath she had. The horse knelt down, allowing her assistance to get on. Sadiki trotted slow, as Berri struggled to hang on properly, feeling weakened. She laid her woozy head upon the horses great neck. Soon she was fast asleep, and burning up. Her breaths grew shallow, and Sadiki could feel her slipping away. He gave a great whinny, stamping his hooves to make the ground tremble before taking off to the elven realm faster than any time he had before ran.

The night fell and dawn broke once more before Sadiki came to the edge of a great forest. He whinnied loudly, his cries echoing from every trunk and bough throughout the wood. The guards of the land were roused to the great need of help to where the horse was. Elves in the city could hear the frantic horse cry out. Berri fisted his mane with mere strands of life now, looking dangerously pale, her pulse thready and weak. "Make way! Make way! Onuris comes with ill news and on desperate errand!" The elves cried ahead of Sadikis path as he made haste to the city.

Sadiki stormed through the city gates, stamping wildly to and fro with Berri on his back. His frantic whinnying called the attention of the healers, who had heard of ill news ahead of the horse. It was difficult for them to settle Sadiki long enough to slide her off of his back, and only then it was because Galadriel herself had come to whisper kind and soothing words to the concerned beast. Haldir heard the commotion, and his heart fell as her limp body was dragged from the horses back.

"What has happened?" He stepped forward with alarm, pushing his way through until he stood beside his queen. He had been quick to come to the horse's side from his talan. She had already been whisked away to her own talan by healing hands.

"Perhaps you can sit with us, as we ask Orophin for more information. But I'm sure the answers will become clearer when our guests have arrived." She rested a hand on his arm, before turning to greet Orophin. He had been speaking with his wife over some seed cakes when he heard the commotion and came to investigate for himself. Galadriel summoned for him to follow as she began ascending the steps to her personal library. Even though Galadriel put on a brave face, Haldir could sense her concern and unease.

Haldir followed behind, constantly looking back to the horse whose nostrils could be seen flaring from where he was. How faithful a beast he was as he refused to move from the bottom of the stairs, no matter what the stable hands urged. Once behind closed door, they began the conversation was of how Orophin found her pendant and ring, having put the pendant on her before returning to Lorien. He spoke that she intended on going to Mirkwood, instead of returning to Lorien. Haldir grimaced. If what Orophin was saying was true, then he would have made the biggest mistake of his life up to this point, for it was likely she would have just as easily fallen for Legolas, the prince of the Green Wood. But he knew his brother well, and his words did not lie.

He went to Beriadanwens talan after he was dismissed, sitting in the main room as the healers shuffled in and out of her room. As much as he wanted to be by her side and apologize, he had to resign himself to knowing she was still with them. It wasn't until late that evening that he was finally able to peek in on her, and what he faced startled him. She was sweaty and pale, with a cloth on her forehead. Even her plump and pink lips were pale, as she was deep in a sleep. He rested his hand on hers, feeling her cool skin against his, and shivered before taking his leave back to the borders. It was to be a short visit, but one that he desperately needed to clear his head.


	31. Home Is Where The Heart Is

**DC: I do not own nor profit from the works or characters of JRR Tolkien.**

**AN: I would like to thank MrsJohnReese, ParanoidGraveRobber and Ljuhl for their reviews! It might take a few days for the next update, but there is a good bit of re-writing going into this. Enjoy!**

* * *

Haldir was roused from his flet that morning after very little sleep, as a band of horses approached the wood. "Who goes afoot there?" He called out. The lead horsemen put back his hood, and looked upon his startled former student.

"Here it is I, Haldir, your former mentor. I am glad to see it has done you so well… Marchwarden I hear? Congratulations. Galadriel chose well in you." Spoke the figure.

Haldir smiled with confusion and happiness. "Nibenon, for I am overjoyed to see you this day. I have not seen you in many an age, and yet you come at such a strange time." He bowed politely. "Mistress Turwethiel, as beautiful now as when I last looked upon you." He spoke, looking upon the elven woman that also dropped her hood, smiling at the younger elf.

"Of course you knew of our coming, did you not?" Nibenon questioned. It was unlike Galadriel to not tell her most trusted wardens of such news.

"I was only told of guests to arrive; whom, I was unsure but surely this is a happy surprise." Haldir spoke, before leading them to the city. They spoke about much that had occurred in the couples' absence.

Galadriel and Celeborn met the riders at the gate. "Welcome home, Nibenon, Turwethiel, welcome." They exchanged welcomes and greetings among one another.

"Please, tell me, fair lady, has my daughter arrived?" Nibenon spoke with a sudden worry as his face scanned the elves. Galadriel's smile faltered, and Haldir nearly stumbled over himself to hear his question.

"You should come with me… I am afraid something has gone quite wrong." Haldir felt his heart leap into his throat, an unusual response for the elf as realization began to dawn upon his face.

"Haldir, you should follow as well." The lady was no longer smiling, and Turwethiel had her hand to her mouth in fear.

They ascended the steps to Beriadanwens talan. Haldir stopped at the door, as understanding came over him. Of course, it had to be his mentors daughter that he had slighted! His heart raced and dropped at once. There in the talan, was a healer, and Feredir. Feredir had been out on a hunt when he saw Sadiki come through carrying Berri. He must have gone to her talan after he left, as the healers cared for her under the guise of her betrothed.

"Welcome, my lord and lady… Haldir…" He spoke with a hint of distaste at the end. "I am unsure of you two however… But welcome nonetheless." He spoke, bowing, plastering the most innocent face he could muster upon his face.

"Feredir, these are Beriadanwens parents, Nibenon and Turwethiel." Celeborn introduced.

"I am Feredir, Beriadanwens, well, betrothed." Haldir clenched his fists at his sides, but kept his composure as ill thoughts against Feredir came to mind. He knew this was a lie, but he would not cause such a quarrel now. Not here.

"We shall see Berri alone for the moment, Feredir." Galadriel spoke. Feredir just nodded, unwilling, but allowing. They walked into the room, and closed the door behind them, with Haldir closest to the door. Turwethiel fell to Berris side with a sob, and her father sat in the chair on the other side. The lord and lady stood at the foot of the bed.

"She was brought back by a great horse lord, Onuris, or Sadiki as she named him. I'm sure you remember your old mount, Nibenon?" Galadriel spoke gravely. Her father nodded grimly.

"What happened?!" Nibenon cried out, holding his daughters cold hand tightly. Haldir felt his heart sink.

"She meant to make off to Mirkwood. Her intention was to find comfort and solace in the home of Thranduil." Galadriel spoke softly. "It would seem that before she could get there, her pendant was placed upon her. It is unusual that she reacted this way, but I do believe this all is from her pendant. Her soul has been so long disconnected from her home, that now she uses all her strength to return to her elven form. You were warned of this before you left, and you knew the consequences could be severe." She looked up to the weary parents.

Haldir looked at Berri. She was shiny with sweat, pale, and delicate. Her frame was covered with a thin silver sheet. A yellow cloth now lay upon her forehead. The smell of mint permeated the room. "So sweet, the smell of mint…" Haldir thought out loud to himself. Everything seemed to fall into place, but with each new piece of information, his heart broke a little more, and shame strummed at his soul.

"Yes Marchwarden, she is being treated with mint to keep her skin cool. This is mixed with water from the base of the mountain where it runs coldest. It should help keep her fevers at bay until they break on their own." The healer spoke as he entered the room to tend to Berri.

"She is coming back slowly. She was given a draught or two to help, but they are only to help." The healer spoke as he immersed the yellow cloth in the mint laced water and pressed it once again to her skin.

The elves spoke softly amongst one another a little longer until Feredir opened the door quickly nearly knocking Haldir over. "Excuse me, but if there is discussion over my soon to be wife, I would greatly appreciate to be a part of it." He spoke with an angry huff.

"Of course, Feredir." Turwethiel replied. If she felt slighted by his tone, she surely did not show it as any Lady of Lorien would. "In fact, I am sure it is close to dinner, and we will be of no more use here tonight to Berri. Let us go and become acquainted." They stood and exited with Haldir in tow, but Celeborn held Haldirs shoulder waiting for the others to leave the talan.

"I wish you to remain in the city for now, Haldir, lest there be a sudden urgency here. Besides, I think there is more to this to come out." The lord spoke knowingly, referring to Beriadanwens condition. Haldir gave a slight nod in understanding before following his Lord out to the dining tables.

The dinner went well, but not to Haldirs delight. He shared the table with the Lord and Lady, Berris parents and to his distaste, Feredir. He listened as Feredir told tale of Berri and her time in Calas Galadhon, at least what little time he actually had with her. They listened happily as he spoke, hearing happy tales of their daughter. Haldir spoke as well of reports of her across the lands. "Well I'll be!" Nibenon slapped the table in glee, hearing of how well a fighter his little girl had become. He spoke of their first meeting in Rivendell, in the house of Elrond.

"How, by chance, did you and my daughter meet?" Turwethiel turned to Feredir finally, curious about his story.

"Well, my lady, I was appointed to show her around our city while Haldir was away at the border. From there began a great fondness of one another, and it only grew." He said, in an almost dreamlike state. "She was quite fair to look upon, and still is, even now." He smiled to them.

"Why then, would she seek refuge in Mirkwood? It does not seem she would go without reason?" Nibenon questioned with only the faintest hints of scrutiny. Feredir shifted in his seat.

"I asked her to go ahead of me, and that I would meet her there. I hoped to be wed there, and return here to start our lives." He gave a smirk. It was a satisfactory answer for the time being. The talk resumed around the table on different matters at hand in the world.

After many hours it seemed, Haldir excused himself to his talan. When he was in the privacy of his own room, he threw himself down onto his bed. He stared at the ceiling for minutes before punching his bed linens in fury. He hated Feredir. He hated him with a passion. He knew he was a liar, but did not wish to cause discord there at the table, nor in her talan. Not in the presence of her parents. A sudden wave of doubt and fear came over him. What if she had decided to make for Mirkwood to marry him? What if that was her idea of healing her heart, by marrying another to forget about him? Just as she had turned to Haldir when Adam was no longer in the picture, perhaps she turned to Feredir when he stepped out of her picture. He hadn't seen her since he returned from the borders, so perhaps she made a rash decision as an escape? He was disturbed. Now that she was going to be an elleth, he could have her without question, but what if Feredir takes her first?

The days rolled on seamlessly, and Haldir grew restless. He made occasional stops to Berri, but chose not to linger. He and Nibenon caught up upon the paths of the Golden Wood, speaking of many things they used to speak of, training and for Nibenon, acclimating to his home once more.

"Haldir… Is it true, what Feredir speaks of?" Nibenon stopped suddenly, interrupting the topic of Dol Guldor. He had been watching Haldir ever since he returned. Every expression, every change in his demeanor did not escape Nibenons scrutinizing eye. Every time Feredir spoke, or Feredir was spoken of, he could see the dark flash in Haldirs eye.

"I do not know, but I strongly believe he is deceiving us." Haldir spoke sadly.

"Do you love my daughter Haldir?" He asked. He sensed that something was going on, that nobody was saying.

Haldir sighed deeply. "That, I do know. I know that I have loved her deeply since I met her first in Rivendell, and that I missed her every day since she left. But, sir, I I have done a terrible thing." Haldir looked woefully to Nibenon. They sat down in a flet, eating a light lunch of fruits, as Haldir told him of the Black Rider, and of his heartache when he thought Berri had fallen victim to the rider. He spoke of his dismissal with deep seated pain and regret in his eyes. Nibenon, though upset by this slight against his daughter, felt sadness for Haldir.

Nibenon heard the pain and happiness in Haldirs voice as he told the stories. "I am not sure how long it will take before my child is well. Perhaps she will tell us a story or two. I would have hoped she would have put on her pendant sooner than later. She would have grown in this land while wearing it. Rather now, she became so engrossed into this land, and then put it on. Now, she is fighting for her life." Nibenon shed a tear. "I should have told her to wear it sooner. The magic that grew in it would have grown with her, rather than hit her like a force she may not be able to handle." Haldir placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"But I must see Onuris, for taking such great care of my daughter, as he took such good care of me before I left." He sighed. Haldir smiled, amused that the horses current rider was the daughter of his first, and until then, only rider.

"Is that why she was able to reign him in then?" Haldir questioned as they walked back.

"Possibly, she is my blood after all. I'm sure he would have sensed that." Nibenon nodded thoughtfully, resuming their trek in silence.

Turwethiel spent her days between Galadriel and Berri. She removed from Berri's drawer the other box that Berri had been carrying around during her travels. Together with Galadriel, she embroidered what was a plain and simple dress. It was silver with white trimming. Together they embroidered gold thread into it, adding layers of fabric, building onto the simple dress.

"She will be a beautiful bride, Turwethiel. I am happy to build her dress with you." Galadriel spoke, as she worked the thread.

"Berri will be beautiful indeed wearing raiment touched by the hand of the Lady of the Light." Turwethiel smiled. "I am just not sure whom she will wed now. We long thought she would marry another. I see she wears his ring. I hate to think this would be worn for Feredir." She shook her head. Galadriel smiled, understanding the concern.

"Do not despair just yet, for not all paths have been laid." She sighed and continued her task


End file.
